Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf
by Lilac Moon
Summary: COMPLETE! chps 44 & 45 are up! The battle with the forces of evil has come to a head and only one side will come out victorious! This is the grand finale everyone! Enjoy and R&R! BillyKat TommyKim RockyAisha & AdamTanya
1. Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, yada, yada, yada. Also, I don't own the song Emotion, by Destiny's Child.

AN:** Due to no longer allowing song lyrics posted in stories, the songs have been removed from this read the version containing the lyrics, please visit my yahoo group titledThe Wolf and the link can be found in my profile. Enjoy!**

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 1: Emotion

Her mind was in a daze. Two personalities pulsated through her being. One of good, the person she really was. And one of evil, forcing her to be someone she was not. Someone who hurt people.

Her empress, Rita Repulsa, had assigned her to steal one of the power ranger's power coins. But how could she? These people had opened their hearts to her. How could she? But then, the darkness would invade her mind. She could hear an evil voice inside her head, which sounded like Rita's. It was telling her to steal Kimberly's power coin. Break Kim and Tommy up. Get Tommy for her own. But Tommy was the farthest thing from her mind. As she stared out at the boys on the lake, only one kept her eye. Billy Cranston, the blue ranger.

The voice snapped her back to reality, and told her again to steal the pink coin. She didn't want to steal any coin. But if she had to, it would not be the pink coin that she would take. She would take the blue. As much as she didn't want to hurt Billy, she could be near him by taking his coin. Rita and Zedd would abduct him and she could see him in the palace

The Tengus appeared on the beach and people scattered. The rangers gathered together on the beach. This was Kat's signal to steal the coin.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Tommy called. The rangers transformed into ninja form and began to take care of the Tengu menace.

Kat stared at Billy's blue backpack. The darkness took over her mind as she reached into his bag and took his power coin. She didn't want to hurt him. It was the last thing she wanted to do. But the dark spell clouded her mind again, as she concealed the coin and morpher in her hands and disappeared, back to report to her mistress.I'm there at your side,

One minute, Billy was doing fine against the Tengus. But suddenly a wave of dizziness came over him. He stumbled and became lightheaded. The Tengus were soon defeated, and disappeared.

"Billy, are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yea, I think so. That was weird. I was fine one minute, and then all of the sudden I was dizzy," Billy said.

"We better get our stuff and go see Zordon," Tommy said. The others agreed and got their stuff. Billy dug frantically through his backpack, but his Ninjetti morpher was no where to be found.

"I don't believe this!" Billy exclaimed.

"What's wrong Billy?" Aisha asked.

"My morpher is missing," Billy said.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. Billy is feeling dizzy and his morpher is missing," Tommy said.

"THIS MUST MEAN THAT BILLY'S POWER COIN HAS FALLEN INTO EVIL HANDS," Zordon said. Before Tommy could utter another word, Billy's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

"Billy!" Kimberly called.

"Zordon, Billy collapsed!" Tommy reported.

"BRING HIM HERE IMMEDIATELY," Zordon ordered. The rangers didn't waste any time, and teleported to the command where are you now, now that I need you?

Tommy and Adam lifted Billy's limp form onto a medical bed. Alpha began running a scanner over him.

"How is he Alpha?" Kim asked. She was deeply scared for her best friend.

"He is in a deep sleep, and will remain that way until his power coin is returned," Alpha said.

Katherine showed Rita the blue coin.

"Empress, I know you requested the pink coin, but the blue was more accessible," Kat reported.

"Oh well, a coin is a coin," Rita shrugged.

"But a coin isn't just a coin. Kat you have managed to capture the coin of their genius. Billy won't be able to interfere with any of our plans!" Zedd exclaimed.

"You're right Zeddy!" That brat is always cooking up something," Rita said.

"Good work Katherine. Now Goldar will distract the white ranger. Use the blue coin to enter the Falcon zord and capture it. We need its technology to power the Shogun Zords that we have uncovered. Goldar, once Ninjor appears, capture him as well. The Tengus will distract the other rangers. Katherine, after you bring me the Falcon zord, you will return to earth and stage what seems like a dangerous situation. I will awaken the blue ranger, and he will see your peril. He will insist on helping a friend and engage in a battle with the Tengus. They will overwhelm him, and he will collapse. And you and the Tengus will bring him to me," Zedd ordered.

"Yes Lord Zedd," Kat said as she returned to the words of a broken heart

"Goldar had grown to city-sized proportions, while a hoard of Tengus appeared in the park.

The command center's alarm began to go off. The rangers, minus Billy, turned to the viewing globe.

"RANGERS, GOLDAR IS WREAKING DOWNTOWN, WHILE THE TENGUS ARE TERRORIZING THE PARK. YOU MUST SPLIT UP AND STOP THEM," Zordon said.

"You guys handle the pest problem in the park. I'll take care of Goldilocks wit the Falcon zord," Tommy said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy called.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called.

Billy remained in the command center, motionless on the medical bed.

_DREAM-LIKE STATE_

_"Where am I? Billy asked himself. He received no answer._

_"Am I dead?" he asked to no one. He took in his surroundings carefully. He stood up from the bed he was lying on. He could faintly see lights that resembled those of the command center's. But a dense, bluish fog obstructed his vision of them. The memories began to flow back to him_

_He was fighting the Tengus, when suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over him. He had tried to shake it off, but lightheadedness followed. The Tengus disappeared, and they had begun to gather their things. He had searched frantically for his morpher and power coin, but it was missing. Tommy had contacted Zordon and explained the situation. The last thing he remembered was Zordon saying that his coin had probably fallen into evil hands._

_"I'm unconscious," Billy realized._

_Now he knew what it was like to be in a coma, because basically he was in one._

_He was partially aware of his surroundings, but yet he was in a dream-like state._

_"A dream void," Billy concluded._

"White Falcon Zord Power Up!" Tommy called. Ninjor also appeared to help Tommy.

Tommy fired missiles at Goldar. Goldar was stunned, but quickly regained his composure. He swiped his sword at the Falcon Zord. Tommy dodged, and was completely unaware that Katherine had appeared behind him. She used a cat-like scratch attack to stun Tommy. Tommy fell from the Falcon Zord and landed in the park. Goldar took this opportunity, and caught Ninjor in a stranglehold. He teleported the captured Ninjor to the moon palace, and then went back to the park to keep Tommy busy.

Meanwhile, Kat took control of the Falcon Zord and flew it to Zedd's moon palace. The Falcon Zord was now in evil hands as well.

"Good work Katherine. The Tengus are waiting to start the staged attack in the park," Zedd ordered.

"Yes master," Katherine replied, as she teleported out.

"Time to wake up little boy blue," Zedd called, as he used his staff to awaken the blue ranger.

Tommy continued to fight Goldar on the ground, while the others fought the Tengus.

Suddenly, the alarm at the command center sounded.

"Aye yi yi, the ranger's friend Katherine is being attacked by the Tengus," Alpha said.

"THE RANGERS ARE STILL TAKING CARE OF THE OTHER TENGUS," Zordon said.

Billy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Billy, but how!" Alpha asked in astonishment. Billy looked at the viewing globe.

"Katherine..." Billy said.

"I've got to help her Zordon," Billy insisted.

"I'M SORRY BILLY, BUT I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO GO. THE OTHER RANGERS WILL HAVE TO HANDLE THE SITUATION," Zordon said.

"Zordon, I have to help her. Powers of no powers," Billy insisted.

"ALL RIGHT BILLY, YOU MAY GO, BUT BE VERY CAREFUL," Zordon said.

"I will Zordon. Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Billy called. Billy teleported to Kat's location.

The blue ninja ranger flipped into action. Kat slipped away and hid behind a bush. Billy started off strong, but began to slow. The Tengus saw this and attacked him heavily. Dizziness overtook Billy again as he collapsed.

Katherine felt like crying. Watching him be hurt was torture.

Goldar had finished with Tommy and appeared next to the fallen Billy. He threw Billy over his shoulder and returned to the moon palace. Katherine collected herself as a wash of the evil spell came over her. She teleported to the moon palace to await more orders from Zedd.

Meanwhile, the rangers also teleported back to the command center. But they would learn that in addition to the capture of the blue power coin, the Falcon Zord, and Ninjor, that Billy had also become a captive of Lord Zedd.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, the rangers find out the distressing news. Zedd orders the rangers to work for him, unless they want Billy harmed.

Meanwhile, Kat visits an unconscious Billy. She falls into a deep sleep next to him, and she and Billy meet each other in a dream void. All this and more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later!


	2. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. Thanks for reading, and keep those reviews coming!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 2: Crash and Burn

The five rangers arrived at the command center, but noticed that something was wrong upon their arrival.

"Where's Billy?" Adam asked.

"RANGERS, I'M AFRAID SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED. BILLY AWOKE AND WENT TO SAVE KATHERINE, WHO WAS BEING ATTACKED BY THE TENGUS. BUT THEY WERE TOO MUCH FOR HIM, AND HE COLLAPSED. KATHERINE WAS ABLE TO REACH SAFETY, BUT BILLY WAS KIDNAPPED AND TAKEN TO ONE OF ZEDD'S DARK DIMENSIONS THAT IS BEYOND OUR REACH," Zordon explained.

"Zedd already has his power coin, now what does he want with Billy?" Aisha asked.

"I'm so glad that you asked rangers," said a scratchy voice. The rangers turned slowly to the viewing globe, only to see Zedd.

"Hello rangers, I believe I have you invaluable boy genius. But don't worry, he's okay for now," Zedd told them, as he showed them a view of Billy on a rotating table. Blue energy was leaving his body and being fed into a machine for Zedd.

"Billy will remain fine, if you agree to my conditions," Zedd told them.

"And what are those?" Tommy asked irritably.

"You and the other rangers will pilot my Shogun zords and destroy the earth!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Not a chance Zedd!" Tommy retorted.

"Well, then you can say goodbye to your blue ranger," Zedd said.

"Tommy, we can't let them hurt Billy," Kim said.

"All right Zedd, we'll cooperate," Tommy relented.

"Good, be in the park at dusk for your first orders," Zedd ordered, as the viewing globe went dark.

Kat listened to the conversation. She wouldn't let Zedd and Rita hurt Billy. They had hurt him, the rangers, and her enough. They could do whatever they wanted to he, but they would not hurt him anymore.

She changed herself into her cat form, and crept into his cell. He looked so serene, but she could see that the energy drainage was slowly making him pale.

"What have I done? Billy, I promise you that I'll make things right," she said, as she caressed his cheek. She eyed a cot in the corner of the room, and moved it next to the energy draining platform that he was laying on.

She laid down next to him and fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.

Dusk came, and Zedd appeared to the rangers. In the park, the magnificent Shogun zords appeared behind him.

"They're awesome!" Adam said.

"It's a shame we have to use them for evil," Aisha replied.

"These are the Shogun zords, which you will use to destroy your precious city, and then your precious earth. Kimmy, you can pilot your fallen blue ranger's Shogun zord," Zedd ordered.

The rangers boarded the Shogun zords.

"Hey Adam, what do you think you can do? Can you turn control over to us?" Tommy asked.

"Let me take a look," Adam said, as he opened the control panel in the black Shogun zord.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I would have to rewire the system and reroute the power to the main grid. Billy would have it done by now, but I don't even know where to begin," Adam said defeated.

"It's all right Adam," Tommy replied. Tommy gave the order, and the rangers marched the Shogun zords toward downtown Angel Grove.

_Kat found herself in a cloudy area._

"Katherine?" a voice asked.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me, Billy," he replied, as he approached her.

"But your unconscious," Kat replied.

"How do you know about that?" Billy asked.

"Because it's my fault. It all started the day I moved to Angel Grove. Rita put a spell over me, and then she forced me to steal a power coin. I was supposed to steal Kimberly's, but I took yours instead. I'm the reason your in here," Kat said, as she bowed her head in shame. Billy stepped toward her, and lifted her chin up.

"This is Rita's fault, not yours," Billy said with a smile. Kat wanted to melt.

"Billy, do you have any idea where we are?" Kat asked.

"My guess is that we are in a dream void. It's like a dream, but actually real. If I'm right, we are having a real conversation, and you'll remember this," Billy said.

"How come I'm me, and not Rita's evil projection?" Kat asked. Billy smiled.

"Rita has no control over you in dreams. So you are who you want to be," Billy replied. Kat smiled.

"I have a question now," Billy said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Why did you take my coin, and not Kim's?" Billy asked. Kat froze, but decided that she couldn't lie to those beautiful emerald eyes.

"I took yours because I like you. And this way, I can be close to you," Kat said, as she turned away, expecting him to hate her.

Billy felt his heart explode with joy. He touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Billy leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. Kat was surprised at first, but then fell into the curves of his arms. The kiss deepened, and became more heated. They finally broke the kiss.

"I have to break Rita's spell and free you," Kat said.

"I know that you will," Billy replied. Suddenly, Kat began to fade.

"What's happening?" Kat asked in alarm.

"You're waking up," Billy replied.

"I don't want to leave you," Kat said, as she clung to him.

"We'll see each other next time you fall asleep," Billy said, as he pecked her on the lips, and she faded away...

Kat opened her eyes, and looked around.

Billy was lying beside her, the energy still leaving him.

"Was that real?" she asked herself. She remembered everything. She could still feel his kiss burning on her lips, and the feel of his arms around her. It had been real. Billy didn't hate her for what she'd done. She smiled as she thought of his lips on hers again. Her reverie was broke when she heard Rita calling for her.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Rita called. Kat scrambled into the throne room.

"Yes empress," Kat said, as she bowed.

"Quit making yourself look suspicious, and get down to Earth. Carry on normally, until I summon you," Rita said.

"Yes empress," Kat replied, as she disappeared.

Angel Grove was mass chaos. The rangers were being forced to attack the city. The rangers moved the zords slowly though the abandoned part of the city.

"I can't do this guys," Aisha said.

"I know it's hard Isha," Rocky comforted. Suddenly, Zedd's image appeared in the sky.

"Citizens of Angel Grove! I am Lord Zedd, your beloved power rangers serve me now. Rangers! Destroy Angel Grove, or say goodbye to your blue ranger!" Zedd ordered.

"Tommy, we can't destroy the city. We've got to do something!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Let's go see Zordon," Tommy said. The rangers abandoned the Shogun Zords and teleported to the command center.

"Zordon, how can we destroy Angel Grove. We want to protect Billy, but we can't kill people!" Tommy shouted.

"I'M SORRY RANGERS. THIS IS A SITUATION THAT I HOPED YOU WOULD NOT HAVE TO FACE," Zordon began, but was interrupted by a scratchy voice coming over the viewing globe.

"Why such a hasty retreat rangers?" Zedd asked.

"We can't do it Zedd," Aisha spoke.

"Aww...that's too bad for your blue ranger. Guess you'll never see him again, and he'll never see the light of day!" Zedd yelled.

"Please Zedd, you have Billy's power coin, now just give him back to us!" Kim cried.

"Sorry pink ranger, no can do. You and your fellow rangers have 48 hours to decide. What is it going to be? The Blue Ranger, or Angel Grove?" Zedd asked, as the viewing screen went blank.

"We have 48 hours to figure out how to avoid both," Tommy said. The other rangers were silent in thought.

Katherine sat in the youth center. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow herself to. She had 48 hours to free Billy. She rushed out of the youth center quickly and dodged behind a tree. She turned into her cat form, and teleported to the moon. That night, she snuck into Billy's cell, careful that Rita didn't catch her. Again, she fell into a deep sleep.

DREAM VOID

_"Billy?" Kat called._

"I'm here Kat," Billy said. Kat beamed happily, as her eyes focused on him. She ran into his open arms and embraced him. They looked into each other's eyes, and let the site of one another soak in. Billy saw the unspilled tears in her eyes, and pulled her close.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Zedd's making the rangers chose Angel Grove or you. If they choose to destroy Angel Grove, then Zedd won't harm you. But if they choose to not to destroy Angel Grove, then Zedd is going to kill you. They have 48 hours to decide," Kat said, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You know that they have to save Angel Grove over me. I'm only one person," Billy said.

"A very important person. And I won't let you die," Kat said, her face lined with determination.

"Do you know where Zedd is keeping Ninjor?" Billy asked. Kat paled.

"Ninjor and the Falcon Zord are in Zedd's throne room," Kat said quietly, her voice losing hope.

"That's okay. We can worry about them after I get my power coin back. Do you have any idea where it is?" Billy asked.

"Not entirely, but I can easily follow Rita there, unless the spell starts to take over," Kat said.

"I know you can fight the spell. I think you're the strongest person I've ever met," Billy said. Kat blushed at his compliment.

"You're the strong one. Even in this situation, you manage to stay strong for both of us," Kat said.

"The only thought that keeps me going is the thought of being free, and being with you," Billy told her. Billy captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kat moaned in pleasure, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss, as things became hazy.

"I'm not ready to leave you," Kat cried.

"I know, but when we are both finally free, we never have to separate again," Billy said.

"I love Billy, my sweet wolf," Kat said.

"I love you too, my beautiful Kat," Billy replied, as they lost sight of each other.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 should be up soon with more excitement and Billy/Kat romance! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	3. As Long As You Love Me

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Power Rangers...sigh. Also I forgot to mention, I don't own the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden from the last chapter.

AN: Here's chapter 3, hope you like it!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 3: As Long As You Loved Me

Katherine woke up with determination lining her face. She gave a longing gaze toward Billy. Nothing was going to stop her from breaking the spell and reviving her beloved. She still had twenty-four hours to free Billy, but she also had to attend school.

Kat cleaned up and headed for school. She was worried that she wouldn't see Billy later that night, because it was no longer the weekend, and she had to sleep in her own house. She had told her parents she was spending the weekend with Aisha and Kim. They had bought it, glad that she was making friends. But Billy had assured her that no matter where she was, they would meet in their dreams.

Kat sat through school that day, attempting to pay attention to her teachers, but failing miserably. She couldn't get her mind off Billy and finding a way to free him. Okay, so she was thinking more about him than anything. She was pining over him like a silly little girl, but it sure made her feel good. It made her feel alive and made her forget the past two months as Rita's slave. She only hoped that the others were also trying to free him.

That day after school, the five rangers teleported to the command center. They had 24 hours to find a way to save Billy and Angel Grove.

"Zordon, there has to be something we can do," Kimberly said.

"ALPHA AND I WERE CLOSE TO BREAKING THROUGH TO ZEDD'S DARK DIMENSION, BUT ZEDD MUST HAVE SENSED OUR INTENTIONS. HE HAS MOVED BILLY OUT OF OUR REACH AGAIN. I'M SORRY RANGERS, BUT A CHOICE MUST BE MADE. BILLY'S LIFE FORCE IS ALREADY TOO WEAK FOR OUR SENSORS TO DETECT ANYMORE," Zordon said with a sad heart.

Tommy looked at the distraught faces of his team and spoke with a heavy heart.

"Guys, I know you don't want to here this, but we're going to have to choose Angel Grove over Billy," Tommy said sadly.

"No, we can't do that! He's one of us, he's our friend," Kim cried. Tommy hugged her.

"I know this is hard Kim, but would Billy want us to save him over Angel Grove?" Tommy asked her. Kim lowered her head in defeat. She knew that he was right.

Katherine teleported to the moon palace in her cat form. She caught site of Rita wandering the palace. She quietly followed the empress down the narrow corridor. They entered a room, and in the center was a small chest. Rita opened the chest and clutched the blue power coin. She concealed it in her hand and returned to the throne room. Kat changed back

"No, how am I supposed to get the power coin if it's in Rita's clutches?" Kat wondered.

"Zeddy, I've decided to keep the blue coin with me just in case one of those ranger rats tries to get up here and steal it," Rita said.

"Very good my buttercup," Zedd replied.

"In loving memory of the blue ranger, I am sending down my wolf man monster," Zedd said, as he zapped a real wolf from the Angel Grove zoo and transformed it into his desired creation. Zedd let the monster loose on Angel Grove.

The alarm in the command center sounded.

"What now?" Rocky asked irritably.

"RANGERS, OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE. THIS IS LORD ZEDD'S WOLFMAN MONSTER. YOU MUST STOP IT," Zordon said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy called.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called.

The rangers were met by a hoard of Tengus. They fought the Tengus off and started on the monster. But the powerful monster was pretty much batting them away like they were nothing.

"Time to call the power cannon!" Tommy called. The power cannon appeared and the rangers opened fire on the Wolfman monster.

"Make our monster grow!" Rita and Zedd yelled, as they crossed their staffs.

"We still don't have control of the Shogun zords!" Aisha exclaimed.

"I've been studying up on it, and I might be able to turn control over to us. But I need Aisha's help and I have to go to Billy's lab," Adam said.

"Go, we'll buy some time," Tommy said.

__

Adam and Aisha teleported to Billy's lab. Adam frantically skimmed through Billy's notes on rerouting. Together, Adam and Aisha constructed a device to override the system and turn power over to them.

"It's not the quality that Billy could do, but it should work," Adam said.

"We did our best, now let's go make Billy proud," Aisha said, as she patted his shoulder. The yellow and black rangers returned to the battlefield in streams of teleportation.

"We need Shogun Zord Power now!" the rangers called simultaneously.

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up!" Adam called.

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up!" Kim called.

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up!" Aisha called.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up!" Rocky called.

"White Shogun Zord Power Up!" Tommy called.

Adam installed the device and rebooted the system.

"Adam, we've got control!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Good job guys!" Kim called.

The rangers formed the Shogun Megazord and destroyed the monster.

Suddenly, Zedd's image appeared before the rangers.

"You may have destroyed my monster, but it is time for you to make your choice," Zedd ordered.

"We still have a day!" Kim argued.

"Well, it won't matter much, and I demand an answer now!" Zedd declared.

"What will it be? The blue ranger or Angel Grove?" Zedd asked.

"Billy is our friend and teammate, but I know that he would not want us to save him at Angel Grove's expense," Tommy began.

"In Billy's name, we choose Angel Grove," Kim finished.

"Well, then I guess the blue ranger will remain mine forever!" Zedd yelled, before his image disappeared.

"Zeddy! What are we going to do with the blue ranger?" Rita asked.

"We'll keep him in our possession. His sophisticated mind could prove to be useful someday," Zedd replied.

"Those rangers are so miserable, because they sacrificed their precious Billy," Rita laughed.

"What will you do with the blue ranger empress?" Kat asked loyally.

"After we no longer have a use for him, we can cast him into the sea of sorrows with his buddy Ninjor!" Rita exclaimed.

"You are brilliant my dear!" Zedd told her.

"Now scat like a good little kitty," Rita ordered. Kat obeyed and teleported home for the night. The depressed Kat flopped down on her bed, and gladly let sleep take over._"Hey beautiful," Billy greeted._

_"Hey yourself handsome," Kat replied. They kissed passionately and longingly._

_Kat broke the kiss and they sat down together._

_"Rita has your power coin, I couldn't get to it. And the rangers were forced to pick Angel Grove over you," Kat said sadly._

_"We'll find another way. They made the correct choice," Billy replied._

_"This is all my fault Billy! It's because of me that you're here!" Kat exclaimed._

_"It's not your fault. It's Rita and Zedd, please don't blame yourself," Billy pleaded. He pulled Kat close and kissed her again, this time with a heated need."The strength of Rita's spell becomes less and less everyday," Kat told him._

_"I knew that you could do it," Billy replied._

_"It's all thanks to you. I can't keep my mind off you," Kat said with a smile._

_"I've got you on the brain," Billy replied, as he kissed her again. Billy began to nibble at her neck, making her purr. Kat snuggled closer to him and began exploring his shoulders and chest with her hands._

_"Zeddy! The blue ranger's vitals are becoming more stable everyday! How is that possible!" Rita screeched._

_"He should be getting weaker. Have Finster assess the problem," Zedd intense kiss was broke as they noticed things were becoming hazy around them._

_"I love you Kat, please be careful, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," Billy said._

_"I will, and I love you too Billy,""I hope that Rita doesn't try to take control again," Kat said._

_"You can fight her Kat. You're strong, but always know that I'll love you no matter what," Billy told her._

_"If she tries to take over me again, I can just imagine that you're there holding me in your arms," Kat said._

_"I'll always be there for you," Billy replied, as he pulled her into a final kiss before they lost site of each other once again._

_AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 should be up soon! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later for now!_


	4. For All Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, much to my disappointment.

AN: Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Also, for future reference, I will mention a few things are going to happen at different times then they did in the series. For instance, the coming of Master Vile will come earlier, but Kimberly leaving for Florida will happen just before Zeo. Now, on with the story!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 4: For All Time

The next day passed quickly for the rangers and they managed to fend off another monster attack. They were successful, but it was getting harder and harder with only five rangers.

"Rita, why are the blue ranger's vital signs still strengthening?" Zedd yelled.

"I don't know Zeddy, but maybe we should get rid of him before he wakes up somehow," Rita said.

"Yes, we will toss him into the sea of sorrows with Ninjor at tomorrow at dusk when the tide comes in," Zedd replied.

"Excellent idea Zeddykins!" Rita said.

_Billy pondered his thoughts since there wasn't much else he could do. Though he was feeling rather energetic, whereas a few days ago he felt very weak. He could feel the energy leaving his body and being given to Zedd. But another type of energy was being fed to his body and it was strongest when..._

Billy's thoughts stopped there when he realized that this certain energy feed was strongest when he and Kat were together.

"Could there be a connection? he wondered.

Could their love energy be what's making him stronger? And if so, could he wake up without the help of his power coin? Those questions floated in his mind. But soon he found his mind drifting back to Katherine's lovely silhouette. The thought of her made his cheeks burn. He could almost smell her sweet scent and feel her soft skin. But what was more amazing to him, was the fact that she felt for him what he felt for her. Pure, unconditional love. Something the young genius thought he would never find. He had had a few love interests in the past, but nothing like what he and Kat shared. He laid back and waited till the moment when he and Katherine could see each other again.

* * *

Kat had convinced her mother to let her stay home from school that day. She had over heard Zedd and Rita's plan, and there was no way she was going to let them get away with it. Kat let herself fall back asleep. Her need to sleep had become overwhelming. She was sure it was because of the connection that she and Billy shared, which was another reason that she had to get the blue power coin. But something Zedd had mentioned intrigued her. He said that Billy should be getting weaker, but he was getting stronger. Could there be a connection? She pondered that thought as sleep took over.

**_

* * *

_**

The rangers were rudely awakened by an early morning monster attack. Adam's rewiring of the Shogun zords was pretty shaky and the rangers weren't in full control of them yet. The rangers were having trouble keeping the Megazord under control.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" Tommy cursed.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know why we're having so much trouble," Adam said.

The rangers continued to battle with the monster, but were getting no where.

__

"Billy?" Kat called.

"Skipping school are we?" Billy asked playfully.

"Only for you," Kat replied, as they embraced with a passionate kiss.

"Billy, how am I going to get you out of here?" Kat asked.

"Transform into your cat form and wait for Rita to let her guard down," Billy said.

"Then, I'll snatch the coin from her hand! Do you think it will work?" Kat asked.

"I know it will," Billy replied, as he kissed her again.

"Rita and Zedd plan on casting you and Ninjor into the sea of sorrows at dusk. They're scared, because somehow your vital signs are strengthening. Do you think it has anything to do with us?" Kat asked.

"I think so, and I also think that in time our love energy would have been enough to revive me, but Zedd and Rita aren't going to allow us the time," Billy replied.

"Rita's spell is for the most part gone, except I still have a small connection to her. Sometimes I can hear some of her thoughts," Kat said.

"I'm sure that will continue to fade in time," Billy reassured.

"Yea, except my abilities to turn into a cat are permanent Billy. Rita said so herself, I have to live with it for the rest of my life," Kat said, as she bowed her head. Billy lifted her chin up.

"Do you honestly think that something like that is going to change the way that I feel about you? Of course not Kat, I love you, and nothing can change that," Billy said. Kat hugged him tightly and captured her his lips in an intense kiss. Billy pulled her against his chest, deepening the kiss. They held each other for a while longer, before it began to get hazy around them.

"Next time we meet, it we'll both be awake," Kat promised.

"I know you'll succeed and save us both," Billy replied. The two lovers kissed again, before they lost sight of each other.

* * *

The early morning battle with the monster had become a stalemate, which resulted in both sides pulling back. Now, Zedd had again launched the monster and the rangers were in battle once again. The ground battle had been going well, and the rangers called the power cannon to eliminate the menace. But Zedd managed to save enough of his monster, as he once again enlarged his monster to city-sized proportions. The rangers wearily called the Shogun Zords, hoping that they could keep them stable well enough to destroy the monster. But things were not looking good for the power rangers. Tommy commanded a retreat and the rangers teleported back to the command center to try and figure out a different course of action.

Kat woke up from the dream. Her purpose and mission were clear in her mind, as she dressed and teleported to the moon palace. She would free her wolf no matter what it took. And then she and Billy would be free of Rita and Zedd's control.

Kat padded into the throne room in her cat form quietly. Rita and Zedd were busy watching the battle between the rangers and their monster.

"The rangers are loosing control of the zords!" Zedd said happily.

"Yes, and without their precious blue ranger to fix the problem, they're doomed!" Rita said, as she held up the stolen blue coin. Kat knew a chance like this would never come again. With a sharp meow, she knocked the coin out of Rita's hand. Acting quickly, she transformed back into her human form and grasped the coin.

"NO! Goldar, Rito! Get her!" Rita screamed. Kat sprinted off into the corridors of the palace, frantically searching for Billy. But Rito and Goldar were hot on her trail.

Billy opened his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"She did it," Billy said with a smile. Suddenly, her heard Kat's sweet voice calling for him. Billy rushed to the cell bars, but cursed when he found that the cell was locked.

"Kat! I'm here Kat!" Billy called. Kat heard his voice and followed it to him.

"Billy!" Kat cried happily. Billy smiled, as she rushed toward him.

"Naughty kitty Kat, you really shouldn't be such a bad kitty," Rito taunted.

"Here Billy," Kat said, as she placed the coin in his hand. The blue energy surged through his body. Rito and Goldar latched onto Katherine and restrained her.

"Billy!" Kat cried. She had saved him and now it was his turn to save her.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called. He used his blade blaster to melt the lock and escape. Billy delivered a flying kick to Rito and a double roundhouse to Goldar, thus releasing Kat. Billy latched onto her hand and pulled her to him.

"Come on, it's time for us to get out of here," Billy said, as he put his hand to his belt and initiated the teleportation sequence. Billy and Kat teleported away in a stream of blue and white light.

"Man, what are we going to do!" Rocky yelled.

"I don't know, but we need to figure out something before that monster rips Angel Grove apart," Tommy said. As if their prayers had been answered, Billy and Kat arrived in the power chamber. Billy removed his helmet and rather enjoyed the surprised looks on his friend's faces.

"Hey guys," Billy said, with a smile.

"Billy! But how!" Kim said.

"And Kat!" Aisha said.

"It's a long story, but first we need to take care of that monster," Billy said.

"Right, I hope you can get the Shogun Zords under control Billy," Tommy said.

Billy nodded.

"Be careful," Kat said, as she pecked Billy on the lips. Billy turned red since he wasn't used to affectionate displays in public.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Kim chided.

"Back to action!" Tommy called.

"We need Shogun Zord Power now!" they called in unison.

"Black Shogun Zord, power up!" called Adam.

"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!" called Billy.

"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!" Aisha called.

"Red Shogun Zord, power up!" Rocky called.

"White Shogun Zord, power up!" Tommy and Kimberly called. The Shogun zords came together to form the Shogun Megazord.

"Billy, do you think you can give us complete control?" Tommy asked.

Billy was silent as he opened the control panel.

"Give me a minute," Billy said as he made the necessary adjustments and closed the panel.

"You made that look easy. I've been pulling my hair out for days," Adam said. Billy only chuckled, as the Shogun Megazord went into battle. With their renewed confidence and full control, the rangers disposed of Zedd's latest monster in no time. The rangers cheered at their victory and teleported back to the command center.

"I don't believe this! How did this happen!" Zedd yelled.

"That traitorous Kitty Kat will pay for betraying me!" Rita yelled.

"But we still have the Falconzord and Ninjor!" Goldar reminded.

"You're right Goldar, we're not defeated yet. Not by a long shot," Zedd stated.

"Those rainbow colored rejects and little kitty will pay!" Rita cackled.

"And then the earth will be ours for the taking!" Zedd ranted.

The rangers arrived back at the command center and de-morphed. All eyes now rested on Kat and Billy, who were comfortably nestled in each other's arms.

"Did we miss something?" Aisha asked. Kat and Billy exchanged glances, as Billy began their story. When he was finished, the other ranger's could only stare at them in awe.

"So, you stole Billy's coin and then you met him inside a dream void?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and that's where Billy and I fell in love and I slowly broke Rita's spell," Kat said.

"You two are so cute together," Kim said.

"Yea and what a romantic story," Aisha swooned.

"Please, I'm trying to keep my lunch down," Rocky joked, which earned him a gut punch from Aisha.

"Here Kat, I want you to wear this," Billy said, as he handed her a communicator.

"What for?" she asked.

"Zedd and Rita are going to be after you and since you don't have powers, I want you to be able to come here when we go into battle. I don't want anything to happen to you," Billy said. Kat smiled and kissed his cheek, making Billy blush again.

"Come on, let's go to the youth center and relax," Tommy said.

"I'm all about that," Rocky replied. The others agreed, as the seven teens departed for the youth center to relax after their recent victory. But each of them knew that Zedd was far from done with them.

AN: Hope you liked it! More action is ahead in the next chapter, which will be out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Later!


	5. God Must Have Spent A Little More Time O...

Disclaimer: I own the Power Rangers! Please, AS IF! Only in my dreams. Also, I don't own the song God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You by NSync, and I didn't own the song For All Time by Soluna that was in the last chapter either. I own nothing! Sigh...

AN: Hey readers! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5, enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 5: God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You

The rangers arrived at the juice bar and sat down at their usual table. Each of them was still amazed by Billy and Kat's story. Kimberly was amazed that Kat had been under Rita's spell and they hadn't even known it. She had sensed that Kat liked Tommy when they had first met. She had felt uneasy around Kat, though she completely trusted her white knight. But it seemed that whatever momentary attraction Kat possessed toward Tommy was now completely overshadowed by her new love for Billy. She was extremely happy for her best friend. But she just hoped that the couple's love could survive whatever Rita and Zedd decided to throw at them.

The others were a little dumbfounded by everything, but all in all they were happy for the Cat and the Wolf.

* * *

"Zeddy! We need a plan to capture that traitorous girl: Rita screamed.

"Yes I know Rita! You need not scream in my ear!" Zedd yelled back.

"Well, we can't just sit around here and do nothing!" Rita yelled. But before Zedd could get a word in, Rita spoke again.

"I've got it! I've got it! We tell the rangers that either they hand over Kitty Kat or say goodbye to Ninjor and the Falconzord!" Rita said.

"Good, it looks like Katherine and her little wolfy boy are at the lake together. How sweet," Zedd said, using his infrared vision to view the Earth.

"I'll deliver the message myself!" Rita cackled, as she transported herself to Earth.

* * *

**__**

Billy and Kat walked along the lake hand in hand. Billy's brows were knitted in worry. Kat saw this and stopped.

"Billy, I don't like to see you worry. As long as I'm with you, I will be fine," Kat reassured.

"Kat, Rita and Zedd aren't going to leave us alone. I'm just worried about them getting to you," Billy said. Kat consoled him with a soft, loving kiss to the lips.

Suddenly, a rude voice interrupted them.

"You should be worried blue ranger, because your Kitty Kat belongs to me!" Rita said. Billy went into a defensive stance in front of Kat.

"I just came to deliver this message. I think you'll be quite interested in what it has to say," Rita said, as she dropped the scroll and then disappeared. Billy picked up the scroll and he and Kat read the message.

"Turn Katherine over to us at dusk or lose Ninjor and the Falconzord when we throw them into the sea of sorrows," Billy read. Katherine lowered her head and forced the tears back.

"Kat, I'm not going to let them have you. We'll find some other way," Billy said. Kat turned to him, not being able to hide her tears anymore.

"No Billy, I'll turn myself over to them. The rangers need Ninjor and the Falconzord more than they need me," Kat replied.

"Kat, _you_ are the most important thing in my life. If I don't have you, then you might as well put me back in that coma, because my life isn't worth living without you," Billy said, as he lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked.

"We'll figure out something," Billy said, as he put his arm around her waist and they began walking back to the youth center.

* * *

Back at the youth center, Billy and Kat let Tommy and the others read the message that Rita had left for them.

"If we lose Ninjor and the Falconzord, the ninja zords will be useless," Tommy said.

"But we can't let them have Kat," Billy stated adamantly. He stomach knotted as he thought about what Kat would go through if Rita and Zedd got a hold of her again. The thought of her being harmed in anyway made the young genius' blood boil. Kat touched his hand.

"Billy, you can't ignore that Ninjor and the Falconzord are more important than I am. No matter what, the rangers have to choose the earth over an individual, just like they did when you were trapped. This situation is no different," Kat said, as she looked deep into his emerald eyes.

"I won't let them take you Kat," Billy said, as he rushed out of the youth center, headed for his lab.

Kat was about to go after him, but Kimberly stopped her.

"Give him some time," she said. Kat nodded and sat back down.

* * *

Dusk was approaching quickly. Billy had called Katherine and the rangers and told them to meet him in the park.

"There he is!" Kat called, as she ran to him. Billy was holding a device, but that didn't stop Katherine from pulling him into a tight hug. Billy smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't run out on me like that again," Kat scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do something," Billy said.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"It's a force field generator. When Rita comes down to collect you, she's going to get a big surprise when she can't get to you. We'll get Ninjor and keep you also," Billy said.

"That's our genius," Kim said.

Suddenly, Rita, Rito, Goldar and the Tengus appeared.

"Time's up kiddies!" Rito said. Kat kissed Billy deeply, before backing away behind he and the other rangers.

"Give us the girl!" Rita demanded.

"Ninjor first!" Tommy demanded. Rito dropped the blue jar and Rocky picked it up. He opened it and found it empty.

"It's a trick!" Rocky said.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Tommy called. The rangers transformed into Ninja form and began to fight the Tengus.

Tommy and the others distracted them, while Billy readied the device and kept a close eye on Katherine.

"Now Billy!" Tommy called. Billy activated the force field and encased Kat inside. Then Billy started fighting the Tengus with the other rangers.

"Get the girl!" Rita yelled.

The Tengus found out that they couldn't get to Kat, but one found the device that was generating the force field. The Tengu picked it up and smashed it against a tree. The force field dissipated and Kat was left out in the open.

"Kat, get out of here! They destroyed the force field," Billy called, as he struggled to break free from the Tengus. Kat was about to run, when Rito caught her arm.

"You're coming with us girly!" Rito said.

"Let me go! Billy!" Kat called. Billy managed to break free and began running toward her. Rito used his laser eyes and shot Billy down.

"Billy!" Kat called. Billy struggled to get back up, but the villains disappeared with Kat in tow.

The other helped Billy up and teleported to the command center.

Billy paced frantically back and forth between consoles trying to locate Kat.

"Billy, you need to calm down," Adam advised.

"I've got to get her out of there guys. They're really mad at Kat and they're going to hurt her! I can't let that happen!" Billy said.

"Zordon, is there anything we can do?" Kimberly asked.

"Katherine must be saved, but getting to her will be the difficult part. Zedd has masked her signal from us," Zordon reported. Billy slammed his fists on the console.

"Zordon, please let me go up there," Billy said.

"I'M SORRY BILLY, BUT YOU MUST REMAIN HERE. WE WILL FIND A WAY TO GET KATHERINE BACK, BUT WE CANNOT RISK YOU FALLING INTO ZEDD AND RITA'S CLUTCHES AGAIN," Zordon said. Billy lowered his head. Zordon's answer was not the one that he wanted to hear.

* * *

Kat shivered as she sat in the cold, dark prison cell. Rito was guarding her and she could hear Rita and Zedd's villainous cackles in the background.

'I have to get out of here,' Kat thought to herself.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me what they're going to do with me?" Kat asked Rito.

"Well, if you must know, they're going to throw you into the sea of sorrows with that Ninjor guy," Rito said, as he tried to work the kink in his neck out.

"I could help with that, but you'll have to come closer," Kat said.

"Okay, but no funny stuff," Rito said. Kat winced as she put her hands through the bars and began rubbing Rito's shoulders, which disgusted her to no end.

"Oh yea, that's the spot," Rito said. Soon Rito Revolto was fast asleep.

"Eww..," Kat said, as she grabbed the keys out of Rito's hand. She unlocked the cell and quietly slipped into the corridors.

Rita and Zedd were busy plotting plans to destroy the rangers, when the palace began to shake violently. Dark shadows and stormy clouds were cast over the earth, as a skull shaped ship arrived on the moon. A particularly horrid creature appeared in Zedd and Rita's throne room.

"Goldar! Seize that intruder!" Zedd ordered.

"You will seize nothing," the creature ordered.

"Oh my gosh," Rita said.

"Do you know him Rita?" Zedd asked.

"Zeddy, meet Master Vile, my father," Rita said.

"Rita, why did you have to marry Lord Zedd. You could have done so much better," Vile said.

"What!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Shut your hole, Master Vile is in control now," Vile said.

Kat slipped into the throne room. She had heard everything about Rita's father and knew that this meant big trouble for the rangers. She had to get Ninjor and get out of here. She transformed herself into a cat and gracefully toppled Ninjor's jar off its pedestal. The jar shattered and Ninjor was released. Kat transformed back into her normal self.

"Oh no, stupid girl! You'll pay for that!" Rita yelled.

"No Rita, I'm quite done with you. I'll never let you control me again and the power rangers will stop your evil plans!" Kat said.

"Well said young one, now let's high tail it out of here. Bye now!" Ninjor said, as he teleported both of them out of the moon palace.

"NO! How can this be happening!" Rita screamed. Master Vile just watched what had happen with amazement. That young human girl had single handedly spoiled Rita and Zedd's plans. He was quite taken by this girl.

"Father! Did you just see what happened?" Rita yelled.

"Yes Rita, that girl will make a wonderful bride for me," Vile said.  
"WHAT!" Rita and Zedd yelled.

"I have never been taken with anyone like I have with her. She has all the potential to become my queen. She can be made evil again and her beauty is unrivaled. Plus, her powers to become a cat will also be quite useful," Vile said.

"Excuse me, but just how are you going to get her to marry a nasty old mutant like you?" Zedd wondered.

"I will offer her anything her heart desires. Worlds will be but bubbles in her collection. She will have any riches that she desires. What woman would turn that down?" Vile asked.

"Miss goody-two shoes would," Rita replied.

"Do not worry daughter, I will make Katherine mine," Vile assured.

* * *

"Rangers, it is as I feared. Master Vile, Rita's father has arrived on the moon," Zordon reported.

"Rita's father! Man, that is some family tree," Rocky said.

"And Kat is still up there," Billy said. Suddenly, Ninjor and Kat appeared in the command center. Billy's eyes lit up and locked with hers. Billy went to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Miss me?" Kat asked with a giggle.

"You have no idea. You freed Ninjor?" Billy asked.

"Yep, but this Master Vile guy that is supposedly Rita's father just arrived on the moon. And he doesn't look like a push over," Kat said.

"Zordon just told us about him. We've got our work cut out for us," Tommy said.

"Master Vile is truly a menace that will not be easily defeated," Ninjor said.

"RANGERS, I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET SOME REST. I FEAR THAT IT WILL NOT BE LONG BEFORE VILE LAUNCHES AN ATTACK ," Zordon advised. The rangers agreed and teleported out.

Billy and Kat reached Kat's front door.

"Guess this is good night," Billy said.

"Yea, unfortunately. Thanks for saving me today," Kat said.

"What? I didn't do anything. You saved yourself," Billy said.

"And it was your strength and your love that helped me. I couldn't have done it without that," Kat replied. Billy blushed under her warm gaze.

"I'm just glad that you weren't hurt," Billy said.

"I love you Billy," Kat said.

"I love you too Kat," Billy replied, as their lips came together in a passionate kiss that had love to defeat all evil. Kat went inside and Billy teleported home.

Master Vile watched the two embrace.

"Enjoy your time with her blue ranger, because soon she will be mine," Vile said, as he turned his attention to focus on Kat.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Master Vile attacks. With the rangers busy fighting, he sets out to convince Kat to become his queen. All this and more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Later!


	6. My Heart Will Go On

Disclaimer: Hmm...nope, I don't own anything. Had to think about that one for a sec, lol.

AN: Hiya readers! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6, hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 6: My Heart Will Go On

"Rito my boy, come here," Vile ordered.

"What's up Daddio?" Rito replied.

"Feed this to the Tengus," Vile ordered, as he handed Rito a convulsing bag of live food.

"Sure thing, here Tengy tengy tengy..." Rito mumbled.

"Father, what was that stuff?" Rita asked.

"That food will give the Tengus extra strength and pounding on those rangers will be an easy task," Vile reported. Zedd grumbled inaudibly, but everyone ignored the sulking villain.

"So you're going to send the Tengus to pound those ranger rats into dust!" Rita called.

"Yes, and while the rangers are distracted, my special globber monster will turn into his ooze form, which will allow him to enter the command center and capture the beautiful Katherine," Vile said.

"I still don't know what you see in her," Rita spat.

"Be quiet Rita," Vile ordered.

~*~*~*

Billy sat in the youth center after school, doing the usual homework. Soon, he felt a feather light touch on his shoulder. One that made his heart melt.

"Hi Angel," Billy said, thinking his nickname for her fit perfectly.

"Hey you," Kat said, as she kissed him gently and sat down next to him.

"How was your day?" Billy asked.

"Tiring," Kat said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yea, finals are coming up and the teachers are really packing it on," Billy replied.

"Yea, and I am struggling in Chemistry," Kat said.

"Well, why didn't you say anything? Chemistry is nothing to me, I can help you get it," Billy replied.

"You're so sweet," Kat said.

"Come on over tonight and we can work on it," Billy said.

"Okay," Kat replied. Suddenly, Billy's communicator sounded.

"I knew that was going to happen," Billy said, as he and Kat found a secluded corner.

"This is Billy, go ahead," Billy said into the communicator.

"BILLY, THE TENGUS ARE ATTACKING IN THE PARK, GO NOW AND THE OTHERS WILL MEET YOU THERE. I AM TELEPORTING KATHERINE IN NOW," Zordon said, as Kat disappeared in a stream of white light.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he teleported to the park. Billy joined the others and began to fight the Tengus. But the rangers found themselves being pummeled by these Tengus.

"Why are they so strong?" Aisha called.

"I don't know, they've never been this hard before!" Rocky called.

~*~*~*

Kat watched her friends and her boyfriend fight the monsters and be thrown around like sacks of potatoes.

"Zordon, why are the Tengus so strong?" Kat asked.

"MY SUSPICION IS THAT MASTER VILE HAS STRENGTHENED THE TENGUS. IT WILL BE MORE DIFFICULT FOR THE RANGERS TO DEFEAT THEM," Zordon said.

"Be careful my love," Kat whispered, as her eyes never left her blue ranger.

Soon, they heard an oozing sound. The intruder alarm sounded, as the bluish ooze began to become solid.

"I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY," Zordon boomed.

"Oh, I won't be long. Master Vile has requested your presence Katherine," the monster said.

"ALPHA, TELEPORT KATHERINE OUT OF HERE. BILLY AND THE OTHER RANGERS WILL PROTECT HER," Zordon said. Alpha scrambled for the controls, but the Globber monster stopped Alpha short with blast that shorted his circuits. Kat backed away from the creature, but he shot a bluish blast at her. This blast encased her in a containment field, which allowed the monster to teleport away with her.

~*~*~*

Suddenly, the Tengus disappeared.

"Something's definitely up," Adam said.

"Yea, the Tengus were winning, so why did they teleport away?" Tommy said. At that moment, Billy got a sick feeling in his gut.

"It's Kat, something's happened to Kat," Billy said. His brows knitted in worry under his helmet.

"How do you know Billy? Kat's in the command center," Aisha said.

"I don't know, I just feel it," Billy replied, not caring that he sounded crazy. The others didn't quite understand, but they soon would learn upon arriving back at the command center.

~*~*~*

"Where's Kat?" were the first words out of Billy's mouth when they arrived back at the command center.

"I'M SORRY BILLY, BUT ONE OF MASTER VILE'S MONSTERS HAS PENETRATED THE COMMAND CENTER'S DEFENSES AND CAPTURED KATHERINE," Zordon said.

"What does Master Vile want with Kat?" Kim wondered.

"I'm glad you asked that pink ranger..." a sinister voice said. The ranger's turned to the viewing globe and let the image of Master Vile soak in. The rangers knew that Master Vile was on a whole different level of evil than Rita and Zedd.

"What do you want with Katherine?" Billy asked angrily.

"Don't worry wolf boy, I don't wish to hurt Katherine. I have chosen the lovely Katherine to become my queen," Vile said, knowing that he was going to enjoy Billy's reaction.

Kimberly felt a funny feeling of deja vu, since she had been through nearly the same thing with Lord Zedd. To add to his delight, he pulled Katherine into view, allowing the wolf to see her. He would relish the anguish in the blue ranger's eyes when he could see her, but not get to her.

Master Vile had chosen Kat's new attire. She was dressed in a baby blue gown that truly looked like something a queen would wear. It was strapless and glittered with elegance. Kat cringed as Vile held her arm in his vice-like grip. Pain and anguish flashed through Billy's eyes as he saw Kat being held by Vile against her will.

"What do you want Vile?" Billy asked, through clenched teeth.

"You assume that I want something, because you refuse to believe that I have what I want," Vile replied.

"Let her go," Billy all but growled. Vile laughed sinisterly.

"You humans are so amusing when you're angry. I'm sorry, but she belongs to Master Vile!" the villain said. Kat's eyes locked with Billy's

"I love you Billy, no matter what!" Kat called, as she was pulled away by Vile and the viewing screen went dark.

A feeling of complete helplessness swallowed Billy and he fell to his knees at this realization. Kim and Aisha consoled him as he stared into space with a blank expression.

~*~*~*

Kat struggled with her shackles that Vile had placed on her.

"Until you stop your struggle, I will have to keep you bound," Vile said.

"I will never stop struggling! And I will not be your queen!" Kat spat with venom.

Vile lifted her chin and brought her face toward his own.

"Oh, but you will my dear," Vile told her.

"Now Globber, go and launch an attack on Angel Grove. Show those rangers no mercy, especially the little blue one," Vile said evilly. A viewing screen appeared in front of them. Vile was determined to make Kat watch the demise of her friends and most of all, her beloved wolf.

~*~*~*

Suddenly, the alarm went off, pulling Billy out of his thoughts.

"RANGERS, THE GLOBBER MONSTER AND THE TENGUS ARE ATTACKING ANGEL GROVE. BEFORE YOU MORPH, ALPHA AND I WANT TO EQUIP EACH OF YOU WITH A POWERFUL FIGHTING MECHANISM THAT WILL AID YOU IN BATTLE AGAINST THEIR GREAT STRENGTH. STEP FORWARD, AND RECEIVE THE POWERFUL METALLIC ARMOR. USE IT ONLY IF IT IS NECESSARY, FOR TOO MUCH USE COULD BE DANGEROUS," Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon, It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy called.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kim called.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called.

The rangers fought the healthy batch of Tengus and found themselves loosing once again.

"We need extra protection!" Rocky called.

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy called, as he jumped into the air. The others followed suit.

"Metallic Armor, Power up!" They called in unison. The rangers jumped back into the battle and found that the armor was allowing them a lot more power. "I'm here rangers!" Ninjor called, as he flew down on his cloud. With his powerful staff, Ninjor took on the Globber monster.

~*~*~*

"Perfect, soon I will be in possession of Ninjor as well. Why the long face darling? You should be the happiest woman in the universe," Vile said.

"Hardly," Kat replied.

"But my sweet Katherine, I can offer you anything your heart desires. Should you rule with me, thousands of worlds would be but mere bubbles in your collection. Riches and jewelry would be at your fingertips," Vile offered.

"The one thing I desire is to be with my Billy," Kat replied.

"Is it my appearance that bothers you? If that's so, it is easily fixed," Vile said, as he transformed himself into Billy. Kat's eyes widened.

"That won't work! You may look like Billy, but you are still Master Vile!" Kat screamed. Vile chuckled, as he transformed again, this time into an attractive human male, who looked to be in his late twenties.

"I must admit these human bodies are rather attractive. Plus, if I wish for you to produce an heir, I must grow to like this human shell," Vile said, as he turned to watch the battle. Kat shuddered.

"I know you'll save me Billy," Kat whispered to herself.

~*~*~*

Ninjor found himself being knocked back by the Globber monster. Suddenly, yellow and blue snake creatures surrounded him and he was gone.

"He captured Ninjor!" Adam called. The Globber monster turned its attention to the rangers and began using his powers to draw out the ranger's energy.

"No! Please stop!" Kat cried. Master Vile had transformed back to normal.

"Finish them Globber!" he called.

Soon, the ranger's metallic armor was gone and the Globber continued to drain their energy.

"We've got to retreat!" Tommy said. The rangers agreed and teleported to the command center.

~*~*~*

"Look at that, rangers on the run!" Vile said happily.

Just then, Rita, Zedd, Rito and Goldar teleported into Vile's ship.

"We saw the battle father and I must say those rainbow colored rejects are as good as dust!" Rita said.

"Yes of course they are. Did you expect anything less with Master Vile?" Vile said.

"What an ego," Zedd mumbled.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Rita sneered, as she looked at Kat.

"Be nice Rita, Katherine is going to be my bride," Vile said. Kat looked away in disgust.

"Yea and your little blue ranger can't save ya girly!" Rito mocked.

"Rito, take my future queen to her quarters. Humans need adequate rest," Vile ordered. Rito obeyed his father and led Kat to her quarters. Kat expected the quarters to be horrid, but she found that they had been elegantly furnished. Kat ignored all that and let her thoughts drift to her wolf.

"I love you Billy and Master Vile won't keep us apart. Our love is too strong," Kat said. Kat crawled into the bed and instantly fell asleep.

**__**

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

~*~*~*

"Oh, my legs feel like Jell-O," Adam groaned.

"YOU HAVE LOST AN EXTREME AMOUNT OF ENERGY RANGERS. YOU MUST REST AND RECHARGE BEFORE VILE ATTACKS AGAIN," Zordon said. Billy hobbled over to the console and began working.

"What are you doing Billy?" Kim asked.

"I'm going after Kat," Billy replied.

"Billy, you're too weak right now, we all are. Vile will capture you and that won't help Kat any," Tommy chided. Billy tried to teleport her signal, but Vile had blocked it. The rangers teleported to their homes for the night, none of them being able to fight the extreme exhaustion.

"I love you my angel and I will get you back," Billy said to himself.

Billy thought that sleep would never come, but he fell into a deep sleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

**__**

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

~*~*~*

__

"The dream void? But I thought that one of us had to be under a sleeping spell or in a coma," Kat wondered.

"Katherine!" Billy called.

"Billy!" Kat called, as they embraced with a heart-melting kiss.

****

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"How is this possible, we're both just asleep, not being forced to sleep," Kat said.

"But we're being kept apart and because of our deep connection, we'll be able to communicate when we're asleep," Billy replied.

"Billy, Vile scares me. Why does he want me?" Kat asked.

"I don't know Kat, but I will find a way to rescue you. I should have been there and should have never let you be taken," Billy relented.

"Billy, it's not your fault," Kat reassured.

"I felt it. When you were taken, I had a sick feeling in my gut that you were in trouble," Billy said.

"It's our connection and it will keep us together, no matter who tries to keep us apart," Kat said with determination. Billy gave her a half smile and caressed her cheek lightly.

****

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Katherine kissed him hungrily and he responded with equal passion. They sat down and cuddled close to each other. They held each other and continued their soft caresses and deep kisses, knowing that this would be the only time they would be together until Master Vile was defeated. Kat crawled into his lap and rested her head in the nape of his neck. Billy wrapped her in his strong arms, as they whispered comforting and loving words to one another, also knowing that their time was short...

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Chapter 7 should be out soon! Bye for now!


	7. How do I Live

Disclaimer: Hmm...nope, I don't own anything. Had to think about that one for a sec, lol.

AN: Hello readers! Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 7: How Do I Live

__

**__**

How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?

Things soon became hazy around the two lovers. Kat clung to Billy, not wanting their time to end. 

"I don't want to leave you Billy," Kat said.

"I know, I don't want to let you go. But I promise, I will find a way to free you," Billy said. They embraced for a final kiss.

****

Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,

and tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Billy wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Be strong my angel," Billy said.

"With your strength and your love, I know that I'll be okay," Kat replied.

"I love you," Billy said.

"I love you too sweet wolf," Kat said, before they faded from each other's sight.

~*~*~*

"Hey girly, my dad is requesting your presence, so get up!" Rito said. Kat whimpered, as she sat up.

"All right, you can leave now so I can clean up," Kat said, with an annoyed tone.

She proceeded to shower and then went to the closet to see what she could wear. She found the closet full of dresses. While she didn't like the idea of having to wear these around Vile, she dreamed of being able to wear them around Billy. Kat felt particularly drawn to the glittering royal blue dress. It was Billy's color and somehow wearing it made her feel just a little more secure. She dried and brushed her hair. Kat took a deep breath, before exiting her quarters and heading toward the throne room on the skull shaped ship.

"Good morning my dear, I trust you slept well. It's going to be a glorious day of destruction," Kat said nothing, as she was ushered to sit at the table. She ate the simulated food that was before her, knowing that she had to keep herself healthy.

"Let's spy on the rangers a little," Vile said, as he turned on the viewing screen. Kat watched her friends and boyfriend with heavy sorrow. She longed to be with them. It also pained her to see Billy in so much pain. The empty expression on his face reflected what she was feeling inside her heart, and knew that he was feeling the same. Vile watched the emotions play across Katherine's face carefully. He could see a connection between them, and he needed to destroy Billy in order to make Katherine his. Right now, the young girl clung to the hope of being rescued by her beloved. Her feelings and her love gave her the strength to resist him. But if he could rid himself of the rangers and Billy, Katherine would lose all hope and submit to his every will. And he knew just how to destroy the rangers...

~*~*~*

**__**

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,

Billy sat at their usual table in a daze. Today had been a very special day. It was Kat's seventeenth birthday and the first one she was going to spend in America. Billy and the others had planned to surprise her by taking her to the carnival. He opened up the small case and stared at the locket that he was going to give Kat. It was silver with twin sapphires on the front. Inside, was a picture of he and Kat. Kim had taken a picture of the two of them a couple of days ago and then helped him cut it small enough to fit the locket. **__**

Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

He stared at the picture longingly. They had been in the park. Billy was behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Kat had leaned back into his embrace and pressed her soft cheek against his. He could almost feel her soft skin against his at that moment. Then he looked at the message that was engraved on the back.

'_For my angel. Love your wolf,' _the tiny inscription read.

"Billy, are you okay?" Kim asked her best friend.

"No Kim, I don't think I am," Billy replied.

"Billy, we will get her back and she will be okay," Kim assured, as she patted his shoulder.

"Will we Kim? She's trapped by that wicked monster and Zordon won't let me go after her. I know that I'm probably not strong enough to face Vile, but I have to at least try!" Billy said angrily. But Billy was surprised when Kim gave him a healthy punch in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Billy asked.

"I'm saving Kat the trouble. What do you think she would do if she heard you talking like that? I thought we had gotten you over your insecurities," Kim replied.

"Yea, but I guess they're back," Billy replied.

"Billy Cranston, I don't want to hear you talk like this. Kat needs you to be strong. Strong for her and strong for yourself. Not sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. And you know that Zordon only has our best interests at heart. Zordon will know when it is the right time to take action and then we will," Kim said sternly. Billy realized that Kim's verbal slap was exactly what he needed. If he lost strength and hope, then so would Kat. And Zordon would come up with something; he always did.

"You're right Kim, I'm an idiot," Billy replied.

"What did you say?" Kim asked. Billy rolled his eyes.

"You're right Kim," Billy repeated. Kim smiled satisfactorily.

"Can I have that in writing?" Kim asked.

"Don't press your luck," Billy replied.

"It was worth a shot," Kim said, with a shoulder shrug.

~*~*~*

Master Vile had long wished to possess the power of the zeo crystal. In fact, it had been the reason that he had come to the Earth's moon, for the powerful crystal was underneath Zedd's palace. But one of evil could not touch the zeo crystal, so getting it would be a hard task. He had decided to go with using the orb of doom, because he was afraid that if he did go after it, somehow it would fall into the hands of good. And then evil wouldn't stand a chance. Perhaps it was best that the zeo crystal be left alone.

Master Vile shined the dark orb that he held in his hand. Kat struggled with the uncomfortable shackles that were attached to her wrists and neck.

"Do you know what this is my dear?" Vile asked her.

"It looks like a rock," Kat replied.

"No dear Katherine, this is no ordinary rock. This is the orb of doom and it will be the end of earth and the power rangers," Vile replied, as he teleported to earth, along with Rito, Goldar, and the Tengus.

"The orb of doom will surely bring a dark cloud over the earth," Ninjor said, as he too struggled with his chains.

"What is the orb of doom Ninjor?" Kat asked.

"A wicked orb of magic that will turn the world back in time, leaving the rangers as helpless children," Ninjor replied.

"No..." Kat whispered.

~*~*~*

Tommy's communicator beeped, making Tommy and the others gather in a corner.

"What's up Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, master Vile is attempting to plant the orb of doom. This powerful orb has the ability to turn the world back in time. Three of you must stop Rito from planting it, while the others stop Goldar and the Tengus from attacking people at the carnival," Alpha said.

"We're on it, it's morphin time!" Tommy called.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy called.

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kim called.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called.

"Okay, Billy, you take Aisha and Adam and head off Goldar. Rocky, Kim and I will take care of bone bag," Tommy said. Billy nodded, as the three of them rushed off to the carnival.

~*~*~*

After giving the orb to Rito, Master Vile returned to his ship.

"As soon as Rito plants the orb of doom, the rangers will be history. And that includes that wolf of yours," Vile said.

"The rangers and Billy won't be so easily defeated! No matter what you do, Billy will save me!" Kat yelled with vehement.

"Billy will not save you. I will destroy him and then make you my wife," Vile insisted.

"She doesn't want to marry an ugly demon like you Vile. And she's right, the rangers will not be easily defeated," Ninjor added. Vile growled.

"Be quiet you blue bag of wind," Vile said, as he turned to watch the viewing screen.

~*~*~*  
"Stop right there Rito!" Tommy called.

"Ah, well if it isn't the power rangers. Go away, can't you see I'm busy!" Rito said.

"We'll go away when you hand over that orb bone breath!" Rocky called.

"Sorry, can't do that. TENGUS!" Rito called. A batch of Tengus appeared around him and they began attacking the three rangers.

~*~

At the carnival, Billy, Adam, and Aisha were already engaged in a battle with the Tengus and Goldar.

"They're too strong!" Aisha called.

"We need extra protection!" Adam called. Billy and Adam broke free and jumped into the air.

"Blue Metallic Armor, power up!" Billy called.

"Black Metallic Armor, power up!" Adam called. Billy and Adam pulled the Tengus off Aisha allowing her to call her metallic armor as well. The three powered up rangers began to make a dent in the Tengus, but things weren't going as well for the other three rangers...

~*~

The Tengus had Kim, Rocky, and Tommy pinned, while Rito paced to the location his father had given him.

"This looks like a good spot," Rito said, after he had lost count three times. Rito slammed the orb into the ground.

"Oh no," Tommy said in exasperation.

The earth began to shake. Rito and the Tengus abruptly disappeared. Tommy, Kim, and Rocky de-morphed.

"Let's get back to the carnival with the others," Tommy said, as the three of them headed back.

~*~*~*

Billy, Adam, and Aisha were involved in an intense battle with the strengthened Tengus, when they suddenly disappeared.

The three rangers de-morphed, as the earth began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Aisha asked.

"Something's not right. The others must have been unsuccessful," Billy replied. Soon, Tommy, Kim, and Rocky joined them.

"Rito was able to plant the orb. We couldn't stop him," Tommy reported.

~*~

The earth stopped in its rotation and then began to rotate backwards. A wave washed over the rangers and everyone and everything around them. Their ages were reduced by six years. Their surroundings were also reduced to how they had been six years earlier.

"Not again," young Kim complained.

"This is not cool," young Aisha mentioned.

"Zordon, Alpha! Zordon, Alpha!" Billy called into his communicator, but received no response.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked.

"You are going to beg for mercy rangers!" a giant Zedd yelled.

"Or should we say powerless rangers!" Rita cackled.

As Rita, Zedd, Rito and Goldar began their march toward downtown Angel Grove. But their march quickly ended as yellow and blue snakes swallowed them, reducing their size to normal.

"Father! What's the big idea?" Rita screeched.

"Stop your sniveling!" Master Vile ordered as he teleported all four of them to his ship.

"Come on guys, we need to find a way to get to the command center," Tommy said.

"But we can't teleport," Rocky said.

"Then, we'll have to walk," Billy said, as he began leading them out of Angel Grove and headed for the desert.

~*~*~*

Rito, Goldar, I want you to follow the young rangers and place this implosion device outside their command center," Vile said, as he handed Rito the device.

"NO! You can't!" Kat cried.

"Oh, but I can my dear. Tengus, please escort Katherine to her quarters for the evening," Vile said. Two Tengu birds took Katherine to her quarters and left her. There, she cried as she thought of what Vile had planned for them.

"Billy, you have to be okay. What would I do without you?" Kat said through her tears. The tears continued to fall until she finally fell asleep.

**__**

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,

**_I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? _**

~*~*~*

"I can't see a thing!" Rocky yelled, as he and the rest of the young rangers trudged through the sandy desert.

"I've got sand in my eyes!" Kim whined.

The blowing dust was becoming too much and the young rangers huddled together.

As Rito and Goldar approached them, they were teleported away. But Rito and Goldar would be able to find the rest of the way.

~*~*~*

The young rangers arrived in the command center.

"Rangers!" Alpha cried.

"Alpha!" the young rangers called, as they huddled around Alpha.

"I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALL OKAY," Zordon said.

"Zordon, how are we supposed to fight Master Vile if we can't morph?" Adam wondered.

"I'M AFRAID THAT I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO FIGHT. THOUGH YOU STILL HAVE YOUR MEMORIES, ALL OF YOU ARE INSIDE ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD BODIES," Zordon said.

"We need more power rangers," Billy said.

"Zordon, why not call on the Alien rangers from Aquitar?" Alpha spoke.

"I HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS, BUT THE RANGERS OF AQUITAR RESIDE ON A PLANET THAT IS MADE UP ENTIRELY OF WATER. THE EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE WOULD BE INHOSPITABLE TO THEM," Zordon said.

"But Zordon, the alien rangers would want you to call on them," Alpha reminded.

"VERY WELL, I WILL CONTACT THE ALIEN RANGERS NOW," Zordon replied, as he opened the communication channel with Aquitar.

While Zordon was speaking with the alien rangers, young Billy had zoned off in his own mind. His brain was pumping ideas through his head on how to re-age himself and the other rangers, while the unconscious part of his mind floated to Kat. He had to re-age himself and the others, before he could even think about saving her. He hated the fact that saving Kat just kept getting pushed back. He understood that the earth had to come first, but hated that he couldn't save the one he cared about most; the one that came first to him.

**__**

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

Young Adam snapped him back to reality.

"Billy? Earth to Billy!" Adam called.

"What? Oh, sorry," Billy replied.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked.

"I'm fine," Billy replied.

"Come on, we're going to receive the alien rangers," Tommy informed him, as the six children were teleported to the park.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 8 should be out soon! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Later!


	8. Hero

Disclaimer: Hmm...nope, I don't own anything. Had to think about that one for a sec, lol.

AN: Here's chapter 8 everybody! Hope you like it! Please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 8: Hero

The six child rangers faced the five alien rangers.

"Hello and welcome to Earth. We're the power rangers. I'm Tommy, and this is Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kimberly, and Billy," Tommy introduced.

"Hello, I am Delphine. This is Tideus, Aurico, Corcus, and Cestro. We are the rangers from Aquitar," Delphine said.

Suddenly, the Tengus appeared, ready to attack.

"It's Morphin Time!" Delphine called, as they five aliens transformed into the Power Rangers of Aquitar. Alpha teleported the young rangers to the command center and out of harms way.

~*~

While the Aquitian rangers fought the hoard of monsters, the young rangers, minus Billy, watched on the viewing globe. Billy was gathering the necessary resources that he needed to build the age regenerator.

With the help of the Shogun Zords, the Aquitians put an end to the monsters and returned to the command center. Zordon encouraged the young rangers to go to their homes and get some rest.

"Zordon, can I please stay a little longer? I can have Tommy tell my dad that I am spending the night at Tommy's house. I would like to work on this a little longer and then I can sleep here in the command center," Billy said.

"ALTHOUGH IT IS AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGMENT, I WILL ALLOW IT," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon," Billy said.

"If you would like, Cestro could assist you. He is talented in these areas," Delphine said.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," Billy replied.

~*~*~*

"Those puny fish rangers may have defeated my monsters this time. But next time. they'll be all dried out. Rito, keep an eye on Katherine and Ninjor while I go to Zedd's palace for a bit," Vile said.

"Sure thing pops," Rito said, as he settled in his father's throne. Within ten minutes, Rito was fast asleep. Kat's empty expression remained on her face. The usual light in her eyes was dimmed, as she stared at the grungy floor.

"Do not look so distraught young wolf, for all is not lost. The earth still has hope," Ninjor said. The young girl gave him a confused glance.

"Wolf? Why did you refer to me as a wolf?" Kat asked.

"Your spirit animal of course. Yours is that of the wolf, like young William's, thus your deep bond to him," Ninjor explained.

"Is that why I feel so empty?" Kat asked.

"I'm afraid so young one. But your mate is feeling the same way, and he will not tolerate being apart from you for much longer," Ninjor replied. Kat's heart began to fill with hope that had diminished. She would be reunited with her love; Vile would not win.

Vile later returned, and Kat was ushered to her quarters for the night.

~*~*~*

About eleven, Zordon forced Billy to go to bed. Billy obeyed, knowing that he could see Kat in his dreams. Sleep quickly took over and Billy gladly welcomed it.

~*~

**__**

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Or would you run and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.

Would you die now for the one you love?

Oh hold me in your arms tonight.

__

Billy looked down at his hands and was glad to see that he was his normal age. This dream void was definitely a blessing.

"Billy!" Kat called. Kat's echoing voice enticed every bone in his body. His emerald eyes searched for her and soon found her lovely form. His heart filled with joy at the sight of her and his blood was lit on fire as he kissed her sweet lips. They drank in the taste of each other, before finally breaking the kiss.

****

I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Yea, Vile mostly left me alone today. But I found out something interesting from Ninjor," Kat said.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

Well, he called me young wolf and I asked him why. And he told me that my spirit animal was the wolf also, thus why we have such a deep connection," Kat replied.

"That's amazing! But it does make a lot of sense," Billy replied.

"I can't believe Vile turned the world back in time," Kat said.

"Yea, it's no picnic. I'm working on a way to turn us back, but I don't have the best technology to work with," Billy replied.

"I know that if anyone can do it, you can," Kat said. Billy smiled.

"Thanks and as soon as I do, I'm coming after you," Billy said.

"I know, it's what keeps me going everyday," Kat replied. Things began to get hazy around them.

"Guess it's time already. I'm waking up early to work on the regenerator. I don't want to leave, but the sooner I do, the sooner I can rescue you," Billy said.

"I know, I love you Billy," Kat replied.

"I love you too angel," Billy replied. He kissed her deeply, before fading away. Kat remained in the void, not yet ready to wake up.

****

Would you swear that you'll always be mine

Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care. You're here tonight

~*~*~*

Young Billy woke up and rolled out of bed. He cleaned up and immediately began work on the regenerator, since he still had a couple hours until he had to go to school. Billy had nearly finished the device when school time rolled around. The young wolf stuffed the robotic device into his blue bag and left for school.

~*~*~*

Billy and the others droned through the school day. It was weird being in elementary school when you had the mind of a seventeen-year-old. Billy tapped his pencil on his desk, anxiously waiting for the bell to release them for the day. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. The children rushed out of the school, embracing their freedom.

"I'm going to my house to finish the regenerator. I'll meet you guys later," Billy said.

"Want some help?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Billy replied. Adam and Billy headed for Billy's house, while Tommy, Kim, Rocky, and Aisha took the bus.

~*~*~*

"Rito, Goldar, follow the blue and black brats. They're up to something," Vile ordered.

"You got it pops!" Rito replied.

"Let's just go bone breath!" Goldar yelled impatiently.

"Hold your horses Goldie," Rito replied, as the two bumbling villains teleported off to spy on young Billy and Adam.

"Finster, I want you and some of our best monsters to begin making preparations for my wedding to Katherine," Vile said. Kat cringed at the very mention of the wedding to Vile. She just hoped Billy could finish the regenerator and stop this insane wedding that Vile was planning.

~*~*~*

"One more wire connection...and there...that should do it," Billy said, as he finished the regenerator.

"I hope this works," Adam said.

"Me too, we better go and meet the others," Billy said.

"Yea," Adam agreed, as the boys started off. Little did they know, Rito and Goldar were close behind.

Adam looked over at his best friend and saw the expression that he had expected to see. Billy was off in space again.

"Boy am I going to be glad when you rescue Kat. I've never seen you space off like this," Adam said.

"Huh, oh sorry Ad," Billy replied.

"It's okay Billy, I know how much you love her," Adam replied.

"She's my soul mate," Billy replied.

"Funny, I never thought you of all people would believe in things like that," Adam said.

"I never thought I would either. But last night in the void, Kat told me that Ninjor had told her that she had the spirit animal of the wolf as well," Billy replied.

"So that's why you've been so crazy lately. And why you can't think or talk about anything else but her," Adam said, with a chuckle.

"Are you done badgering me? What about you and Aisha?" Billy asked.

"Isha and me? No way, we've been friends since we were five," Adam replied.

"So have Jason and Trini, and Trini told me in her last letter that the big lug finally told her how he felt," Billy replied, glad to finally turn the tables.

"Okay, I like Aisha, but you better keep your mouth shut. When can we plan on wedding bells for you and Kat?" Adam asked mischievously.

"Geez Adam, we're still in high school, at least we're supposed to be. Wait a couple years, then you can ask to be my best man," Billy replied.

"Cool, now only if we could get back to normal," Adam said.

"Gonna tell Aisha?" Billy asked.

"None of your business," Adam replied. Billy smiled. They finally reached the water plant, where the others had agreed to meet them.

~*~

"Okay guys, I'm going to need your power coins for this thing to work," Billy asked. The other five kids handed Billy their coins, and Billy slipped them into the robot's slot.

"Hand over the power coins kiddies!" Rito called.

"Oh no, hurry Billy!" Tommy called. Young Billy began activating the device.

"Stop him, he's activating it!" Goldar yelled.

"But Rito tripped over his own feet and managed to somehow cause both himself and Goldar to tumble to the ground.

Blue light swirled around Billy and returned him to normal. At that time, Rito and Goldar got to their feet. Billy grasped the regenerator.

"Too late guys," Billy said, as he dumped the power coins into his hand.

"Get them!" Goldar called.

"Tommy, here catch!" Billy said, as he tossed the regenerator to Tommy.

Tommy caught it, but Rito was right there to snatch it out of his hands.

"Give it back!" Tommy yelled. Rito shook the device, but found it empty.

"Hey, where are the power coins?!" Rito asked.

"Get out of here guys!" Billy yelled.

"You have the coins!" Goldar yelled, as he swiped his sword at Billy.

"Alpha, teleport the other five coins to the command center for safe keeping," Billy said into the hand held communicator.

"You got it Billy," Alpha replied, as the black, pink, yellow, red, and white coins were teleported away.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"All right Billy!" Rocky called.

~*~*~*

Master Vile was seething angrily at the spectacle he was watching. Kat was also watching and hope began to fill her heart. She had been dressed in a short white dress and been forced to put the veil on. But now she was sure that there would be no wedding, as she gazed at Billy fighting valiantly.

**__**

I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

~*~

Zedd and Rita also watched from the moon palace.

"That stupid brainy brat! A monster should fix him!" Zedd called, as he used Billy's busted regenerator as the model for his monster.

"Zeddy, father's not going to like this!" Rita yelled.

"Do I look like I care what that old windbag wants?" Zedd retorted.

"I'm getting one of those headaches!" Rita replied.

~*~*~*

Billy knew that he would need help with this monster and he quickly contacted Zordon.

"Zordon, where are the Aquitian rangers?" Billy asked.

"They're at the Angel Grove fountain rehydrating," Zordon replied.

"Okay, Alpha, I need you to teleport the others to the command center," Billy said. Before they could argue with him, the five young rangers were teleported away.

"Hey you bucket of bolts! If you want me, you'll have to catch me!" Billy called, as he sprinted off towards the fountain.

~*~

"What does Zedd think that bucket of bolts monster is going to do? He is so incompetent. FINSTER! We must proceed with the wedding immediately," Vile yelled, knowing that the blue ranger would be trying to rescue Kat. But he would be ready for the wolf. Vile jerked Kat by the arm and pulled her to him.

Kat struggled and whimpered.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"No my dear, you will marry me," Vile replied.

~*~*~*

Many people gasped as the blue ranger fled to the fountain. This was before anyone knew about the power rangers and all eyes were on the blue ranger.

"Delphine, there's a monster on it's way here," Billy called.

"There you are blue ranger," the monster said.

"Correction, the monster's here," Billy replied.

"It's Morphin Time!" Delphine called. The Aquitians morphed and were bombarded with Tengus, while Billy fought the mechanical robot.

Suddenly, the monster became city-sized. Billy knew that he would not get another opportunity like this. Billy summoned the Shogun Zords and used the remote to form the Shogun Megazord. The Aquitians called their battle borgs and the fight began. Billy knew that Vile would think that he was still on the battlefield and there was a chance Billy could catch him off guard.

Once inside the Shogun Megazord, Billy locked onto Vile's ship and teleported inside.

**__**

I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care. You're here tonight

~*~*~*

"Hurry this along Finster. We must proceed with the wedding while the blue ranger is engaged in battle. Katherine's heart sunk, as Vile pulled her to the altar.

"Katherine!" a sharp male voice pierced through the villainous music.

Kat whirled around and was met with the site of her blue knight.

"Billy! I knew you'd come!" Kat cried.

**__**

I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

"Rito, Goldar, seize him!" Vile called. Billy shot his blade blaster at them, causing them to fall back and tumble to the ground. Then he shot at Ninjor's chains and broke them. Ninjor stood up and joined Billy.

Billy shot at Vile with his blade blaster, but Vile caught the beam in his hand. Vile pushed the beam back at the blue ranger and he was thrown to the ground. Vile then aimed a jolt of power at Billy, but Ninjor stepped in and blocked the blast with his sword. Kat saw that Vile was distracted and she stomped the villain's foot, causing him to loosen his grip on her arm. She tore away from him and ran to Billy. She took the veil off her head and tossed it to the ground.

"It's time to take you home," Billy said. Kat beamed happily, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

**__**

I can be your hero

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

And I can be your hero

"Yes, let us high tail it out of here!" Ninjor said, as he used his teleportation to transport all three of them, before Vile could do anything about it.

~*~*~*

The Aquitian rangers had been successful in defeating the monster and arrived back at the command center, only moments before Billy, Katherine and Ninjor returned.

Ninjor, Billy, and Kat arrived in the command center, surprising everyone.

"Billy! You did it!" Adam said.

"KATHERINE AND NINJOR, IT IS GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN SAFE," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon. I think I will return to my temple for now, but I will be searching for an alternate way to turn this world back to normal," Ninjor said.

"Thanks Ninjor," Billy said.

"No, thank you young wolf. Goodbye for now," Ninjor said, as he teleported away.

Kat captured his lips in a zealous kiss that made the heat rise to his cheeks. Kat broke the kiss, due to Rocky and Adam's obnoxious coughing.

"That's really immature you guys, act your age," young Aisha said.

"I got news for you Aisha, we are. We're eleven!" Rocky replied. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Billy, I thought you were the blue ranger, not the red ranger," young Adam teased.

"Watch it frog boy," Billy warned. Adam became quiet, knowing that Billy knew about him secretly liking Aisha.

"RANGERS, IT HAS BEEN A LONG DAY. BILLY AND KATHERINE, YOU MAY HAVE ROOMS HERE, SINCE YOU CANNOT GO TO YOUR HOMES. THE REST OF YOU SHOULD GO HOME FOR THE NIGHT AND REST," Zordon said. The young rangers said good night to Billy and Kat, before teleporting to their homes.

"Zordon, I'm afraid the other Aquitians and I need to teleport home to properly rehydrate," Delphine said.

"I AGREE DELPHINE," Zordon said.

"I should be able to hold off any attacks while you guys rehydrate. And I will work on a way to rehydrate you here on earth," Billy said.

"Thank you Billy, but do not hesitate to call us for help. You may not be able to handle everything they throw at you and in that case, we will be there to help," Aurico said.

"Thanks," Billy replied. The Aquitians were teleported home to Aquitar, leaving only Billy and Kat in the command center.

"It's so good to have you back," Billy said, as he hugged her.

"It's so good to be back," Kat replied.

"Do you want to go outside? The view of the sunset is really incredible from atop of this mountain," Billy said.

"I'd like that," Kat replied. They joined hands and went outside.

~*~

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the view was incredible," Kat said.

"You are what's incredible," Billy replied.

"So you do have ulterior motives for bringing me up here," Kat said playfully.

"Guilty, but we didn't get to celebrate your birthday the way we should have," Billy said.

"Being with you is all the celebration that I want," Kat replied.

"Here," Billy said, as he handed her the small necklace box.

"Billy, you shouldn't have..." Kat insisted.

"Just open it," Billy replied. Kat did and gasped at the sight of the locket.

"Billy, it's beautiful," Kat said, as she opened it and gazed at their picture inside. Kat brushed her hair out the way, while he put it around her neck.

Kat nodded to young Kim and Aisha, who were hiding behind some rocks. Kim and Aisha set the boom box down and turned it on. After a quick high five, the two girls teleported to their homes.

"You're not the only one that did some planning," Kat said, with a sly smile.

"You know that I can't dance," Billy replied.

"I don't care about that. Just hold me and I'll take care of the swaying part," Kat said.

"I think I can do that," Billy replied, as he wrapped her in his hold. Kat laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the song that she liked to think of as "their" song.

**__**

You've been the first in my life

Who has ever made me feel this way

And I will not deny

I'm gonna need you right here by my side

{Baby, I can't wait}

Come right over here and let me lead the way

{Let me take your breath away}

By holdin' you, kissin' you, lovin' you, touchin' you {Never will be too late}

To see myself through your eyes

{Baby, I can't wait}

Until the day I hear you say

You are mine

There's no other one for me

Keep in mind

You make my life complete

And tonight

We'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

Now that you're here, boy

I'm never gonna let you go

Can I touch you there, oh

Do you mind if we kiss real slow

You're my everything {Everything}

You're my hopes and dreams {Hopes and dreams}

Baby, you know it ain't no lie

I'm gonna be with you till the day that I die

Baby, I can't wait}

Come right over here and let me lead the way

{Let me take your breath away}

By holdin' you, kissin' you, lovin' you, touchin' you

{Never will be too late}

To see myself through your eyes

{Baby, I can't wait}

No, no Till the day I hear you say

You are mine

There's no other one for me

Keep in mind (Keep in mind)

You make my life complete

And tonight

We'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

I can't wait till the day

When I'll hear you say

You're the one that I need

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

"I love you wolf boy," Kat said.

"I love you too angel girl," Billy replied, as any space between them disappeared and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

~*~*~*

Master Vile stared down at the couple. Hate for the blue ranger burned inside him.

"I am far from done with either of you. Katherine will be mine, and you will pay Billy Cranston," Vile said darkly, as he continued to watch them.

AN: Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long, but the holidays were super crazy. So I made sure that this chapter was nice and long. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Later!


	9. Drowning

Disclaimer: Hmm...nope, I don't own anything. Had to think about that one for a sec, lol.

AN: Here's chapter 9 everybody! Hope you like it! Please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 9: Drowning

He was going to get it. And get it good. Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Billy, who was gracefully draped over the keyboard and desk in his quarters.

She had given him a fifteen minute speech on how important sleep was. But he had obviously chosen not to listen.

"Billy Cranston!" Kat said loudly. Billy jolted awake.

"Oh, hey Kat, what time is it?" Billy asked.

"It doesn't matter, because you are going to sleep," Kat said.

"I can't, I have to work on another regenerator and find a way to turn the world back. Besides, I can't sleep, because I'm sure that Rita and Zedd will be sending a monster," Billy said.

"And if they do, you will go fight it. But otherwise, you are going to sleep, because I want you to be well rested. I don't want anything to happen to you," Kat said, as she almost melted when he wrapped his arms around her.

'Damn, I'm supposed to be mad at him,' Kat thought to herself.

"I'm going to be fine," Billy reassured her.

"I find it impossible to stay angry with you," Kat said.

"Lucky me," Billy replied, as he kissed her.

"Bed," Kat ordered. Billy frowned, but obeyed. And as Kat had suspected, he was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

~*~*~*

"Zeddy, we should send a monster or something. The fish rangers went home to rehydrate, so the only defense they have is the blue ranger," Rita said.

"I will be taking care of the monster situation. The blue ranger must pay and I plan on making sure he does," Vile said.

~*~*~*

"Zordon, I made Billy go back to bed. I think he was up all night," Kat informed.

"GOOD KATHERINE, SOMETIMES BILLY DOES NOT HAVE THE BEST JUDGMENT WHEN IT COMES TO TAKING CARE OF HIMSELF," Zordon said.

"He just wants to help everyone else so much that he forgets about himself," Kat replied.

"That's why Billy is lucky to have someone like you, who cares about him so much," Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha," Kat replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Kat asked.

"Hmm...I don't think so. We are still scanning for a way to turn the earth back. And the supplies that we need to begin building another regenerator are at Billy's lab," Alpha said.

"Well, maybe I can go get the stuff you need," Kat said.

"Aye yi yi, Billy would fry my circuits if I let you leave the command center unprotected. That's just what Vile is waiting for," Alpha said. Kat sighed.

"I guess you're right, but as soon as he gets up, he is going to take me out to get some fresh air," Kat said. She smiled, as she thought of what his response would be. He would ask her if she planned on making sure he got absolutely nothing done today. And then she would respond with a kiss, and he would forget about anything but her.

About two hours later, around 10 am, Billy came out into the main chamber. His hair looked damp and he was dressed in a grayish blue muscle shirt and jeans.

"Now don't you feel better now that you've slept," Kat said?

"Yes, thank you," Billy said, as he pecked her on the lips.

"For what?" she inquired.

"For caring enough to bop me on the head when I'm overworking myself," Billy said. Kat smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm going to head to my lab. I think I have an idea on how to simulate pure Aquitian waters, which can help rehydrate the Aquitians," Billy said.

"I'm coming with you and before you say it, I promise that if we come upon any trouble, I will teleport right back here," Kat said.

"Okay, I guess I can't ask you to stay inside all day," Billy replied.

"Not with the beautiful weather we're having," Kat replied, as she took his hand and they teleported to Billy's lab.

Billy grabbed some equipment and then he and Kat headed to the park.

**__**

Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

"Enjoy your time with her blue ranger, because soon she will be mine again. And this time, forever," Vile said, as he watched the couple.

"Are you still obsessed with that stupid human girl?" Rita asked.

"Quiet down Rita," Vile said to his daughter, as she looked into the Repulsascope.

"Zeddy! That blue brat is trying to build a device to rehydrate those stupid fish rangers!" Rita growled.

"We'll just have to put a stop to that," Zedd replied.

"Hold on Zedd, I think I have a better idea," Vile said. Zedd wanted to object, but decided to save his breath.

"What is it daddy?" Rita asked.

"Let Billy build his device. While he is doing that, I will create a barrier around Aquitar preventing all communication and teleportation to and from Aquitar. Then we will attack and Billy will have to shoulder the whole attack. And this will be his final battle, for my monsters will eliminate him," Vile said.

"That's absolutely brilliant!" Rita said.

"I must say it's surprisingly good," Zedd replied, with a grumble.

~*~*~*

"So the DragonZord and the Tyrannosaurs were completely out of control. I built this device that was supposed to reverse the effects of Zedd's monster. After slaving over it for hours, it was finally ready and Trini and I arrived on the battlefield. I set it down and flipped the on switch. And nothing happened. I kept trying to figure out what I had done wrong, trying to think of what intricate detail I left out, and do you know what I did?" Billy asked.

"What?" Kat asked intently.

"I had the batteries in backwards," Billy said. Kat burst out laughing.

"You? Mister super genius?" Kat asked, between giggles.

"Yep, I really felt smart that day," Billy replied. Kat hugged his arm as they continued to walk.

**__**

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

"What about you? You never talk about your life in Australia," Billy said.

"Well, there's not much to tell. Before I moved here with my parents, I was a diver," Kat said.

"You never told me that? Did you compete?" Billy asked.

"Yes, in fact, I was on my way to the Pan Globals," Kat said, with a hint of disappointment.

"What happened?" Billy asked gently.

"It was the championships and I was up next. I had done this dive a million times perfectly. I don't know if I was just over confidant or if I lost concentration, but I slipped and hit my head on the board. When I woke up in the hospital, they told me that I had lost the meet by a half a point," Kat said.

"Man, that's rough. But why don't you join the diving team at school? I here they're pretty good," Billy said.

"No, I think I'm done with diving," Kat replied. Billy shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you? Why don't you compete in gymnastics like Kim? She told me that you're really good," Kat said. Billy shrugged again.

"I guess I just don't have the same passion that Kim has for it. I used to compete, before my mother died. She used to love watching me," Billy said, as he remembered.

"When did she die?" Kat asked tenderly.

"When I was twelve. Because I was so accelerated in learning, and because of my state championship, I was going to be a competitor in the junior Olympics. But then she was killed, and I quit. A few months later, my dad and I moved to Angel Grove and I was tormented by kids because I was smart. But then I met Jason, Kim, Trini, and Zack and things weren't so bad. Then of course, when we were fourteen, we met Zordon and became the power rangers," Billy said.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose my mother," Kat replied.

"I miss her, but it's okay. Everything turned out great, because I met you, and I know that if my mother was still alive, she would love you almost as much as I do," Billy replied, as they stopped and sat down on a bench. Kat kissed him and he began working on his atmospheric generator, which would help him simulate Aquitian water.

**__**

Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night  
'Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely  
In your arms  
I don't need another lover  
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

"There," Billy said, as he made the last adjustment. "Now we just have to wait for it to collect enough of our atmospheric air and then wait while it converts it into Aquitian air. After that, I can take the results and build another device, which can cleanse our water into suitable water for the Aquitian water," Billy explained.

"That will solve one of our problems," Kat said. Billy nodded.

"So what could we possibly do while we're waiting?" Kat said, as she scooted closer to him, and began nibbling on his neck.

"Mmmm...I think this could definitely drive me to distraction," Billy said, as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

**__**

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

"Boy you two certainly look like you're working hard," young Tommy said with amusement. Kat and Billy nearly jumped out of their skin, as Tommy and the others startled them.

"Hey guys," Billy said.

"So this is what you guys have been doing," Rocky teased.

"Get lost shrimp," Kat said.

"Even though you guys don't believe that we've been working, we have. This device is collecting data so I can create water similar to Aquitar's," Billy explained.

"Did you put the batteries in right?" Tommy teased. Billy gave him a glare.

"You might want to follow Rocky and get lost," Billy told him. The young rangers giggled. But their day was interrupted by a hoard of Tengus.

"Alpha, I need you to teleport Kat and the others to the command center," Billy said into his communicator.

"Right away Billy," Alpha replied.

"Be careful," Kat said, as she kissed him quickly before she was teleported away.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called, as he began to fight the Tengus. Katherine and the others watched intently from the command center.

~*~*~*

"Time to send Globber monster. Billy will be overwhelmed and Zordon will try to teleport the Aquitian rangers to Earth, but they will get a big surprise," Vile said, with an evil cackle.

"Rito, Goldar, get in here!" Vile said.

"What's up pops?" Rito asked.

"This is a map of the pathways underneath the command center. I want you and Goldar to go and plant an implosion device underneath the main chamber," Vile said.

"Ooh yea! We're going to blow up the power rangers!" Rito said, as he and Goldar took off.

~*~*~*

Billy fought off the Tengus and was doing well, when Vile's Globber monster appeared.

"Hello blue ranger, it's time for your demise," The Globber said.

"We'll see about that ugly," Billy said, as he charged

~*~

"Zordon, Billy can't handle the Globber monster on his own," Kat said in a worried tone.

"ALPHA, CONTACT THE AQUITIAN RANGERS AND TELEPORT THEM TO ANGEL GROVE PARK," Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said.

"Zord...on...we...un..ble...to...port..." was all Alpha could get from Aquitar.

"Aye yi yi, Master Vile has encased Aquitar in a barrier. We can't get clear communication or teleportation with the planet," Alpha reported.

"That means Billy is on his own," Tommy said.

"We have to do something," Kim said. Kat remained quiet, as she watched Billy fight on the viewing globe.

~*~

The Globber monster began to use his powers to suck the blue ranger's powers up for his own.

"Blue Metallic Armor, power up!" Billy called. The armor helped slightly, but the monster kept eating his powers.

"Zordon, I need the Aquitian rangers!" Billy called into his communicator.

"ALPHA, BILLY IS NOT FAIRING WELL, PLEASE PULL HIM OUT OF THE BATTLE," Zordon said.

~*~

Upon arriving in the power chamber, Billy's knees buckled and he fell to them. His chest heaved, as he tried to catch his breath. Kat rushed to his side and removed his helmet so he could get air better.

"I'm okay," Billy assured her.

"Vile has encased Aquitar in a barrier; we can't teleport them to Earth," Tommy said gravely.

"Perfect," Billy said sarcastically. Suddenly, Vile appeared on the viewing screen.

"Hello powerless rangers. I just wanted to let you know that your next battle with my Globber monster will be your last. And then Katherine will be mine, so enjoy the little time that you have left in your life blue ranger," Vile said, before his image disappeared.

"We've got to find a way to break the barrier around Aquitar," young Adam said.

"I will begin working on that," Alpha said.

"RANGERS, YOUR PARENTS WILL WORRY, SO IT IS BEST THAT YOU GO HOME FOR THE NIGHT. BILLY, I THINK IT IS BEST THAT YOU REST FOR THE NIGHT. YOUR BATTLE WITH THE GLOBBER MONSTER TOOK ITS TOLL," Zordon said. Billy nodded. The young rangers teleported to their homes, while Kat helped Billy into his quarters.

~*~

"I'm fine, really," Billy said.

"I know, I was just so worried. You could have been seriously hurt," Kat said.

"But I wasn't, that's the important thing," Billy replied.

"I know, but I just couldn't handle losing you," Kat said.

"You're not going to lose me. Now, how about we get back to where we left off in the park," Billy said slyly. Kat smiled as his lips claimed hers with a heated passion. The two lovers curled up together, as they felt sleep begin to take over.

**__**

Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe

Everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love

"Goodnight wolf boy," Kat whispered, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Goodnight angel girl," Billy replied, as he tightened his hold and drifted off to sleep.

**__**

Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Can't help it no, no

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!

~*~*~* 


	10. Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers...blah, blah, blah. Yeah, everyone knows that.

AN: Hey readers! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 10: Ordinary Day

Billy stirred awake and looked at the clock. It was 8 am and he knew he had a lot of work to do today. He smiled as he watched Kat sleep peacefully. The wolf brushed the blonde wisps of hair out of his angel's face and kissed her still lips tenderly. He went into the bathroom and cleaned up, before going into the main chamber of the command center.

~*~*~*

Kat stirred awake a while later. She looked around for Billy, but found that he had already got up. She cleaned up as well and went to find Billy.

~*~*~*

"I think it's this way," Goldar said, as he and Rito rummaged through the underground passages.

"No, it's this way Goldie," Rito pointed in the other direction.

"No, here's a sign. Command Center this way," Goldar read.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Rito called.

"Rito! You bonehead, keep it down!" Goldar called back.

~*~*~*

"Morning," Kat greeted.

"Morning sleepy," Billy replied, as he gave her a kiss, and went back to working on his device.

"Is that going to turn the world back to normal?" Kat asked.

"With the power coins and Ninjor's help, it should," Billy replied.

"That's great!" Kat said.

"It would be, but Vile is on to me. He has put a barrier around the Desert of Despair. The only way to get Ninjor here, is for me to go get him," Billy said.

"That sounds way too dangerous," Kat replied.

"Well, I can't really leave the Earth unprotected until the Aquitian rangers can get back here. Until then, we're stuck," Billy said.

"I know you're doing your best," she replied, with a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks," Billy replied softly. Suddenly, the monster alarm interrupted their tender moment. Kat and Billy turned to the viewing globe and observed an unfamiliar monster.

"Zordon, what is that?" Billy asked.

"That is the Hydro Hog. Master Vile has summoned him from Aquitar. He has teamed up with the Globber and they are attacking Angel Grove," Zordon said.

"Wait, if he summoned him from Aquitar...Alpha, I have an idea," Billy said.

"What is it Billy?" Alpha asked.

"Send a decoy message to Aquitar. Vile will be busy blocking the decoy, while we're sending the real one!" Billy exclaimed.

"Aye yi yi, that's brilliant Billy," Alpha said, as he sent the decoy. As they had expected, Vile was busy blocking it, while Alpha was sending the real one. A few minutes later, the Aquitians arrived in the command center. Kat hugged Billy.

"It worked!" Kat said, glad that her Billy was not going out to fight both monsters by himself. Billy kissed her quickly and prepared to morph.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"We need Aquitar Ranger Power!" the Aquitians called.

~*~*~*

"Well, if it isn't the puny fish rangers and their puny human friend," Hydro Hog said.

"You'll think puny," Billy growled, as he launched at the Hydro Hog with his lance drawn. Delphine and Aurico joined Billy in the fight against Hydro Hog, while the other three Aquitians fought the Globber. The battle was even and neither side was getting anywhere. At that time, Master Vile enlarged the Globber and Hydro Hog.

"Great, just what we needed," Billy said.

"We shall call our battle borgs," Delphine said.

"Okay, and I'll have Alpha send out the Shogun Megazord and the Falconzord on remote.

The Aqutians were keeping the Hydro Hog busy with their five battle borgs, while Billy was facing the Globber with the Shogun Megazord.

"I've had just about enough of you slime ball," Billy said, as he recovered from a blow from the Globber.

"But you will be seeing more of me. Once I finish with you, I shall bring my master what he desires," Globber retorted.

"You don't have a chance," Billy said dangerously, as he called the power saber. With a powerful swipe, the flaming saber eliminated the Globber for good.

"Monsters come and go blue ranger, but I am here to stay," Vile said, from his space skull. The villain launched a volley of lasers at the Megazord, violently tossing Billy about in the cockpit. Billy regained control and joined with the Falconzord. He shot at Vile ship with the missiles and made direct contact. Vile screamed in anger.

"Mark my words blue ranger, you will pay!" Vile yelled, before leaving the earth's atmosphere, taking the Hydro Hog with him for another day.

~*~*~*

Kat and Alpha cheered, as they witnessed the battle. Billy and the Aquitian rangers arrived back in the command center.

"You were wonderful!" Kat said, as she flung her arms around him.

"THE DESTRUCTION OF THE GLOBBER IS TRULY A REASON TO CELEBRATE, BUT WE MUST ACT NOW. BILLY, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO TRAVEL TO GET NINJOR. WHILE YOU ARE GONE, THE AQUITIANS WILL REHYDRATE AT THE FOUNTAIN AND HOLD OFF ANY ATTACKS. I ALSO BELIEVE YOU SHOULD TAKE KATHERINE WITH YOU," Zordon said.

"But that's too dangerous Zordon, Vile is going to be after me once he figures out what I'm up to," Billy replied.

"YES, BUT I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT AN ATTACK IS BEING PLANNED ON THE COMMAND CENTER. WE WILL BE INVESTIGATING AND THEN MOVING THE COMMAND CENTER TO A LOWER LEVEL OF DEFENSE THAT I HAVE BEEN PLANNING, KNOWING THAT THIS DAY WOULD COME," Zordon said.

Billy nodded and took Kat's hand, as they were teleported to the Desert of Despair.

~*~*~*

"Now remember, once we set the implosion device off, we grab the power coins and the Kitty girl and scram," Goldar said.

"Yep, I gotcha Goldie. Dad's gonna be so proud when we blow the command center sky high!" Rito said.

"Shut up bone bag!" Goldar yelled.

"Hey!" called a childish voice.

"Uh oh, it's the power pipsqueaks!" Rito said. Goldar quickly activated the device and he and Rito teleported out of there.

"Alpha! Rito and Goldar set off the implosion device!" Tommy called into his communicator.

"Hang on rangers, I'm teleporting it to the sun," Alpha said. The implosion device was teleported away and the disaster was adverted.

"I am not teleporting you back rangers, Zordon and I have a surprise for all of you," Alpha said excitedly.

~*~*~*

Kat and Billy arrived in the desert of despair. The eerie hollering sent a cold chill up Kat's spine, causing her to cling to Billy's arm. He gently squeezed her hand, as they started their journey toward Ninjor's temple.

After about an hour of walking, Billy could see the distinct rock formation they were looking for in the distance. Not noticing her feet, Kat kicked a round rock with her foot, as they trekked through the desert. Suddenly, a circle of fire broke out around them. Kat screamed, but followed her love as they hurdled over the flames.

"We're getting close, come on," Billy urged. Kat nodded and followed him. Billy and Kat almost jogged to the strange rock formation. They finally reached it and stopped to take in their surroundings.

"The temple is inside," Billy said.

"What are we waiting for?" Kat asked with a smile. Suddenly, a hoard of Tengus appeared around them.

"I knew that was going to happen," Billy commented dryly. The wolf knew that their best chance was to flee for the entrance to the temple. He knew that if he stayed to fight the Tengus, it would allow Vile to snatch Kat, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Billy side-kicked a Tengu out of their path and bolted off for the entrance crevice with Kat. They made it inside, leaving the Tengus squawking madly outside.

"That was close," Kat said, as she and Billy leaned on each other, attempting to catch their breath.

"Come on," Billy said, as he pulled her through the invisible vortex.

~*~*~*

"No, I won't allow it!" Ninjor said vehemently to the hologram message that Dulcea was sending him.

"Ninjor...why must you be so stubborn?" Dulcea said.

"Dulcea, the power coins have always been confined to six colors and six only!" Ninjor replied.

"Yes I know that Ninjor, but there is nothing against having two rangers of one color. Think of the possibilities of a ranger team with two wolves," Dulcea said.

"Seven rangers would be quite an asset, I agree, but I will not allow it. I allowed it once, centuries ago, but not again," Ninjor said.

"If you remember correctly, they were wolves as well," Dulcea reminded.

"Yes, a stubborn animal. Lupis himself has pushed you to do this hasn't he?" NInjor asked.

"Yes, and you know better than to disagree with a spirit animal, especially the wolf," Dulcea said.

"Ninjor! It's me Billy!" he called into Ninjor's gate.

"Come young wolves, we have much to discuss," Ninjor said. Kat and Billy exchanged glances and followed Ninjor as he led them into his garden.

"Ninjor, we need your help to bring the earth back to its correct time," Billy said.

"Yes, normally it would require my help. But you will have all you need with what I am about to give Katherine. Evil is flocking to earth rampantly, so the spirit animals have upgraded the Ninjetti powers. You won't see any difference in your suit, but you feel it in the power. Also, once the other rangers are full grown again, I will present you with upgraded weapons. But first, it is time to add another piece to the ranger team," Ninjor said.

Light blue light swirled around Kat and encased her in it.

"Katherine, the wolf protects you as it does Billy. Though the power coins are confined to six colors, there are exceptions. And this case is one. Katherine, embrace the wolf spirit and become one with him. Take your place as a ranger in the army of light next to your beloved!" Ninjor called.

"I am the wolf, cunning and swift," Kat called out, as the sky blue light bathed her and clothed her in a sky blue Ninjetti uniform with the emblem of the wolf on her chest. Billy could only stare at the woman he loved in awe. The light subsided and she smiled brightly.

"Seven coins will be all you need to reverse the effects of the orb of doom," Ninjor stated.

"This is great! But first, we need to take care of the Tengu menace outside the temple," Billy said. Kat nodded.

"Ready for your first fight as a power ranger?" Billy asked her.

"More than ready. Let's go kick some tail feathers," Kat said happily.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Blue Wolf!" Kat and Billy called simultaneously. Kat's ranger form looked like Kimberly's, only it was a pretty sky blue color. Her helmet was sky blue, but an exact replica of Billy's.

'Oh man, Kat in spandex,' Billy thought to himself, sure that he had the goofiest grin on under his helmet. He shook the thought away, as the two rangers went to take care of the Tengus.

~*~*~*

Master Vile seethed angrily as he watched the two blue rangers send his Tengus packing.

"Another ranger! Now that traitorous Kitty Kat is a ranger too! I have a headache!" Rita screamed.

"Shut up Rita!" Zedd yelled, as he covered his auditory receptors.

~*~*~*

Kat and Billy arrived back in what used to be the command center. But they looked around in awe at this new place.

"This is incredible," Billy said.

"Hey guys! Welcome the power chamber!" Tommy said.

"Whoa! Where did you get ranger powers Kat?" Adam asked. The wolves exchanged glances and then told the story.

"Two blue rangers?" Rocky asked.

"This is so cool!" Kim said.

"Yeah, but we still need to fix Angel Grove," Aisha said. As Aisha said that, Kat handed her new power coin to Billy, and he placed the seven coins in the device.

"Ready to be seventeen again?" Billy asked.

"Finally!" the young rangers chorused.

Billy activated the device and it worked its magic. The world stopped spinning and resumed its correct place and rotation in the future. The earth shook slightly, as the effects of the orb of doom were reversed.

~*~

"NO! I can't believe this!!!! My perfect plan was ruined by the brainy blue punk! HE will pay!!!!" Vile yelled angrily.

Suddenly, the moon palace shook violently. A mechanical pair appeared in the throne room uninvited.

"Mondo and Machina. What in blazes are you doing here?" Vile asked.

"We have come to conquer that pathetic mud ball called Earth in the name of the Machine Empire. The Machine Empire is in control now," Mondo announced.

"Not true Mondo. I have no intention of leaving the Earth," Vile replied.

"Daddy is still stuck on that stupid human girl," Rita snickered.

"Katherine will be mine, but the one they call Billy must be made to pay," Vile replied angrily.

"Ooh..sounds like a challenge my dear," Machina told her husband.

"Yes, it would be interesting to compete for control and domination. All right, you may stay as long as you don't get in my way," Mondo said.

"And you had better not get in mine bolt brain," Vile replied.

~*~*~*

Billy pulled himself off the floor and helped Katherine up.

"All right! We're back!" Rocky said, as he conveniently bumped his head on a console while standing up.

"Yes, no more being ten," Kim said.

"I hear that," Aisha replied.

"It's good to have you guys back," Billy said.

"YES IT IS RANGERS, BUT WE HAVE ANOTHER PRESSING MATTER. I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED THAT THE MACHINE EMPIRE HAS COME TO EARTH. THEY TOO WISH TO CONQUER THE EARTH, AND ARE VERY POWERFUL. YOU MUST RECEIVE YOUR WEAPONS UPGRADE FROM NINJOR NOW," Zordon said.

"I'm here rangers," Ninjor said, as he teleported in.

"Tommy, I return a stronger Saba to you," Ninjor said.

"Hello white ranger," Saba said.

"Hey buddy," Tommy replied.

"Adam, the frog axe is your new weapon. Though it looks the same as your power axe, it is much more powerful," Adam nodded gratefully.

"Kimberly, the crane bow is yours. The arrows are heat seeking and will lock onto their target," Kim nodded.

"Aisha, the bear claws are yours. They are much like your daggers, but the fierce power of the bear is instilled within them," Aisha nodded with a smile.

"Rocky, the ape sword is yours. Its blade is powerful and will aide you well," Rocky nodded.

"Billy, the wolf lance is yours. The power of the wolf is instilled within this weapon," Billy nodded.

"And finally Katherine, your weapon is the wolf whip. It shares the power of the wolf with Billy and shall aide you well," Kat nodded.

"RANGERS, MONDO HAS SENT DOWN THE COGS, HIS VERSION OF TENGUS. I BELIEVE HE IS TESTING YOUR ABILITIES. YOU MUST GO NOW AND STOP THEIR ATTACK," Zordon said.

"All right guys, It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"Blue Wolf!" Kat and Billy called.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" they called, before teleporting to the park.

With their new weapons and upgraded powers, the rangers were able to end the cog menace. But they realized that the strength of the cogs was unlike anything they had ever faced before. It would truly take their all to keep Mondo, Vile, Rita, and Zedd at bay. But this did not overshadow their confidence, for they knew that the army of light would prevail against the army of darkness.

~*~

"It seems that I have underestimated those children. But no matter, they will fall to me, for I possess powers far stronger than they do," Mondo said.

"Maybe machine breath, but those humans always seem to win. Their emotions are easy to manipulate, but they also draw strength off those emotions," Vile retorted.

"Do not worry about their puny emotions, for they will not interfere with their final destruction," Mondo stated.

~*~

__

Just a day,

Just an ordinary day.

Just tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking towards the sky.

And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize-

That everyday you find Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

"Billy, where are taking me?" a blindfolded Kat asked.

"You'll see," Billy said, as he led by the hand. Billy was taking her to Angel Cove to watch the sunset. Angel Cove was a beautiful part of the lake surrounded by three mountains, leaving a small body of water and a beach. Billy took the blindfolded off and revealed the site to Kat. She gasped at the beautiful site of the sunset, which illuminated the entire cove in red and orange hues.

__

And as he spoke,

he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear those words could heal.

And I as looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

And to know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

"Billy, what is this place? It's absolutely beautiful," Kat breathed. Billy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and brought his lips to her ear.

"It is rather romantic, isn't it?" the wolf whispered. Kat beamed and turned in his embrace to kiss him fully.

"I can't believe that I'm actually a ranger," Kat said.

"You make an amazing ranger," Billy replied.

"I hope I will," Kat said.

"You already are an amazing ranger. And you look really amazing in spandex," Billy said, with a blush. Kat grinned.

"Do I now?" Kat asked, as she cuddled close to him. They watched the sunset, before heading back for a moonlight walk in the park.

__

Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

Can you be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as I looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said he my take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand Right in the palm of your hand

They arrived at Kat's house and knew their night had to end. Billy gave her a final kiss.

"Good night angel girl," Billy said. Kat smiled.

"Good night sweet wolf," Kat replied with a final kiss, before parting from him for the night.

__

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Just tryin to get by. Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 11 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Later!


	11. Kissing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 11 readers! Enjoy and please leave a review. Also, this is kind of a Valentine's Day themed chapter for your enjoyment as well! And tomorrow(2/18) I turn 20! Happy Birthday to me! lol.

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 11: Kissing You

Katherine sat in sixth period on their first day back since the orb of doom had been destroyed. Even though it was the first day back, she was glad school was almost over for the day. She was also happy that things were somewhat normal for a change and both she and Billy were together physically and not just in their dreams. She knew that there was still the constant threat from Vile and the Machine Empire, but none of that mattered to her today. For today was Valentine's Day and nothing could spoil the day. She knew Billy had something planned, because he was being very mysterious. She glanced at Kim, who was happy with the teddy bear Tommy had got her and then at Aisha, who was glowing. That very morning, Rocky DeSantos had finally got up the nerve to ask Aisha to be his girlfriend. She was so happy, but had failed to notice the crestfallen look on Adam's face. She and Billy had done their best to cheer him up, but not much was helping.

Ms. Applebee finished her lecture and was now allowing them time to complete their homework. Kat had this particular class with Kim and Aisha, while the boys were in gym. A messenger from the office came into the classroom holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Is there a Ms. Katherine Hillard here," the girl asked?

"I'm Katherine Hillard," Kat said.

"Then these are for you," she said, as she handed the roses to Kat. Kat gasped in surprise and the girls around her awed.

Kat read the card to herself.

_To my angel on Valentine's Day_

Kat's eyes glazed dreamily, as she thought about him. Most of the girls giving her happy looks and thumbs up, but she noticed one girl that could do nothing but glare at her. Katherine sighed and shook her head. It was the girl that she referred to as Billy's stalker-Violet Walters. Kim had just told her the story of Billy's clone that Rita and Zedd had created this morning.

The bell rang and Kat packed up her things.

"If looks could kill," Kim said, as she caught Violet's glare.

"I admit, we kind of found it cute how she followed him everywhere and even made a statue of him at first. I think she's actually obsessed with him," Aisha said.

"She can be obsessed all she wants, I know that Billy only loves me. But it is irritating how she and her friends seem to follow him everywhere," Kat said, as she arrived at her locker.

"Yeah, it's irritating how she stands at her locker and glares at you too," Kim said, as she saw that Violet had positioned herself in her normal place. Kat smiled, as she saw Billy coming toward her with the cheesiest grin.

Kat immediately claimed his arm. She pulled him close and pressed her forehead against his.

"I take it you got the roses," Billy said, with a chuckle.

"You are so sweet," she replied.

"Am I now? Well, then I guess you're ready for your next surprise" Billy asked.

"Next surprise?" Kat asked. Billy pulled out a brochure and handed it to her.

"Skiing?! I've heard great things about this skiing resort! This is going to be so much fun!" Kat said, as she hugged him.

"Yeah, at first it was going to be just the two of us, but I don't feel right about leaving Adam all alone this weekend, so I finally convinced him to come with us," Billy said.

"That's good, maybe he can get his mind off things," Kat said.

"Yeah, but we better go get our stuff packed. I told Adam to meet at my house at 4 so we could get on the road," Billy said.

"Well then, that only leaves me an hour to pack, so I better go," Kat said, but not before giving him a long kiss.

~*~*~*

Kat arrived home and placed the roses in a vase. She was glad that her parents were out of town this weekend. Now she wouldn't have to go through trying to convince her parents to let her go skiing in the mountains with her boyfriend.

She packed and was ready when she heard Billy honk the horn. She scrambled out of the house with her duffel bag and snow gear. Billy loaded it in the trunk and then got in on the driver's side. Kat got in the passenger side and turned to Adam, who was in the back. She put her hand on his.

"How are you holding up?" Kat asked.

"I'll be fine; I just have to get over her. I'm not jealous of Rocky, I know he'll treat her good," Adam said. Kat smiled and nodded.

"There's someone special for you and you'll meet her someday," Kat said. Adam forced a smile and nodded. Billy started the car and they took off for the ski resort in the mountains.

~*~*~*

"Three of the rangers are going away for the weekend. That leaves Angel Grove protected by only four rangers! With the rangers divided, we will conquer!" Mondo ranted.

"Yeah, until the other three teleport back to Angel Grove," Vile argued.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure the cogs keep them busy in the mountains," Mondo replied.

"Fine, just order your cogs to capture the female blue ranger," Vile said.

"I have no use for that puny girl. If you want her, you take care of that yourself," Mondo countered.

"Fine, I will," Vile replied.

"Don't tell me your going to send some stupid monster to make human fall in love with the wrong people, because we've tried that machine breath!" Rita screeched.

"I wouldn't think of doing something so apt to fail. No, I will be sending a love monster, but this one will make the people of Angel Grove fall in love with machines!" Mondo said.

"Darling, that's brilliant!" Machina replied.

"Oh brother, that's original," Zedd mumbled.

~*~*~*

"Oh, it's so beautiful up here, though it is really cold," Kat said, as they stepped out of the car.

"That's the mountains you little spoiled Australian," Billy said, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Spoiled?" Kat pouted.

"You know I'm kidding," Billy replied, as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you," Kat said.

"Love you too," Billy replied, as they captured each other's lips in a heated kiss.

"Let's hit the slopes!" Adam said.

Kat and Billy broke their kiss and smiled sheepishly at Adam.

"Sorry Adam," Billy apologized.

"Don't you two start that. You guys don't have to be afraid to kiss in front of me. Aisha and I just weren't meant to be. Now let's do some serious skiing!" Adam said.

"All right, you boys go ahead. I'm a little cold, so I think I'm going to get some hot chocolate," Kat replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Billy said.

"Be careful boys!" Kat called.

"Yes mommy," Adam teased.

"We won't be gone long," Billy replied.

"You better not be. I still haven't given you my Valentine's present," Kat said in a sultry voice. Billy turned bright red, making Adam crack up.

"Come on Romeo, let's hit the slopes," Adam said. Billy nodded and followed Adam.

~*~*~*

Kat checked in for them and got their room keys. She took her bags into one of the rooms, before leaving again to get some hot chocolate.

She settled by the fire on the lobby couch with her mug of hot liquid. A few minutes later, she waved to Billy and Adam, as the two boys came in covered with snow. The boys headed toward her, but Adam collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry," Adam said, as he helped her up.

"That's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said, as they came face to face.

"Hey, you're Heather Thompson, the famous snowboarder," Adam said.

"Yeah, you recognize me?" Heather asked.

"Of course! I mean, um...I'm Adam Park," he stuttered. Kat and Billy exchanged glances.

"Hi," Heather replied.

"These are my friends, Billy Cranston and Kat Hillard," Adam introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Billy and Kat both greeted.

"Say, do you guys want to hit the slopes with me? We can ride up to the widomaker," Heather said.

"The Widomaker? I don't think we're ready for that," Kat said.

"Sure we are," Adam replied. Kat rolled her eyes, but followed the boys.

"We can use these snow riders. (I wasn't sure what they're called). Are you comfortable driving one of these?" Heather asked.

"Sure, are you comfortable riding with me?" Adam asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Good, because we couldn't separate those two if we tried," Adam said, as he pointed at Billy and Kat. Billy was already sitting on the rider with Kat, who had her arms effectively around him. Billy and Adam sped off through the snow in what eventually became a race. It ended in a tie.

"Hey Bill, I thought you said you've never driven one of these things?" Adam asked.

"I haven't but they aren't much different than the wave runners back home," Billy replied.

"Well, ready for the Widomaker?" Heather asked.

"You bet, how about you guys?" Adam asked.

"I'm a little cold. Do you think we could go back and you could help me get warm?" Kat asked, with her best innocent face. Billy felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a no. See you two later and behave!" Adam called, as Billy took off for toward the resort.

After that, Adam and Heather headed up to the cliff.

~*~*~*

Tommy, Kim, Aisha, and Rocky entered the youth center. They were about to take their normal place at their normal table, but they noticed something very odd. Everyone was acting very strange. There was a boy hugging the video game machine and Ernie was affectionately polishing his blender.

"Um...I know it's Valentine's Day, but what is going on?" Aisha asked.

Suddenly, their communicators chimed. The four teens found a secluded corner.

"This is Tommy, go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"TOMMY, THE LOVEABOT MONSTER IS ATTACKING PEOPLE IN THE PARK. HIS POWERFUL POTIONS CAUSE HUMANS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MACHINES. YOU MUST TAKE GREAT CAUTION," Zordon said.

"Okay, we're on our way. How soon will Billy and the others be here?" Tommy asked.

"I WILL BE CONTACTING THEM NOW, BUT I AM SENSING THAT MONDO HAS SENT COGS TO KEEP THEM FROM COMING TO YOUR AIDE. BE CAREFUL RANGERS," Zordon said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"You're time is up Loveabot!" White called, as he charged the monster with Saba. Tommy was blasted away. Kim shot an arrow from her Crane bow, which made contact, but did minimal damage. Rocky and Aisha flipped forward and locked weapons with him. Aisha lost her grip and he batted her away, with sparks ensuing from her chest. Rocky tried to maintain his hold, but he soon mirrored Aisha, as he was batted away.

"Man, this guy is tough. We need the others," Tommy said.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat had cleaned up and were about to go to a romantic dinner. But the site of people coming in and screaming caught their attention.

"Monster robots!" some were calling. Billy and Kat exchanged glances, and quickly made their way toward the door.

~*~*~*

Adam and Heather were on their way back, when they caught sight of the cogs.

"What are those?" Heather asked.

"Um...I don't know, but take cover and I'll be right behind you," Adam said. Adam headed in their direction and met up with Billy. They looked around and Billy nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Blue Wolf!" Kat and Billy called. The three rangers fought off the cogs and regrouped.

"They need us in Angel Grove, let's go," Billy said, as they teleported back home. They joined the others and called the power canon. Kat took Billy's usual position, while Billy took the helm at the back of the canon. He inserted the extra blue power cell, which would make the canon more powerful.

"Fire!" the ranger commanded. The monster went up in flames, but Klank and Orbus appeared.

"Around and around, and a way we go!" the robot said, as Orbus latched onto the monster and enlarged him.

"Just what we wanted," Adam said.

"We need Shogun Zord Power now!" they called in unison.

"Black Shogun Zord Power up!" Adam called.

"Blue Shogun Zord Power up!" Billy and Kat called.

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power up!" Aisha called.

"Red Shogun Zord Power up!" Rocky called.

"White Shogun Zord Power up!" Tommy and Kim called.

They brought them together into the Megazord. The monster proved to be almost too much. They joined with the Falconzord and finally put the monster to an end. The machine love spell on the citizens of Angel Grove was dissolved and the citizens went on with their normal lives.

Debriefing was quick, and Adam, Billy, and Kat teleported back to the ski resort, while the others went on with their evening.

~*~*~*

Adam, Kat, and Billy teleported back to the resort to a secluded corner and demorphed. It was then that Billy noticed Kat's state of dress. He was rendered speechless at the sight of her in a baby blue dress with silver spaghetti straps.

I take it you approve?" Kat teased him.

"Hey, I was wondering where you. I thought we we're going to have dinner together?" Heather asked. Billy and Kat smiled at shy Adam Park.

"Um yeah, let's go. I'll see you guys later," Adam said, as they headed for their table.

"Guess that leaves us alone," Kat said.

"Very alone," Billy replied.

Billy and Kat ate a romantic candlelight dinner. The lovers found themselves losing each other in the depths of their eyes. He had never seen eyes as beautiful as her clear sapphire orbs and he relished the feeling of utterly losing himself in them. She found his eyes to be the most intensely deep eyes she had ever seen. His eyes captivated her and turned her knees to complete jelly. And that was only his eyes.

"May I have this dance beautiful lady?" Billy asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Kat replied, as she accepted his hand and led her onto the dance floor.

**__**

The right can stand, a thousand trials

The strong, will never fall

But watching stars without you,

My soul cried

Heaving hard, it's full of pain

Ohhhh, ahhh, the aching

'Cause I'mmmm, kissing you, ahh

I'mmmm, kissing you, ohh

Touch me deep, pure and true

Gift to me, forever

'Cause I'mmmm, kissing you ahh

I'mmmm, kissing you ohh

ohhh heee

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

'Cause I'mmmm kissing you

I'mmmm, kissing you ahh

Billy caressed her cheek and her lips with his thumb, as she stared deeply into his eyes. Billy lifted her chin and captured her lips in a deep kiss filled with passion. Kat responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss broke and Kat rested her head on his chest, as they continued to sway to the song.

**__**

The right can stand, a thousand trials

The strong, will never fall

But watching stars without you,

My soul cried

Heaving hard, it's full of pain

Ohhhh, ahhh, the aching

'Cause I'mmmm, kissing you, ahh

I'mmmm, kissing you, ohh

Touch me deep, pure and true

Gift to me, forever

'Cause I'mmmm, kissing you ahh

I'mmmm, kissing you ohh

ohhh heee

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

'Cause I'mmmm kissing you

I'mmmm, kissing you ahh

~*~*~*

"Soon, blue ranger, soon it will be over for you," Vile growled, as he watched the blissful lovers.

"Their love may be strong, but I will see to it that their love is star-crossed. He shall fall and she shall fall to me," Vile cursed on the oblivious couple.

AN: Hope you liked my little Valentine vignette! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The song is from Romeo+Juliet in case you are wondering. I hope to have chapter 12 out soon! Bye for now.

****

Love, Billy.


	12. I Miss You Like Crazy

Disclaimer: Hmm...no I don't own Power Rangers. They're owned by Saban and Disney. Sigh...it would be nice to own Power Rangers though. Also, any songs I use in this story don't belong to me either.

AN: Here's chapter 12! Hope you enjoy it! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the birthday wishes from everyone too! They gave me warm fuzzily feelings! Also, I'm not sure if Tanya's parents were originally from the U.S. or not, but for the purpose of this story they were. Tanya just never lived here since her parents were explorers.

Chapter 12: I Miss You Like Crazy

A couple weeks had passed since Valentine's Day. Adam and Heather had gotten along very well, but they had mutually decided that they weren't right for each other. With Heather's hectic schedule as an athlete and Adam's "busy life", seeing each other was nearly impossible. They had parted being good friends, and Adam Park was still single.

~*~*~*

Kat Hillard waited anxiously for the bell to ring. She, her friends, and her parents had to be to the airport soon. The Hillard family was hosting an exchange student from Africa. But this wasn't just any exchange student. This girl had lived with Aisha's great aunt Ashala ever since her parents were lost in a mysterious plane crash. Now she was coming to experience America, the country both her parents were from. Kat was excited, since she had always wanted a sister, but was an only child. The bell rang and the students filed out to their lockers.

"Ready to head to the airport?" Billy asked, as he came behind Kat and put his arms around her.

"Yeah," Kat replied, as she closed her locker and joined hands with him.

~*~*~*

The rangers arrived at the airport and patiently waited for the plane to unload.

"So what's her name again?" Rocky asked.

"Tanya Sloan," Kat replied.

Soon, they saw an African American teen come off the plane. She was dressed in an orange sarong-type dress.

"That has to be her," Kim said. Kat nodded.

"Tanya Sloan?" Kat called. The girl turned to her and smiled. She approached them.

"Katherine Hillard?" she asked.

"Yes, it's so nice to finally meet you Tanya," Kat said, giving the girl a welcoming hug.

"I'm so excited to finally meet you too," Tanya replied.

"Tanya, these are my parents; Mike and Karen Hillard.

"It's nice to meet you Tanya," Mr. Hillard said.

"It's going to be wonderful having you live with us sweetie," Mrs. Hillard said.

"Thank you," Tanya said.

"And these are my friends: Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park. And this is my boyfriend, Billy Cranston," Kat introduced. The rangers greeted her and immediately accepted her into their close circle of friends.

After they put Tanya's luggage into the Hillard car, the other rangers parted with Kat and Tanya, leaving for their respective homes. Billy was about to also, but Mrs. Hillard knew Billy's father was often out of town, and she wasn't about to let him go home without a good meal. She was also quite fond of Billy and glad that her daughter had found such a nice boyfriend.

"Billy, why don't you come over for dinner. The girls can ride home with you," Mrs. Hillard suggested. He could see that Kat definitely liked the idea and accepted.

"Sure, thank you Mrs. Hillard," Billy replied.

"Now Billy, I told you to call me mom. You make me feel old when you call me Mrs. Hillard," Karen said. Billy chuckled and nodded. Tanya and Kat got into Billy's car and they followed Kat's parents to the Hillard residence.

"After school tomorrow, we can go hang out at the youth center. Then Saturday we can go shopping and then the beach!" Kat said, as she began planning their whole weekend.

"Sounds great," Tanya said.

"Hope you like the mall Tanya, Kat lives there," Billy joked. Kat playfully smacked his arm.

"We're going to have bring some bag carriers along, and I've elected you to be one," Kat said. Billy audibly groaned.

"I'm sparring Adam on Saturday afternoon," Billy replied, trying to get out of it.

"That's perfect, once you and Adam are done, you can come to the mall with us.

I think you'll really like Adam," Kat said to Tanya. She had not been the only

one to notice the shy teen's awe-struck look when he laid eyes on the African

beauty.

"He is quite a cutie," Tanya mentioned. They arrived at the Hillard residence

and enjoyed the evening meal together. About nine, Billy kissed Kat goodnight

and left for his house, since they had school the next day. Tanya was settling in

and both girls went to bed early.

~*~*~*

The next morning, Kat gave Tanya a tour before school and then they

convened at her locker. Tanya's schedule matched Kat's, so they would have

every class together. After school, the group met at the youth center and Tanya

got to try one of Ernie's famous smoothies. Tanya was adjusting well and was

feeling at home in no time.

~*~*~*

Adam and Billy dabbed their foreheads with their towels as they finished

their spar.

"Great work out," Adam said.

"Yea, but now comes the real work out," Billy said, as he saw Kim, Kat, Tanya,

Aisha enter the youth center.

"Uh oh, we're doomed," Adam said.

"Yea, but at least we get to drag Tommy and Rocky down with us," Billy

replied. The boys showered in the locker room and met the girls at their usual

afterwards.

"Geez, you guys look like we're taking you to your execution," Aisha said, as

she looked at their faces.

"Come on, we need to take Tanya shopping for some new clothes. It's not

going to kill you guys," Kim said. The guys knew that it was in their best

interest not to argue with the girls.

After two hours of shopping, the girls finished and they headed to the

beach. The boys realized that the shopping venture had been worth it, since

their girlfriends and Tanya changed into bathing suits.

"Okay, now this is why we put up with them dragging us all over the mall,"

Rocky said, as he stared at Aisha in her yellow tankini. Adam chuckled.

"Earth to Billy," Adam said to his best friend. But Billy was gone, as he could

focus on nothing other than the beautiful blonde in a bright blue bikini making

her way toward him. Kim had also caught Tommy's eye with her pink bikini.

Now it was Adam's turn to gawk at Tanya in a one-piece orange bathing suit.

"Billy, I need your help putting sunscreen on my back," Kat said, as she

beckoned her wolf toward her. Billy was sure he was several shades of red, but

he gladly followed. Kat carefully hid her blush as she gazed at Billy exposed

chest. She was very glad she had talked him into removing his tank top.

The other six decided to play volleyball, while Billy and Kat became occupied

in the lake. Kat was perfectly nestled in Billy's arms as they waded through the

lake. They kissed deeply and the intensity increased, as they began fighting for

control. But their kiss was broken abruptly when they heard something land

hard on the beach. Everyone but the rangers ran scared, leaving the beach

deserted. Billy and Kat quickly swam in and gingerly approached the object.

Tanya looked absolutely terrified, but Adam put his hand on her shoulder to

calm her. The hatch on the object began to open. It hissed and the rangers

jumped back. Billy instinctively wrapped his arm around Kat's waist, expecting

this to be one of Vile's attempts to take her from him. But it was Cestro that

emerged from what they could now see was a space ship.

"Cestro?" Billy asked.

"Billy, it is good to see you and the other rangers," Cestro greeted. Suddenly,

they were all greeted with a helping of Tengus and a weird looking shell

monster.

"Just what we wanted today," Kim growled.

"Tommy..." Adam said, as he gestured to Tanya.

"Tanya, what you are about is something that you can't tell anyone. Take care

of her Adam," Tommy said. A confused Tanya only nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"Blue Wolf!" Kat and Billy called.

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" Cestro called. Tanya gasped as she witnessed

their secret. She backed away and watched the rangers fight. The rangers

disposed of the Tengus and of the shell monster using the Power Canon. The

rangers were guessing that it had been one of Rita's attempts at a monster

without Zedd's okay and without his power. The rangers demorphed and

turned to Cestro.

"Why have you come Cestro?" Billy asked.

"Let us go to the command center and I will tell you," Cestro said.

"Tanya, I hope you're not totally freaked out," Kim said.

"No way! This is very cool. I can't believe I'm friends with the power rangers,"

Tanya said. The rangers chuckled, as they teleported to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

Once the rangers were settled, Cestro spoke.

"I have come for your assistance Billy. A vile race of creatures called the

Cyrians from the planet Cyrius have come to harvest our planet. They have

unleashed the hydro contaminators to infect our waters. We need your help to

build a weapon to defeat them," Cestro explained. Billy knew that Cestro was

asking him to come to Aquitar, as he and the other Aquitians had come to

Earth. And Billy knew that he couldn't refuse. Kat sensed his decision and

gave him a long, hard kiss.

"You take care of yourself," Kat said, as she fought back the tears. Billy

caressed her cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me. I probably won't even be gone a whole

month," Billy replied, as he continued to hold her close to him.

**_I miss you like crazy _**

He decided to take a month's leave from school. He knew Mr. Kaplan would not

have a problem with it since Billy was such a good student.

"I love you wolf boy," Kat said.

"I love you too angel girl," Billy replied, as they leaned in for a final kiss. With

that, Billy picked up the bag that Alpha had packed and teleported into the

zord hangar where Cestro's ship was waiting. Once they were secured inside,

the Aquitian vessel left for Aquitar with Billy inside. Kat watched from outside

the power chamber with pride showing in her eyes for what her love was

doing. Later, she went to the youth center with the others. She knew that Billy

would be okay and be back to her soon. Nothing, not even light years could

keep them apart.

~*~*~*

**__**

Since u've been away

Things aint been the same

I miss you more and more each day

Sumthin 'bout your love

I just can't get enough

I wish it wouldn't hurt so much

**__**

You don't know what you done to me

I can't sleep at night baby

Wishin you were here with me

There's sumthin 'bout the love you give

No one else can give it to me

Almost two weeks had passed already, but they hadn't been the easiest weeks. Kat missed Billy terribly, but tried to keep focused on school, hoping the time would pass quickly and Billy would be back soon. She had secretly hoped to see him in the dream void, but she guessed that with the extreme time differences on Aquitar, they were both asleep at different times. Mondo had also been taking advantage of Billy's absence. Last week, Rocky had created a interesting plant that grew very rapidly and like to eat metal. And of course Rocky couldn't remember what he had crossed to create the metal eating plant. The thing seriously reminded her of the plants in the little shop of horrors movie. Rocky was doused by the creature's pollen and began sprouting leaves and vines from his head.

'Green is definitely not Rocky's color,' she thought to herself. They had managed to find a cure for Rocky and defeat the Pollenator. It had been the first time she had ever piloted the blue Shogun zord by herself.

'And Billy makes it look so easy,' she thought. Her thoughts came back to him and she wondered how he was doing on Aquitar.

**__**

I miss you like crazy I miss you like crazy

I miss you being my baby

Tell me when you're comin back home

I miss you like crazy I miss you being my baby

Tell me when you're comin back home

No matter what I do I can't stop thinkin of you

You're always on my mind

My heart is not a home

Since you've been gone

I wish you would come back to me

You don't know what you've done to me

I can't sleep at night baby

Wishin you were here with me

There's sumthin' bout the love you give

No one else can give it to me

Her thoughts drifted back to the monster they had just faced earlier. Mondo had tried to capture a mysterious piano player at the high school. The rangers had stopped him and his latest monster, but they were surprised to find out that Skull was the mysterious piano player. He had just finished his recital and they were now talking with him and Skull. She glanced over to Tanya, who had been adjusting very well. She and Adam were becoming quite close and she smiled at that. 

"Hey Kat! Earth to Kat! You might want to come back from Aquitar," Aisha whispered.

"Hmm...oh sorry Isha," Kat said.

"It's okay, I know that you miss him. You've been so quiet and off in space lately," Aisha said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kat replied.

"Don't be, but I'm sure that he's just fine," Aisha replied. Kat nodded.

"I know he's okay, I'd feel it if he wasn't," Kat replied. Aisha decided not to ask how she felt it, knowing that it was just the bond that Billy and Kat shared.

"It's good to see Adam so happy with Tanya. Who would have thought he would fall for her?" Aisha asked. Kat smiled, knowing that Aisha had no idea that Adam used to have a crush on her. Later, the teens went home for the night.

~*~*~*

Kat snuggled into her bed on the top bunk. Tanya was already fast asleep, but Kat found herself laying on her stomach and staring out the window at the moon and stars. Watching the stars was something she and Billy did often together.

**__**

I miss you like crazy

I miss you like crazy

I miss you bein my baby

tell me when you're comin back home

I miss you like crazy

I miss you bein my baby

Tell me when you're comin back home

Now I realized how much you mean to me

You are my everythin

I miss you baby

I miss you like crazy

I miss you bein my baby

Tell me when you're comin back home

I miss you like crazy

I miss you being my baby

Tell me when you're comin back home

Kat smiled with pride as she thought of Billy. He was up there fighting evil and for the freedom of their Aquitian friends. She actually felt kind of sorry for whoever was trying to invade Aquitar, because they would surely meet their match in Billy. With that thought, Kat drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Later!

****

Tell me when you're comin back home

I miss you like crazy

Tell me when you're comin back home


	13. Breathe

Disclaimer: Guess what? Chicken Butt! LOL. Sorry, I just get tired or writing these boring disclaimers. I don't own anything...yada, yada, yada...so on...and so on...

AN: Here's chapter 13! Enjoy and please leave a review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 13: Breathe

Sparks spewed from Kat and Adam, as they went down from the latest monster's blow. This latest monster was Mean Screen, a computer virus monster that had made all the computers in Angel Grove go haywire. He was another one of King Mondo's creations, and being down a ranger was really taking its toll.

"Let's summon the power weapons! Kat, you should have access to Billy's too!" Adam said.

"RANGERS, KAT'S POWER WEAPON WILL NOW COMBINE INTO THE POWER BLASTER FOR ADDED POWER," Zordon said.

"All right, let's bring 'em together!" Kim called.

"Frog Axe!" Adam called.

"Crane Bow!" Kim called.

"Bear Claws!" Aisha called.

"Wolf Lance! Wolf Whip!" Kat called.

"Ape Sword!" Rocky called, as he completed the weapon.

"Fire!" they called. Mean Screen exploded in a brilliant show of sparks. But Klank and Orbus were there to give him a boost.

The rangers called the Shogun zords and began to fight the monster again.

"Alpha, how are you coming with the anti-virus that Raymond gave me?" Adam asked into his communicator.

"Aye yi yi, I'm working on it Adam. Oh aye yi yi, I wish Billy was here," Alpha replied.

"We know Alpha," Adam sympathized.

"Zordon, can you send out the Falconzord so we can finish this dude," Tommy said.

"THE FALCONZORD IS ON ITS WAY," Zordon replied.

The rangers formed the Shogun Mega Falconzord and finally put an end to Mean Screen.

~*~*~*

The rangers teleported back to the power chamber.

"Rangers, the anti-virus was a success. Angel Grove is back to normal," Alpha reported.

"Leave it to Mondo to unleash a computer monster with Billy gone," Rocky said.

"Did I hear my name?" a familiar voice said. Everyone whirled around to the viewing screen.

"Billy!" Kat exclaimed.

"Hi angel," Billy said warmly.

"I've missed you so much," Kat gushed.

"I've missed you too babe. I've missed everyone," Billy said.

"We've missed you too man, so when are you coming home?" Tommy asked.

"I'm getting ready to leave as we speak. How have things been in Angel Grove?" Billy asked.

"Pretty good, except for a couple of bugs," Adam laughed, as he referred to Mean Screen.

"Yeah, and Tanya is a fast learner. She's been staying here during our battles and learning how to run some of the systems," Aisha mentioned.

"That's great guys, but Delphine says my shuttle is ready. According to my calculations, I should be home late afternoon tomorrow," Billy said.

"I can't wait till you finally back," Kat said.

"Me either angel-girl. I love you," Billy said.

"I love you too," Kat replied before the screen finally went dark.

"He must have settled the conflict on Aquitar," Kim said.

"We'll have to have him tell us all about it over smoothies," Tanya said with a smile.

"It's getting late, so we should all get home," Tommy reminded.

"Yeah, and the sooner we do, the sooner tomorrow comes!" Kat said excitedly. The others chuckled.

"Come on girl, let's get home so we can decide what you will wear tomorrow, and I can get to sleep at a decent time," Tanya said.

~*~*~*

Billy checked his scanners and smiled. He was making excellent time. He was passing Mars now, and at the rate he was going, he would be home within the hour. (We are assuming that the space cruiser has faster than light speed capabilities)

A while later, he could see the moon and decided that it was time to contact the power chamber.

~*~*~*

Classes had finally ended for the day, and Kat, Adam, and Tanya teleported to the power chamber.

Kat bopped happily over to the console in her baby blue sundress.

"Anything Alpha?" Kat asked.

"I'm getting something," Alpha said.

"Billy to Power Chamber!" Billy's voice broke through the static.

"We're here Billy!" Kat said.

"Great, I'm almost home guys. I can't wait to see everyone, even Bulk and Skull," Billy chuckled.

~*~*~*

"So the blue ranger is coming home. Why don't we make sure this homecoming is one the rangers won't forget," Mondo said.

"Darling, you are brilliant," Machina replied.

"Yes, by destroying him, we destroy the glue that holds that team together. And the one thing keeping me from my queen," Vile said.

"Klank, fire the lasers at his space cruiser. Knock him off course and let the ship float toward me," Mondo said.

"What do you want with him?" Vile asked.

"I want my own personal genius and he's a ranger to boot. Imagine the possibilities," Mondo seethed evilly.

~*~*~*

"I can't wait to have one of Ernie's smoothies," Billy said.

"I take it that Aquitian cuisine leaves much to be desired," Adam said. Billy paled.

"Very much," he replied, when suddenly his ship was rocked violently. The young genius was thrown around in the cockpit and sparks spewed from various places. All they could hear at the power chamber was static.

"Alpha, what happened?" Kat asked.

"There seems to be some interference," Alpha replied, as he began to tweak the comm system.

"Guys! Billy to power chamber! I've been hit...hard! The engines are shot and I've lost all navigation!" Billy screamed at them.

"Alpha! What could have hit him!" Kat said in panic. Adam rushed over to the scanners and began to scan the solar system.

"Whatever it was, it came from the machine base!" Adam reported.

"Oh no! They're trying to destroy him," Tanya said. At that moment, the other four rangers arrived in the power chamber.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Mondo's damaged Billy's ship with a blast. He's floating toward the machine base!" Adam said frantically.

"What about the tractor beam!" Aisha said.

"Great thinking Ish!" Adam said, as he scrambled to another console. The others, except Kim and Kat joined them. The shorter girl put her arms around the taller one to comfort her.

"Kimberly...what if he was...hurt?" Kat asked.

"Shh...let's not think about that. We'll get him back and he'll be just fine. Billy Cranston is one of the strongest and most stubborn boys I know. He's a fighter and he'll fight to the last breath," Kim comforted.

"Guys, I'm going to need your help. I can't navigate and life support is almost gone. It's starting to get really cold and morphing will only help minimally," Billy reported.

"Hang in there man, we're almost ready to engage the tractor beam to pull you in," Tommy reported.

"Here go nothing! Engaging tractor beam!" Adam said, as he fired the beam directly for Billy's coordinates.

~*~

"Oh no you don't rangers. Klank, block their tractor beam!" Mondo ordered.

"Yes yer majesty," Klank replied, as he fired another laser. The laser blocked the tractor beam and sent Billy's ship spiraling off course.

~*~

"What happened Ad? Why didn't we get him?" Rocky asked anxiously.

"Mondo blocked the tractor beam and the force bumped Billy's ship off course," Adam said, as he tried to figure out just where Billy was headed.

"RANGERS, I'M AFRAID THAT BILLY'S SHIP IS ON A COLLISION COURSE WITH THE SUN." Zordon reported.

"There has to be something we can do!" Kat yelled.

"Can't we use the tractor beam again?" Tanya asked.

"Aye yi yi rangers, the tractor beam needs a new fuel cell. It was drained from our last attempt," Alpha reported.

"We store the extra fuel cells in the Angel Grove Warehouse," Adam stated.

"Let's go! It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"Blue Wolf!" Kat called.

The rangers teleported to the warehouse, but were met by Tengus and Cogs.

"You guys take care of them, I'll go find the fuel cell!" Tommy said.

"All right, be careful Tommy!" Kim called. The five rangers drew their weapons and began to fight the menaces.

**__**

So you are trouble to our town,  
We are here to help you with your attitude.  
Cuz ya think you're so bad,  
you're think you're so tough, huh?  
Ya better wave the white flag,  
or it'll be the end of you..  
The end of you..  
The end of you..

Rocky and Aisha flipped into the air.

"Red Metallic Armor, power up!" Rocky called.

"Yellow Metallic Armor, power up!" Aisha called.

"Let me give you a boost Ish," Rocky said, as he catapulted Aisha into the air. She rolled into a tight somersault and split the enemy defenses. Rocky followed up by flipping in with her, where they began to double-team their foes.

**__**

We're here to save the world.  
We're here to save the world tonight.  
Save the world..from your kind.  
We're here to save the world.  
We're here to save the world tonight.  
Save the world..so now it's time..to unite!

"Eat fire metal heads!" Adam called, as he unleashed a fire attack from his frog axe. Seeing that the cogs were slowly recovering, he took the opportunity to up his power.

"Black Metallic Armor, Power up!" he called. Adam unleashed another fire attack on the Tengus, singing feathers and all.

"Smells like fried chicken!" Rocky joked.

"You and that stomach!" Kim retorted, as she delivered several vicious sidekicks to the remaining cogs.

__

**__**

Did you really think you had a chance?

  
**Did you really think that we would fall apart?**  
**Ya think ya have a brain,**  
**but you're nothin but a dummy!**  
**Ya better run run now,**  
**Or it'll be the end of you..**  
**You'll find it's true..**

Kat had been silent the whole battle, but her moves showed just how mad she was. Her love was in danger and the cogs and Tengus were taking a beating for it. She pulled out her wolf whip and began to beat them back with that and various kicks and punches.

__

**__**

We're here to save the world.

  
**We're here to save the world tonight.**  
**Save the world..from your kind.**  
**We're here to save the world.**  
**We're here to save the world tonight.**

**Save the world..so now it's time..to unite!**

To unite..to unite..to unite..

**to unite..to unite..to unite..to unite..to unite..**

Meanwhile...Tommy was inside the warehouse in search of the fuel cell. After roaming the place for nearly ten minutes, he finally stumbled upon it. But Cogs were there to ambush him. He fought them furiously and managed to make his way out of the warehouse and back to the others. They had just finished off the last of the Cogs and Tengus, and he joined them as they teleported back to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

"Billy, are you there?" Adam asked.

"I'm still here guys. It was getting cold, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for warming up," Billy replied, as he spotted the sun outside his window.

"RANGERS, THE TRACTOR BEAM WAS DAMAGED IN OUR LAST ATTEMPT. IT MUST BE POSITIONED MANUALLY," Zordon reported.

"I'll go," Tommy said, as he teleported to the top of the mountain. He reached the panel, but was suddenly bombarded with fire from the Quadra fighters.

"Whoa!" Tommy cried, as he fell from the platform. He grasped the edge of the mountain and began to slowly pull himself up. He reached the lever and began to pull at it with all his might. With a strangled gasp, Tommy pulled it to the necessary coordinates.

"Fire now Adam!" Tommy called. Adam fired on Tommy's mark and locked onto Billy's ship. He began to reel him in and now they waited.

~*~

**__**

i can feel the magic floating in the air,

being with you gets me that way.

i watch the sunlight dance across your face

and ive never been this swept away.

all my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze,

when im lying wrapped in your arms.

the whole world just fades away, t

he only thing i hear is the beating of your heart.

Tommy teleported back and was silent, as they waited for a response.

"Power chamber to Billy...do you read?" Adam called.

"IF HE DOES NOT RESPOND IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS, THEN IT WILL BE TOO LATE," Zordon reported.

"Billy...please answer! Billy Cranston! You answer me right now!" Kat yelled.

Seconds passed and nothing but static.

"Please...my sweet wolf. Please answer," Kat cried.

**__**

cause i can feel you breathe,

its washing over me and

suddenly im melting into you.

theres nothing left to prove,

baby all we need is just to be.

caught up in the touch,

the slow and steady rush.

baby, isnt that the way that loves supposed to be?

i can feel you breathe. just breathe.

"Guys! I'm still here!" Billy called. Everyone present sighed in relief.

"You scared us man!" Adam said.

"Sorry bout that," he replied. Everyone waited impatiently as Billy's ship docked in the holding bay. The doors to the other decks in the chamber slowly opened, revealing Billy's form.

"Billy!" Kat cried happily, as she ran into his embrace. Billy scooped her up and spun her around.

"Did you miss me?" Billy asked with a chuckle. Kat responded by capturing his lips in a kiss that was hot enough to set off the fire alarms.

**__**

in a way i know my heart is waking up,

as all the walls come tumbling down

closer than ive ever felt before and

i know and you know theres no need for words right now

cause i can feel you breathe,

its washing over me and

suddenly im melting into you.

theres nothing left to prove

baby all we need is just to be.

caught up in the touch,

the slow and steady rush, baby,

isnt that the way that loves supposed to be?

i can feel you breathe, just breathe.

"Things are definitely back to normal," Rocky said dryly.

"Wow, maybe I should go away more often," Billy joked.

"Don't you dare," Kat replied, as she kissed him again.

~*~*~*

"Well that plan went well," Zedd ranted sarcastically. He was getting quite tired of these machine heads running the show and he decided that it was time to formulate a way to get rid of them.

"Blast those rangers, they will pay!" Mondo ranted.

"Yes they will Mondo, but so will you," Zedd growled under his breath.

~*~*~*

"Man, I have really missed earth food," Billy said, as he polished off his smoothie.

"So how did you defeat the Hydro contaminators?" Adam asked.

"Well, at first I helped Cestro build devices that were supposed to go out and destroy these things, which looked like mechanical jellyfish. These things were releasing hazardous chemicals and polluting the water. The devices were doing their job, but the minute we would destroy one, another one would replace it," Billy began, as he flashed back to only two days earlier.

~*~

"Their supply of the contaminators seems to be endless," Cestro said.

"What are we to do?" Cestria, a female Aquitian scientist asked. Cestro turned to Billy, but saw that he was deep in thought.

"If I can hack into the mothership's computers, maybe I can upload a virus, which would filter down into the smaller components and render them useless," Billy said.

"That is a wonderful idea Billy, but then we must destroy the mothership. How are we to do that?" Cestro asked.

"While you're uploading the virus, I'll be on my way out there. Once the virus is in affect, I'll launch the ultimate weapon at them and then hi-tail it out there," Billy said.

"That sounds very dangerous Billy, perhaps one of us should carry it out," Cestro replied.

"No, I got this one; I've got to be the one to release the weapon. We don't have the time for me to teach one of the others how to do it," Billy replied. His fingers flew over the console, until he finally broke into the system. He placed the virus in ready position and stepped back.

"I'm going now, and I'll radio back and tell you when to upload the virus," Billy said.

"Be careful Billy," Cestria said. Billy nodded.

"It's Morphin Time! Blue Wolf!" Billy called.

Billy hopped into the sea shuttle and fired up the engines. He sped into the waters of Aquitar and was soon coming within range of the mothership.

"Cestro, begin the upload of the virus," Billy ordered. The blue Aquitain rangers did so and Billy waited. Soon, each and every contaminator began to beep violently, before it sparked and dismantled. Billy smirked, as he aimed the missile at the Cyrian ship.

"From the power rangers, with love," Billy said, as he fired the missile. He quickly put the shuttle in full reverse and sped back to the docking bay. The Cyrians barely saw it coming, and only the commander and a few of his top men made it into the escape pod. The ship exploded in an array of brilliant flames, while the Cyrian escape pod blasted into orbit and headed back to Cyrius. They had been defeated by Billy Cranston; blue wolf ranger of the planet earth.

~*~*~*

"Wow, totally awesome!" Rocky said.

"No kidding, what an adventure," Adam added.

"That it was," Billy replied, as he turned to Kat, who was looking at him with pride in her eyes.

"You must be a hero on Aquitar," Aisha said.

"Yeah, they wanted me to stay, but I kindly refused," Billy said.

"I'm glad," Kat replied.

"Are you kidding, nothing could keep me away from you," Billy told her.

"You two need to get a room," Rocky replied. But the two wolves ignored him,

as they were already locked in another kiss.

"Well, we're going to get going. It's good to have you home Billy," Tommy

said, as he clasped Billy's hand in a shake.

"It's good to be home," Billy replied. With that, the group broke off into

couples for the night.

"I'm not ready to go home," Kat said.

"We could go to my house and watch movies," Billy said.

"And cuddle on the couch, sounds perfect," Kat replied, as she finished the

idea. Billy smiled, as they left the youth center for his house.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived at the Cranston residence, and the young man

wasn't surprised to see that his father was out of town again. While he was

gone, his father was only home for a couple days, and Adam had easily covered

for him. Though there were times when Billy wished his father asked where he

was and cared enough to take the time to talk to his son. He knew his father

loved him, but since his mother had died, Peter Cranston had buried himself in

his work. Billy shook himself out of that train of thought and focused his

attention on the girl next to him.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Billy asked, as they sat down on the couch.

Kat eyed him hungrily and snatched the remote of his hand. She promptly

threw it over her shoulder and climbed into his lap.

"Forget the movie," Kat said, as her lips claimed his, which caused them to

both fall back onto the couch. And forgotten it was as his fingers became

tangled in her hair.

**__**

just breathe.

caught up in the touch,

the slow and steady rush,

baby, isnt that the way that loves supposed to be?

i can feel you breathe.

just breathe.

i can feel the magic floating in the air.

being with you gets me that way...

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Chapter

14 should be up soon! Bye for now!****


	14. A Thousand Miles

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, unfortunately.

AN: Here's chapter 14! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 14: A Thousand Miles

The telephone rang at Billy's house. Kat and Billy lay sprawled on the couch, locked in a sensual kiss. Kat was busy unbuttoning Billy's shirt, while his hands were lost in her silky strands. Billy reluctantly broke the

kiss and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Hello son," Billy's father greeted.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Billy asked. Kat smirked and began to kiss Billy's chest,

making Billy squirm under her.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to come get me at the airport. My car

decided to break down while I was away, so I'll have to take it in tomorrow.

I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, I know you are probably spending it with

Kat," Peter Cranston said knowingly.

"That's okay Dad, I'll bring Kat along. We'll be down soon," Billy replied.

"Thanks son," he said, as he hung up. Billy hung up as well, and eyed his

girlfriend.

"You make it very hard to concentrate," Billy told her, as he sat up.

"That's good to know," Kat replied, as she began to button his shirt with a

smirk.

"That's an evil smirk, what are you thinking about?" Billy asked, as he helped

her up.

"Just about what would have happened had the phone not interrupted us," Kat

replied. Billy blushed a deep crimson, making Kat giggle.

"Come on wolf-boy," Kat said, as she took his hand and they left.

**__**

Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

~*~*~*

Kat and Billy picked up Peter and then Billy swung by Kat's house to

drop her off for the night. Billy parked and got out to walk his girlfriend to her

door.

"I love you," Kat said.

"Love you too," Billy replied, as he kissed her goodnight.

"See ya tomorrow," Kat said, as she went inside. Billy turned and got in his

car.

"She's something special, you better hang on to that one," Peter said.

"Don't worry dad, I plan to," Billy replied, as he drove them home.

**__**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

~*~*~*

{The next day; after classes}

Rocky happily stuffed his books in his locker.

"Can you believe we actually got out of Ms. Applebee's class without

homework?" Rocky said.

"Yea, this is the third time in the last two weeks. She sure has been in a good

mood," Adam replied.

"I think it's because she's dating someone," Aisha replied.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we saw her with Lt. Stone," Kim replied.

"Let's hope it works out so we can continue to not have homework," Kat

replied.

"Yea, who's up for a game of BBall at the park?" Tommy asked.

"Cool, 4 on 4!" Rocky replied, as they headed for the park.

The group walked through the park on their way to the basketball court.

Suddenly, five unfamiliar creatures appeared before them. Each was at least

seven feet in height and wore an armor, showing that they were without a

doubt warriors. Their faces looked somewhat humanoid, but their teeth were

unnaturally large and sharp.

"Oh shit," Billy uttered.

"What is it Billy? Do you know who they are?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they're Cyrians," Billy replied.

"What the heck would they be doing here?" Kim wondered.

"I'm afraid that we're going to find out, and I don't think I'm going to like the

answer," Billy replied.

"Billy Cranston, you are the one responsible for our failed mission on Aquitar,"

the center alien spoke, appearing to be the leader.

"What you were doing was wrong, someone had to stop you," Billy replied

confidently.

"Our government lost a lot of money when we didn't harvest Aquitar. You will

pay the price in your blood," he threatened. Kat clutched his arm tightly.

"Seize him," the leader stated.

"I don't think so! White Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"Blue Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

"Tanya! Take cover!" Adam called. Tanya nodded and took cover behind some

bushes. One Cyrian took on Tommy, while another took on Rocky. The third

one took on Adam, while the fourth took on Kim and Aisha. The leader

approached Billy and Kat, aiming to capture Billy.

"Your resistance is useless, surrender and at least save your friends from pain,"

he said.

"Surrender without a fight? I don't think so," Billy replied. The rangers found

that the Cyrians were extremely strong and they were having trouble keeping

on their feet. The lead alien knocked Kat out of the way and attacked Billy with

full force. The blue ranger fought his hardest, but the Cyrian leader caught his

arm and pulled him into a stranglehold. He held up a device and jammed it

into Billy's side. The young wolf felt jolts of electricity course through his body.

He cried out as the energy caused him to demorph and fall to his knees.

"Billy!" Kat called. The alien bound Billy's hands and grabbed a handful of

his hair to pull him up from his knees. Billy groaned in pain, as he was put

back in a painful stranglehold. As his last ditch effort, Billy tossed his morpher

to Adam's feet to prevent it from falling into evil hands.

"We have what we came for, so we shall leave now," he said, as the five of

disappeared with Billy.

"NOOO! Billeeeeeeeee!" Kat cried, as she stumbled. Adam and Rocky caught

her and held her up as they teleported to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

"What are you going to do with me?!" Billy spat.

"You will come back and stand trial on Cyrius. Then you will experience the

traditional three days of torture, before you are either executed or auctioned off

to the highest bidder. In your case, since your genius precedes you, you will be

auctioned off to the highest bidder. There are many getting in line to own one

such as you," the alien said, as he took Billy in the cell and shackled him to the

wall.

~*~*~*

**__**

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

"Zordon! Do you know where they're taking Billy!" Kat said frantically.

"The Cyrians will be taking him back to their home planet, where he will stand

trial. Those who stand trial before the Cyrians are tortured for three days

before they are either executed of auctioned off to the highest bidder. And I

am almost positive that they will be auctioning Billy off. Once they do this, it

may be very difficult to find him," Zordon said.

"We can't just give up! We have to go after him!" Kat cried.

"DO NOT WORRY KATHERINE, I WILL CONTACT ALLIES TO THE EARTH AND

INFORM THEM THAT WE HAVE HAD A RANGER KIDNAPPED. THEY WILL KEEP

THEIR EYES OPEN AND WE MAY BE ABLE TO TRACK HIM DOWN," Zordon said.

Tanya and Aisha comforted Kat, while Zordon made contact.

**__**

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in  
Your precious memory

After a while, Zordon spoke to the rangers again.

"RANGERS, THE PRINCE OF TRIFORIA HAS BECOME GREATLY CONCERNED

ABOUT BILLY'S KIDNAPPING. I AM PUTTING THE TRANSMISSION THROUGH

NOW," Zordon said.

"Greeting rangers of Earth. I am prince Trey of Triforia, also known as the Gold

Ranger. I am very distraught about your loss. I am on my way to earth and then

we shall seek him out together," Trey said.

"That's wonderful that you're going through all that trouble just for us,"

Tommy replied.

"Rangers must stick together, but that is not the only reason. My twin brother,

Tres, was captured just two years ago by the Cyrians. They tortured him and

then sold him to Dark Spector, where he died in his captivity. I have been

looking for an opportunity to finally right the wrongful death of my brother,"

Trey replied, as the transmission ended.

**__**

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by,oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

"Zordon, we have a problem. We just can't leave the earth unprotected," Rocky 

said.

"I'm going no matter what," Kat said with determination lining her jaw.

"Kat...I don't think that's such a good idea," Tommy argued.

"Try and stop me," Kat warned. Tommy winced.

**__**

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I,I don't wanna let this go  
I, I've fallen...

"I think I know of three people that can go with Trey and Kat. That way, the 

earth still has five rangers protecting it," Kim spoke.

"Who?" Aisha asked.

"Jason, Zack, and Trini," Kim stated.

"ALPHA, LOCATE JASON, ZACK, AND TRINI. TELEPORT THEM HERE AS SOON AS

THEIR LOCATION PERMITS IT," Zordon ordered.

"A few minutes later, the three former rangers arrived in the power chamber,

dazed and confused.

"Where are we?" Trini asked.

"Tommy?" Jason asked.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

Tommy exchanged glances with the others and took it upon himself to explain

their situation. Trini walked over to Katherine and pulled her into a hug.

"Billy's told me so much about you in his letters. You've been good for him and

I promise that we're going to get him back," Trini said. Kat hugged her back

tightly, relishing in her soothing voice.

"It's okay to cry," Trini whispered. At that moment, the dam broke and the

young girl became lost in tears. The former yellow ranger patted her back and

rocked her.

**__**

Making my way down town  
Waking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

"So, will you guys go?" Tommy asked Jason. 

"Are you kidding? That's my little brother up there," Jason replied.

"I'm with Jase. To hell with the peace conference, family is way more

important," Zack replied.

"Thank you all so much," Kat said.

"No thanks necessary," Jason said with a smile.

"TREY WILL BE ARRIVING IN A FEW HOURS. ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOU BACK

LONG ENOUGH TO PACK SOME THINGS. KATHERINE, YOU SHOULD TELEPORT

HOME FOR SOME THINGS AS WELL," Zordon replied. They nodded and

teleported away.

~*~*~*

The Cyrian leader pushed the staff into Billy's back, forcing him forward.

They had just arrived on Cyrius and he was being taken before the Cyrian king.

They arrived in the throne room and Billy was forced to his knees before the

king.

"Sire, we have captured Billy Cranston. The one responsible for our failure on

Aquitar," he reported.

"Very good, take him to the cell and begin the 72 hours of torture!" the king

commanded. After that, the blue ranger was hauled to his feet and taken to the

cell. Billy almost wished he still had his morpher, but he had purposely tossed

it to Adam before his capture, fearing that it would fall into evil hands. The

Cyrian shackled his arms above his head and tore his shirt off. Billy could hear

the crack of a whip behind him and knew what his first source of torture would

be.

~*~*~*

The Triforian prince's massive Pyramidus zord docked inside the holding

bay, while Trey was teleported to the power chamber.

"Greetings power rangers," Trey said.

"Welcome Trey," Zordon said.

"Who shall be accompanying me upon this rescue mission?" he asked.

"I will be, along with Jason, Zack, and Trini. The other active rangers will be

staying to protect the earth," Kat said. Trey stepped toward her and placed a

hand on her shoulder.

"We will get him back," he told her, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Thank you," Kat replied.

The five of them boarded Pyramidus and left the earth's atmosphere for the

planet Cyrius.

**__**

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

Kat stared out into the vastness of space. Her expression was dull as she thought about her separation from her love. She and Billy were meant to be together, yet there were so many that wished to keep them apart. She needed him and he needed her, and nothing would stop her from getting him back. She continued to watch as the stars became blurs as they passed by the windows of Pyramidus.

**_  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... tonight_**

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Chapter

15 should be up soon! Later!

****


	15. A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. I just play here, because it's fun!

AN: Here's chapter 15 everyone! Buckle your seatbelts for one heck of a ride!

Oh and don't forget to review when your done reading! Thanks!

Also, if you can't get enough Billy/Kat, visit my yahoo group!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 15: A Moment Like This

Agonizing cries rang out and echoed through the cold, metallic palace.

The tortured victim knew that there was only one thing keeping him from

insanity and death. His love for her. Katherine: the name rang in his mind.

He could hear her lovely voice, smell her sweet scent, feel her soft skin, see her

beautiful face, and taste her luscious lips. The whip tore at his flesh one more

time, before the attacker ceased. The three days were ending finally.

Throughout the last three days, he had been subjected to whipping, beating,

electrocuting, and a dozen other things he wished hadn't happened.

The Cyrian guard released his shackles and he fell unceremoniously to the

frigid floor.

"Heal his broken body. We will not get full price for him if we sell him

bloodied and broken," the guard ordered a female Cyrian, who Billy would

have guessed was some sort of doctor.

"Drink this," she said gruffly. Billy reluctantly obeyed and drank the foul

tasting liquid. He felt his body be completely healed by the liquid, but before

he could react against his captors, he was shackled again and taken to the

throne room.

~*~*~*

"We're coming upon Cyrius. We should be able to monitor the

auctioning from our channel. Then we can follow whoever takes possession of

the blue ranger," Trey said. Kat watched intently as the images on the screen

appeared before them. They saw Billy being led into the center of the throne

room, where he was surrounded by some of the most evil beings in the

universe.

~*~

"A ranger huh?" Trakeena said, as she sat next to her fellow villains.

"He would make a great evil warrior," Dark Spector growled.

"He shall be mine. I have a personal vendetta against him and he must pay,"

Master Vile interrupted.

"Daddy! I don't see why we're here! Who cares about that brainy blue punk

anyway! He's not on Earth anymore, therefore he can't cause us anymore

trouble!" Rita yelled.

"For once she's right," Zedd replied.

"I like this one...he's yummy," Divatox said.

"Leave it to a slut like you to want a human," Rita spat.

"At least I have taste, you're the one married to the walking steak. But I guess

that's the best a coned queen can do," Divatox replied, with a laugh. Rita

growled, but wasn't given the chance to respond.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for all coming. We shall start the bidding

immediately," the Cyrian king announced. The bidding began and most had

dropped out once the bidding had gotten too high. Master Vile soon dropped

out, realizing that his fate was a bleak one. The bidding was now between

King Mondo, who wanted to exploit his genius. Dark Spector, who was also

interested in his mind as well. And Divatox, who wanted him for something

more than just his mind. She wanted his body as well. After many more bids,

Billy was finally sold.

"Sold to Divatox," the Cyrian king announced. Divatox stood up and walked

toward her new slave. She took his shackled hands from the king and gave

him her money.

"All mine," Divatox said, as she laved her tongue along his cheek. Billy winced

in disgust and tried to shrug her away. After that, she and Elgar teleported

back to their space cruiser with their new slave.

~*~*~*

"Cloaking Pyrimidus and setting a course to follow Divatox," Trey said.

"When do we move in? We don't want to wait too long," Jason urged.

"I can't bear the thought of her touching him," Kat said, as she clenched her

fists.

"We can move in tonight. But if Kat and I go, we must leave our morphers

behind, or we shall be detected," Trey said.

"Someone will need to stay here, and since you know Pyrimidus best, I think

you should stay," Jason told Trey.

"Then it is decided, the four of you will infiltrate Divatox's space cruiser at

dusk.

"Here Jason," Trini said, as she handed him a duffle bag.

"What's this?" Jason asked.

"Some black clothes, it would best if we're dressed in dark clothing," Trini said.

"Good thinking Tri," Zack replied.

"Come on Kat, I've got some for us in my quarters," Trini said, as she and Kat

exited the bridge.

~*~*~*

She eyed him hungrily, as he lay chained to her bed.

"You certainly are delicious, but I have a few things to take care of before we

have fun," Divatox said, as she smothered his mouth with hers. Billy shrugged

away in repulsion.

"I'll be back wolfie," Divatox said, as she left. Billy struggled with his shackles,

but found it useless to do so.

~*~*~*

Kat looked at the attire that Trini had provided. She looked at herself

uncertainly. She was dressed in tight fitting, low rise, leather pants and a tight

leather, button down crop top, which left her mid section exposed. The curve

hugging ensemble was completed by a pair of high-heeled boots.

"Um...Trini, what are the boys wearing?" Kat asked.

"Black pants and black muscle shirts. Why?" Trini answered. Kat looked at

Trini's outfit, which mirrored hers, except she wore a leather tank top instead of

a crop top.

"Well, it's just that this is a little revealing," Kat replied.

"Come on Kat, don't tell me that you haven't entertained the fantasy of

rescuing your man dressed in something like this," Trini said knowingly. Kat

smirked.

"I guess I have and I've had fantasies about what I'm going to do to him when

I get him back," Kat said, with a sly grin.

"And besides, what better way to show Divatox why she doesn't stand a

chance," Trini said.

"Thanks Trini, you've helped me so much through all of this. I mean, you

barely know me and you completely trust me with one of your oldest friends,"

Kat said.

"Of course, you're very good for Billy. Now, let's go get him back," Trini said.

Kat nodded, before exiting their quarters and meeting up with the boys.

~*~

After the boys had gawked at both woman's attire, they composed

themselves and got down to business. The four stood ready to teleport onto

Divatox's space cruiser. Each was armed with a laser blaster provided by Trey.

Trey handed Kat a small silver pin.

"This is a tracking device. Push the red button when you've got Billy and I'll be

able to lock onto the five of you and teleport you back," Trey informed. The

four of them nodded and teleported out.

~*~*~*

"Where we headed Auntie D?" Elgar bumbled.

"Hmmm...let's head for earth. That's where my new toy is from. It would be

particularly enjoyable to make him watch me destroy his friends," Divatox said.

"You got it Auntie D!" Elgar said.

"Good, now don't disturb me. I'm going to play with my new toy," Divatox

said, as she left the bridge.

~*~*~*

Kat and the three former rangers arrived in the corridors of Divatox's

ship. They dashed out of sight as Divatox herself walked by. A few

Piranhitrons loomed about as well.

"Okay, the laser pistols are armed with silencers, so use them first. Zack and I

will take care of things out here. Girls, you get our blue ranger," Jason

ordered. The girls nodded and followed Divatox. The two girls loomed

outside her quarters. Kat melted the automatic lock and the two girls slowly

pulled the sliding door open. They peeked in and quietly slipped in. Each

peeked around the corner, only to see Divatox's straddling Billy and forcing her

lips onto his. Her hands explored his bare, and very well muscled chest. Kat

suppressed a growl and quietly slipped closer, as Trini crept

around the other way. Kat took Divatox's state of off guard for granted, as she

leapt out with her pistol aimed at Divatox.

"I suggest you take your hands off my man," Kat snapped, as she glared at the

vile woman. Divatox smirked and eyed her up and down.

"And just who are you supposed to be Pussy Kat? A Charlie's Angel's reject?"

Divatox remarked snidely.

"Better than looking like a reject from a B grade horror film," Kat spat back, as

she refused to let her gun sag.

"Kat...what...how are you here?" Billy said, as he was utterly speechless.

"So you must be the little sex kitten he keeps whining about. If you shoot me,

you might risk harming your Romeo," Divatox taunted.

"I've got a pretty clean shot right here," Trini said, as she almost appeared out

of no where. She was only inches away from Divatox, with her pistol aimed at

the woman's head.

"Well, well, a second vixen," Divatox said. Trini ushered her off Billy, but

Divatox whirled around and knocked the pistol from Trini's hand with a

crossing kick. Trini yelped, as she hit the floor due to a devastating sidekick.

After that, Divatox went after Kat. The villainess grabbed at Kat's blaster, and

the women struggled for control. Divatox slammed Kat's clenched fists against

the wall, attempting to break her grip on the gun. Kat threw all her weight

into Divatox, causing them to tumble to the floor. Kat pulled Divatox's hair and

she cried out. The evil woman's hands flew around Kat's neck and began to

choke her. A recovered Trini picked up a lamp and busted it over Divatox's

head, knocking her out cold. Kat threw her off and Trini helped her up. The

girls melted the shackles around Billy's wrists, and freed him.

"I don't know how you both are here, but I sure am glad. I don't want to think

about what would have happened had you not been here," Billy said.

Kat embraced him in a tight hug.

"I just wish that I could have prevented the Cyrians from hurting you," Kat

said.

"But you're here now and that's all that matters," Billy replied.

With that

being said, Kat crushed her lips against his. Billy responded with equal

passion, but the moment was broken as Jason and Zack busted into the room.

"Sorry guys, but let's activate that tracking device and get the hell out of here,"

Jason said, as he kicked a Piranhitron. Kat pushed the red button and within

seconds, the five of them teleported away.

~*~*~*

The five of them cheered and Trey went to greet them.

"It is good to finally meet you Billy. I am Trey of Triforia, the gold ranger," he

introduced.

"I want to thank you all. I owe you all my life," Billy said.

"That's what friends are for little bro," Jason said, as he clasped his hand.

"Glad to have you back bro," Zack said. After they had talked for a while, Billy

left to catch a refreshing shower.

"I know that you and Billy probably want some time alone, so I'll bunk down

with Jason and Zack," Trini told Kat with a wink. Kat blushed and smiled

sheepishly.

"Are you comfortable with that?" Kat asked. Trini rolled her eyes.

"I hope so, I've been spending nights at their houses since we were all five,"

Trini replied. Kat smiled and went into the quarters where Billy was

showering. She kicked her boots off and plopped down on the bed. She heard

the shower turn off and soon Billy came into the room wearing only a pair of

sweatpants. He rubbed a towel through his damp hair and then let it drop to

the floor as he laid eyes on his beloved.

**__**

What if I told you

it was all meant to be

would you believe me

would you agree

it's almost that feelin

that we've met before

so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

when I tell you love has come here and now

"Kat," was all he could say.

"Billy," was her answer. He decided that there was far too much distance

between them, and closed the gap. He sat down on the bed and inched close to

her. Her lips claimed his furiously, taking control of the situation. She pushed

him down on the pillow and straddled him. His arms went around her with one

of his hands resting on the small of her back, while the other was lost in her

hair. She broke the kiss momentarily and looked into his desire lidded eyes.

**__**

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this

some people search forever

for that one special kiss

**__**

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this

Neither had to say anything, they both wanted this. Their lips met again and

she found her hands marveling at his well-sculpted chest. His hands began to

undress her starting with her leather top. He caressed her breasts through her

black bra, causing her to lose control. He flipped her over and reversed their

positions. He laid beside her and crushed her against him, earning a moan of

pleasure from her. Billy brought his lips to her neck and gently nibbled on her

soft flesh, while his hands worked her free of the leather pants she was

wearing.

**__**

Everything Changes

but beauty remains

something so tender

I can't explain well

I may be dreamin

but 'till I awake

can we make this dream last forever

and I'll cherish all the love we share

"Billy, my sweet wolf!" Kat cried, as her body writhed in sensation. He reached

around her and unclasped her bra, while she was busy freeing him from his

pants. They took a moment to take in the sight of each other, before resuming

the slow, euphoric lovemaking.

"Kat, my beautiful angel," he whispered hoarsely.

**__**

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this

some people search forever

for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this

Her fingers became entangled in his thick blonde locks, as his mouth played

with her delicate breasts. She arched her back in an attempt to bring herself

even closer to him, if getting any closer were possible. After that, he moved

back up to capture her lips. She broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes,

conveying her need for this. As he slid into her, she whimpered as she became

used to the feeling. Her soft cries were muffled, as he devoured her lips and

began a slow, gentle rhythm.

**__**

could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

so let me tell you this some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this

After a

sensual building, they finally climaxed and let the incredible sexual high wash

over them. Billy pulled her into his embrace and snuggled with her, as they

bathed in the afterglow.

**__**

Some people spend two lifetimes

for a moment like this

some people search forever

for that one special kiss

oh I can't believe it's happening to me

some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this

Oh, like this some people search forever

oh yeah some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this.

Kat turned in his embrace and faced him, pressing

her forehead against his. He pecked her on the lips and she rested her head in

the nape of his neck, as they fell into a deep sleep entangled in each other's

arms.

~*~*~*

Divatox groaned as she woke up and found her nephew standing over

her.

"You're awake Auntie D!" Elgar exclaimed.

"Get out of my face idiot!" Divatox growled.

"We'll be arriving at Earth within the next few hours my queen," Porto

reported.

"Change course Porto. I want to give them time to let their guard down. And

once they've forgotten all about little me, I'll be back for my revenge," Divatox

ordered. Porto obeyed, and Divatox's ship changed course.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 16 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and

please leave a review!

****


	16. When I Saw You

Disclaimer: It's not my playground, I just play here with everyone else, cuz it's fun!

AN: Here's chapter 16! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! Also, for the purpose of this story, the rangers have not met Dulcea yet. They use the powers of the Ninja and will be upgrading to the powers of the Ninjetti, so I will be creating some significant differences between the powers. The song is When I saw You, by Mariah Carey. And Harry and Karyn know that I've already used this song in my Entwined Destinies series, but this song just fits Billy and Kat so well, so I used it in this story too. Anyway, on with the story!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 16: When I Saw You

"NO!!!!" Billy screamed, as he bolted upright in bed.

"Shhh...Billy it was just a nightmare," Kat consoled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Billy gulped air into his lungs and looked over at her.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kat asked.

"I was back on Cyrius, reliving the torture they put me through," Billy said.

**__**

Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me

Transcending space and time

And I was rendered still

There were no words for me to find at all

As I stood there beside myself

I could see you and no one else

"It's going to take time to get over what they did to you, but I'll be here every step of the way," Kat told him.

"Have I told you how beautiful I think you are?" Billy asked her.

"Changing the subject are we?" Kat replied.

"Only when the subject needs changing," Billy replied.

"Yes, we definitely need to change it," Kat said, as snuggled close to him and they lay back down.

**__**

When I saw you

When I saw you

I could not breathe, I fell so deep

When I saw you

When I saw you

I'd never be, I'd never be the same

"Last night was so amazing," Kat told him, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yes it was," Billy replied, as he kissed the top of her head. At that moment, they heard a knock at their door.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, you should probably get cleaned up. Trey says we'll be arriving on earth in an hour," Trini called.

"Thanks Trini," Billy called back.

"Do you want the shower first?" Billy asked.

"Hmmm...What I really want is someone to wash my back and maybe a few other places," Kat replied.

"I think I can help with that," Billy answered, as they headed for the bathroom.

~*~*~*

An hour later, Pyramidus docked in the zord hangar, and the residents teleported to the power chamber, where the other rangers were ready to greet them.

"Oh, it's so good to see that you're all okay!" Kim greeted.

"It's good to be home," Billy replied. Shortly after that, Trey boarded Pyramidus and left for Triforia, but not before saying goodbye to his new allies and friends.

~*~*~*

Things returned to normal once again and school resumed after a nice Easter break.

"I never thought I'd be glad to be back at school," Billy said, as he and Kat walked arm in arm through the hall. Kat kissed his cheek.

"It'll be even better when it's the weekend and we'll get to spend the entire two days together," Kat said.

"Yeah, especially since my dad is out of town this weekend," Billy replied. Kat smiled, as they entered Ms. Applebee's class arm in arm. They took their seats and waited for Ms. Applebee to start class.

"Today, we will be starting our last and final project of the school year. Here in a moment, each lady in the room will select a young man's name out of this basket. The young man you select will be your husband for this project. Each couple will be given a different budget and different job descriptions and your project is to make it all work." Ms. Applebee explained, as she came to Aisha, who was the first to choose. She looked over at Rocky and saw that his fingers were crossed. She chose and looked at the slip of paper.

"Who is your partner Aisha?" Ms. Applebee asked.

"Adam Park," Aisha answered, as she smiled and shrugged at Rocky. Rocky gave her wink, knowing that she'd be okay doing the project with one of her best friends. Kimberly was next. She drew and her face became crestfallen, as she looked at the name.

"Skull," Kim stated. Skull did his dopey laugh and Kim rolled her eyes. Next was Tanya. She chose and smiled, realizing that her partner was at least a friend.

"Rocky DeSantos," Tanya answered. Carrie Lawrence, the most popular and snobby girl in school chose next.

"Tommy Oliver," she announced. Tommy wrinkled his nose, since this meant he would be spending time with a very spoiled and shallow girl. Next, Violet chose, and she beamed happily as she read the name.

"Billy Cranston," she announced happily. Billy's eyes widened in horror. He was not thrilled about the idea of having to spend time with the girl who was obsessed with him.

Kat was the final to choose and she knew who her partner was by process of elimination.

"Bulk," Kat said, as she read the final name. After that, Ms. Applebee passed out the information packets and project descriptions and the bell rang.

"This project is due on the day of finals in one month, so get started," Ms. Applebee announced, as students filed out.

"This is going to be the worst project ever," Billy said.

"You're telling me," Kat replied.

"I'm so excited about working on this project with you Billy. Shall we get together after school and start?" Violet asked.

"Well Violet, it's a Friday and Kat and I have plans this weekend," Billy said.

"But we need to get started," Violet said, as she glared at Kat.

"Listen, how about you two start the project and I can get together with my partner. And then I'll be over around 7," Kat told him, her eyes promising to make it up to him. Billy nodded, as he and Violet left for his house.

~*~*~*

"Well, I suppose we should start by dissecting the budget for things we need like a house and cars," Billy said, as he began sifting through papers. But Violet could only stare at him. Billy sighed irritably.

"Violet, I can't work well with you constantly staring at me," Billy told her.

"I'm sorry Billy; it's just that I've admired you from afar for so long," Violet replied.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings Violet, but I'm in love with Kat. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd accept that. I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us," Billy said.

"You never gave the relationship a chance," Violet retorted, as she began to work. Billy suppressed an irritated growl, and began working on the project.

~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Bulk and Kat began their project at the youth center. The others were there, avoiding the prospect of working on their projects.

"We got quite a bit done, so how about we quit for today," Kat suggested, as she saw that it was 5:30.

"Got a hot date tonight?" Bulk asked with a smile. Kat smiled back.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have to go home and get ready and then pry Violet off my boyfriend," Kat said. Kat found that Bulk was a sweet guy and there was more to him than a lot of people usually saw. She was quickly becoming good friends with the husky teen. Bulk chuckled.

"Okay, see ya later. I have to go pry my best friend away from Kimberly, before Tommy hurts him too bad," Bulk replied. Kat waved and left the youth center.

~*~*~*

About seven, Kat arrived at Billy's house and knocked. Billy answered the door and whisked her inside.

"I am very glad to see you," Billy said.

"That's good to know. Is she gone?" Kat asked.

"Not yet, but she's packing up her stuff. What's in the sack?" Billy asked.

"Fresh strawberries and lots and lots of whipped cream," Kat said in a sultry voice, as she went into the kitchen. Billy blushed and quickly ushered Violet out the door.

~*~*~*

Violet left Billy's house, but found her fried Abby outside waiting for her.

"So, how was the afternoon with Billy?" she asked.

"Not so good, I told him that I liked him, but all he can think about is her," Violet said.

"Violet, if you want him, then you need to fight for him," Abby said.

"Hello Abby, he's completely hooked on that little Aussie bitch," Violet spat.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Abby said, as she pulled out a camcorder.

"What are you going to do with that?" Violet asked.

"We're going to spy on them and get a little dirt," Abby said, as they turned back toward the Cranston house.

~*~*~*

"Tengus, go and stir up some trouble in Angel Grove. The blue rangers are at Billy's house and the others are nearby in the park," Vile ordered.

The Tengus obeyed and teleported down.

~*~*~*

"Mmmm..." Billy said as he bit into the strawberry. He and Kat were on the couch and he was lying with his head in her lap.

"Are you just going to lay here all night and make me feed you strawberries?" Kat asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure," Billy replied. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of their communicators.

"This is Billy," he answered.

"Hey Bill, this is Tom. We're outside your house here and we need help with the Tengus," Tommy said.

"We're coming Tommy," Billy said, as he and Kat dashed out of the house.

~*~*~*

"What are these things?" Abby asked, as she and Violet hid in a bush.

"I don't know, but look!" Violet pointed at the seven people that were gathering together. She recognized them as Tommy, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Kat.

"They're crazy for trying to fight those things, this should be good," Abby said, as she hit the record button and began taping them. But what happened next would shock the life out of them both.

"Let's not take any chances guys!" Tommy called, as he saw a band of cogs appear.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"Blue Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

The two girls gasped in amazement and Abby kept filming.

"This is better dirt than I ever thought possible," Abby commented.

"No kidding, I can't believe that they're the power rangers," Violet replied.

The rangers finished off the menace and quickly demorphed.

"I wonder what that was about?" Adam asked.

"Probably Vile trying to spoil my time with Kat," Billy mumbled.

"Guess we'll see you two later. Zordon is teleporting Jason, Zack, and Trini back to Switzerland in the morning, so we'll see at the power chamber then," Tommy said.

"K, bye guys!" Billy called.

"So, shall we get back to where we left off wolf boy?" Kat asked. Billy smiled.

"Lead the way angel girl," Billy replied, as they went back inside.

"They are so disgusting. She just hangs all over like he's her property," Violet huffed.

"Let them screw each other all weekend. But come Monday, we'll show them the dirt and I bet they'll do anything to keep their secret," Abby said. Violet nodded and the girls left.

~*~*~*

"Now, let's get back to what we were doing," Kat said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**__**

Only once in a lifetime love rushes in

Changing you with the tide

And dawn's ribbon of light

Bursts through the dark

Wakening you inside

And I thought it was all untrue

Until there all at once I knew

When I saw you

When I saw you

I could not breathe, I fell so deep

When I saw you

When I saw you

I'd never be, I'd never be the same

She looked into his eyes with a deepening want and love. His eyes mirrored hers, as he hoisted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and devoured his lips in a zealous kiss. Billy carried her upstairs to the bedroom, each of them forgetting everything and everyone else for that night.

**__**

With no beginning and

Without an end

You are the one for me

It's evident

And your eyes told me so

Your eyes let me know...

When I saw you

When I saw you

I could not breathe, I fell so deep

When I saw you

When I saw you

I'd never be, I'd never be the same

~*~*~*

Zedd, Rita, Master Vile, Rito, and Goldar teleported to the empty construction site. It was dark and everyone had gone home for the day.

"After searching for two thousand years for it, it is fitting that these stupid humans would uncover it," Vile said. Zedd zapped the clawed hand holding the giant purple egg in place with his staff. The claw released it and Zedd cracked the egg. It split in half and revealed a puddle of oozing liquid.

"You've been looking two thousand years for a tub of snot!" Rita snapped.

"Be quiet Rita," Vile ordered, as the ooze began to form and take shape into a humanoid form.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The ooze is back!"

Ivan Ooze, one of the most evil entities known, was free.

AN: Hope you liked it! I know this is a cliffie, but I was nice this time! I have chapter 17 ready for you to read next, so onward to chapter 17! Thanks for reading and please review!


	17. Cross My Line

Disclaimer: It's not my playground, I just play here with everyone else, cuz it's fun!

AN: Here's chapter 17! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! Also, for the purpose of this story, the rangers have not met Dulcea yet. They use the powers of the Ninja and will be upgrading to the powers of the Ninjetti, so I will be creating some significant differences between the powers.

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 17: Cross My Line

"It's good to see you again Ivan," Vile greeted.

"Ah, yes it's been a long time Vile," Ivan replied.

"You know him daddy?" Rita asked.

"Of course Rita, Ivan and I go way back. He is just the person needed to finally destroy Zordon of Eltar," Vile stated.

"Zordon is still alive!" Ivan growled, as purple jolts of electricity violently cackled around him.

"Yes, and I'm counting on you to destroy him," Vile said.

"I will not only destroy him, but I will obliterate his entire existence. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!" Ooze announced.

"Finally, a real man," Rita said. Zedd growled at her, and Ivan blew her a kiss.

"We will see you later back at the palace," Vile said, as he and the others teleported back to the moon, leaving Ivan to his work.

~*~*~*

"Alpha, you must contact the rangers immediately. Master Vile has found Ivan Ooze's hyper lock chamber and released him.

"Aye yi yi! Ivan Ooze is horrible!" Alpha exclaimed, as he sent out the message.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat came out of the bathroom in towels, both just having showered. Billy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Why don't we get dressed and go for a moonlight swim at Angel Cove," Billy suggested.

"I do like the way you think," Kat said, as she began to dress in a pair of cut off shorts and a sky blue spaghetti strap tank top. Billy pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. Just then, his communicator went off.

"Perfect, leave it Vile to start attacking at night," Billy growled.

"This is Billy," he answered.

"Billy, you and Kat must teleport to the power chamber. We have a serious situation," Zordon informed.

"We'll be right there;" Billy answered, as he and Kat teleported away in twin columns of blue light.

~*~*~*

All seven of them arrived at the power chamber. Tanya had stayed home, since Zordon thought that she was safest there.

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Six thousand years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the universe in unparalleled terror alongside his friend, Master Vile. But six heroes much like yourselves sealed him away in hyper lock chamber and buried him deep inside the earth. But now it has been uncovered and Ivan is free. You must go and stop him from taking control of this world. But be careful rangers, he is unlike anything you have ever faced before," Zordon said. The rangers nodded and teleported to the construction site to check it out.

~*~*~*

The rangers arrived at the construction site and made their way up the hill. They spied the open egg and went to investigate.

"Eww...gross," Kim said.

"It reeks," Rocky said.

"HEY!" an officer said. The rangers jumped, but settled down when they realized it was just a person.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked. They looked at each other and Kim decided to speak.

"You haven't by chance seen a morphological being lurking around here? Kim asked.

"A morphological being...what the heck is that?" he asked. The rangers exchanged glances.

"Wait, did it look something like this?" he asked, as he transformed and revealed the form of Ivan Ooze. His evil laughter echoed through the city and the rangers gasped, as they went into fighting stance.

"Eww...gross," Kim stated.

"Too kind, allow me to introduce myself. I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze.

"Well pack your bags, cuz we're sending you right back where you came from," Rocky retorted.

"Hmm...a teenager with a big mouth, not much has changed in six thousand years," Ooze said.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with my raisin head!" Kim spat.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"Yea, we're the power rangers," Tommy announced.

"Woohoo, where's my autograph book. Hah! Power rangers. So Zordon still gets a bunch of kids to do his dirty work. Well, meet my kids!" he announced, as electrical jolts created miniature versions of himself.

"From this moment forth, the world you know shall cease to exist. Welcome to my nightmare!" Ooze announced, as he transported away.

"He's gone," Rocky said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Rock head," Adam said.

"Cool it guys," Billy ordered.

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked.

"There's lots of room down there!" Kat called called.

"Go guys!" Tommy ordered, as he held the creatures at bay, while the others jumped down off the hill. Tommy followed them and they spread out. Tommy picked up a rock pick and prepared to use it as a weapon.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" he said, as he began using the weapon to fight the foes.

**__**

I will hunt you down in time, will have you in my sight,  
can see throughout this night, will find your weakness.  
Now, you belong to me solely.  
Now, I will shatter your chances.  
Now, say the power is on you now.

Adam sidestepped a couple creatures and then whirled around with a series of powerful sidekicks and drop spins. He ducked one of Ooze men's fists and used its back to roll over him. He was successful in knocking it down, but another made his assault on Adam.

Two creatures latched onto Aisha's arms and she did her best to break free by slamming them into each other. After being flipped several times, she managed to break free and toss them to the ground.

**__**

You have a reason, you have a rhyme.  
*You have been thinking to cross my line.  
You are/were the soul mate, you are/were the crime.  
You've gone too far, you've crossed my line.

Kat delivered several roundhouse kicks to one creature attacking her. But he proved to be very strong, as he latched onto her arm in a vice-like grip. Billy finished the one he was fighting with two front snap kicks and two sidekicks. Then he somersaulted through the air and kicked the creature off Kat. He punched the creature in the abdomen, but pulled away a slimy fist.

"You ooze you lose," Billy joked.

__

**__**

I am one who never quits, am one who tries to rise,

  
**am pure of thought and mind, am sure of one thing.**  
**Now, that I stare in your bad face.**  
**Now, that I see you're a weakling.**  
**Now, say the power is on you now.**

Rocky's punches were all blocked by it. He back flipped away from the creature and then did a drop spin, knocking it off its feet.

Kim did a split kick in the air knocking two down. But another one went after her. She began to do a series of back flips.

"See ya!" Kim called.

"Right behind you Kimberly," Billy said, as he mirrored her.

____

**__**

You have a reason, you have a rhyme.  
But you had chosen to cross my lin

e**__**

You are/were the soul mate, you are/were the crime.  
You've gone too far, you've crossed my line.

You've gone too far.

You've gone too far.

You have a reason, you have a rhyme.

**But you were way wrong to cross my line**

You are/were the soul mate, you are/were the crime.

**You've gone too far, you've crossed my line.**

The seven of them regrouped and began backing away from the menaces.

"There's too many of them!" Billy said.

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy said.

"Right!" they answered.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Black Frog!" Adam called.

"Pink Crane!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape!" Rocky called.

"Blue Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

~*~*~*

"I fear the worst Alpha. The rangers are facing Ivan's foes and he is on his way here," Zordon said.

"Don't worry Zordon, no one but a power ranger can enter the power chamber," Alpha said. At that moment, an oozing sound was heard at the door to the main chamber.

"At least almost no one," Alpha stuttered. The oozing blob formed into Ivan and he laughed evilly.

"Nice place you have here. Long time no see Zordon," Ivan said.

"I order you to leave now Ooze," Zordon replied.

"Oh no Zordon, I'm here for a little payback. You robbed me of my prime and now it's time to pay the piper!" Ivan announced, as he used a wooden flute to affirm his point. He started by destroying the teleportation panel. Next, he destroyed the scanners and then the panel that controlled the zords and powers. By doing this, the power coins would become useless and drained. And finally, he shattered Zordon's tube...

~*~*~*

"Where did those creeps go?" Adam wondered.

"I don't know, but everyone keep their eyes peeled," Tommy said.

"Aisha, the power beams I installed in your helmet would be a big help right now," Billy said.

"Great idea Billy. Activating power beams!" Aisha said, as two powerful headlights light up on her helmet, giving light to the dark alleyway.

"Rocky, how about your scanner," Tommy mentioned.

"Activating power scanner," he said, as his helmet became a motion scanner.

"Talk to me Rock," Tommy said.

"Whatever these purple creeps are made of, I can't lock em down," Rocky said.

"Wait! Over there!" Rocky pointed, as one skimmed by his scanner.

"Let's power up!" Tommy called.

"Here they come!" Aisha called, as they split up to fight.

You..boys..make..me..sick, sick, sick!" Kimberly said, as she repeatedly kicked the creature until it collapsed.

One creature got in a good uppercut to Billy, but he retaliated with two fierce spin-crossing kicks and a powerful spin sidekick.

"Wolf Lance!" he called.

"Take this!" Billy said, as he whacked the oncoming creature with his lance. It slammed into a wall and became a puddle of ooze.

"Wolf whip!" Kat called.

She began to bat the foes away, but they were flocking toward her.

"Need some help angel girl?" Billy asked, as he flipped in behind her.

"Please, these icky things are making me sick," Kat replied. Billy chuckled.

"Let's show them the power of the wolf," Billy said, as he held his lance up. Kat tossed her whip into place and it wrapped itself around the lance.

"Fire!" they called, as they shot blue energy at one of the foes, turning him into an oozy mess. After that, they regrouped with the others.

"I'd like you guys to meet Saba!" Tommy called, as the sword ran circles around them and then released a heavy piece of building material over them. It crushed the creatures and they were no more.

"Yeah!" they cheered. Suddenly, they unwillingly powered down.

'What's happening?' Kat asked.

"I don't know, but we should get back to the power chamber," Tommy replied.

"Alpha, Zordon, come in!" Billy called into his communicator. But he was puzzled when all he got was static.

"I have a really bad feeling guys," Adam said.

"Let's get going," Tommy said, as they headed out on foot.

~*~

They arrived at the power chamber's door to the main chamber, which was covered in ooze.

"Come on guys, let's get it open," Tommy said, as he and the other guys pried the door open. Kim yelped as sparks spewed at them.

"Look at this place, it's a mess," Rocky said.

"Billy, how could he do this? I thought the power chamber was safer than the command center," Kat said.

"So did I angel, so did I," Billy said, as he looked around. The sight was making him sick.

"Oh no you guys!" Kim cried, as they headed for Zordon's shattered tube. He laid their motionless on the bed of crystals.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha asked.

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying," Billy stated. A weak Zordon opened his eyes.

"Oh rangers...I'm glad that you are all safe," Zordon said.

"Zordon, tell us how we can get you back in your time warp," Adam said.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Ivan destroyed the power core, the power coins are useless. Ivan Ooze has won," Zordon said defeated.

"Rangers..." Alpha muttered.

"Alpha!" they cried.

"There may be a power that can save Zordon and stop Ivan. But it exists on the distant planet of Phaedos. The great power is similar to your ninja powers, but much more powerful. But it is heavily guarded and very dangerous," Alpha said.

"But we have to try Alpha," Rocky said. Suddenly, Ninjor appeared.

"I'm here rangers," he announced.

"Ninjor, can you help us get these powers?" Tommy asked.

"I will take us to Phaedos and my friend Dulcea will help. But to get back, you must acquire the power. This is a quest unlike any other you have been through," Ninjor said.

"We have to go, Zordon's life depends on it," Kim said.

"Very well rangers, gather around and prepare for long range teleportation," Ninjor said, as he mustered all the power he could and teleported the eight of them to the planet Phaedos.

~*~*~*

"How could that purple pinhead let them slip through his hands!" Rita yelled.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Ivan announced. Rita and Zedd were about to insult him, but Vile took over.

"Excellent work my old friend!" Vile said.

"Thank you, it was nothing really," Ivan said.

"Those stupid brats are after the great power! You call that nothing!" Mondo yelled.

"Yes it was nothing, but this isn't!" Ivan cackled, as he shot his signature powers at the machine king and his consorts, which turned them all into spare parts.

"Finally! No more machine breath!" Zedd rejoiced.

"Make sure you keep yourself in line Z, or I'll roast you as well," Ivan threatened. Zedd and Rita were very clear on the matter; Ivan Ooze was in charge.

AN: Hope you liked it! In chapter 18, the rangers arrive on Phaedos where they must embark on individual quests to the temples of their animal protectors. Only there will they gain the powers of the Ninjetti. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	18. Colors of the Wind

Disclaimer: It's Disney and Saban's roller coaster, I just ride cuz it's fun.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 18, so enjoy and please review! Also, the following list is the names of the animal spirits and their roots.

The Frog: Rach (African for Frog)

The Falcon: Marlon (French for Falcon)

The Crane: Baka (Hindi for Crane)

The Bear: Ursa (Scandinavian for bear)

The Ape: Valin (means Monkey King in Hindi)

The Wolf: Zev (Hebrew) Lupine (comes from the scientific name for the wolf)

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 18: Colors of the Wind

"Wow, look at this place," Kim commented, as they adjusted their eyes to the rugged beauty of the planet Phaedos.

"Ninjor, where to?" Tommy asked.

"We must journey to the Dulcea's temple," Ninjor beckoned them and they followed.

~*~*~*

"So, I'm sure you have something ingenious planned," Vile said.

"Of course," Ivan replied, as he spat an ooze ball out. It oozed and formed into a batch of Tengus.

"Meet my Tengus! Fly to Phaedos and tear the rangers apart!" Ivan ordered. The Tengus took flight and headed for Phaedos.

~*~*~*

The group trekked up the mountainside and stopped momentarily to stopped to rest. Katherine stared out at the rough ocean and watched as the white-capped waves crashed on the rocks. Billy caught the distraught look on her face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong angel?" he asked.

"I'm just scared for Zordon. What if we don't make it in time? And what if Ivan is too strong?" Kat whimpered. Billy lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

"We're going to get this power and help Zordon. And then we're going to send that scum packing," Billy assured her. She gave him a small smile, but she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a Tengu warrior barreling toward them and screamed. Billy grabbed her and they ducked as the Tengu swooped over them.

"Damn, what the hell are they doing here!" Tommy yelled. Two dropped out of the sky and knocked Rocky and Adam down.

"I don't know, but they must be Ivan's cause they are stronger than Vile's!" Adam yelled, as he held his chest in pain. Two toppled Billy, separating him from Kat, while another wrapped its wings around her and began pulling her toward an open portal. On the other side, Kat could see Vile waiting for her.

"NO!!!" Kat protested.

"Kat!" Billy called, as he tried to break free. He would not be separated from her again. Suddenly, they heard a strange noise and a cloaked figure dropped out of the sky. The person shed the cloak and revealed themselves. She was a beautiful woman clad in a green bikini-like warrior outfit. She began taking the Tengus on single-handedly using only her staff. Soon, she split the staff in half and began twirling the two halves, causing a horrible whistling sound. The Tengus covered their ears and made a beeline for the portal and disappeared.

"Dulcea, thank goodness," Ninjor said.

"It's good to see you Ninjor, these must be the rangers," Dulcea said.

"We are, and thank you," Tommy said. She nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

~*~*~*

About an hour later, they arrived at the sacred Ninjetti grounds and Dulcea gathered them around the fire.

"Tonight I will awaken your animal spirits and tomorrow each of you will travel through the Neola jungle to the temple of your spirit animal. There you will learn of your power and your destiny in the army of light," Dulcea explained, as she blew magic dust into the fire. The fumes garbed each ranger in their familiar ninja outfits. The rangers removed their hoods and waited for Dulcea to explain.

"Aisha, you are the bear; brave and unstoppable,"

"Rocky; powerful and smart, you are the mighty ape,"

"Agile Kimberly, light as a feather; you are the crane,"

"Adam, silent courage and quiet strength; you are the frog,"

"Tommy, winged lord of the skies; you are the falcon,"

"Billy, you are the wolf; cunning and swift,"

"And Katherine; compassionate and graceful, the wolf protects you as well,"

"Rest rangers, your journey begins in a few hours," Dulcea said.

**__**

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

~*~*~*

The next morning, each of the rangers set out on their journey. Their personal quests had begun.

After trekking through the jungle for nearly two hours, Tommy came to a fork in the road.

"Great, now which way?" he asked himself. A falcon squawked overhead and Tommy looked up. He closed his eyes and focused.

**__**

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Soon, he opened them and he saw an arrow appear in the dirt, which pointed him down the center path. The arrow disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, and Tommy took the center path...

~*~

Adam's path ended in front of a large pond.

"Great, now what?" Adam asked to no one in particular. A sharp "ribbet" caught his attention and he turned to the frog. It ribbeted at him again and hopped onto a lily pad in the pond.

"You've got to be kidding. That water is probably freezing," Adam complained. It ribbeted at him again, almost commandingly.

"All right, Ninjetti! The Frog!" Adam called, as his head and face were hooded and masked. He dove into the water and found himself immediately encased by a bubble. He was underwater, but the bubble was allowing him to breathe.

**__**

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

"Of course, the temple of the frog must be in this pond," Adam said, as he began to swim. Soon, he could see an underwater cave. On the outside, the cave was adorned with the emblem of the frog. He adjusted his eyes and could see that the cave itself looked like a frog, the opening being the mouth of the frog. Adam took a deep breath and swam inside...

~*~

Aisha threw her arms up in disdain. She had been wandering through the never-ending jungle for what seemed like forever, and she had no idea where to go.

**__**

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

"If I was the temple of the bear, where would I be?" Aisha asked, as she

stepped on a twig. It snapped and the ground seemed to open up under

her. Aisha was swallowed into the ground, as she fell into the pit...

~*~

Rocky raced after the ape, who seemed to be toying with him.

"Where are you taking me? I don't have time for games, I need to find the temple of the ape!" Rocky called. The ape turned and stared at him for a moment. Then, he began to climb an incredibly large tree. He motioned for the red ninjetti to follow him. Not knowing what else to do, Rocky began to climb as well.

**__**

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

After a grueling climb, Rocky set his sights on what he had quested for. At the top was a tree house with the emblem of the ape upon it. Rocky smiled brilliantly, as he followed the ape into the small temple.

~*~****

"My feet are killing me. Where the heck is this temple supposed to be anyway?" Kim complained. A crane cawed and swooped over her head.

"Wait!" Kim called, as she ran in the direction the crane was flying. As she was running, she didn't anticipate the steep hill.

"Oh no!" she cried, as she skidded down the hill and landed ungracefully at the bottom.

**__**

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

"Ouch," Kim whimpered, as she stood up and brushed herself off. In front of her was the temple of the crane. She smiled and went inside the wing-shaped entryway.

~*~

"Man, we have been walking for hours and nothing," Billy complained.

"I wish we had a sign that we we're going the right way," Kat replied. Billy suddenly stopped and stared straight ahead. Kat moved her eyes into his line of sight and gasped at what she saw. A timber wolf stood before them. Billy knelt down, as did Kat. The timber wolf came toward them and nuzzled its head on Billy's face. Then, he licked Kat's cheek out of affection. After that, he walked away and looked back at them, arching his head.

**__**

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

"I think he wants us to follow him," Kat said. Billy nodded and joined hands with her, as they followed the wolf.

~*~

Tommy stared up the mountain. The temple of the falcon sat at the top, but the mountain was so smooth that climbing it would be impossible.

"Great, how the heck am I supposed to get up there?" Tommy wondered. The Falcon cawed sharply, causing Tommy's senses to go wild.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" Tommy called. He used his Ninjetti powers and floated into the air. He levitated himself to the top of the mountain and entered the temple. The falcon flew in after him and circled around him, before becoming human in form with a flash of white light.

"Hello Thomas," the man said.

"Sam Trueheart?" Tommy asked.

"That is whom you know me as on earth, but my real identity is Marlon, the falcon Ninjetti spirit," he replied.

"This is incredible," Tommy uttered.

"Yes, and it is time for you to learn of your new powers," Marlon said.

~*~*~*

Adam found himself in a dry throne-like room. The frog that he followed hopped in front of him and glowed with a black light, it became a human.

"Hello little frog prince," the woman said.

"Are you the spirit of the frog?" Adam asked nervously. The woman had dark curly hair and chocolate skin. She reminded him a lot of Tanya.

'Tanya, I hope she's okay.' Adam thought.

"Yes, I am the frog Ninjetti spirit. My name is Rach, and your Tanya is fine," she said. Adam was surprised that she could read his mind, but then again, she was an animal spirit of the Ninjetti.

"Yes, I can read your mind. But enough of that, come with me and tour the temple of the frog as you learn of your new powers," Rach said, as she beckoned the young man to her. Adam followed, as they descended into the dark corridors.

~*~*~*

"Ouch, that hurt," Aisha griped, as she pulled herself up. It was dark, except for faint yellow light along the walls of what seemed like a cave. Aisha began making her way through the corridor and soon came to an opening, which was illuminated by twin torches. A bear stood before her and glowed with yellow light, as it became humanoid in form.

"Hello young cub, I am Ursa, the bear Ninjetti spirit. The woman reminded Aisha of her aunt Ashala.

Aisha smiled, she had found the temple.

~*~*~*

Rocky sighed in frustration as he watched the ape mess around. It was almost like he was toying with him.

"Please, Ninjetti ape spirit, I don't have much time. I have come to learn of my powers from you," The ape stopped and glowed with red light, as he became humanoid.

"Patience young ape, you shall learn of your new powers. I am Valin," he said.

~*~*~*

Kimberly entered the temple of the crane. The crane glowed with pink light and revealed itself to be a woman.

"Hello fledgling, I am Baka, the Crane Ninjetti spirit.

"Hello Baka, I am hoping that I can prove myself worthy to earn my new powers," Kim said.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat followed the wolf into his den. The den had a pond of clear water in the center. The wolf took a drink, before turning back to his charges. He became humanoid and observed them for a moment.

"Hello my young cubs, I am Zev Lupine, the Wolf Ninjetti spirit. But many call me Lupis for short," the tall man said.

"We're here to learn of our new powers sir," Billy spoke.

"Yes, Ivan Ooze must be defeated. You need your new powers and zords for that, but also for your protection. Vile has yet to give up on capturing Katherine and he does not plan on giving up anytime soon," Lupis said.

"I won't let him get her," Billy assured him.

"Yes William, you are by far the most valiant and noble charge I have ever had. Your love for each other is too strong for the likes of evil to destroy. But they will try and for that reason you must receive your upgrade to the Ninjetti powers. They are the most elite powers in the galaxy and they are permanent. No one can ever take them from you or drain them either," Lupis said. Billy and Kat nodded.

"We're ready.

AN: Hope you liked it! Onward to chapter 19!


	19. Invincible

Disclaimer: It's Disney and Saban's roller coaster, I just ride cuz it's fun.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 18, so enjoy and please review! Also, the following list is the names of the animal spirits and their roots.

The Frog: Rach (African for Frog)

The Falcon: Marlon (French for Falcon)

The Crane: Baka (Hindi for Crane)

The Bear: Ursa (Scandinavian for bear)

The Ape: Valin (means Monkey King in Hindi)

The Wolf: Zev (Hebrew) Lupine (comes from the scientific name for the wolf)

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 19: Invincible

"Thomas John Oliver, spirit of the falcon, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the white falcon ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Marlon chanted. Tommy was transformed into his white ranger armor. The spandex was no more, but it was replaced by resilient armor. His chest plate remained, but a gold emblem was now emblazoned on his chest. It was the emblem of the falcon.

____

**__**

The time has come to stand our ground,

**We have the power inside us.**  
**They think they won, but look around,**  
__

**We won't let evil inside us**

__

And we won't see another day,

  
**And you won't see another day,**  
**If we don't take them on today...**.

Next, Tommy turned to eye his new zord. It flew with stealth through the

air over the temple and landed before him. It was much like his old

falconzord, only much more massive and intimidating.

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. These zords are much different than anything you have ever possessed before. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Marlon said.

"Thank you Lord Marlon," Tommy replied.

"Thanks are not necessary Thomas. I will teleport you back to Dulcea's temple where you will wait for your friends. I will always be there to guide you Tommy. All you have to do is look inside yourself and I will be there for you," Marlon said, as Tommy disappeared in a streak of white light.

~*~*~*

"Adam Daniel Park, spirit of the frog, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the black frog ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Rach chanted.

The spandex was no more, but it was replaced by resilient armor. Emblazoned on his chest was the gold emblem of the frog. Next Adam turned to observe his new zord. The frog zord leapt before him and stopped. It was much like his old frog zord, only much bigger.

__

**__**

We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.

  
**We are here, we are now, we're invincible.**  
**We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.**  
**We are here, and as one, we're invincible!**

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. These zords are much different than anything you have ever possessed before. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Rach said.

"Thank you Lady Rach," Adam said.

"No thanks necessary my little prince. I will teleport you back to Dulcea's temple where you will wait for your friends. I will always be there to guide you Adam. All you must do is look inside yourself and I will be there for you," Rach said, as Adam teleported away in a streak of black light.

~*~*~*

"Aisha Rose Campbell spirit of the bear, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the yellow bear ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Ursa chanted. The spandex was no more, but it was replaced by resilient armor. Emblazoned on her chest was the gold emblem of the bear.

The massive bear zord towered over her and sat before her. It was much like her old bear zord, only much larger and more intimidating.

__

**__**

They send their best, we will not run,

  
**They set their aims to destroy us.**  
**We can not rest until they're done,**  
**I'm sure they love to annoy us.** ****

And I don't see another day,

**And you don't see another day,**  
**If we don't take down on today...**

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. These zords are much different than anything you have ever possessed before. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Ursa said.

"Thank you Lady Ursa," Aisha replied.

"No thanks are necessary cub. I will teleport you back to Dulcea's temple where you will wait for your friends. I will always be there to guide you Aisha. Should you need me, just look inside yourself, and I will be there," Ursa said, as Aisha teleported away in a streak of yellow light.

~*~*~*

"Rockford David DeSantos, spirit of ape, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the red ape ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Valin said. The spandex was no more, but it was replaced by resilient armor. Emblazoned on his chest was the gold emblem of the ape.

The incredible ape zord stared down at Rocky from the sky. He was much larger than the old ape zord, but Rocky had a feeling that his maneuverability was incredible.

__

**__**

We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.

  
**We are here, we are now, we're invincible.**  
**We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.**  
**We are here, and as one, we're invincible!**

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. These zords are much different than anything you have ever possessed before. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Valin said.

"Thank you Lord Valin," Rocky said.

"No thanks are necessary Rocky. I will teleport you back to Dulcea's temple where you will wait for your friends. I will always be there to guide you Rocky. All you have to do, is look inside yourself, and I'll be there," Valin said, as Rocky teleported away in a streak of red.

~*~*~*

"Kimberly Ann Hart, spirit of crane, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the pink crane ranger and you will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zord!" Baka chanted. The spandex was no more, but it was replaced by resilient armor. Emblazoned on her chest was the gold emblem of the crane.

The magnificent crane zord soared over her head. It was much larger than her old zord and much more powerful.

__

**__**

And we won't see another day,

  
**And you won't see another day,**  
**If we don't take them on today...**

"Your new zord can only be controlled when your mind is at peace and focused. These zords are much different than anything you have ever possessed before. The Ninjetti pilot their zords telepathically, although you may still reside inside the cockpit as well. Remember this, and your zord will never fail you," Baka said.

"Thank you lady Baka," Kimberly said.

"No thanks are necessary fledgling. I will teleport you back to Dulcea's temple, where you will wait for your friends. I will always be there to guide you Kimberly. All you must do is look inside yourself and I'll be there," Baka said, as Kimberly disappeared in a streak of pink light.

~*~*~*

"William Aaron Cranston and Katherine Lynn Hillard, spirits of the wolf, stand before me. By the powers of the Ninjetti, I grant you my powers. You are the blue wolf rangers, joined together by the powers of love. You will fight in the army of light against the dark forces. Behold your new powers and zords!" The spandex was no more, but in its place was resilient armor. Emblazoned on their chests were gold emblems of the wolf.

__

**__**

Let's go!

  
**We are strong, and we are tough,**  
**and we're invincible.**  
**Let's go!**  
**We are here, and we are now,**  
**and we're invincible.**  
**Let's go!**  
**We are strong, and we are tough,**  
**and we're invincible.**  
**Let's go!**  
**We are here,**  
**and as one, we're invincible!**

Next, the couple turned to see their zords. Billy's wolf looked much more intimidating than his old one. It was also much larger. Katherine's zord wasn't really a zord, but a weapon rather. It was a massive saber, adorned at the base with the snarling face of the wolf.

Billy and Katherine, like the others, you must be at peace when operating your zords. The Ninjetti control their zords telepathically, but in order to operate the zords, you must do it together. If one of you is not present, then the wolf zord and saber will be inoperable. Billy, your zord, has a warrior mode that will allow you to use the wolf saber. This is a feature that the others do not have. Now that you are completely in touch with the powers of the Ninjetti, you will struggle to control your natural impulses.

"What does that mean?" Billy asked.

"Billy, you are an alpha male, and you will desire to be in command. But you must let Thomas lead the team, for you are most important as his council and second in command. Thomas may be the leader, but they always turn to you in times of peril. Katherine, while he is a council for the team, you shall be his council and the source from which he draws strength," Lupis informed them.

"Thank you Lupis," Katherine said and Billy nodded.

"No thanks are necessary young cubs. I will teleport you back to Dulcea's temple, where you will meet your friends. I will always be there to guide you both. Should you need me, all you have to do is look inside yourself and I will be there," Lupis said, as Billy and Katherine disappeared in streaks of blue light.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived back at Dulcea's temple unmorphed. The others, who had already arrived, flocked to them.

"All right! We all got our powers!" Rocky cheered.

"Yeah, now let's go kick some ooze," Aisha said.

"And save Zordon," Kim mentioned. Tommy nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" he called.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti! The Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti! The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti! The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called. With that, the seven heroes teleported back to earth. Their mission: to defeat Ivan Ooze and save Zordon of Eltar.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Chapter 20 should be out soon! Bye for now!


	20. Dreams

Disclaimer: It's not my roller coaster ride, it belongs to Disney. I'm just riding for fun.

AN: Here's chapter 20 peoples! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 20: Dreams

The rangers arrived back on earth, finding downtown Angel Grove in shambles.

"This is definitely Ivan's handy work," Tommy said.

"Billy, look!" Kat pointed. They all turned and saw Ivan's Ectomorphicons were the source of the destruction.

"We've got new zords, let's use them!" Tommy called.

"Right! Power of the Ninjetti! Spirit zords power up!" they called in unison.

"White Falcon Ninjetti zord, power up!" Tommy called.

"Pink Crane Ninjetti zord, power up!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear Ninjetti zord, power up!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape Ninjetti zord, power up!" Rocky called.

"Black Frog Ninjetti zord, power up!" Adam called.

"Blue Wolf Ninjetti zord, power up!" Billy and Kat called.

__

**__**

Silly little man, it seems you had,

  
**A big idea in your head,**  
**To come and conquer me.**

Rocky leapt onto the back of Hornitron, attempting to bring the massive mechanical monstrosity down. But Hornitron struggled, which was taking Rocky for a nice ride. Aisha powered up the bear zord and attacked Hornitron in an attempt to help Rocky out. Hornitron batted her away and she crashed into a near by building. Tommy flew the Falcon zord in and fired his missiles, but Hornitron was able to block them.

__

**__**

Now I don't mean to go and wreck your day,

  
**but ya better turn and run away,**  
**Or there'll be a big, big price to pay..**

~*~

__

**__**

Cuz I am the one you should fear the most..

  
**Cuz I am the one who will take you..down.**  
**And as long as I exist..**  
**There's hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world..**

Billy reared the wolf zord back on its haunches and then leapt at Scorpitron. The zord's teeth locked onto Scorpitron's neck. The monster growled and tried to shake the zord off, but the wolf refused to let go.

"Billy, this is Adam. Disengage, I've got a clear shot," Adam said over the com.

"He's all yours Adam," Billy said, as he and Kat disengaged, but not before taking a chunk of metal out of the monster. Adam fired the Frog zord's fire breath, which singed the monster.

"How bout we call your weapon and put his lights out," Billy said to Kat. Kat nodded and made the call.

"Ninjetti Wolf Saber, power up!" Kat called.

"Ninjetti Wolf zord, warrior mode!" Billy and Kat called.

__

**__**

So, the battle field lights your way,

  
**It's what you want, well then okay.**  
**Prepare to disappear.**  
**I'm gonna crush you down till you're so small,**  
**That a mouse will seem like stories tall.**  
**It's what you want..good bye!**

The wolf zord reared back on its haunches, which became legs. The head of the wolf became the torso and a head unfolded. The wolf saber rested at the zord's side in a scabbard. The wolf warrior drew the sword at the order of its masters.

"Wolf Saber! Thunder Strike!" Billy and Kat called, as the agile zord leapt into the air and did a front flip. The zord dematerialized and swept through Scorpitron like a lightning bolt. Then, the zord rematerialized behind the monster, as it combusted into a show of brilliant flames.

__

**__**

Cuz I am the one you should fear the most..

  
**Yes, I am the one who will bring you..down.**  
**And as long as I exist..**  
**There's hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world..**

"We did it Billy!" Kat cheered.

"These zords are amazing," Billy said.

"Way to go guys, but could we get some help over here!" Aisha called.

"We're on our way," Billy said, as he took the helm.

~*~

Hornitron threw the ape zord off and batted the bear away again.

"Guys, I think its time!" Tommy called.

"Right, let's bring them together!" Billy called.

"We need Ninjetti Megazord power now!" they called in unison. The Frog became the legs and pelvis, while the bear folded into the torso and set itself on the frog. The wolf warrior transformed back into wolf mode and became one arm, while the ape zord folded into the other. The crane zord landed on top of the bear and became the head. Tommy secured himself on the megazord's back and joined the others in the torso cockpit.

__

**__**

Never a time, I fall apart...I must be strong.

  
**Cuz the winners win, the losers lose.**

**Choose your sides...it's your move..**

"They destroyed my precious zord and now I'm getting really angry!" Ooze growled, as he became an oozing form and began to excrete himself into Hornitron.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!" Kim exclaimed. Ooze's head replaced Hornitron's and the monster became even more of a monstrosity.

"Gross," Kat commented.

"Wolf Saber engage!" Billy called, as the megazord drew the saber and the duel began.

"Let's end this guys!" Tommy called. With that, Billy and Rocky took the helm and delivered a wolf punch and an ape punch, which tossed Ivan to the ground. While Ivan was recovering, Billy and Kat took the helm and powered up the wolf saber.

"Wolf Saber! Fire Storm!" they called, as the saber created spinning rings of fire, which engulfed Ivan. Before Ivan could recover, Kat and Billy engaged another attack.

"Wolf slash!" they called, as the megazord slashed Ivan, slicing him up.

"Let's finish this!" Billy said. Kat nodded.

"Wolf Saber, final strike!" they called. An eerie wolf howl sounded, as the saber literally lit on fire with blue flames. The megazord wound up and struck the saber at Ivan. The blue flames swept through his mechanized form and he fell to the ground in a display of azure flames.

__

**__**

And I am the one you should fear the most..

  
**Cuz I am the one who can bring you..down.**  
**And as long as I exist..**  
**There's hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world..**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world,**  
**Hope for the world...**

But his essence escaped and he spoke to the rangers.

"You have won today power rangers, but you have not seen the last of Ivan Ooze!" he called, as he disappeared.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kim cheered.

"Come on, we need to get back to Zordon!" Adam reminded. The rangers agreed and teleported to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

The rangers removed their helmets and shuffled to Zordon's broken tube.

"I'm sorry rangers, but I'm afraid you are too late," Alpha said sadly.

"Too late?" Billy exclaimed.

"This can't be happening," Kim cried. The others were silent, as they bowed their heads in sorrow.

"Wait, remember what we learned? To those who possess the power of Ninjetti, anything is possible," Tommy recited.

"Tommy's right, our animal spirits asked us to call upon them when we needed them. So let's save Zordon," Kat pleaded.

"Kat's right," Billy said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The rangers gathered around Zordon and joined hands. They concentrated, each of them requesting the help of their spirit animals. The coins on the center of their chests began to glow brightly, as the power of the Ninjetti began to repair the damaged power chamber. The pure essence of power entered Zordon's body, restoring the breath of life to him. The powers repaired his broken tube and restored him as if he had never been hurt. The rangers beamed happily, as they realized that it had worked.

"Zordon!" Kim called.

"Rangers, it's good to see that you are all safe," Zordon said.

~*~*~*

__

**__**

World turns black and white, pictures in an empty room.

  
**Your love starts fallin' down, better change your tune.**  
**Yeah, you reach for the golden ring, reach of the sky.**  
**Baby just spread your wings, and get...** ****

Higher and higher, straight up we'll climb.

**We'll get higher and higher, leave it all behind.**

Later that night, the rangers arrived at Ernie's outdoor cafe for a well deserved meal. Music played in the background, helping to add to the celebration.

"Tanya!" Adam called, as he caught sight of his girlfriend.

"Adam! I'm so glad you guys are okay," Tanya said, as she embraced him.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Adam replied, as he kissed her softly on the lips.

__

**__**

Run, run, run away, like a train runnin' off the track.

  
**Got the truth bein' left behind, fall between the cracks.**  
**Standin' on broken dreams, never losing sight.**  
**Ah! Well, just spread your wings. We'll get...** ****

Higher and higher, straight up we'll climb.

**We'll get higher and higher, leave it all behind.**

The rangers sat down and ate together. After that, they watched a celebration of fireworks in honor of the power rangers and their victory over Ivan Ooze. After that, the celebration continued. Billy and Kat danced closely, oblivious to anyone else around them. Things were truly perfect at that moment.

~*~*~*

Peter Cranston stepped out of the elevator and onto the thirteenth floor of the Angel Grove Hospital. The staff knew him well, since he came by to visit a very special patient almost everyday. But his son had no idea that his father came here everyday, and Peter regretted not telling his son the real truth sometimes. He entered room 1304 and sat down by an unconscious woman's bedside.

"Good Peter, I'm glad you're here. There has been some change in your wife's condition," doctor Diana Hart, Kim's mom, said.

"Is she going to die after all this time in a coma?" Peter asked sadly.

"No Peter, you're wife is responding. We think she may actually come out of the coma," he replied.

"But she's been in a coma for almost six years!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes, but this kind of thing is not unheard of. Rare, but not unheard of," the doctor replied.

"I've made a terrible mistake Diana, I should have never told William that his mother was dead. But I didn't think she'd wake up and I didn't want him to hold onto false hope for the rest of his life," Peter said.

"No, you should have told Billy, because its going to hurt him that you lied about this," Diana said.

At that moment, Kara Cranston's hand moved. Diana and Peter stared at the woman and watched as her eyes fluttered open for the first time in six years.

"Kara..." Peter choked out.

"Peter?" she asked.

"Yes honey, it's me," he said, as he took her hand.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kara, you were in a car accident, do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Not really, where's my little Billy?" she asked.

"Kara...there's something I have to tell you. After the accident, the doctor's didn't think you would ever come out of the coma. I had a job offer in Angel Grove California, so Billy and I moved. I had you moved to the hospital here and I told Billy that you were cremated. I would have never told him that if the doctors hadn't encouraged that I try to move on for Billy's sake," Peter said.

"How long have I been in a coma?" Kara asked.

"Six years, Billy is seventeen now. And in a lot of ways, I've been a horrible parent. Billy will never forgive me for this," Peter said sadly.

"Darling, what you did was wrong, but I forgive you and Billy will in time. Now please, tell our son, because I really want to see my little boy," Kara said. Peter nodded.

"I'll talk to him in and bring him here in the morning. He's out with his girlfriend," Peter said.

"My little boy has a girlfriend?" Kara beamed.

"Yes, and they love each other very much. She's the reason I don't worry about him so much, she takes very good care of him," Peter told her.

"Make sure he brings her tomorrow, because I want to thank her," Kara told him.

"I will, I can hardly believe your back!" Peter said excitedly.

"I love you Peter," she said.

"I love you Kara, I never stopped loving you," Peter replied.

__

**__**

So baby, dry your eyes,

  
**save all the tears you've cried.**  
**Oh, that's what dreams are made of.**  
**'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong.**  
**Wo, that's what dreams are made of.**

~*~*~*

Kat and Billy cuddled together on the couch at Billy's house, while watching a movie. Billy snaked his arms around her and tickled her. Kat giggled.

"Stop that," she scolded.

"Sorry, I have a hard time keeping my hands off you," Billy said.

"Then stop trying," Kat suggested, as he began to kiss her neck.

__

**__**

Higher and higher, straight up we'll climb.

  
**Higher and higher, leave it all behind.**  
**Oh, we'll get higher and higher, who knows what we'll find.**

Just as they were about to go upstairs, Peter Cranston came home.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but I have something very important to talk to you about Billy. If you would Katherine, I'd like you to stay as well," Peter said, as he sat down in the chair.

"What's going on dad?" Billy asked.

"There's no easy way to tell you this Billy, so I am just going to tell you. After your mother's car accident, she fell into a coma, and the doctor's told me that she would probably never recover," Peter began.

"What are you talking about dad? I thought mom died on the way to the hospital?" Billy asked.

"That's because the truth was kept from you William. Your mother fell into a coma and I had her moved here to Angel Grove hospital when we moved here. They thought she would never come out of it, so they encouraged me to move on to help you cope," Peter said.

"Dad, what are saying?" Billy asked, as the frustration began to get to him.

"Your mother never died Billy and a miraculous thing has happened tonight. She woke up after six years in a coma," Peter told him. Billy's breath caught, as he felt like a ton of bricks had just been dumped on him. Kat squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there.

"How could you? How could you let me think she was dead?!" Billy screamed.

"I didn't want you to hold onto any false hope that she would come out of it. I was trying to help you cope," Peter said.

"Help me cope!? You call immersing yourself in your work and forgetting I existed HELPING ME COPE!" Billy raged.

"I was wrong son. Please, I know you're angry, but your mother is very anxious to see you. If you'll let me, I want to take you to see her tomorrow and she'd like to meet Katherine as well," Peter said.

"Of course I'm going to see her! But yes, I am angry with you, and I can't deal with you right now," Billy said, as he took Kat's hand and stormed up to his room. Peter sighed in frustration.

"That went well," he said sarcastically.

~*~*~*

__

**__**

So baby, dry your eyes,

  
**save all the tears you've cried.**  
**Oh, that's what dreams are made of.**  
**'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong.**  
**Wo, that's what dreams are made of.**

"How could he Kat?!" Billy sobbed into her shoulder. They lay on the bed together and Kat stroked his hair

"Shh...it's going to be okay love. I know what your father did was wrong, but just think Billy, tomorrow you'll be seeing you mother!" Kat comforted.

"I can hardly believe it, it's too good to be true," Billy said.

"Things would have been different had he just told me. I felt so lost after I thought she had died. For a long time, I thought I had done something wrong, because my dad seemed to quit caring about me. I know that he cares about me, but why did he ignore me like that, especially since mom wasn't really dead? He's told me that I'm just like her, but isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't he be proud of that? Why did he put me through so much hell?!" Billy cried. Kat caressed his cheek.

"I wish I had all the answers for you sweetheart. But I do know that I will always be here with you," Kat said. Billy hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"I know, I love you," Billy said.

"I love you too," Kat said, as she kissed him.

"I should walk you home so your parents don't worry," Billy said.

"I'd much rather stay here and hold you all night," Kat said.

"I just might have to let you," Billy replied.

"I'm sure T will cover for me," Kat said, as she cuddled close to him and they showed one another how much they loved each other.

__

**__**

And in the end on dreams we will depend.

  
**'Cause that's what love is made of.**

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Billy is reunited with his mother. But Billy is still not ready to forgive his father for his lies. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye!


	21. Stand By Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, nuff said.

AN: Here's chapter 21! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 21: Stand By Me

Billy woke up and found Katherine wrapped tightly around him. He had needed her severally and she was there for him. He snuggled closer to her and she moaned.

**__**

Oh, why you look so sad,  
The tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now.

And don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through,  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too.

"Good morning," Billy said.

"Yes it is. Are you ready?" Kat asked.

"I think so, but I'm still angry with my father," Billy told her.

"It's okay to be angry for now, but you'll eventually forgive him," Kat said, in a reasonable tone.

**__**

When the night falls on you,  
You don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less.

With that, the young lovers cleaned up and went downstairs to meet

Billy's father. Kat called her mother and explained the situation. Her

mother was very supportive and she sent her love and concern to Billy.

Kat and Billy got into the backseat of Peter Cranston's car and he headed for the hospital. They soon arrived at the hospital and parked. Billy sat still and clutched Kat's hand. She squeezed back and they got out of the car. There was nothing but silence, as the elevator took them to the thirteenth floor. They stepped out and approached room 1304. Peter went in first to prepare his wife, while Kat prepared Billy.

**__**

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.

"Why am I so nervous?" Billy asked.

"Because it's natural, but you can do this, I'll be right here with you," Kat said, as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Billy nodded and took her hand, as they entered the room.

Billy laid his eyes on his mother for the first time in six years. Memories came flooding back to him, for she was just like he remembered her.

It was not the same for Kara Cranston though. She gasped as she looked upon her grown son. He was everything she knew that he would be. Her eyes began to tear, as did his.

"Mom..." Billy choked out.

"My little boy...oh Peter, you weren't kidding when you said he wasn't so little anymore," Kara said. Kara hugged her son tightly and they both began to cry. Kara released him and he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Billy?" Kara asked, as she spotted Kat. Billy turned and held his hand out for her. She took his hand and came closer.

"Mom, this is Kat, my girlfriend," Billy said.

"Hello Mrs. Cranston," Kat said.

"Hello sweetheart, I must thank you," Kara said.

"Thank me for what?" Kat asked.

"For loving and taking such good care of my baby boy. If I wasn't here, I'm relieved to know that Billy has someone like you," Kara said.

"Thank you Mrs. Cranston," Kat replied.

"Call me Kara," she said.

"So when are you coming home mom?" Billy asked.

"As soon as I go check her out," Peter said, as he left for the front desk.

"This is great; we should plan a coming home party for the Memorial Day weekend!" Billy said.

"Would you feel up to something like that?" Kat asked.

"Sweetie, I've been in bed for six years. I'm ready to start living my life again," Kara said.

"We can invite the guys and their parents and anybody else you want mom," Billy said.

"That sounds great honey. Now, your father will take me home. You and Katherine shouldn't miss anymore school since it's the end of the year," Kara said.

"Okay, I'll see you at home. I love you mom," Billy said, as he hugged her.

"I love you too baby," she replied.

**__**

So, if you're mad, get mad;  
Don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.

And hey,  
What you got to hide?  
I get angry too,  
Well, I'm a lot like you.

~*~*~*

Kat and Billy arrived at school and went on with their day. Soon, Ms. Applebee's class came and it was time for the married projects to be turned in. Nothing could have relieved Billy more than not having to spend anymore time with Violet. Each group made a presentation and then class was dismissed.

Rocky happily dumped all his papers in the trash.

"Woohoo! 3 months of no school!" Rocky cheered.

"I have a feeling this is going to be the best summer ever," Aisha said.

"Definitely, we're having a welcome home party for my mom this weekend guys," Billy said.

"Oh Billy, we're so happy for you!" Kim said.

"Thanks guys," Billy said.

"It was turning out to be a good day until now," Kat said, as she saw Violet and Abby approaching them.

"Hey guys, mind if we hang out with you," Abby mocked.

"Actually we do," Kat replied.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need your opinion bitch," Abby retorted.

"Listen, if you're going to act like that, then just leave us alone," Billy replied. The eight friends turned away and began to head for Ernie's.

"Okay, bye power rangers," Abby said in a whisper that was loud enough only for them to hear. Each of them stopped and turned back to face Violet and Abby.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"Don't play dumb, Violet and I know who you guys are. We caught one of your battles with those bird creatures on tape a few weeks ago," Abby said.

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"Good question, we'll be in touch," Abby said, as she and Violet left.

"This is just great," Rocky said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about them today, so I'm going to head home to see my mom," Billy said. Kat said her goodbyes and left with him.

~*~*~*

**__**

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along,  
'Cause even if you're wrong,

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you.

I'll stand by you,  
Take me in into your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.

Katherine and Billy ate dinner with Kara and Peter and then decided to go to Angel Cove to give the reunited couple some time alone.

Kat put a pair of khaki shorts over her bikini bottoms and Billy put a tank top on with his swim trunks.

They arrived in time to see a very wet Kimberly chasing Tommy across the sand.

"Don't you even get any ideas," Kat warned.

"Who me?" Billy asked innocently.

"Yes...you," Kat said, as she kissed him.

"Well, isn't this lovely," an unwelcome voice chimed.

"Look honey, it's our stalkers," Kat said sarcastically, as Violet and Abby approached them.

"What I wouldn't give to beat your pretty little face all to hell," Abby replied snidely.

"You'll never lay a finger on her," Billy said confidently.

"Oh, that's so cute," Violet commented sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Billy asked irritably.

"We really haven't decided as of yet, but we will come up with something," Abby replied.

"Yeah, and for now, we'll just hang out here," Violet said, as she and Abby sat down in the sand. Kat rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going for a swim," Kat announced, as she removed her shorts.

Billy stood up and removed his shirt and followed her in.

**__**

And when, when the night falls on you, baby,  
You're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own.

'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you

.

"Don't let them get to you babe," Billy said, as they waded together. 

"I'm trying not to," Kat said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's just forget about them and concentrate on each other," Billy suggested, as he claimed her lips.

**__**

I'll stand by you,  
Take me in into your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.

~*~

After a swim, Rocky invited everyone to his house to watch movies. Unfortunately, Violet and Abby invited themselves.

~*~*~*

"What movies do we have?" Kim asked.

"Friday the 13th, Scream, I know what you did last summer, Alien, and Lake Placid!" Rocky announced evilly.

"Those are all icky horror movies," Kat whined.

"That's the point sparkle puss," Rocky replied.

"Yuck Rocko, you don't ever get to pick out the movies again," Kim scolded.

"Whatever pinky," Rocky retorted.

"I vote for Scream first," Tommy said.

"TOMMY!" Kim protested.

"Scream sounds good," Adam said.

"ADAM!" Tanya protested.

"Scream is fine," Billy said.

"BILLY!" Kat scolded.

"Scream it is," Rocky said, as he popped it into the VCR.

"You're going to get it Rocky," Aisha scolded.

"What a bunch of little babies, I'm not scared of some stupid horror film," Abby said.

"That's because you're from hell," Kat replied.

"Bitch," Abby retorted.

"Why are you even here?" Billy asked.

"Because we can be. If you make us leave, then we'll be on our way to the TV station to air our little tape," Violet reminded. The rangers sighed and attempted to ignore the two unwelcome girls.

~*~*~*

"Zeddy! Those rangers have been getting off easy lately!" Rita screeched.

"Take it up with Ooze Rita," Zedd grumbled.

"Hey ya purple pinhead! Why haven't you destroyed those ranger pests yet!" Rita screamed.

"Patience my dear, I have plans for the rangers tonight," Ivan said.

"And what are those?" Rita asked hotly.

"You'll see Rita," Ooze replied.

~*~*~*

The rangers were now on movie #2, which happened to be Lake Placid. The boys were thoroughly enjoying watching the giant monster eat people, while the girls were less than happy.

Kat buried her face in Billy's chest. She absolutely hated horror films. While Scream was actually something watchable, Lake Placid was horrible. Leave it boys to enjoy watching a giant alligator eat people.

"Billy, I hate these movies," Kat whined.

"It's almost over Kat," Billy replied. Kat pouted, but suddenly Tommy's communicator sounded. Rocky flipped the TV off and Tommy answered.

"This is Tommy, go ahead Zordon," Tommy said.

"Tengus are attacking in the park; you must go now," Zordon announced.

"We're on our way," Tommy replied.

"Who was that?" Violet asked.

"We don't have time. Just stay here," Billy ordered.

But of course Violet and Abby chose not to listen and followed them to the park.

~*~*~*

"Let's not take any chances! It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti The Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti The Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

~*~*~*

"It's time to open the portal," Ivan announced.

"Where are you sending them?" Vile asked.

"Little Katherine doesn't like horror movies. That's too bad for her, because my dark dimension makes those movies look like Barney movies," Ooze said.

~*~*~*

The Tengus were defeated and they retreated back to the moon palace.

"What was that all about?" Rocky wondered.

"I'm not sure," Tommy replied.

Suddenly, a portal opened up underneath their feet. The seven rangers and three non-rangers fell into the portal.

~*~*~*

Peter Cranston kissed his sleeping wife's forehead. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello," he asked.

"Hey Peter," a female voice answered.

"Listen Julia, I told you that we're over," he replied.

"So just because your wife woke up after six years in a coma, you just toss me aside like I meant nothing. I mean I must mean nothing if you could never tell your son about us," the woman spat.

"Calm down Julia, let's meet for coffee," Peter suggested, as he hung up the phone and left the house.

~*~*~*

The portal deposited the ten teens on a dark island. Billy helped Kat up, while looking around at their strange surroundings.

"Where are we Adam?" Tanya asked, as she clung to him.

"I don't know T," Adam answered unsurely.

Kat felt something scaly and slimy pass against her foot. Kat swallowed hard.

"Billy...something just moved against my foot," Kat said nervously. Billy's eyes searched the ground and they widened. He grabbed Kat and hauled her into his arms, just before the giant snake's snapping jaws could sink their teeth into her. Kat screamed, as she saw the creature.

"Run guys!" Billy called.

The teens ran into a clearing and saw that the creature was no longer following them. They stopped and rasped, as they struggled to draw air back into their lungs.

"What is this place?" Kat asked.

"I don't know angel-girl, but it has Ivan Ooze written all over it," Billy replied.

"Definitely Ivan's handy work," Rocky agreed. Kim looked around and soon saw that there were many pairs of yellow eyes watching them. She gripped Tommy's arm and made him look at what she was seeing.

"I don't think we're alone guys," Tommy said, as the creatures began to slowly surround them.

"What are they?!" Kim cried, as the slimy creatures came into view.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling they're not friendly," Adam replied.

"Way to go captain obvious," Aisha grumbled.

"Power up guys! Tanya, Abby and Violet, stay near us!" Tommy ordered. For once the girls obeyed.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called, but nothing happened.

"What the hell's going on?" Rocky yelled.

"Ivan must have encased this place in a barrier, which is cutting us off from the morphing grid!" Billy answered.

"Wonderful," Adam replied sarcastically.

"What do we do? Should we fight them?" Kim asked.

"No way, those claws they're armed are made to tear flesh. If we're going to survive, we're going to have to run," Billy said, not liking the answer much.

"Billy's right, we have no idea what these things are capable of. Everyone grab someone's hand and run!" Tommy yelled, as the creatures began to swipe at them. The ten teens ran as fast as they could, but the vicious creatures were fast and gaining ground.

"They're gaining on us!" Kim panicked. Since the island was blanketed in blackness, the group never saw the open pit before them. Each of them fell into the darkness, away from the creatures, but possibly into a new danger...

AN: Cliffhanger! I know how much you guys hate cliffies, but I promise not to be too long with chapter 22. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Bye for now!


	22. Higher Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, as much as I hate admitting that.

AN: Here's chapter 22 by popular demand! Actually, I just wanted to save my head, since everyone was really edgy bout chapter 21's cliffie. So here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 22: Higher Ground

The ten teens landed in an underground lake of freezing water. Everyone made it to the bank and they pulled themselves out of the frigid waters.

"Is everyone okay? Kat?" Billy called, as he searched the blackness for the others.

"I'm here Billy, I'm okay," Kat answered, as she searched for Billy.

"Alive, but scared as hell," Aisha answered.

"Damn, it's cold," Rocky whined.

"Yes we know Rock head," Adam grumbled.

"Where are we?" Kim whined.

"If we knew that, then we wouldn't be here," Violet retorted.

"What a bunch of losers," Abby commented.

"When we need your input, we'll ask," Tommy told them.

"I don't know where we are, but let's get out here," Tanya suggested.

"I agree," Adam answered.

Suddenly, they heard a snarling.

"What the hell was that?" Rocky wondered. Kimberly screamed as her eyes fixed on the source of the snarl. Two giant crocodiles stalked toward the group. Billy and Rocky picked up near by sticks and remained still.

"Get a head start guys, we'll be right behind you," Rocky ordered.

"Rocky!" Aisha called.

"Billy!" Kat called. Adam and Tommy pushed the girls forward.

"Ready...on three!" Billy called.

"One...two...three!" they called, as each jabbed the large sticks into the jaws of each beast. This was enough to busy the creatures and allow Billy and Rocky to escape.

~*~*~*

Billy and Rocky caught up to the others, who were waiting in a part of the cave that was now fairly lit. Aisha and Kat hugged their boyfriends tightly. After that, the rangers and non-rangers joined hands and continued on.

**__**

People, keep on learnin'!  
Soldiers, keep on warrin'!  
World, keep on turnin', 'cause it won't be too long.

The Powers keep on lyin',  
While your people keep on dyin'.  
World, keep on turning', 'cause it won't be too long.

Kat kicked something with her foot and looked down. She let out a scream, as she saw that the ground was littered with skeletons. Billy pulled her close and she calmed. They continued and soon they saw an exit that was partially lit by what looked like moonlight.

They found a clearing outside the cave and decided that it was a good place to rest. Billy pulled a restless Kat into his lap and began massaging her tense shoulders.

"We'll make it out of here," Billy told her.

"I know," Kat replied, as she cuddled into his embrace. Billy began kissing her neck and shoulders, making a jealous Violet stalk off. Abby followed her, despite Tommy's warnings not to wonder off. But once again, they refused to listen.

__

**__**

I'm so darn glad he let me try it again,

  
**'cause my last time on Earth I lived a whole world of sin.**  
**I'm so glad that I know more than I did then.**

**Gonna keep on tryin' till I reach the higher ground.**

~*~*~*

"Those two girls are such nuisances! I think I will make sure they are the first to go," Vile said.

"Be my guest," Ivan replied.

~*~*~*

__

**__**

Teachers, keep on teachin'!

  
**Preachers, keep on preachin'!**  
**World, keep on turnin', 'cause it won't be too long.** ****

Lovers, keep on lovin',

**while believers keep on believin'.**  
**Sleepers, just stop sleepin', 'cause it won't be too long.**

"I hate that little bitch so much," Violet grumbled.

"I hate all of them. I say that when we get back, we forget the deal and just go public with the tape. It will completely destroy their lives," Abby suggested. Abby sat down by the cliff that over looked an ocean and jagged rocks. Suddenly, Master Vile appeared before them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Abby asked.

"I am Master Vile and I will be the end of you meddlesome brat," Vile said.

"Whatever ugly," Abby replied.

"Tengus!" Vile called. The Tengus appeared and latched onto the girls, successfully lifting them off the ground.

~*~

"Do you hear that?" Tommy asked, as he heard faint screaming.

"Those two wondered off, didn't they?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

"Serves them right," Tanya grumbled. While everyone shared Tanya's comment, they went off to find the girls.

__

**__**

I'm so darn glad he let me try it again,

  
**'cause my last time on Earth I lived a whole world of sin.**  
**I'm so glad that I know more than I did then.**

**Gonna keep on tryin' till I reach the higher ground.**

~*~*~*

"ALPHA, HAVE YOU LOCATED THE RANGERS YET?" Zordon asked.

"Almost Zordon, I should be able to open the portal soon," Alpha said.

"HURRY ALPHA, I FEAR THAT THE RANGERS DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME," Zordon said.

~*~*~*

"Drop them Tengus!" Vile ordered. The Tengus obeyed and the girls fell toward the jagged rocks and their watery graves...

"Oh my gosh!" Kim screamed, as they witnessed the girls fall to their deaths.

"Man, they were pains in the ass, but they didn't deserve that," Rocky commented.

"We've got to find a way out of this dimension, or we're going to end up the same way," Tommy said.

"You will soon be in your own watery graves, for this island is sinking into the ocean and it will be your end!" Vile announced.

Vile and the Tengus disappeared, but the rangers noticed that they were now in a dark forest, with only a little moonlight cutting through the trees.

"Great, the island is sinking and we can't even see a damn thing," Rocky grumbled.

**__**

Till I reach the higher ground.

"Billy, where are you, I can't see you!" Kat called.

"I'm over here Kat!" Billy called. Kat stepped toward where she heard his voice. She bumped into something solid. A hand reached out, grabbed her and pulled her close. Kat screamed when she saw that it wasn't Billy.

"Kat! Where are you!" Billy called.

"Billy, help me!" Kat called.

"He won't be helping you my dear. It's time for you to become mine again," Vile said.

"No! Let me go!" Kat cried.

"We can't see anything! Where is she?" Kim cried. Kat screamed and stepped on Vile's foot. She tore away from him and began running. Another hand latched onto her arm and she screamed again.

"Shh...Kat it's me," Billy called, as he pulled her close. She sighed with relief and hugged him. The moonlight sliced through the blowing trees, illuminating the forest enough for the rangers to see again. Vile was gone again and the rangers continued through the creepy forest.

"I've got to rest," Aisha said.

"Yeah, let's take a breather," Tommy said, as the rangers collapsed in a clearing just outside the forest.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim cried, as she noticed that there was water rising around them.

**__**

Till I reach the higher ground.

"Hurry! We have to get to the highest point on the island, or we're going to drown," Tommy called. The tired rangers ran as fast as they could, but soon they were wading through waist deep water.

**__**

Till I reach the higher ground.

"We can't go any farther!" Tommy said, as he stopped.

"We're not going to make it!" Tanya cried.

"Billy..." Kat whimpered, as she clung to him.

Suddenly, a portal opened before them.

"Hurry rangers, jump through the portal, or you'll be trapped by Ivan Ooze forever!" Alpha's voice called.

"Good ol Alpha!" Rocky said, as he took Aisha's hand and waded into the portal. The other six followed and the portal closed behind them.

~*~*~*

"Damn Zordon and that little tin can!" Ivan cursed.

"That island was a stupid idea anyway. All you managed to do was kill a couple of stupid humans," Zedd grumbled.

"Shut your hole, or I'll make sure you spend eternity inside a cute little snow bulb," Ooze growled.

"I will destroy you Power Rangers, that is a promise!" Ooze said darkly.

~*~*~*

The rangers cheered and hugged each other. Zordon informed them that no more than an hour had passed while they were away, whereas it felt like a day had passed to the rangers.

"I am so glad to be off that creepy island!" Aisha said.

"You said it," Kat replied. The rangers were debriefed and Zordon sent them home for the night. Though they agreed that not even Violet and Abby deserved to die like they did, it eliminated their identity problem.

The girls' parents were told that their daughters died in a monster attack, which was rare, but not unheard of.

~*~*~*

Tanya and Kat arrived at the Cranston house with Billy. Kat's parents had left for the summer to Australia. Instead of making the girls leave their friends, Mr. Cranston offered to let the two girls stay with them. Billy and Kat were very happy and Tanya was also happy about not having to be away from Adam. Especially since she fully planned on searching for her parents during the summer.

~*~

The three teens arrived home, only to find a spectacle on the lawn.

Kara was on the porch in her wheelchair since she hadn't fully regained all the muscles in her legs. Peter was there on the lawn with another brunette woman and none of them looked happy.

"Mom, what's going on?" Billy asked, as he approached them. He could now see clearly that his mother was crying.

"Oh Billy, I was hoping you and the girls wouldn't have to see any of this," Kara cried.

"Dad, what the hell is going on? And who is she?" Billy asked.

"So that's another secret you kept from him also. He really doesn't know who she is," Kara said angrily.

"What's going on," Billy asked again.

"This is Julia...a woman I've been seeing for about a year," Peter said.

"What?! How could you?! How could you cheat on mom!" Billy cried.

"Billy, your mother was in a coma for six years. The doctors said she would never wake up. I was lonely, Billy," Peter said.

"Lonely! That's your excuse?! How the hell do you think I felt before I met my friends?! I was lonely too and you pushed me away! I thought for the longest time that I had done something wrong to make you not love me!" Billy screamed.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you son. I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me," Peter said, as he picked up his suitcase and left with Julia.

Billy hugged his mother and wheeled her inside, where he helped her to the loveseat.

"Tanya and I will make some lemonade," Kat said, as she and Tanya went to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Billy said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Being around you and your friends is all I want right now, so don't you dare cancel my welcome home party," Kara said. Billy chuckled.

"Anything for you mom," Billy replied. Kat and Tanya returned with lemonade and the four relaxed.

"T and I are going to make breakfast in the morning, and then we'll start setting up for the party. And no Billy, don't even think about making the coffee in the morning," Kat said knowingly.

"And what is wrong with my coffee?" Billy asked. Kat and Tanya looked at each other in amazement.

"Let me guess, if you were to splash it up against the wall, it would peel the paint," Kara said.

"Yep," Kat answered.

"My brother, Billy's uncle, makes the same awful brew," Kara replied.

"It's not that bad," Billy defended.

"Whatever you say sweetie," Kat answered.

"Well, since we have a big day tomorrow, I am going to bed. Good night girls, good night son," Kara said, as she wheeled into her bedroom and closed the door. The three teens decided to go to bed as well.

~*~*~*

Kat looked over and noticed that Tanya was asleep. She quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door.

"Are you going to do this every night?" Tanya asked. Kat jumped and looked back at Tanya.

"Girl, you don't have to wait till I go to sleep. Get out of here," Tanya told her.

"Thanks T, you're the best," Kat replied.

"I know," Tanya answered, as she rolled over.

Kat opened Billy's door and slipped inside.

"What took you so long?" Billy asked from behind the door. Kat gasped and jumped, not expecting him to be right there. Billy chuckled.

"Don't do that," Kat scolded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kat asked.

"As long as I have you, I'll be fine. My father has hurt me, but I have my mom back. For the first time in my life, I'm going to be fine," Billy said. Kat smiled and hugged him.

**__**

You've been the first in my life

Who has ever made me feel this way

And I will not deny

I'm gonna need you right here by my side

{Baby, I can't wait}

Come right over here and

let me lead the way {Let me take your breath away}

By holdin' you, kissin' you, lovin' you, touchin' you

They looked into each other's eyes, becoming lost in the depths. She let the straps on her nightgown slide off. He pulled her close and devoured her lips with his own.

**__**

{Never will be too late}

To see myself through your eyes

{Baby, I can't wait}

Until the day I hear you say

You are mine

There's no other one for me

Keep in mind

You make my life complete

And tonight

We'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

"I need you Kat," Billy told her. They made their way to the bed, and she climbed on top of him. There, straddled across his waist, she let her nightgown slip off, revealing herself to him. He pulled her down into a hungry kiss, crushing her flesh against his own. While kissing him, Kat removed his boxers, leaving him completely revealed under her.

**__**

Now that you're here, boy

I'm never gonna let you go

Can I touch you there,

oh Do you mind if we kiss real slow

You're my everything {Everything}

You're my hopes and dreams {Hopes and dreams}

Baby, you know it ain't no lie

I'm gonna be with you till the day that I die

She looked deeply into her wolf's eyes, as she slid onto him and began the gentle bout of lovemaking. Their lovemaking continued through the night until the lovers fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

**__**

{Never will be too late}

To see myself through your eyes

{Baby, I can't wait}

No, no Till the day I hear you say

You are mine

There's no other one for me

Keep in mind (Keep in mind)

You make my life complete

And tonight

We'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

~*~*~*

Billy awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking eggs. He found that Kat was already up and proceeded to shower.

After that, the young wolf made his way downstairs into the kitchen and poured some orange juice.

"Morning sleepy," Kat said with a coy smile, as she pecked him on the lips.

"Morning Billy," Kara said.

"Morning mom," Billy replied, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Kat, there's only four of us. That's a lot of food," Billy commented.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Rocky announced, as he, Adam, and Aisha arrived.

"Correction, the garbage disposal is here. Are you sure there's enough?" Billy said.

"Ha ha," Rocky replied sarcastically.

"Well, it should be enough to get us by till this afternoon's cook out!" Kat announced.

"Yep, check out this banner!" Kim announced, as she and Tommy arrived. Kim held up the blue banner, which had the words "Welcome Home Mrs. Cranston" written in white across it.

"Wow, that looks wonderful honey. But you kids really don't have to do that for me," Kara protested.

"Of course, we want to Mrs. C," Rocky replied.

"Everyone eat before it gets cold," Kat told them.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Rocky said, as he began filling his plate.

"Let's get some food before Rocks for Brains eats it all," Adam said. The group shared a laugh and was rewarded with a dirty look from Rocky.

~*~*~*

Later that day, people began arriving and the grilling began. Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and their fathers were grilling together, while their mothers conversed with Kara. Billy talked with the guys and was completely unaware that his girlfriend was sneaking up on him. The boys had their swim trunks on and had the sprinklers going, while the girls laid out in the sun in their bathing suits. But Kat decided to have a little fun.

**__**

You're the one who lights my fire

You're the one who keeps me strong

You're the one that I depend on

When my world is goin' wrong

She sprayed Billy's back with the water hose, causing him to jump nearly ten feet. Kat laughed, as he turned around to eye her. She sprayed him again, making sure that his front matched his back.

"You think that's funny?" Billy asked, with amusement.

"You look sexy when your wet," Kat said, knowing that he would turn red in front of everyone. Billy blushed, but then smiled evilly.

**__**

You're the one that I hold closer

You're the man I'm dreaming of

And I really, really love you

I just want you to know that

"You better run, because I'm going to get you," Billy said, as he took off after her. Kat squealed and ran away from him. Billy caught her from behind and lifted her into his arms. He twirled her around, making her squeal, before they fell to the ground in heap.

"I love you," Kat said.

"I love you too," Billy said, as he sprayed her with the hose and took off. She huffed and took off after him.

"You look sexy when you're wet," Billy said, with a smirk, as he cornered her.

**__**

You are mine

There's no other one for me

Keep in mind (Keep in mind)

You make my life complete (Complete)

And tonight

We'll make love endlessly

'Cause you're mine

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

"Hey you two, the food's ready!" Adam called.

"I'll get you back later wolf-boy," Kat said, as she headed for the picnic area.

"Bring it on angel-girl," Billy replied, as they joined the others for the celebration of life.

**__**

I can't wait till the day

When I'll hear you say

You're the one that I need

You're the one that I'll keep for all time

AN: Hope you liked it! I promised that I wouldn't be long with this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	23. Can't Help Falling in Love

Disclaimer: It's Saban's(or Disney's) carnival, I'm just here for the festivities.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy and please review! Thankies!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 23: Can't Help Fallin in Love

Kara Cranston settled into her bed. Her empty bed. She couldn't believe how much her beloved Peter had changed in six years. Being a religious woman, she said her prayers and then attempted to sleep. But sleep was just not coming. She still loved her husband, despite what he had done. But then again, she wasn't sure if she could live with a man that kept so many secrets from their own son. And they had obviously been secrets that he wished to keep from her. How many other things was he hiding? Her mind mulled over those questions, until she finally drifted to sleep with the clock reading 2 am.

~*~*~*

As Peter Cranston lay next to Julia, he knew that he had made a horrible mistake. He should be with his wife and son, not with another woman. He got up and packed his things. He needed to try and make things right with his family.

~*~*~*

The next morning, Billy, Katherine, Tanya, and Kara attended church and then took Billy's mom to Ernie's for lunch. Kara was very anxious to see where the kids hung out. As she watched Kimberly train on the beam, she became nostalgic for the times when her son used to train.

"Billy, do you still train?" Kara asked. Billy set his drink down and frowned.

"No mom, I quit gymnastics when I thought you were gone," Billy said sadly.

"You trained in gymnastics?" Kim asked.

"Are you kidding? My Billy was Illinois state champion two years in row. He was going to compete in the junior Olympics before my accident. Did you quit because of my accident son?" his mother asked.

"I guess, I mean it really hurt to train after that. And dad wasn't very interested," Billy replied.

"I knew that you were good, but I didn't realize you were that good. How come you never told me?" Kim asked. Billy shrugged.

"I don't know, I never really told anyone. Kat knows, because somehow we fell upon the subject one day," Billy replied.

"Show us some stuff," Rocky suggested.

"I'm way out of practice guys," Billy argued.

"Billy, why don't you change and show us how well you do on the rings," Kara suggested. Billy relented.

"If it means that much to you mom, then I guess I could," Billy replied, as he left for the locker room.

~*~

Billy came out in work out clothes. He powered his hands and took to the rings. A crowd gathered to watch the amazing performance, which left his friends and girlfriend in awe. Billy dismounted and landed perfectly. He was rewarded with applause and a hug from Katherine.

"You were wonderful!" Kat praised.

"Thanks, guess I still got it," Billy replied.

The group went back to their table to eat. Aisha pulled a yellow envelope out of her bag and handed it to Tanya.

"Ashala sent this to me and asked me to give it to you," Aisha said, as she gave Tanya the envelope. Tanya opened it and pulled out a gold, ornate key. She gasped and held the key close.

"This belonged to my parents! Do you know what this means? It means that they're still alive!" Tanya said. Adam glanced over and saw Kara busy talking to Ernie, so he decided to speak freely.

"Tomorrow we can go to the power chamber and I will go wherever we need to go to find them," Adam promised.

"Thanks Adam," Tanya said, as she kissed his cheek. Adam blushed, making the rest of them laugh.

~*~*~*

"Bulkie, why do we have to clean out these girls lockers?" Skull whined.

"Because Lt. Stone said so. Besides, monsters killed these girls. This is better police work than parking detail, so stop whining," Bulk replied.

"Hey what's this?" Skull asked, as he picked up a video tape.

"I don't know, maybe we should investigate," Bulk said, as they entered an empty classroom. Bulk popped the tape in and pushed play. Bulk and Skull could hardly believe what they saw on that tape.

"Them?! They're the power rangers?!" Skull said in amazement.

"Right in front of our faces all along. I bet Abby and Violet were blackmailing them and they ended up being too close to the battlefield," Bulk reasoned. He knew that these seven couldn't have hurt the girls even if they were being blackmailed.

"What do we do about this tape? Do we turn it over to Lt. Stone?" Skull asked.

"As police officers it's our duty to. But they're our friends too," Bulk said.

"Yea, we haven't always been too nice to them," Skull said.

"Come on Skull, I think they're in the youth center," Bulk replied.

~*~*~*

Billy watched his girlfriend practice a routine on the other side of the gym.

"She's a beautiful dancer," Kara said, as she came behind her son.

"Yeah she is. I'm so glad you like her too," Billy said.

"What's not to like? She's beautiful, loving, and she makes my son incredibly happy," Kara replied. Billy smiled.

"That she does," he replied, as he went to her.

"Watching me dance?" Kat asked.

"I love watching you dance," Billy replied, while Kat quirked her eyebrow.

"Okay, I love watching you," Billy said with a smile. Kat finished her routine and kissed him.

~*~

Bulk and Skull entered the youth center and stalked up to the ranger table.

"Hey Tommy, can I talk to you?" Bulk asked.

"Sure guys, what's up?" Tommy asked. Bulk looked around and then began.

"Lt. Stone gave us the job of cleaning out Violet and Abby's locker. We found this video tape in Abby's locker," Bulk said, as he held up the tape.

Tommy and the others froze.

"Did you guys watch it?" Rocky asked timidly.

"Yes," Bulk replied. The five of them groaned and Tommy motioned Billy and Kat over.

"What do you guys want?" Kim asked.

"Look guys, we don't want to blackmail you or anything. We just want to give this to you," Skull said, as he handed the tape to Tommy.

"Wow, thanks guys," Tommy replied.

"That's what friends do and it's about time we started acting like friends instead of jerks," Skull replied.

"Welcome to the team guys," Billy said, as he invited them to sit down.

~*~*~*

"How much longer till we arrive on the moon?" a female voice asked.

"We should be there within the next hour auntie D," Elgar bumbled.

"Perfect, I can't wait to enact my revenge," Divatox replied.

~*~*~*

Later that day, Billy took his mother home so she could rest. Then he and Kat went to the beach with the others.

Peter Cranston knocked on the door of the house that he had lived in for the past five years. Kara answered the door and nearly slammed it in his face.

"Wait Kara, please I want to talk," Peter pleaded. Kara relented and let him in.

"Is Billy here?" Peter asked.

"No, he's out with Katherine and his friends," Kara replied. Peter and Kara sat down in the living room.

"Please Kara, give me a chance to make things right with our family. Let's try and save this marriage," Peter said.

"Believe me Peter, I want to. But I'm not sure that I can deal with someone who has kept so many secrets! What else are you hiding? And did you think by ignoring Billy that he would just magically go away along with your pain! I always thought that if anything happened to me, I could count on you to take care of our baby," Kara said.

"I'm sorry Kara, I have made a lot of mistakes. It will take some time for Billy to forgive me. But I've been without you for six years Kara, I don't want to lose you again,"

"I don't want to lose you either," Kara admitted.

"Let's go up to your brother's cabin for a few days. Maybe we can get back what we used to have," Peter suggested.

"That sounds nice, but we need to talk to Billy," Kara replied.

~*~*~*

"Viva La Diva!" Divatox shouted, as she made her entrance.

"Who dares to intrude into my palace!" Zedd growled.

"Well if it isn't Divatox," Ivan said.

"Hello Ivan, it's been a long time," Divatox replied.

"What bring you here?" Ivan asked.

"Revenge on a couple of wolves," Divatox replied.

"I see, he escaped you and now your back for him," Ivan said.

"Yes, and to kill his little girlfriend," Divatox replied.

"How about handing her over to me instead of killing her," Vile suggested.

"That will work. But first, I must wed Maligore to gain my full powers. Then the rangers will have no chance," Divatox said.

"Let's get to work," Ivan replied.

~*~*~*

**__**

(I just can't help falling in love with you)

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

Billy sped off on the wave runner, with Kat holding on tightly.

"Where are we going?" Kat asked.

"You'll see, there's a place I want to show you on the other side of the lake," Billy called back.

**__**

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Billy parked the wave runner along the beach and helped Kat off. she gasped as she saw what was waiting for them. A blanket and a basket with rose petals decorating the blanket lay before them on the sand.

"Billy, this is beautiful!" Kat said in awe. Billy took a small radio out of the picnic basket and turned it on. He held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his. He pulled her close and they began to dance.

**__**

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

**__**

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

After the dance, they sat down to the romantic picnic.

"This is so beautiful Billy, so peaceful and deserted," Kat said.

"Deserted is definitely one of the reasons I picked it. No one ever comes over here," Billy said.

"That's good," Kat said, as she inched closer. Billy kissed her deeply and pulled her into his arms. Kat shivered, as the waves began to lap the shore and the sun began to set.

"If you're cold, we can go," Billy said. Kat smiled.

"That's why I have you. To keep me warm," Kat replied, as she lay down on the blanket, pulling him with her.

**__**

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)

They shed their clothes and explored each other, as the tide began to come in around them. They made love passionately in the surf until it had grown dark. Afterwards, the lovers dried off and headed back across the lake.

(I can't help falling in love with you)

Fallin'in love with you

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived home around the same time Adam was dropping Tanya off. Billy saw that his father's car was here and the three went into the house cautiously. They saw Kara and Peter sitting on the couch holding hands. They explained that they were going away for a few days together and Billy was okay with it. He was still angry with his father, but he wanted his mother to be happy as well.

~*~*~*

"Zordon, someone is sending a transmission to the power chamber," Alpha said.

"It is Lerigot," Zordon informed.

"Aye yi yi, what is Lerigot doing on earth? And why is he in the African jungle?" Alpha wondered.

"What I have feared has happened. Divatox is seeking to unleash Maligore, but she can only do this by traveling to Muranthias Island through the dangerous Nemesis triangle. For this, she must capture Lerigot. We must send two of the rangers to retrieve him and bring him back to the power chamber," Zordon said.

"I'll contact the rangers," Alpha said.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat were eating breakfast with Tanya the next morning. Billy's parents had just left and the teens were waiting on the others so they could go roller blading.

"This is Billy," he mumbled sleepily.

"Billy, you and the others must teleport to the power chamber. Bring Tanya for protection as well," Zordon said.

"We'll be right there," Billy replied, as the three of them teleported away.

~*~*~*

The seven rangers and single non-ranger arrived in the power chamber.

"Rangers, Divatox has come to earth and is plotting to release the powerful Maligore from his volcanic prison. Maligore is on the island of Muranthias, but to get to this island, Divatox would have to travel through the dangerous Nemesis triangle. To do this, she needs a powerful and good wizard named Lerigot," Zordon said, as he showed them Lerigot on the viewing screen.

"He has fled to earth and we must rescue him from the African jungle. I am sending Billy and Katherine, while the rest of you will stand by in case of an attack," Zordon said. Alpha handed Billy and Kat survival packs and they put them on. With that, Alpha teleported the two blue rangers to the African jungle in search of Lerigot.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 24 should be out soon! Thanks for reading and please review! Later!

~Lilac Moon~


	24. We Need a Hero

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 24 everyone! Enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 24: We Need A Hero

Billy and Kat arrived in the African jungle in twin columns of blue light. Billy took Kat's hand as they began trekking in the direction Alpha had told them to go.

After a couple hours of walking, the two rangers found a clearing to rest. Billy crouched down and began looking through his pack, while Kat sat down on a log to rest. She gasped as she felt something crawling on her shoulder.

"Billy..." she whimpered. Billy spun around, only to see a very large snake trying to wrap itself around his girlfriend's neck.

"Don't move Kat," Billy said cautiously. Billy crept toward her and then jerked away as Billy grabbed the snake. But she slipped and fell over the edge and toward a rapid river. Billy tossed the snake away and dodged to the edge.

"Kat!" Billy called.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Kat called. But her morphing was cancelled out when she hit the water. Billy dove in after her.

"Kat!" he called, as he waded through the rough waters.

"Billy!" she called back.

He swam to her and together they made their way to the bank.

"Ouch! My leg!" Kat cried, as she touched the deep gash on her shin.

"Hang on Kat," Billy said, as he picked her up in his arms and found another clearing. He set her down and began searching through his pack for the first aid kit. That's when the two lovers spotted a tiny creature watching them.

"Lerigot..." Billy said. The small wizard shied away from him.

"It's okay Lerigot. Zordon sent us for you. We're power rangers," Billy said, as he held up his power coin as proof. Lerigot babbled incoherently and approached Katherine. He held his hand over her leg and began humming. Katherine's wound healed before their eyes, causing them both to gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Kat said.

"Yes, thank you. But we should be getting back to the power chamber before Divatox tracks us down," Billy said, as he helped Kat up.

"Alpha, three to teleport," Billy said, as they disappeared in streaks of light.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived back at the power chamber with Lerigot.

"Aye yi yi! You did it!" Alpha cheered.

"GOOD WORK BILLY AND KATHERINE, BUT I AM AFRAID THAT DIVATOX WILL ATTACK SOON. I SUGGEST THAT YOU GO HOME AND REST," Zordon said. The rangers obeyed and left the power chamber.

~*~*~*

"I need two specimens to offer to Maligore if I am to wed him. My former pet will make a nice one. Now to find another," Divatox said, as she began scanning the earth. She spotted Adam and Tanya alone.

"Perfect. The little black ranger's powerless girlfriend. Elgar, take the Piranhitrons and capture Tanya!" Divatox ordered.

"You got it Auntie D!" Elgar replied, as he disappeared with the Piranhitrons.

"Rito my boy, take Goldar and the Tengus and capture Billy," Vile ordered.

"Aye yi pops!" Rito replied, as he disappeared with Goldar and the Tengus.

~*~*~*

"I'm glad Billy and Kat got to Lerigot before Divatox did," Tanya said, as she and Adam strolled through the park hand in hand.

"Me too," Adam said, as he smiled at her. She smiled back and Adam felt his knees go weak.

"Tanya...there's something I want to tell you. Something I've been meaning to say for a while now..." Adam began.

"That's too bad black ranger, because Auntie D has requested the presence of your little girlfriend on her ship," Elgar interrupted.

"Stay away from her!" Adam said, as he stood in front of her.

"Attack Piranhitrons!" Elgar ordered.

**__**

No, We cannot see  
Who are we, to look to  
No, it cannot hear  
What is to believe in

"Ninjetti! The Frog!" Adam called. Tanya took haven behind a tree, while her boyfriend took on the hoard of fish creatures.

"You get to come with me girly," Elgar said, as he latched onto her. She struggled to get away, but to no avail.

__

**__**

And we keep dreamin' of a world

  
**Where all that's good so we were told** ****

We need a hero

"Adam!" she called.

"Tanya!" Adam called, as he struggled to get to her. But Elgar teleported away with her, taking the Piranhitrons as well.

"Nooo!" Adam cried. In a flash of black light, Adam was gone, and on his way to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived home and decided to sit out on the patio to watch the sun set.

"I'm glad that we were able to find Lerigot," Kat said, as she and Billy sat together holding hands.

"We make a great team," Billy replied. Kat smiled.

"Yes we do," she said, as they leaned in and kissed.

"Awe...isn't that sweet," Rito taunted. Billy jumped up, ready to keep them from taking Kat.

"No need to protect your princess, because this time, it is you who we've come to claim!" Goldar said, as the Tengus attacked them.

__

**__**

And we keep dreamin' of a time

  
**Where good is all that we can find**  
**We need a...**  
**We need a...**  
**Hero**

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called. While the Tengus occupied Katherine, Rito and Goldar cornered Billy. With the help of the Tengus, the two restrained the blue ranger. Rito jolted him with his eye lasers, causing him to demorph.

"Billy!" Kat called, as she tried to get to him. But the Tengus refused to let her through.

__

**__**

No, We cannot tell

  
**Who's the one to lead us**  
**But you know that we'll be there**  
**Waiting for them to find us** ****

And we keep dreamin' of a world

**Where all that's good so we were told**  
**We need a hero**

"Don't worry kitty Kat, we won't hurt him too bad," Rito taunted, as they disappeared with him.

"Nooo!" Kat cried. She wasted no time and teleported herself to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

Zordon! They kidnapped Tanya!" Adam exclaimed frantically. Suddenly, Kat teleported in.

"Zordon, Rito kidnapped Billy!" Kat exclaimed.

"Elgar kidnapped Tanya. I couldn't stop him. I was going to tell her how I feel. I was going to tell her that I love her," Adam said, sadly. Kat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Love will bring them back to us. Evil cannot destroy a love that is so strong. We will get them back," Kat assured him.

"Thanks Kat, this must be hard on you too. It seems that something is constantly trying to come between you and Billy," Adam replied.

"Evil won't win," Kat said. At that moment, the others arrived.

"I'm glad you're so confident kitten," Divatox said, as she appeared in the viewing screen.

"What do you want with Tanya and Billy?!" Adam demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Divatox retorted.

"Answer the question witch!" Kat spat.

"Talk to me like that again you little wench, and I'll make sure you never see your wolfy-boy again! I will release them when you turn over Lerigot!" Divatox demanded.

"Forget it Divatox, you won't win that easily," Tommy said.

"Oh, did I mention that I've also kidnapped Lerigot's wife and child?" Divatox said, as she showed them. Lerigot babbled, but Divatox understood perfectly.

"I thought that might change your tune," Divatox said, as she prepared to make the exchange.

~*~*~*

Billy banged on the walls of their cell, trying to find a way out.

"Billy, I'm scared," Tanya said, as she huddled in the corner.

"It'll be okay Tanya, we'll find a way out of this," Billy comforted. Suddenly, Elgar entered their cell.

"All right, come on brats. Auntie D wants you on the bridge," Elgar said, as he placed restraints on their wrists and marched them to the bridge.

~*~*~*

"All right ranger rats, time for the exchange," Divatox said.

Lerigot closed his eyes and let himself be transported to Divatox's ship.

"Okay Divatox, now release Billy and Tanya!" Tommy demanded. But she only laughed.

"Did you actually think that I would release them? Stupid rangers, they are my wedding present to Maligore!" Divatox announced.

"No!" Kat cried. But Divatox's image disappeared.

"She tricked us!" Adam exclaimed.

"Zordon, we have to follow her so we can stop her!" Kat exclaimed.

"We have to find a way to sail safely through the Nemesis triangle," Tommy said.

"THERE IS AN OLD ABANDONED SHIP AT THE ANGEL GROVE HARBOR. USE THIS SHIP TO PASS THROUGH THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE. YOUR NINJETTI POWERS WILL PROTECT YOU," Zordon told his charges.

"Got it Zordon, let's go guys," Tommy said, as they teleported to the harbor.

~*~*~*

The rangers stared at the ancient ship wondering if the barnacle wreck was actually sea worthy.

"Is Zordon serious?" Kim wondered.

"I'm sure it sails fine. Zordon has never given us a reason to doubt his judgment," Tommy said. The others nodded and boarded the old ship.

~*~*~*

"Damn it! We've got to find a way out of here," Billy said, as he paced the damp cell.

"Yeah, or we're going to end up as dinner for this Maligore creature," Tanya replied.

"Yeah, and Kat can't call our zord without me. And that means no megazord," Billy said.

"This must be so hard for you. It always seems like someone is trying to keep you and Kat apart," Tanya said.

"Yeah, but they never will. Nor will they succeed in keeping you and Adam apart," Billy told her. Tanya smiled shyly.

"Thanks Billy," she said.

"Anytime," he replied.

~*~*~*

"We are almost to Muranthias Auntie D. But those pesky rangers are following us," Elgar reported.

"Let them follow us. It will only make their destruction inevitable," she replied.

"Preparing to dock," Porto reported.

"Excellent," Divatox said darkly.

~*~*~*

"We should be docking soon," Rocky said.

"Okay, everyone keep their guard up," Tommy ordered.

~*~*~*

Divatox and her minions dragged their two prisoners into the cave of Maligore.

"Prepare the prisoners to be received by Maligore!" Divatox ordered. Elgar tied Billy and Tanya back to back. Then they were hoisted over the fiery pit of Maligore.

"Let them go!" Tommy ordered, as he and the other rangers arrived.

"Piranhitrons!" Divatox ordered.

"Tengus!" Vile ordered.

"Ooze men!" Ivan ordered.

"Do not let them near the prisoners! Lower them into the pit!" Divatox ordered.

__

**__**

And we keep dreamin' of a time

  
**Where good is all that we can find**  
**We need a...**  
**We need a...**  
**Hero**

Tanya screamed, as she and Billy began to descend into the fire.

"No!!!!!!" Kat screamed.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti! The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti! The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti! The Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Kat called.

__

**__**

And we keep dreamin' of a time

**Where good is all that we can find**  
**We need a...**  
**We need a...**  
**Hero**

The rangers tried to fight their way through the minions, but soon Maligore consumed Billy and Tanya...

AN: Don't worry, chapter 25 is just ahead. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy chapter 25!


	25. Anywhere For You

AN: Don't worry, chapter 25 is just ahead. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy chapter 25!

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 25 everyone! Enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 25: Anywhere For You

"Maligore has received them, prepare to meet your new enemies," Divatox announced, as she revealed the new Billy and Tanya.

Their eyes glowed red, as the evil washed over them.

"No..." Kat whispered.

"Children of Maligore! Attack and destroy the power rangers!" Divatox ordered. The two smiled evilly.

"It will be a pleasure," Billy said, as he stalked toward the white ranger.

"It's about time I put you in your place white ranger. Everyone knows that I would have been a better leader," Billy taunted.

"You're under a spell Billy, but don't worry; I'm going to knock some sense into you!" Tommy said, as he and Billy charged each other.

"Come on Aisha; let's cool Tanya down!" Kim said.

"Gotcha Kim!" Aisha replied. Rocky and Adam were handling the remaining Tengus and Piranhitrons, while Kat approached Billy and Tommy. Billy picked Tommy up and threw him into a wall. He was about to move onto the others, when Kat came into his path.

"Out of my way," he demanded. But Kat only removed her helmet.

"Please Billy, you're a good person. Remember how much I love you and you'll free of the evil spell," Kat said. The red glint in his eyes began to falter and Kat smiled with hope.

"Come now my dear, you don't want to spoil our fun," Vile said, as he latched onto Kat.

"Let me go! Billy, please help me!" she called.

"What are you doing slave! I ordered you to destroy the rangers!" Divatox yelled. Billy's eyes flared red and he turned to Divatox, catching her throat in his vice-like grip.

"I take orders from no one!" Billy growled, as he threw her. Then, he stalked toward Vile, while passing by Adam and Rocky.

"Hey, welcome back Billy," Rocky said, but was surprised when Billy shoved him out of the way.

"Or not," Adam said.

Billy stared at Vile and Kat, his brain conflicting an action.

"_Young wolf, do not let the evil consume you. You are a wolf and your beloved mate is in danger. You must save her, for only she can free you of the evil," _a voice inside his head told him. A voice that could only be Lupis.

**__**

I'd walk halfway around the world

For just one kiss from you

Far beyond the call of love

The sun, the stars, the moon

As long as your love's there to lead me

I won't lose my way, believe me

Even through the darkest night you know

Kat saw him struggling and she could hear the echoes of Lupis herself. She stomped on Vile's foot and tore away from him.

"Come back here!" Vile yelled. Kat reached him and before he could resist, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**__**

I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

Every memory they had shared came flooding back to him. Their love expelled Maligore's evil, returning Billy to normal. She broke the kiss and looked into Billy's clear green eyes.

**__**

I used to think that dreams were just  
For sentimental fools  
And I'd never find someone  
Who'd give their love so true  
But I knew the very minute  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
And now I want the whole wide world  
To know

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"That's a long story, but we're going to have a fight on our hands," Kat said, as she gestured toward Maligore, who was rising out of his pit.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy called.

"Tanya! Listen to me! You're not evil, you're a good person. You're beautiful, kind, vibrant and I've fallen in love you with you! I love you Tanya, please come back to me!" Adam cried, as he poured his heart out to her.

____________

**__**

I'd go anywhere for you

**__**

Anywhere you asked me to

**__**

I'd do anything for you

**__**

Anything you want me to

**__**

Your love as far as I can see

**__**

Is all I'm ever gonna need

**__**

There's one thing for sure I know is true

**__**

Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

Her dark eyes wavered between their natural and red. Adam could see that her guard was down, so he pulled her close and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he was graced by a pair of clear, chocolate eyes staring back at him.

________

**__**

I'd go anywhere for you

**__**

Anywhere you asked me to

**__**

I'd do anything for you

**__**

Anything you want me to

**__**

Your love as far as I can see

**__**

Is all I'm ever gonna need

"Adam, you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love you," Adam repeated. She smiled brightly.

"I love you too," Tanya replied.

**__**

There's one thing for sure I know is true

**__**

Baby, I'd go anywhere for you

A snarling Maligore interrupted their moment.

"Alpha, can you get a lock on Tanya?" Adam said into his communicator.

"I've got her Adam, teleporting now," Alpha replied, as he teleported her to safety.

~*~*~*

Maligore grew to towering heights, forcing the rangers to call on the zords.

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy called.

"Right! Power of the Ninjetti! Spirit zords power up!" they called in unison.

"White Falcon Ninjetti zord, power up!" Tommy called.

"Pink Crane Ninjetti zord, power up!" Kim called.

"Yellow Bear Ninjetti zord, power up!" Aisha called.

"Red Ape Ninjetti zord, power up!" Rocky called.

"Black Frog Ninjetti zord, power up!" Adam called.

"Blue Wolf Ninjetti zord, power up!" Billy and Kat called. Kim launched missiles at Maligore, but they weren't effective. Adam tried his fire breath, but Maligore just countered with his own fire breath, causing Adam's zord to spark.

"Adam, are you okay?" Tommy called.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

"Looks like he needs a jolt," Kat mentioned.

"Let's give it to him then," Billy replied.

"Ninjetti Wolf Saber, power up!" Kat called.

"Ninjetti Wolf Zord, Warrior Mode!" Billy and Kat called.

"He's all yours guys!" Rocky called, as his Ape zord was thrown off.

"Wolf Saber! Thunder Strike!" Billy and Kat called, as the agile zord leapt into the air and did a front flip. The zord dematerialized and swept through Maligore like a lightning bolt. Then, the zord rematerialized behind the monster. Maligore stumbled and spat, but soon regained his composure.

"That shook him up, but I think it's time to bring em together!" Tommy called.

"Right, we need Ninjetti Megazord power now!" they called in unison.

The Frog became the legs and pelvis, while the bear folded into the torso and set itself on the frog. The wolf warrior transformed back into wolf mode and became one arm, while the ape zord folded into the other. The crane zord landed on top of the bear and became the head. Tommy secured himself on the megazord's back and joined the others in the torso cockpit.

"All right, let's cool his fire!" Rocky said.

"Wolf Saber, engage!" Billy called. Billy and Kat took the helm, readying the wolf saber for the volley of attacks that it would take to destroy Maligore.

"Wolf Saber! Fire Storm!" they called, as rings of fire surrounded him and engulfed him.

"Wolf Saber Triple Slash!" they called, as they slashed Maligore, taking chunks of his rocky exterior with them.

"He's heated up, now let's cool him down," Billy said.

"Wolf Saber! Hurricane Blast!" Kat called. The saber disengaged from the Megazord and began spinning rapidly. The watery attack swept through Maligore like a hurricane, putting out much of his fire source.

"Let's finish this guys!" Tommy said.

"Wolf Saber, final strike!" they called. An eerie wolf howl sounded, as the saber literally lit on fire with blue flames. The Megazord wound up and struck the saber at Maligore. The blue flames swept through rocky form and he fell to the ground in a display of azure flames.

"Yes!" the rangers cheered.

~*~*~*

Divatox cried and whined, as she witnessed the rangers destroy Maligore.

"I will get you for this rangers, I promise you!" she said, as she and the rest of the villains disappeared, leaving Lerigot and his family free.

"Bring us home Alpha!" Tommy called into his communicator. With a flash of teleporting light, the Island of Muranthias was once again deserted.

~*~*~*

Back at the power chamber, Zordon congratulated the rangers on a successful mission. Lerigot and his family bid the rangers farewell and left for their home. The rangers teleported to the Billy's house for some much deserved time off.

~*~

"Pizzas are here!" Rocky called, as he brought the pizzas in the living room.

"Check them and make sure it's all there guys," Adam teased.

"Pipe down frog boy. And will you two give it a rest? Rocky asked, gesturing at Billy and Kat, who were curled up together in a bean bag chair.

"Leave them alone, and let's watch the movie," Aisha said, as the settled down.

~*~

"Enjoy the time you have left ranger brats, because I will be your end," Divatox said, as she watched the group.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now! I have posted a soundtrack list in the files section at my group with the names and artists of the songs used in this fic, so check that out too. I will add to it as the story progresses. Bye for now!


	26. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 26! Enjoy and please leave a review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 26: Can't Fight the Moonlight

The summer passed quickly. As it ended, many things were happening. With the help of Lerigot, Zordon was finally able to return home to Eltar. While it saddened the rangers, they we're happy for their mentor. Zordon sent Dimitria of Inquirius to mentor the rangers. Alpha 5 left with Zordon and Alpha 6 came with Dimitria.

Billy's parents were working things out and things were getting better between Billy and his father.

~*~*~*

The first day of school arrived. It was the rangers' senior year. The rangers worked back into the routine of school, and soon the end of the first week came. Kat shoved her books into her locker.

"Now Kat, do you think you can keep Billy busy till 8?" Aisha said.

"Yeah, we have to set up for his surprise birthday party!" Kim said.

"Keeping Billy busy will not be a problem," Kat said, with a mischievous smile. The girls rolled their eyes.

~*~

Kat waited for Billy to put his things in his locker.

"It's my birthday and you're more excited than I am," Billy joked.

"Billy, today is very special and I have the whole night planned. You only turn 18 once," Kat said.

"Well, I hope whatever you do have planned involves you and me alone at some point," Billy said, as they headed for his house.

"Oh believe me, it does," Kat replied.

~*~*~*

"Thank you for letting me bake Billy's cake here Ernie," Kara Cranston thanked.

"You're welcome Kara. Man, Billy is going to be so surprised," Ernie said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to party-hardy!" Rocky yelled, as he was literally jumping up and down.

"No more jolt cola for you," Aisha ordered.

"Then you better watch him near the punch bowl. I've never been to a party where Rocky hasn't spiked it with jolt," Adam joked.

"Why don't you take a flying leap frog twerp," Rocky said.

"Only if you pretend you're an ape with wings and jump off a cliff," Adam retorted.

"Guys, get to work. This place needs to be decorated," Aisha ordered.

"Yes maim," they obeyed.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived at Billy's house and found the note left by his parents.

__

Billy,

Your father and I are out running errands. Be back later.

Mom.

Billy read the note and wondered what his parents were up to.

"I guess we have the house to ourselves for a while," Kat said, as she ran her hands along his chest. Billy pulled her close and kissed her, as he swept her onto the couch.

"How's this for time alone?" Kat asked.

"Perfect," Billy replied, as he began unbuttoning her shirt.

~*~*~*

Adam and Rocky chased each other around the youth center, shooting silly string at each other.

"Guys! You're making a mess!" Kim scolded.

"Billy and Kat will be here in half an hour and you two juveniles are ruining everything!" Aisha yelled.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"Get back to work," Aisha ordered.

"Don't worry Aisha, everything is just about ready," Kara assured her.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat stepped out of the shower and began to get dressed.

"This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had," Billy said, as he kissed her shoulder.

"Well, it's not over yet," Kat replied, as the phone rang. She snatched it up and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yellow Bear to female blue wolf. We're ready for the arrival of the male blue wolf," Aisha said with a giggle.

"All right, we'll be right there," Kat said, as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Billy asked.

"It was Aisha, she wants us to come to the youth center," Kat replied.

"Okay, let's go," he replied, as they left.

A few minutes later, Billy and Kat arrived in the dark youth center.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Billy asked. As he said that, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out at them.

"Surprise!!!" they called. Billy's eyes went wide, as he read the banner in his honor.

"Wow, I can't believe this!" Billy said.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Kara said, as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom," Billy replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's PARTY!" a very hyper Rocky said.

"Too much jolt," Adam explained. Billy laughed and the music started.

____

**__**

Under a lover's sky

Gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well, just wait until

Til the sun goes down

**__**

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

I'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you Can't Fight the Moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you Can't Fight the Moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

Billy and Kat danced alongside other couples. Billy smiled as he saw his mother dancing with his father. She was finally regaining the use of her legs and did not need her wheelchair again. This was definitely the best birthday he had ever had. He was surrounded by his friends, both his parents, and in the arms of the woman he loved. **__**

There's no escape from love

Was a gentle breeze

Weaves its spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Til you're in my arms

**__**

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

I'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you Can't Fight the Moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you Can't Fight the Moonlight

No, you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

**__**

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Part of me the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

**__**

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

~*~

A few hours later, everyone but the rangers had gone home. Billy's parents were very tired and Billy told them not to worry about helping with clean up.

"Well, that's it," Adam said, as he tied up the last trash bag.

"Yeah, I'm beat," Rocky said.

"The jolt finally wore off?" Tommy teased.

"Well, happy birthday Billy. I think I'm going to go home and crash," Aisha said. Suddenly, the familiar six-tone signal was heard from their communicators. The rangers groaned.

"Why do they have to attack now? It's almost midnight," Kim whined.

"Let's get to work guys," Tommy said.

~*~*~*

The months were passing by quickly. The rangers were all very busy during their senior year. In addition to saving the world, they were busy with senior activities, college applications, and plans for graduation. They knew that even though their powers were permanent, Dimitria would be finding a new power source for new rangers. The current rangers would be placed on inactive duty and only called on in times of dire need. But soon, they would all find out that when involving evil the need is always dire. And they would also find out that a ranger never retires....

AN: Okay, I know that was a short chapter and also a big jump. But I am setting the scene for something even bigger. So, in chapter 27 the rangers graduate high school. But then, they are met with a threat to the security of the entire universe and they will find out that their days as active rangers are far from over! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	27. Graduation

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything. I'm glad that didn't surprise anyone to death.

AN: Here's chapter 27 peoples! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 27: Graduation

Graduation day came fast. Jason and Trini had decided to come back to Angel Grove High and graduate with their class. Zack, however, accepted his diploma and headed for New York to study at Julliard.

"Welcome everyone to the commencement ceremony for Angel Grove High's graduating class of 1997..." Mr. Kaplan began. He continued with his speech and soon turned it over to Ms. Appleby who said a few words about the class.

"Now, I am turning the podium over to the most intelligent young person I have ever known and this year's valedictorian: Billy Cranston," she said.

"Fellow students, esteemed faculty, family and friends. We've spent a wonderful four years together. But now it's time for us to move on. We've shared many great times and learned many valuable lessons that we will carry with us for the rest of our lives. Today, we move on to a new chapter in our lives, whether it be college or a job. But even through our times at Angel Grove High are past us, the times we had here will always hold a special place in each of our hearts," Billy concluded. Everyone applauded and Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby began to read the names.

**__**

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real cool  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

(...means more names)

"...Farkus Bulkmeier... Aisha Kiara Campbell... William Aaron Cranston... Rockford David DeSantos... Kimberly Ann Hart... Katherine Lynn Hillard... Trinity Sun Kwan... Thomas John Oliver... Adam Steven Park... Jason Lee Scott... Eugene Skullovich... Tanya Marie Sloan...

**__**

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

Ladies and gentlemen...the class of 1997!" Mr. Kaplan announced. The graduates cheered and tossed their caps into the air.

**__**

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

~*~*~*

"I want the rangers destroyed!" Divatox ranted to her crew.

"So do we, but they're still there, so stop screaming!" Zedd yelled back.

"Come now, there must be a way to get them. If only I could get into the power chamber. But Zordon has hidden it well this time," Ooze said.

"I must have Katherine if my evil reign is to survive," Vile mentioned.

"Stop whining about that meddlesome girl," Rita snapped.

"Goldar, Rito, take the Tengus and Piranhitrons and attack the park!" Zedd ordered.

"Go with them Elgar," Divatox ordered.

~*~*~*

__

**__**

As we go on

We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

La, la, la, la…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la…  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

**__**

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

The rangers enjoyed the after party at Ernie's. But their fun was

interrupted by their communicators.

"What's up Dimitria?" Tommy answered.

"Goldar, Rito, and Elgar are attacking in the park," Dimitria said.

"Let's do it guys. It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti! The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti! The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti! The Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called. The rangers began fighting off the minions in the park, while Elgar, Rito, and Goldar decided to explore the desert in hopes of finding the power chamber.

~*~*~*

The rangers defeated the last of the Tengus and the Piranhitrons.

"Rangers, we have received a transmission from Eltar. Please teleport to the power chamber," Dimitria said.

"Eltar? Zordon must be contacting us," Adam said.

"Let's go," Billy said, as they teleported to the power chamber.

~*~*~*

"We're never going to find it out here in all this desert," Rito whined. Suddenly, seven streaks of colored light swept over their heads and headed for the top of a nearby mountain.

"Seven streaks of colored light?" Elgar said.

"Seven power rangers!" Rito exclaimed.

"Look, at the top of that mountain! There it is!" Goldar pointed. The power chamber's structure was now clear to them now that it had been pointed out. Before, they had easily overlooked the structure that blended in with the mountains.

"Rito and I will stay here. You report our finding to Lord Zedd and the others," Goldar stated. Elgar complied and disappeared.

~*~*~*

The rangers arrived in the power chamber and joined Jason, Trini Bulk, and Skull, who were already there.  
"Rang...ers...Eltar...been...attacked. We..are...fighting, but...do not...come. Stay...and protect...Ear..th," the message said.

"We have to help them," Rocky said.

"But Zordon's right, we can't leave the earth undefended," Tommy replied.

"Fear not rangers, I am going to Eltar along with Trey. We shall aid Eltar in their fight," Dimitria said.

"Goodbye Dimitria," Aisha said.

"Take care," Kat said.

"Goodbye rangers. I know that we have discussed finding new rangers, but I believe it would not be wise to place rookie rangers in a serious situation like this. Dark Spector, the most evil being in the universe, is the one that has attacked Eltar. He is brother to Maligore and twice as powerful," Dimitria explained.

"Don't worry Dimitria, as long as the earth needs us, we'll be here," Billy said. The others nodded in agreement, as Dimitria was teleported into Pyrimidus.

~*~*~*

On the horizon, Zedd, Rita, Ivan Ooze, and Divatox stood with their henchmen. Behind them, there were thousands of minions: Tengus, Piranhitrons, and Ooze men.

"Attack the power chamber. Destroy everything, especially the power rangers!" Zedd screamed, as he launched the attack. The numerous foes began making their way up the mountainside, toward the power chamber.

~*~*~*

The alarm began to blare and the rangers turned to Alpha. He brought an image up on the viewing screen. An image that made the rangers' blood run cold.

Kat gasped and clung to Billy's arm.

"How did they find us?" Kim wondered.

"I thought Zordon said that it would be harder for them to find us this time," Rocky reminded.

"They can't get in, can they Billy?" Kat asked.

"There's so many of them. I don't know how long we can keep them out angel-girl," Billy replied, as he held her close.

"We've got to try and push them back," Tommy said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy announced.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti! The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti! The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti! The Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

The rangers bounded out of the power chamber, but were sorely outnumbered.

"Let's call the zords!" Rocky suggested.

"No way, that would be even worse. They would just grow too and crush the power chamber even easier," Billy protested.

"Billy's right, everyone back into the power chamber!" Tommy ordered. The rangers retreated back inside, as the minions began banging on the doors.

"We've got to find a way to keep them out," Trini said, as the rangers arrived back in the main chamber.

"Trini, if we could create an Electro Magnetic Pulse field, that would surely keep them out," Billy said.

"I'll help you," she replied. But it was too late.

The glass roof broke and minions invaded. Kat screamed, as Master Vile himself arrived in the power chamber. Billy stood defiantly in front of her, daring the villain to make a move.

"Step aside blue ranger," Vile demanded.

"Over my dead body," Billy spat back with venom laced in his voice.

"That can be arranged!" Vile replied, as he shot Billy with his magic. The powerful jolts lifted him into the air and threw him against a wall. Kat ran to him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" she asked tenderly.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

The minions who weren't attacking the rangers were now ripping apart consoles and panels and destroying things, including the plasma tube that Zordon and Dimitria once dwelled in. Elgar pranced around planting mini implosion devices that would ensure complete destruction. The devices beeped wildly and the villains disappeared, as the power chamber began to explode. The foes waited anxiously outside like vultures, for once the smoke and fire cleared, they would go after their ranger prey.

Suddenly, the strange face of a man appeared in the sky.

"Who the hell are you?" Divatox asked.

"I am a messenger. I have been sent to tell you to report to the Cyrian planet for a meeting," the messenger said.

"We are not going anywhere, for we are just moments away from capturing and killing the power rangers!" Divatox ranted.

"All right, but I'm sure Dark Spector will not be pleased to hear that you are not coming," the messenger replied.

"Did you say Dark Spector?!" Vile asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, in that case, I guess a little vacation is in order," Divatox said humbly.

"Everyone back to the palace and into Serpentera!" Zedd called. The villains and their minions left earth.

At that moment, Billy pulled himself out of the rubble and helped Kat. The others started to uncover themselves as well.

"Is everyone okay?" Tommy asked. Everyone voiced affirmative and the rangers and non-rangers gathered together, along with a battered Alpha.

"They said they were going to Cyrius," Billy remembered.

"Now that they've left earth, we have to go help in the search for Zordon," Tommy said.

"So many people will be in danger with all those evil beings together," Kim said.

"But how do we get to where we want to go?" Rocky asked.

"We'll have to take the Ninja Megazord," Billy replied.

"We want to come as well. We might not be rangers, but this is our fight now too," Jason said. Trini, Tanya, Bulk and Skull nodded, confirming their desire to help.

"All right, everyone go home, pack some things, and clear everything with your parents," Billy said. The rangers and non-rangers complied, as they teleported to their respective homes.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	28. Kiss the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't lay claim to anything.

AN: Here's chapter 28! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 28: Kiss the Rain

"DECA, how much longer until we touchdown on Earth?" Andros asked the computer.

"Approximately one hour," it replied.

"Good, the sooner I team up with the Ninjetti rangers, the sooner we can rescue Zordon," Andros replied.

~*~*~*

Kat finished packing and sat deep in thought. Her parents were back in Australia for the summer, so she was staying with Billy. She and Billy were nearly inseparable, but that was the source of her worry. Vile was still after her and it always seemed to put the rangers and Billy in constant danger. She was tired of being a liability and endangering her beloved. Maybe her going on this mission wasn't the best idea.

~*~*~*

**__**

Hello  
Can you hear me?  
Am I gettin' through to you?

Billy knocked on Kat's door.

"Kat, are you ready?" Billy called. But there was no answer. Billy opened the door and found no Kat. In her place was a letter.

Billy picked it up and began reading.

__

"My dearest Wolf:

It pains me to write this, but I believe I must. I feel that I will only be a liability to this mission, and therefore, I must stay behind. I am going to Australia until you return. I love you so much my wolf, and this is why I must leave. My presence puts you and the others in danger from Master Vile. Once you return, we can be together. But until then, I feel that I will only be a hindrance rather than a help to the team. Goodbye my love.

Yours Forever,

Katherine.

Billy's eyes began to well with tears.

**__**

Hello  
Is it late there?  
There's a laughter on the line  
Are you sure you're there alone?

"Hey Billy, we're ready," Kim said, as she entered the room.

"Where's Kat?" she asked. Billy said nothing and handed her the letter. Kim read it in disbelief.

"She's scared Billy," Kim said.

"Doesn't she know that I will always protect her! That I love her!" Billy said, choking back the tears.

**__**

Cause I'm  
Tryin' to explain  
Somethin's wrong  
Ya just don't sound the same  
Why don't you  
Why don't you  
Go outside  
Go outside

Thunder boomed outside and rain began to fall, perfectly fitting the mood that had befell the blue wolf ranger.

"Go after her. Make her see that things will be okay. If you run, you can catch her as she gets off the bus at the airport. Don't let her leave Billy. We'll meet both of you at the zord holding bay," Kim said.

Billy realized that she was right. Kat was doubting herself, and he was the only one that could help her. He hopped out his window and began running through the pouring rain. He arrived at the bus station outside the airport a while later, just in time to see his angel step off.

**__**

Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone, too long.  
If your lips  
Feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn

.  


"Katherine!" Billy called. She whirled around, her eyes meeting his. The rain continued to pour down on them, as if the sky was crying.

"Kat, you can't leave me," Billy pleaded.

"Oh Billy, it's the last thing I want to do. But I have to for your own good and the good of the team," she replied, as she began wiping the tears mixed with raindrops from her cheeks.

**__**

Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me, as for you  
If ya feel  
You can't wait till morinin'  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain

"I need you Kat," Billy pleaded with her.

"I need you too Billy. And we will be together, once this mission is over," Kat said, as she began to turn away.

"So that's it, you're just going to let Vile drive you out of my life!" Billy yelled. Tears spilled down Kat's cheeks.

**__**

Hello  
Do you miss me?  
I hear you say you do  
But not the way I'm missin' you  
What's new?  
How's the weather?  
Is it stormy where you are?

Cause you sound so close but it feels like you're so far

Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly, and a bright white light surrounded her. She found herself in a damp cave. A wolf appeared before her, before turning into a beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" Kat wondered.

"Why do you think Lupis was so insistent on his charge's mate joining the army of light? For Lupis himself has a mate. I am Lupina, female wolf Ninjetti master and mate to Zev Lupine," she announced.

"It's an honor to meet you," Kat said.

"Child, why are you letting Master Vile tear you away from Billy?" she asked. Kat sniffed.

"I hate seeing him get hurt over me," Kat said.

"Young one, your mate is in great pain without you near. Your powers work together, and without you as his council on this mission, it would surely be endangered. Vile wishes to tear you apart, but you must not let him win. Go to him and never leave his arms again," she said, as Kat returned to reality, as if she had never left.

**__**

Oh would it mean anything  
If you knew  
What I'm left imagining  
In my mind  
In my mind  
Would you go  
Would you go  
Kiss the rain

And you'd fall over me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Only me

She turned to find that her love was still there, the rain still pouring down upon him. She ran to him, allowing herself to be caught in his embrace.

**__**

Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted us!" she sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm glad Lupis helped us out with this one," Billy replied, knowing that Kat had spaced out only a moment ago.

"You mean Lupina," Kat stated.

"Lupina?" he inquired.

"I'll tell you later," Kat replied.

**__**

Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long

"Every relationship has its bumps in the road, even ours," Billy said.

"It's those bumps that bring us closer together," Kat finished.

**__**

If your lips  
Feel hungry and tempted  
Kiss the rain  
and wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
We're under the same skies  
And the nights  
As empty for me, as for you  
If you feel  
You can't wait till morning  
Kiss the rain

Billy swept her into a passionate kiss, neither no longer caring that the rain had completely drenched them.

**__**

Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Oooooohhhhh  
Kiss the rain  
Oooooohhhhh  
Kiss the rain

The two reunited lovers then teleported away to join their friends.

~*~*~*

The couple arrived outside the zord holding bay. But their friends did not greet them, for the other's eyes were fixated on a ship approaching them.

"Get ready guys," Tommy said, fearing trouble. Billy looked at Kat and pulled her close to him. The odd looking ship landed and the rangers stood ready as the opening hatch hissed open. But the rangers became somewhat at ease, as they saw a red ranger approaching them.

"Do not fear! I am not here to harm you, for I have come to join with you in order to find Zordon," he said.

"Who are you and how do you know Zordon?" Billy asked. The ranger removed his helmet.

"My name is Andros and I am from KO-35. Dark Spector's forces have attacked my planet and I have come in search of four other Astro rangers. And I have come to enlist the help of the Ninjetti rangers," Andros said.

"I'm Tommy. This is Kim, Adam, Billy, Kat, Rocky and Aisha. And these are our friends: Jason, Trini, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull. I think four of them would make excellent rangers," Tommy said.

"I volunteer to step down. As much as I admire the work you guys do, I would feel better being behind the scenes. Skull would be a better ranger than I would," Bulk said.

"Me? But I don't know how to fight," Skull protested.

"Neither did I at first, but the power will teach you what to do," Billy assured him.

"Wow, me a ranger," Skull said in awe.

"Come aboard, we must begin our search for Zordon. We will use the Astro Megazord for travel, so that we only have to call on your Ninjetti zords for battle," Andros said. The rangers followed Andros into the ship and the thrusters took off for outer space.

~*~*~*

"Tanya Sloan, you will be the Pink Astro ranger and control the satellite stunner,"

"Trini, you will be the Yellow Astro ranger and control the star slinger,"

"Jason, you will be the Blue Astro ranger and control the Astro Axe,"

"And Skull, you will be the Black Astro ranger and control the Lunar Lance," Andros said, as he distributed the morphers. The four newest rangers stood in awe. The rangers began to settle down on the bridge and Billy began working on Alpha 6, whose speech mechanism had been damaged. A while later, Billy managed to fix him. Now, the small robot's speech resembled Alpha 5's more.

"There, all fixed Alpha," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy," the little robot replied.

"The auto alert is on, so we will know if any planet nearby is attacked. We should all be getting some sleep," Andros said.

"What if earth is attacked? How fast can we be there?" Billy asked.

"This ship is very fast, but just in case we have to split up, I have something to ensure Earth's safety," Andros said, as he showed eleven vehicles on the viewing screen.

"These are the Astro galaxy gliders and the Ninjetti galaxy gliders. Ninjor took the liberty of creating the Ninjetti ones for us. They're nearly as fast as teleportation," Andros said.

"Cool, thanks Andros," Tommy said.

"I think we should all get some rest though," Trini said.

"Trini's right, goodnight everyone," Kat said, as she left the bridge, making it a point to drag Billy with her. The girls giggled, and Andros looked on with a clueless expression.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to those two," Adam assured him.

~*~*~*

Kat pulled Billy into their quarters and assaulted him with kisses. Billy kissed her neck and pulled her into his arms.

"Promise me something Billy," Kat said breathlessly.

"Anything for you angel-girl," he replied, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Never let me leave your arms again," she whispered.

"I will never let you go and I will never let anyone hurt you," Billy replied, as he cupped her cheek.

"Make love to me," Kat said. Billy responded by kissing her and lifting her into his arms, as he carried her to the bed.

~*~

A while later, the lovers lay entwined in each other's arms. Kat sighed contently, as she lay against Billy's chest, tracing the lines on his torso.

"Billy?" Kat asked.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"What are we going to do after we find Zordon?" Kat asked.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Well, I know that you probably want to go to college. MIT is practically begging you to come to them," Kat said.

"You know what I really want?" Billy stated.

"What?" she asked.

"To be with you forever, nothing else will satisfy me," he replied.

"Well, I will go wherever you want," Kat said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know how much MIT can teach me. I think we have a chance to do something even better," Billy replied.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What would you say if we were to travel the world and even the galaxy just using our powers to help those in need?" Billy replied.

"I think that sounds wonderful and very romantic," Kat said.

"But first we have to find Zordon," Billy said.

"Yeah, I hope they haven't hurt him," Kat said.

"Don't worry, Zordon is very powerful and I believe he will be okay," Billy replied, as he pulled Kat closer.

"The first thing I want to do after we save Zordon is make you my wife," Billy said.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Kat beamed.

"I want to marry you, though I don't have a ring yet," Billy said.

"I don't care about a ring, becoming your wife is going to be a dream come true," Kat replied, as their lips met and they showed their love for each other again.

~*~*~*

Far away, one the Cimmerian planet, evil from across the galaxy gathered as they had been ordered.

"This better be good, we left a nearly conquered planet for this," Rita whined.

"Yeah, and the rangers have probably recovered by now," Vile reasoned.

"Oh please, we really got them good," Divatox replied.

"Are you a complete airhead? That little explosion wasn't enough to destroy those pests," Ooze replied.

"Ooze is right, that would have been way too easy," Zedd replied.

"Yeah, but they won't stand for long with Dark Spector around!" Rito said.

"Silence! Thank you all for coming," a woman said.

"Who are you?" Divatox demanded.

"I am Astronema, princess of evil, and the one all of you shall answer to," she replied.

"Says who?!" Rita screeched.

"Dark Spector himself has put me in charge," she said, which made the villains reel back.

"We have captured Zordon and now we will capture the universe, planet by planet," Astronema said. The villains cheered and drank, as Astronema continued to explain the plans for battle.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now.


	29. I Will Win

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 29! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 29: I Will Win

Kat cuddled deep into Billy's embrace. She slowly woke up and reluctantly pulled herself from her lover's arms. She donned her robe and left for the bathroom. She turned the water on and she the robe. Kat let the water bead on her skin, as she wet her hair down. She reached for the shampoo, but found an arm attached to it.

"Let me help you," Billy said, as he began massaging her scalp.

"Mmmm..." she moaned. They finished their sensual shower together and the proceeded to get dressed.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat joined everyone for breakfast. But it was interrupted by the alert alarm.

"What is it Alpha?" Andros said, as they filed onto the bridge. Astronema and the other villains have launched attacks on Earth and Edenoi," Alpha said.

"Okay, the other Astros and I will go help Dex and Edenoi, while the rest of you take care of earth," Andros said.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

~*~*~*

The Astro rangers arrived in time to help Dex with the Quantrons and the monster.

"Star Slinger!" Trini called.

"Satellite Stunner!" Tanya called.

"Man, this is amazing!" Tanya said.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back in action," Trini said.

**__**

I know the deal  
I know their sound  
I know their feel

"Astro Axe!" Jason called

"Lunar Lance!" Skull called. The Quantrons began falling around them.

"I've missed this," Jason said.

"This is incredible, I never through I'd be a ranger," Skull replied.

__

**__**

Well I know the end

  
**And all I say is all I ever have to say**  
**I know the sign**

~*~*~*

The other rangers arrived on Earth, only to find the monster had already been enlarged.

"Let's call them guys!" Tommy called.

"We need Ninjetti Spirit zords!" they called.

The Ninjetti Megazord was formed, with Billy and Kat taking the helm.

__

**__**

So I am right and I am real

  
**I know exactly how it feels** ****

I will win

**I wont stop until I get them**  
**I will win**

~*~*~*

Bulk left the bridge for his quarters. There really wasn't much he could do on the bridge, for he was still learning. Inside his quarters, an image appeared over his personal viewing screen.

"Who are you?" Bulk asked.

"I am Master Vile and I have a very interesting proposition for you," he said.

"You're evil and I'm not interested," Bulk replied.

"Are you sure?" Vile taunted, as he appeared in person before him.

"I can give you the acceptance you deserve, the body you desire, and the power you long for," Vile said, as he placed a coin in Bulk's hand. Green lightning surged through his body, transforming his bulky exterior into a lean, muscular build.

"You will be my green ranger and there is only one thing you have to do to keep this power and form," Vile said.

"Your wish is my command master," Bulk said, as his eyes glowed with green light.

"Kidnap Katherine and bring her to me," he replied, before disappearing.

"Yes master," Bulk answered.

~*~*~*

__

**__**

I know the thrill

  
**I know their feel**  
**I know the call**  
**Well I know the time**  
**And all I have to do is all I ever do**  
**Well I know the game**

"Wolf Saber Final Strike!" the rangers called, as they finished Astronema's monster.

"Yes! We showed her!" Adam cheered.

"Yeah, let's get back to the Megaship," Rocky said. The seven rangers boarded their galaxy gliders and headed for the Megaship.

__

**__**

'Cause I am right and I am real

  
**I know exactly how it feels**  
**Cause I...** ****

...will win

**I wont stop until I get them**  
**I will win**

~*~*~*

"Damn those rangers!" Astronema cursed.

"Do not worry princess, the rangers will not be a problem soon," Vile said.

"And why is that?" she inquired.

"Because I have re-energized the green power coin and my new ranger will be kidnapping Katherine," Vile said.

"And how will kidnapping Katherine help anyone but you?" Astronema replied.

"Her powers work in conjunction with Billy's. Without her, his powers and zord do not fully function. Therefore, no megazord can be formed," Vile replied.

"Good work Vile, I must say I am impressed," Astronema replied.

~*~*~*

The rangers were debriefed and decided to make plans for their evenings.

"Hey Kat, mind if we borrow Billy? Jase has a new kata he wants to show us. And we're going to start teaching Skull some basics," Tommy asked.

Kat giggled.

"I suppose, but don't keep him gone too long. I have a romantic dinner planned for us tonight," Kat said, as she kissed him.

"I'll see you later angel-girl," Billy replied.

"Bye wolf-boy," she said, as she headed for her quarters.

Bulk watched Kat walk by and slowly began to follow her. He saw no one around and made his move. With stealth movement, he wrapped one arm around her neck and placed the other tightly over her mouth. Kat struggled and cried out muffled noises. Bulk shoved her against the wall roughly, pressing against her tightly, as he gagged her and tied her hands and feet. He quickly picked her up and disappeared in a cloud of green light.

~*~*~*

The boys finished their workout and Billy decided to check out the engine room. He curiosity was peeked when he saw a small door in the corner. He was surprised when he found that it wasn't locked and went in. There, he saw a man in a cryogenic freeze. Quickly, he called everyone to the engine room.

"Andros, do you know who this is?" Billy asked, once they were all there.

"Yes, this is Zhane. My best friend and the silver Astro ranger. Two years ago, Zhane saved my life when our planet was attacked. But he was gravely injured. So, to keep him alive, I froze him and hooked him up to this machine that would slowly heal him. And it has finally after two years," Andros said, as he began to shut the machine down. A while later, Zhane opened his eyes and quickly became the center of attention. It was then that Billy looked around and realized that Kat was not there.

"Hey Aisha, have you seen Kat?" he asked.

"Um...no, but I'm sure she's in her quarters. Maybe she didn't hear your call," she replied.

"Probably not," Billy said, as he headed for their quarters.

~*~*~*

"Let me go!! Put me down!!" Kat screamed, as Bulk carried her into the throne room.

"Good work green ranger," Vile said.

"Green ranger? That's impossible," Kat spat.

"No my dear, for I have re-energized the coin. Do you not recognize this gentlemen?" Vile said.

"I used to be big and fat," Bulk said.

"Bulk?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"That's right and bringing you here ensured my new powers and form will remain mine," Bulk said.

"Bulk, you're under a spell! You have to fight it!" Kat pleaded.

"Sorry sweetie, but I am perfectly happy with the new me," Bulk replied.

"Finally, you are mine again," Vile said, as he held her arms in his vice grip.

"I will never be yours...no matter what you do to me. My heart and soul will always belong to Billy," Kat said angrily.

"Well, let's see how Billy feels when he sees that your body belongs to me," Vile retorted.

"Green ranger, take Katherine to my quarters and leave her," Vile ordered. The green ranger obeyed and hauled a fighting Katherine away.

~*~*~*

"Kat! Kat, are you here?" Billy called, as he searched their quarters. Puzzled by her whereabouts, Billy left their room and bumped into Trini.

"Hey Tri, have you seen Kat?" he asked.

"No, she's probably busy planning a romantic evening for you two," Trini smiled.

"She's not in our quarters though," Billy replied.

"Maybe she went shopping," Trini suggested.

"Without Kim and Aisha?" Billy asked. This made Trini giggle.

"Well, there is a first time for everything," Trini replied, but she saw the distraught look on Billy's face.

"I just have a really bad feeling all of the sudden," Billy said.

"Come on, let's go to the bridge and see if we can locate her," Trini said.

On the bridge, Zhane was getting acquainted with everyone. Suddenly, the green ranger appeared before them.

"What the hell?" Tommy uttered, taking a double take. The ranger removed his helmet, revealing a face that was somewhat familiar.

"Hello friends," the man said, with venom in his voice.

"Bulky?" Skull recognized.

"That's right Skull, but thanks to Master Vile, I'm not so bulky anymore," he replied.

"Why Bulk? Why would you join forces with Vile?" Aisha asked.

"Vile has given me everything I've always wanted. Power, the body of a warrior, and acceptance. And I only had to do one little thing for him," Bulk said, his eyes resting on Billy. The blue ranger's jaw clenched and his stomach knotted.

"You didn't..." Billy growled.

"Sorry Billy, but Katherine belongs to Vile now," Bulk said. Billy roared, as he lunged at Bulk. Tommy and Adam restrained him, while Bulk only laughed and disappeared.

"I can't believe Bulk would do this!" Skull said in disbelief.

"Maybe he's under a spell. If Vile re-energized the green coin, it would be under evil influence again," Kim said.

"Kim's right, but we need to concentrate on trying to get Katherine back," Adam replied. Suddenly, the alert sounded.

"Bulk is using the dragonzord to attack Angel Grove!" Alpha said.

"We can't form the Megazord without Kat," Billy said distraughtly.

"You guys do what you can with the Ninjetti zords individually. The Astros and I will use the Astro Megazord," Andros announced, as they transported to earth.

The first battle with the Dragon Zord ended in a stalemate, in which both sides pulled back. That night, Billy worked on some zord repair, trying to keep his mind off Kat. He was failing miserably and only wanted to go after her. But Vile has masked her signal, determined to keep him as far away from her as possible.

__

**__**

'Cause I am right and I am real

  
**I know exactly how it feels**  
**Cause I...** ****

...will win

**I wont stop until I get them**  
**I will win**

He nearly cried when he thought about what she was going through and his blood boiled at the thought of Vile touching her. He couldn't stand doing nothing, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He morphed and took off through space on the wolf galaxy glider headed for Phaedos...

__

**__**

I will win

  
**I wont stop until I get them**  
**I will win**

~*~*~*

Kat shivered in the cold room. She was very scared, knowing what Vile wanted from her. She nearly cried at the thought of being touched by anyone but Billy. Her blood ran cold, as Vile entered the room in his human form...

AN: That's it for chapter 29! Thanks to Ace Venom for helping me get rid of my writer's block. Billy is off to seek help from Lupis and Lupina. But Kat is in trouble. What will happen? Find out in chapter 30, coming soon! Bye for now!


	30. In the End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Enjoy and please review.

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 30: In the End

Vile held Kat with his vice grip and kissed her forcefully. With all her might, Kat jerked away and ran for the door. She jiggled the lock and banged on it, trying fruitfully to escape.

"Don't waste your energy my dear," Vile said.

"Stay away from me," Kat said venomously.

"Accept your fate and embrace it my queen," Vile replied.

"Never you sick bastard! she spat. Vile grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I'm losing my patience with you Katherine. I was going to be gentle with you, but I see that you do not wish to cooperate," Vile replied, as he assaulted her neck with his lips.

"No!" Kat whimpered, as she began to cry.

~*~*~*

"We have a problem," Adam reported.

"What's wrong now?" Tommy asked.

"Billy's gone," he replied.

"Oh no, he didn't try to go after her on his own, did he?" Kim said.

"How did he get through Vile's barrier?" Andros asked.

"He didn't. He left on the wolf galaxy glider. I've traced him to Phaedos," Adam replied.

"He's going to try and get Lupis to help him," Aisha said.

"This is probably a situation where Lupis would want to intervene," Rocky surmised.

"Poor Kat," Trini said. Jason comforted her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

~*~*~*

Billy finally reached the temple of the Wolf Ninjetti. Inside he saw Lupis and a woman, whom he knew was Lupina by what Kat had told him.

"William? What is wrong?" Lupina said.

"Where is Katherine?" Lupis asked.

"Vile has re-energized the green power coin and turned Bulk evil. Then, he kidnapped Kat and took her to Vile," Billy said.

"Damn, I never realized the green coin could be such a nuisance again," Lupis said.

"Please, you have to help me get her back. He's going to..." Billy said, but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Lupis, I think we must intervene," Lupina pleaded.

"Yes, I agree. Vile must be taken out for good, or Katherine will never be safe," Lupis replied.

"Just tell me what I need to do," Billy said.

"We will need to contact the other rangers, but first, I must give you something that will help you in battle. For you will need this if you are to succeed against Vile," Lupis said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"An armor. Usually, armor is only given to red rangers, but you have led the ranger team through perilous times and have truly earned this power. Behold, the wolf armor!" Lupis announced, as Billy's body became ornate with blue and gold armor, The armor included blue titanium coating over his ranger suit, which accented his ab, chest, and arm muscles. Even though the armor was titanium, it was ultra light. It also included ornate gold shoulder blades, arm, and shin blades. Attached to his back was a jet back with the wolf insignia designed for flight mode.

"Awesome," Billy awed.

"Use this power wisely my charge," Lupis said.

~*~*~*

"We're receiving a transmission from Phaedos," Alpha reported.

"On screen," Andros ordered.

"Hey guys," Billy said.

"Billy, next time, will you tell us before you go running off," Adam said.

"Sorry, but Lupis thinks he knows how we can help Bulk and rescue Kat," Billy said.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I should be able to break through Vile's barrier. Then one of you has to go in and capture Bulk. After that, bring him here to Phaedos. Dulcea should be able to cleanse him of the evil," Billy replied.

"And what will you be doing?" Adam asked. Billy sighed.

"I have to face Vile. It's the only way Kat and I will ever have peace," Billy said.

"Bill, don't you think you should let us help?" Tommy asked.

"No Tommy, this is something I have to do. I have to show Vile why it was a mistake to ever touch Kat. Please, have a little faith in me," Billy said.

"You know I do Billy. Just be careful man, Vile is even more dangerous than Zedd," Tommy said. Billy nodded and the screen went dark.

"I'll go after Bulk," Zhane announced.

"Are you sure that's wise Zhane?" Andros asked.

"Sure, he'll have the most trouble against my power," Zhane replied. Andros agreed and Zhane teleported away once Billy had broken through the barrier.

~*~*~*

Zhane and Billy appeared side by side on Astronema's ship.

"Good luck Zhane," Billy said.

"You too Billy, I know you'll get her back," Zhane replied.

"Thanks," Billy replied, as they separated.

~*~

"Hey green, how bout a duel," Zhane challenged.

"Me against you? Prepare to die silver," the green ranger replied. The two dueled fiercely, but Zhane was quickly gaining the upper hand.

**__**

IT STARTS WITH

ONE THING I DON'T KNOW WHY

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY

KEEP THAT IN MIND/I DESIGNED THIS RHYME

TO EXPLAIN IN DUE TIME

ALL I KNOW

TIME IS A VALUABLE THING

WATCH IT FLY BY AS THE PENDULUM SWINGS

WATCH IT COUNT DOWN TO THE END OF THE DAY

THE CLOCK TICKS LIFE AWAY

IT'S SO UNREAL

DIDN'T LOOK OUT BELOW

WATCH THE TIME GO RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW

TRYING TO HOLD ON/BUT DIDN'T EVEN KNOW

WASTED IT ALL JUST TO

WATCH YOU GO

I KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED/IT ALL FELL APART

WHAT IT MEANT TO ME/WILL EVENTUALLY/BE A MEMORY OF A TIME

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane called, as he swiped the green ranger across the chest. Bulk attempted to use his dragon shield, but the silverizer broke through it. Zhane quickly encased the green ranger in the force field the others had provided him with.

"Time to bring you back to the right side," Zhane said, as he teleported them back to the Astro Megaship.

**__**

WHEN

I TRIED SO HARD

AND GOT SO FAR

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

I HAD TO FALL

TO LOSE IT ALL

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

~*~*~*

"Stop fighting it darling," Vile said, as he shoved her onto the bed. Kat responded by kicking her feet at him, which he caught and held down as he hovered over her. Suddenly, Vile cried out in pain. A blast of blue energy penetrated his fake form and it melted away, revealing his true form.

"Billy!" Kat cried with hope.

"Blue ranger, how the hell did you get here!" Vile demanded.

"I had a little help. You should know that you can't beat the power of the Ninjetti," Billy replied.

"We'll see. If it's a battle that you want, then it's a battle you shall have," Vile said, as he shot Kat with electrical jolts.

"Stop!" Billy cried. Kat fell back, unconscious on the bed. Then, she disappeared without a trace.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Billy demanded.

"Don't worry, she is asleep and now hidden away from you. Even if you do manage to defeat me, you shall have a hell of time finding her. Only two things can wake her up from that sleep. Me and the kiss of true love, but then again, you have to defeat me and then find her to make that happen," Vile said.

**__**

ONE THING/I DON'T KNOW WHY

DOESN'T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY

KEEP THAT IN MIND/I DESIGNED THIS RHYME

TO REMIND MYSELF HOW

I TRIED SO HARD

IN SPITE OF THE WAY YOU WERE MOCKING ME

ACTING LIKE I WAS YOUR PROPERTY

REMEMBERING ALL THE TIMES YOU FOUGHT WITH ME/I'M SURPRISED IT GOT SO [FAR]

THINGS AREN'T THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE

YOU WOULDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME ANYMORE

NOT THAT YOU KNEW IT WAS ME BACK THEN

BUT IT ALL COMES BACK TO ME

IN THE END

YOU KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED/IT ALL FELL APART

WHAT IT MEANT TO ME/WILL EVENTUALLY/BE A MEMORY/OF A TIME

"All right bastard, let's do this so I can rid our lives of you and find her," Billy replied. Vile laughed and their surroundings melted away. Billy looked around and found that they were on the surface of the moon.

Billy twirled his lance and launched at Vile, with an anguished cry. Vile blocked his lance and hauled the blue ranger up and over his head. Billy landed on his back, but was quickly on his feet again.

"Why don't you just give up now blue ranger?" Vile taunted.

"I am far from done Vile," Billy replied.

"Yes you are," Vile spat back, as he shot jolts of power at the blue ranger. Billy was thrown back and struggled to get up.

**__**

I TRIED SO HARD

AND GOT SO FAR

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

I HAD TO FALL

TO LOSE IT ALL

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

"Giving up blue ranger?" Vile taunted.

"Just the opposite. Wolf Battlized armor!" Billy called, as the armor molded itself around his body. Billy somersaulted through the air and kicked Vile with a powerful sidekick, sending him to the ground.

"Wolf Saber Battle Mode!" Billy called. Kat's wolf saber shrunk down to be utilized with Billy's armor.

**__**

I PUT MY TRUST IN YOU

PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO

AND FOR ALL THIS

THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW...

PUT MY TRUST IN YOU

AND FOR ALL THIS

THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW...

I TRIED SO HARD

AND GOT SO FAR

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

I HAD TO FALL

TO LOSE IT ALL

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

"The day you came near Katherine was a mistake and now you'll find out why," Billy said, as the saber drew lightning from the sky. Vile knew he was in trouble, as the thunder attack swept through his body.

"You..may defeat..me blue ranger...but you will...never find...Katherine," Vile said, as he struggled to get up.

"Yes I will, of that fact I am confident. And you'll never touch her again," Billy said, as the wolf saber lit of fire with blue flames. An eerie wolf howl accompanied the flames.

**__**

I TRIED SO HARD

AND GOT SO FAR

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

I HAD TO FALL

TO LOSE IT ALL

BUT IN THE END

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

"Wolf Saber Final Strike! Hiya!" Billy called, as he unleashed the ultimate attack on Vile. The villain screamed in horror, as he felt his body be consumed in flames. When the attack was finished, only ashes remained of the mighty Master Vile. Billy let out a long sigh. He had done it, but now he was faced with obstacle of finding his beloved. With that thought in mind, Billy powered up his jets and headed for the Astro Megaship.

~*~*~*

"Princess, the blue ranger has destroyed Master Vile. And the silver ranger abducted the green ranger," Ecliptor reported.

"No matter, that old mutant is better off being out of my way. And they can have their little green ranger. I have bigger and better plans," Astronema replied.

"Yes my princess," Ecliptor obeyed loyally.

~*~*~*

"Wow Billy! This armor is amazing!" Tommy said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You did it! Vile was completely destroyed!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, but now I have to find Kat," Billy said, as his face became crestfallen.

"We're already running scans on the earth for Kat's power signature. If nothing turns up on Earth, we'll start with Vile's dark dimensions," Trini reported.

"Thanks Trini, I have to find her," Billy said.

"I know and we will," she comforted.

"We'll be arriving on Phaedos soon," Andros reported.

"Good, cause Bulky is banging the shit out of the walls in the containment cell," Skull said.

Billy sat down at the scanner and anxiously waited for a blue blip to appear on the screen.

'I'll find you Kat, no matter how long I have to search,' Billy said to himself, as he observantly watched the screen.

AN: Hope you liked it! Vile is dead, but Kat is still missing. Can Billy find her and wake her from the deep sleep? Find out in the chapters to come. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	31. Every Breath You Take

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Enjoy and please review.

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 31: Every Breath You Take

Billy contently watched the scanner, waiting for a blue blip to grace the screen. He slowly fell into a deep sleep on the console.

~*~*~*

**__**

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

__

Billy looked around and through the white cloudiness.

"The dream void..." Billy said. Suddenly he heard a familiar giggle. He ran through the cloudiness and into a clear area, where he saw her.

"Kat..." he said breathlessly, as he laid eyes on her beautiful form.

"Billy, I knew you'd come!" she said, as she ran into his embrace.

"Oh Kat, I've missed you so much," Billy said.

"I know that you'll find me," Kat replied.

"I will, and Vile will never hurt us again," Billy said.

"He's gone?" she asked, her eyes becoming hopeful.

"Yes, he'll never touch you again," Billy said. Kat kissed him deeply and Billy pulled her closer.

****

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

"I'm going to find you Kat, no matter what," Billy said. Kat looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you fall asleep on the console?" she asked knowingly.

"What? No," Billy lied.

"Liar, how many times have I told you how important it is that you get a good night's sleep?" Kat scolded. Billy looked at her in disbelief.

"You're stuck in a deep sleep and you're still worrying about whether or not I'm sleeping well? And how do you know I fell asleep on the console?" Billy asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because I know you so well. Now promise me that you'll take care of yourself," Kat said.

"I promise," he replied, as he kissed her hungrily. She broke the kiss and raised her arms, allowing him to lift her shirt over her head. Billy picked her up and carried her to the bed.

****

O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

~*~*~*

"Let's take Bulk down to Dulcea," Andros said.

"Should we wake Billy?" Skull asked, as he pointed to the sleeping blue ranger.

"No, let him sleep," Trini said. The rangers agreed and used their galaxy gliders to go down to the planet's surface.

~*~

"Welcome rangers, bring Farkus here," Dulcea said. Bulk struggled and broke free, but Dulcea's used her magic and suspended him in the air.

"The cleansing process shall take about a week," Dulcea said.

"We'll come back for him and then he can truly fight on our side," Andros said, as he and the others returned to the Megaship.

~*~*~*

__

"This is the best dream I've ever had," Billy said, as he cuddled closer to her.

"And when we're finally reunited, it won't be just a dream," Kat replied.

"I'm going to find you and then I'm never letting go," he said. Suddenly, it became hazy around them.

"I love you angel-girl," Billy said, as he gave her a final kiss.

"I love you too wolf-boy," she replied, as he faded away...

~*~*~*

"Hey Billy! Wake up!" Adam said, as he shook his shoulders.

"What?" Billy said sleepily.

"Hey, maybe you should go get some more rest in your quarters," Adam suggested.

"No, I'm going to go shower and get back to finding Kat," Billy replied.

"Did you see her in the dream void?" Kim asked. Billy smiled.

"Yeah," he said. Adam patted his shoulder.

"We'll find her," Adam said. Billy nodded and left to shower.

**__**

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep crying baby please

~*~*~*

"He killed my father! He will pay!" Rita ranted to Zedd.

"So what, now your meddlesome father is out of my way," Zedd replied.

"Zeddy! I know you didn't like him, but he was my father!" Rita yelled.

"Yeah, that blue punk is gonna pay for hacking dad," Rito said.

"And how do think you're going to defeat him Rito? He would wipe the floor with you using that armor," Zedd replied.

"So we're just going to sit here?!" Rita screeched.

"Rita, you know that we have to get permission from Astronema to do anything!" Zedd yelled back.

"Why do we have to listen to her?!" Rita yelled.

"Because she will obliterate our miserable existences if we defy her!" Zedd yelled back, as he left the room.

"I'll have my revenge on both of them whether Astronema likes it or not," Rita said to herself.

~*~*~*

A week passed with no sign of Kat anywhere. Billy was getting frustrated and nearly biting everyone's heads off. Bulk was cleansed and had just returned to the megaship. He was extremely remorseful, knowing that he was responsible for Kat's disappearance. But he knew that he had to try and make amends with Billy.

~*~*~*

Billy sat at the controls, the same place he had been for over a week. Bulk silently entered the empty bridge. Billy's wolf instincts identified him right away.

"Hello Bulk," Billy said. This startled Bulk, but he quickly gained his composure. He was now the green ranger and he had been allowed to keep his new form. But he hated the price that this new power and acceptance.

"Bulk, I want you to know that I don't blame you," Billy said.

"You don't?" Bulk asked. Billy turned and looked at him.

"It's not your fault, it was the spell," Billy said.

"But.." Bulk began.

"No Bulk, you don't have to apologize. You had no control over what you did under the spell, especially one of Vile's spells. When I first fell in love with Kat, she was under Rita's spell," Billy said.

"She was?" Bulk asked in disbelief.

"Yep, she was supposed to steal Kim's power coin, but she stole mine instead. Then we met in this dream void while I was in a deep sleep. We fell in love and Kat slowly broke the spell," Billy told him.

"I know you don't want my apology, but it makes me feel better to say it. I'm sorry," Bulk said.

"Apology accepted," Billy said. The two men shook hands, glad to have mended any hard feelings. Suddenly, the console began beeping. Billy whirled around, and saw what he had hoped to see. A faint blue dot was blinking.

"Where is that?" Bulk asked. Billy's hands flew over the console, attempting to pinpoint the location.

"It's an uncharted island somewhere near the Galapagos Islands. It's very small and unpopulated. Tell the others where I've gone," Billy said.

"Of course," Bulk replied.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy called, as he morphed and went down the launch tube. He left the megaship on his galaxy glider, heading for earth.

~*~*~*

Billy soon arrived on the small tropical island. He demorphed and quickly began trekking through the tropical jungle.

"I'm coming Kat," he said.

**__**

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review. Chapter 32

is just around the corner!


	32. I Need You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Enjoy and please review.

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 32: I Need You

"Hey sis! The blue ranger is on the island that dad put his precious little angel on," Rito reported.

"Good. Finster! Send down your best monsters to attack the blue ranger! Rito, take some Tengus and lead the attack!" Rita ordered.

"Astronema isn't going to like that Rita," Zedd interrupted.

"I don't care! I want that brainy blue punk and his precious little kitty to pay!" Rita screeched.

~*~*~*

Rito and a dozen of Rita and Zedd's past monsters arrived on the island and in the place where the sleeping Katherine laid.

"Okay, now into hiding. Then, once he comes to wake his princess, we'll ambush him!" Rito announced. The monsters obeyed and went into hiding.

~*~*~*

Billy opened his pocket scanner. The blue dot was much brighter now that he was on the island. The scanner told him to keep going north through the jungle. Soon he came to a clearing with a mysterious stairwell leading into the ground.

"That's creepy," Billy mentioned, before beginning the decent down the narrow stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs and began walking through the manmade corridors. Billy came into a room, which had hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Damn, a dead end," Billy said, as he walked farther into the room. Suddenly, the platform underneath his feet began to sink. This startled Billy, but he could see that it was taking him even deeper into the ground. Billy arrived in the dimly lit room. Then, his eyes focused on her sleeping form in the center of the room on a bed. He began to walk toward his love, when he was suddenly ambushed.

"Not so fast blue ranger," Rito said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Billy began to call, but his morpher was swiped away by Rito.

"What?!" Billy exclaimed.

"Now try and fight a dozen monsters," Rito taunted. Billy fell into fighting stance, as the monsters and Rito circled him.

Billy blocked several blows, but there was no way he could fend off 12 monsters without his powers.

Just as the monsters were about to topple Billy, Lupis and Lupina appeared.

"Lupis and Lupina?!" Billy said out of surprise.

"Young Wolf, call on your powers!" Lupis ordered.

"But Rito has my morpher," Billy stated.

"Call on your powers William," he repeated.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy called. The blue ranger's morpher sparked and began electrocuting Rito. Rito yelled and the morpher flew out of his hands and into Billy's.

"Thanks Lupis. Wolf Battelized Armor!" Billy called.

"Wolf Saber, Battle Mode!" Billy called. Using the wolf armor and saber, the monsters quickly fell around him.

"See ya," Rito said, as he disappeared.

~*~*~*

"Who decided to send monsters to attack the blue ranger without my permission," Astronema inquired.

"It was Rita your evilness," Goldar blurted.

"Traitor!" Rita spat.

"Next time you defy me Rita Repulsa, it shall be your last!" Astronema threatened.

"Told you so," Zedd mumbled.

~*~*~*

Billy powered down and approached his sleeping beauty. He knelt beside the bed and slowly brought his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Billy broke the kiss and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Billy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me angel," he said, as he helped her sit up.

"Oh Billy, I knew you'd find me!" she said, as she hugged him.

"Let's get you out of here," he said, as he picked her up.

"Lupina and I shall transport you back to the Megaship," Lupis said.

"Thank you for all your help," Billy said gratefully.

"Of course, we cannot allow evil to hurt our charges," Lupina replied.

With that, the four of them disappeared.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived on the bridge and were happily greeted by the others.

"Welcome back Kat," Adam said.

"Thanks everyone," Kat replied.

"This calls for a celebration! Are you up for a movie?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Kat said.

"Okay, there's this great one out called Star Crossed Lovers. Of course, it has nothing to do with you and Billy," Aisha joked.

"Sounds great," Billy said.

"Wait, isn't that a lovey dovey chick flick?" Rocky complained.

"You got to pick the movies last time," Tanya argued.

"She's right," Adam said.

"Fine, we'll see Star Crossed Lovers," Rocky said in a defeated tone.

The twelve friends changed into their street clothes and left to enjoy the Angel Grove nightlife.

~*~*~*

"Princess, do you wish to attack the rangers? They are on earth," Ecliptor reported. Astronema was preoccupied by a certain silver ranger. She had a run in with him in a recent battle and he had actually saved her from her own monster.

"No, take no action until I order you to do so," she told Ecliptor

"Yes princess," Ecliptor said, as he left her.

Using her magic, Astronema changed herself into her human appearance and teleported down to earth.

~*~*~*

"That movie was so romantic," Kat said, as she snuggled close to Billy.

"Yeah, it was," Billy replied, as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad," Rocky said.

"I knew they'd like it," Aisha said to Kim. Zhane glanced at the poster advertisement for the movie and imagined that the two people were he and Astronema. Suddenly, he bumped into a blonde haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you," Zhane said, as he helped her with her things.

"No, it was my fault," she said, her eyes meeting his.

"Have we met?" Zhane asked.

"No, I don't think so," she replied.

"I've got to go, thanks," she said, as she hurried off. Zhane was about to catch up with the others when an arrow grazed by him and hit a nearby tree. The silver ranger pulled the arrow out and read the note.

__

"Meet me at 5 at the place where you first showed me how to roast marshmallows,"

Astronema.

Zhane smiled and looked at his watch.

"Oh man, I've got to get ready," Zhane said, as he caught up to the others and returned to the Megaship with them.

~*~*~*

"Elgar, take a band of Quantrons down with our latest monster: Torro. Torro was a bulky bull monster with a rock hard exterior.

"But I thought Astronema said to wait," Elgar said.

"The princess has not been herself lately, but I am sure that she would not want to waste an opportunity to crush the rangers.

"Aye yi sir!" Elgar said, as he left.

~*~*~*

"Let's go somewhere so we can be alone," Kat said, as she and Billy were headed for their quarters. But suddenly, Alpha came over the comlink.

"Rangers, a new monster is attacking Angel Grove!" Alpha said.

"We're on it Alpha," Andros said, as the eleven rangers morphed and headed for downtown Angel Grove.

~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Zhane was busy dressing up for his romantic encounter with Astronema. He replicated some roses and headed for the transporter. He tip toed by Alpha, but the little robot saw him.

"Zhane! The rangers could sure use your help!" Alpha said.

"Now?" Zhane asked.

"Yes now," Alpha said.

"All right, Let's Rocket!" Zhane called, as he morphed and hopped on his galaxy glider.

~*~*~*

"Man, this thing is hard as a rock," Rocky said, as he rubbed his sore fist.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane called, as he took a chunk out of the monster.

"All right Zhane!" Tanya called.

"Quadro blaster!" Jason called, as he and the other astro rangers fired the weapon.

"Billy, use the wolf armor," Kat said.

"Wolf Battelized Armor!" he called.

"Wolf Saber, Battle Mode!" he called.

"Well, you have this under control, so I'll be going now!" Zhane said, as he hopped back on his galaxy glider and left.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry?" Trini wondered. Suddenly, the monster was destroyed by the wolf saber and the Ninjetti Spirit blaster.

"Oh well, guess it doesn't matter," Bulk replied. The rangers powered down and returned to the Megaship.

~*~*~*

Zhane rushed to get to the meeting place, but found a very mad Astronema.

"Nobody stands up Astronema," she said.

"Well, if you hadn't sent a monster, I would have been on time," Zhane argued.

"I didn't sent a monster, goodbye silver ranger," Astronema said.

"Wait!" Zhane said, as he slipped and fell in some mud. Astronema disappeared.

"What a day," Zhane sighed.

~*~*~*

"We're finally alone," Kat said, as they entered their quarters. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. They stopped to gaze into each other's eyes, which mirrored each other's with passion and desire.

**__**

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But i've got all i want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

Billy tilted his head and devoured her lips with his own, tasting her luscious lips. He moved to her jawline and then slowly down her neck, gently probing his tongue along her sweet skin. Katherine unbuttoned his shirt and marveled how such soft skin covered such hard muscle. She probed her tongue along his chest, kissing and tasting his sweet masculinity.

**__**

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

"Kat, your driving me crazy," Billy said huskily, as he dove his fingers into her hair.

"Wait here," Kat said, as she went into the bathroom. A few moments later, she came out in a sky blue bra and panties, complete with a matching sheer cover.

"Wow, that was worth the wait. While you were gone, I replicated some strawberries and whipped cream," Billy replied.

**__**

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And i can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

"Our favorite," Kat said, as she lay down on the bed with him. Billy dipped a strawberry in whipped cream and fed it to her, making sure to get whipped cream all over her mouth. Kat giggled and kissed him, getting whipped cream all over his mouth too. Billy licked it off.

"Mmm...do that again," Billy teased. Kat smirked evilly and smeared some whipped cream on his chest.

"Ah...now you know you're going to have to clean that up," Billy told her. Kat lapped up the cream slowly and sensually, making Billy even more aroused. He reached around her and untied the sheer cover and undid her bra. Kat fell back, allowing him to climb on top.

**__**

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes i do

He passionately gazed into her desire lidded eyes, as he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. The worked each other free of their remaining clothes and Billy entered her. He began a gentle yet rapid rhythm as he made love to her. Her soft passionate cries and ardent sighs were like sweet music to him. The sensual building ended as they both climaxed and the after glow bathed their skin. Billy lay beside her and she turned to face him. They held each other close and continued their soft caresses and sweet kisses, before they each fell asleep in each other's arms.

**__**

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes i do  
I need you  
I need you

~*~*~*

Ivan Ooze stepped into his quarters. He undid a jar and poured the dry ashes onto the table. Ivan channeled his power into the ashes and chanted something in an ancient language, activating a spell. The ashes grew and reformed into Master Vile.

"Welcome back Vile, we couldn't have you die so anti-climatically," Ooze said.

"Yes, and won't the blue ranger be surprised when he sees that I am alive again," Vile said.

"Yes, it shall be quite the surprise," Ooze said with an evil laugh. Vile joined him with his own evil laugh, as they began planning their next move.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


	33. Heaven's Missing an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, yada, yada, yada.

AN: Here's chapter 33 everyone! Enjoy and please review! Thanks.

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 33: Heaven's Missing an Angel

~*~*Kat's Dreams~*~*

She looked over at her lover and smiled when she saw him staring back. They strolled through the park, just enjoying the walk and the setting sun. They stopped by the lake and kissed passionately.

"I love you Kat," he said.

"I love you too Billy," she replied.

Suddenly, a rude voice interrupted them.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily blue ranger?" the voice said. Kat and Billy froze and turned to face Vile himself.

"No...I destroyed you," Billy said.

"Yes, but I have been regenerated, for I am not done with the likes of you," Vile replied. Kat's eyes were wide with horror, as she clung to Billy's arm.

"Then let's finish this once and for all," Billy said, as he fell into a fighting stance in front of Kat.

"Billy, be careful," Kat pleaded.

Just as Billy was about to morph, Ivan appeared behind he and Kat. Ivan shoved Kat to the ground, as he grabbed Billy from behind and held him at bay.

"You didn't think I was really going to allow you to defeat me again, did you?" Vile said, as he watched Billy struggle fruitlessly.

"You coward!" Billy yelled.

"Let go of him!" Kat yelled, but Vile restrained her.

"Do it," Vile said.

"Goodbye blue ranger," Ivan said, as he shoved a sword through Billy's back. The blue ranger cried out sharply. Kat screamed murderously. Ivan removed the sword violently and let him fall to the ground in a heap. Kat tore away from Vile and ran to him. She cradled his head in her lap and cried.

"No!! Billy!" Kat cried.

"Kat...I'm sorry...I lo-ve..you," he choked, before he died in her arms.

"Noooooooooooo! " Kat cried uncontrollably. Vile cackled maniacally.

"Now, you finally belong to me," he told her...

~*~*~*

"No! No! Billy!" Kat cried, as she tossed and turned.

"Kat, honey, wake up.," Billy said, as he shook her awake. She awoke with a start, her skin bathed with a sheen of sweat.

"Hon, it was just a nightmare," he said, as he took her in his arms.

"Oh Billy, it felt so real! Vile and Ooze ambushed us and then they murdered you!!" Kat cried, as he held her.

"Babe, Vile's gone. Nobody's going to hurt you," he said comfortingly. Kat continued to cling to him for a while, before they decided to get up and shower. The uneasiness still had not left Kat, even after the relaxing shower.

~*~*~*

Since Astronema was being particularly quiet, Kat and Billy went down to earth to visit their parents. Kara had invited the Hillard's over for Sunday dinner and that's where Kat and Billy planned to announce their engagement to their parents. They teleported down to earth and to the Angel Grove mall.

"I thought we were going to your parent's house," Kat said, as they began to stroll through the mall.

"We are, after we pick you your ring," Billy said.

"My ring? Billy, I told you not to spend a lot of money on a ring," Kat chided.

"My mom has three sisters that live in other states and one brother that lives outside of Stone Canyon. So, I got some nice graduating gifts in the form of cash. Besides, nothing is too good for my angel," Billy said, as he kissed her hand. Kat smiled and pecked him on the lips.

The two went into the store and purchased the ring. Kat was in absolute awe as he placed it on her finger. It had twin sapphires set on a silver-gold band. After that, they left the mall and began walking through the park.

"It's beautiful Billy," Kat said, as she admired it.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you are," Billy said.

She looked over at her lover and smiled when she saw him staring back. They strolled through the park, just enjoying the walk and the setting sun. They stopped by the lake and kissed passionately.

**__**

I hope the man upstairs isn't mad at me

Cause I have one of his angel's and she's here with me

Each time I see her precious smile and she spreads her wings

It takes me to a place where love

Meets eternity

"I love you Kat," he said.

"I love you too Billy," she replied.

Suddenly, a rude voice interrupted them.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily blue ranger?" the voice said. Kat and Billy froze and turned to face Vile himself.

"No...I destroyed you," Billy said.

"This is just like my dream," Kat uttered.

"What? The nightmare you had?" Billy asked. She only nodded.

"Yes, but I have been regenerated, for I am not done with the likes of you," Vile replied. Kat's eyes were wide with horror, as she clung to Billy's arm.

"Then let's finish this once and for all," Billy said, as he fell into a fighting stance in front of Kat.

"No Billy! You can't! Ivan is going to show up and ambush us!" Kat called, as she tugged his arm.

"Too late princess," Ivan said, as he appeared and knocked her out of the way. Billy was about to morph, but Vile restrained him before he could.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy called. His morpher sparked and electrocuted Ivan, allowing him to break free. Kat sighed with relief, realizing that her nightmare had not come true.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Kat called, as she morphed too.

"Billy, they're going to still try and kill you," Kat said, in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I already put out a call," Billy said. A few seconds later, the Astro rangers and Ninjetti rangers arrived for backup.

"Whoa, I thought you bagged him Billy," Rocky said.

"So did I Rock," Billy replied.

"Well, guess he's back for a second beating. And we'll be sure to give him a hell of a fight," Tommy said.

"Tengus!" Vile called.

"Ooze Men!" Ivan called. The rangers faced off against the minions, but found them to be unusually strong.

"Why are they so strong?" Kim wondered.

"I don't know, but this is ridiculous," Tommy replied.

~*~*~*

"Princess, did you authorize this attack?" Ecliptor inquired.

"Don't worry Ecliptor, I am backing Ooze and Vile. The reason that the Tengus and Ooze men are so strong is because we are fueling power into him from Dark Spector himself, thus draining him. Soon, he will be destroyed and I will be supreme ruler of the universe," Astronema said.

~*~*~*

After a long, grueling fight, Vile and Ooze pulled back and the rangers powered down. The teens went on with their days and Billy and Kat continued on their way. Billy looked over at Kat to see a distraught look on her face.

"Kat?" he asked. Her troubled eyes met his.

"Their never going to leave us alone," she said sadly. He stopped and turned to her.

"Hey, we've made it this far. There is nothing that is going to take me away from you or you away from me. I promise," Billy said. Kat hugged him tightly.

**__**

Oh no (Oh no)

I'm not letting go (letting go)

I don't wanna be alone

In this crazy world

Oh Lord (oh Lord)

I love her so

And I'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life

I found my girl

I'll tell the world

That heaven is missing an angel

My dream came true

When I found you

Yes, heave is missing an angel

Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you

He blessed me with my angel

"I just wish that you could take me away, so they could never find us," Kat said.

"Kat, you know that Vile would find us. The safest thing for us to do is stay here in Angel Grove where we have our friends to back us up," he stopped for a moment to look into her eyes and caress her cheek. She felt like melting under his touch.

**__**

Though I don't deserve you

Before I met you girl, lonely was my best friend

Now that you are in my life

I am stronger within

I can't wait to kiss my angel late at night

And watch her go to sleep until I see her rise

Oh no (Oh no)

I'm not letting go (letting go)

I don't wanna be alone

In this crazy world

Oh Lord (oh Lord)

I love her so

And I'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life

I found my girl

I'll tell the world

That heaven is missing an angel

My dream came true

When I found you

Yes, heave is missing an angel

Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you

He blessed me with my angel

"I promise I will defeat him so that he can never bother us again," he told her. Her lips met his in a searing kiss and for that moment, nothing else mattered.

**__**

And all that I do is for you

Me without you girl just won't do (oh no, no)

Your love's all I wanna know

Angel don't you ever go

Life won't be the same without you, you, you, you

Oh-ho yeah

Oh Lord

I love her so

I don't wanna be alone in this crazy world

And oh no

I'm not letting go

I'll sacrifice everything

Don't take her away

~*~*~*

"Princess, I advise you to be cautious. Should Dark Spector discover your plan, he would try and kill you," Ecliptor said.

"Do not worry Ecliptor, that is why I have enlisted Ivan Ooze and Master Vile's assistance. They are very skilled in the ways of evil. But should Dark Spector discover the plan, they will serve as my scapegoats. Who would Dark Spector believe? Me or them?" Astronema said knowingly.

"Brilliant my princess," Ecliptor replied.

"We shall destroy the rangers and I will be supreme ruler," she said.

"And what of your brother, the red astro ranger?" Ecliptor asked.

"If he does not join me, then he must die with the rest," she replied.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat arrived at the Cranston residence and their parents gladly welcomed them. After a delicious dinner, the families sat down in the living room.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Hillard, Kat and I have something to announce," Billy began.

"Mom, daddy, Billy has asked me to marry him and I have accepted," Kat said.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful," Karen Hillard said, as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes it is," Kara said, as she hugged both Katherine and her son. The two father's were also pleased, knowing that their children were very much in love. And despite their young age, they would have a lasting marriage.

~*~*~*

Andros pondered his thoughts on the deserted bridge. The others had gone out and invited him to go, but he declined. One week ago, he had discovered that his very own sister, whom was kidnapped when they were children, was in fact Astronema herself. Dark Spector had brainwashed her and turned her evil. But he was determined to defeat Astronema and save the Karone he knew had to be inside her. His depression finally took him to his quarters, where he fell into a restless sleep.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 34 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bye!


	34. This I Promise You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 34! The next couple chapters will be loosely based on an anime show from the 1980's. It was called The Mysterious Cities of Gold. Don't worry if you've never seen or heard of it, because you don't really need to know anything about it to read this. Everything is explained as you read. The Mysterious Cities of Gold was about three children who were searching for these cities. It is mostly fictional, but there are many historical references to people and places. The show was set in the 16th century during the time when the Mayas, Incas, and Aztecs were being conquered by the conquistadors. But the only thing I am really using from the show is places and a bit of the storyline, which will all be explained as you read. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 34: This I Promise You

"Oh it's perfect!" Kat said, as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"That is definitely the one honey," Karen Hillard said.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Kara Cranston said. Kat beamed as she examined the dress further. It was sleeveless with off the shoulder straps. The collar was low cut and heart shaped. The torso of the dress hugged her curves perfectly. And the full, yet slim skirt flowed down to the floor. It was sparkling white and complete with a tiara veil. They bought the dress and went to the Cranston residence

~*~

"That was so much fun. It's been my dream to plan my only son's wedding," Kara said, as she served lemonade to the other two women.

~*~*~*

"Does she think we were born yesterday?" Vile said angrily.

"The saucy little thing thinks she is going to pin Dark Spector's energy drainage on us," Ooze said.

"Fortunately, I've discovered something that will give us full control of the universe," Vile began

"There is an old Indian legend about the seven cities of Cibola. They were supposed to be cities made of Gold. In this dimension, they were but a myth, but I have found the dimension where they were actually a reality," Vile said.

"That's fine, but what do we want with gold?" Ooze asked.

"It's not the gold that I'm interested in. It's what's inside the tallest tower," Vile replied.

"And what is that?"

"In the tallest tower there is a sun power unit. With this unit and its control mechanism, we will have the power to control the sun. And not just the Earth's sun, but any solar unit in the universe!" Vile said. Ivan smiled maniacally.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and make sure those pesky rangers don't follow us," Ooze said.

"No, let them follow us. We are going back to the 16th century. It may not be this dimension, but it is very similar. Let them follow us and we can be sure they're eliminate," Vile said.

~*~*~*

Kat teleported up to the megaship and entered the bridge, knowing she would find her wolf. Kat tiptoed behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, she sensually blew in his ear, causing him to drop the tools he was working with. Kat straddled his lap, as he assaulted her lips.

"I'll never get any work done with you here," Billy told her.

"You're welcome," Kat replied.

"I guess if you really have to work, I can leave," Kat said.

"Or you can go take all those clothes off and wait for me in the Jacuzzi on the holo deck, while I clean up here. Kat kissed him.

"Don't be too long," she said, as she left the bridge.

~*~*~*

Billy entered the holo deck, which was programmed to look like their quarters right now. He quickly changed into his swim trunks and went into the bathroom, only to see Kat in a blue string bikini. He closed the distance between them, as they slipped into the jacuzzi together.

**__**

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping you faith that is gone

The one you should call

We're standing here all along

"I picked out my wedding dress today," Kat mentioned.

"That's great, I can't wait to make you my wife," Billy said. Their lips met passionately, as their attention became solely focused on each other.

**__**

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is the battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun

~*~*~*

Vile seethed as he watched Billy make love to Katherine and the ecstasy on her face.

"Let's make our plan known to them and get on with it," Vile said irritably.

"Good idea, but Rito and Goldar are insisting on coming," Ooze said.

"Fine, maybe we'll get lucky and leave them behind," Vile replied. Ooze only chuckled humorously.

~*~*~*

A while later, Ooze and Vile suddenly appeared on the bridge of the astro megaship. Everyone, including Billy and Kat were on duty. Billy jumped in front of Kat.

"How the hell did you get here!" Billy growled, letting his wolf instincts take over.

"Pipe down power punks, we've come to deliver a message," Ooze said.

"We are on a mission. You see there is an old Indian legend about the seven cities of Cibola. They were supposed to be cities made of Gold. In this dimension, they were but a myth, but I have found the dimension where they were actually a reality. Of course it is not the gold that we are interested in, it's what's inside the tallest tower that will be our prize," Vile paused for a moment and anxiously continued, seeing that he had captivated his audience.

"In the tallest tower there is a sun power unit. With this unit and its control mechanism, we will have the power to control the sun. And not just the Earth's sun, but any solar unit in the universe!" Vile announced.

"You'll never get away with it!" Billy yelled back.

"Oh but we will. But you can follow and try to stop us if you think you actually can," Vile said, as he and Ooze, along with Rito and Goldar stepped through the dimensional portal.

"Damn them, we can't afford to send too many rangers," Tommy said.

If Vile and Ooze get a hold of a unit that can control the sun, no one will be safe. From my team, I'll send Zhane and Skull," Andros said.

"Kat and I'll go. Vile and I have a score to settle," Billy said.

"All right," Tommy agreed, knowing better than to argue with Billy when he got that look in his eye.

"Alpha, trace the dimensional opening," Andros ordered. Alpha did so and the portal opened again.

Billy joined hands with Kat, as they stepped through the portal, followed by Zhane and Skull.

~*~*~*

The four landed in a heap inside a large hole.

"What a place to land," Zhane said, as he stood up and looked up through the large hole.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked, as he helped Kat up.

"I'm okay," she answered.

"Look! A stairwell!" Skull said, as he pointed at a dark stairwell leading up.

"Let's go," Billy said, as he led the way. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached an opening and climbed out.

"Over here!" Zhane called. The others came to him and found themselves looking out over the ruins of a Mayan city.

"It's a Mayan city, a deserted one," Billy said.

"Where to now?" Skull asked. Billy took a scanner out of his pocket and began to work with it.

"With this scanner, I can keep tabs on Vile and Ooze. The others followed Billy. They left the city and came to mountains, much to their dismay. They began to climb and soon reached the top.

"Please tell me we won't have to climb anymore mountains" Kat said.

"I second that," Skull replied. The group continued on, letting the scanner guide them.

~*~*~*

They've got a lock on us," Ooze mentioned.

"Not for long, I just created a decoy signal and masked ours. The decoy signal will lead them into that marsh that is alive with alligators," Vile said. Ooze laughed evilly.

"Are we there yet?" Rito complained.

"Shut up!" the other three yelled.

~*~*~*

The group was relieved to see that the mountains were behind them. Soon, they came to a prairie. Billy checked the scanner and it showed that master Vile and his party were crossing it.

"Looks like they're crossing this prairie," Billy announced.

"Well, I guess we should too then," Zhane replied, as the party set out.

After a while, Billy began to worry as he realized that what they were walking through was no prairie.

"Eww...since when is there mud and sludge in a prairie," Kat complained, as she stepped in the squishy goo.

"Because this isn't a prairie," Billy stated.

"Then what is it?" Skull asked.

"It's a swamp. Damn it! This signal is a decoy!" Billy realized. Suddenly, Kat's scream sparked their attention. She grabbed Billy's arm, as three alligators began to come toward them.

"Oh shit!" Skull said.

"We can still morph! Let's Rocket!" Zhane said, as he and Skull transformed.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Kat and Billy called. Kat used her wolf whip to swat away the alligators, while the guys used their weapons. The four rangers made their way to the lake and began to cross it on a lily pad. Zhane and Billy continued to fight off the alligators, while Skull paddled with his lunar lance. They reached safety on the other side and got far away from the swamp. Soon, they came to a second Mayan city, which was abandoned also.

"It's getting dark. Let's build a fire and get some sleep," Billy said. The rest agreed and gathered firewood. They easily started a fire with their blade blasters and Zhane opened the supply pack that Alpha had given him. The four rangers ate from the food supply and then bedded down for the night.

**__**

Just close your eyes

Each loving day

And I know this feeling won't go away

Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

Kat snuggled as close as she could to Billy, as he wrapped her in his strong arms. She turned in his embrace and he looked into her distraught eyes.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Billy, Vile is never going to stop trying to kill you. I can't live without," Kat said, trying not to cry.

"And you'll never have to," Billy replied, as he caressed her cheek. She pressed her palm against his.

**__**

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Oh I promise you...

"Promise," Kat said.

"Promise," he replied, as he kissed her sweet lips. After that, they soon fell asleep.

AN: Hope you liked it! Look for chapter 35, coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye :)


	35. Fight

Disclaimer: After 35 chapters, you would think that this thing isn't even necessary. Oh well, I'll say it anyway. I don't own anything :D

AN: Here's chapter 35, enjoy!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 35: Here Comes the Power Again

The next morning the group woke up. They rationed a quick breakfast and prepared to set out. Suddenly, Zhane caught site of someone on top of the building structures. The figure ran away, but Zhane was certain it was Goldar.

"I just saw Goldar up there!" he said.

"Let's go after him," Skull said.

"Stay here Kat," Billy said. Kat obeyed and waited patiently.

~*~

"He's not here," Zhane said, as he reached the top of the stairs of the ancient temple.

"Oh well, we can deal with Goldilocks later," Billy said. Suddenly, they heard Kat's scream.

"Billy!" she called.

"Oh no, Kat!" Billy called frantically, as he ran down the temple stairs. He stopped and was horrified to see Kat in Vile and Ooze's clutches.

"Our little diversion worked," Vile said.

"Let her go scum!" Billy yelled.

"Sorry, no deal blue ranger. Rito and Goldar, attack!" Vile said.

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane and Skull called. Zhane took on Ivan, while Skull took on Goldar. Vile and Rito began running through the jungle with their prisoner in tow. Billy followed them and soon decided to pick up the speed.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" he called.

"Wolf Battelized Armor!" he called.

**__**

JUMP INTO ACTION, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN

WHEN THE RANGERS RETURN..

WHEN YOU SEE TROUBLE

GO GO ON THE DOUBLE

GO WITH POWER TO BURN!

Using his jet power, he propelled himself ahead of them, thus landing in front of them and cutting them off.

"It would be wise for you to step aside blue ranger. Katherine may get hurt if you don't," Vile threatened, as he brought his hand over her mouth and the other around her neck. Thinking quickly, Kat did the only thing she could. She sunk her teeth into his hand, catching him off guard. He yelped and loosened his grip.

"You little bitch!" Vile yelled, as he pushed her to the ground. Acting quickly, Billy caught her and helped her up. By that time, Zhane and Skull arrived. Ooze and Goldar also arrived.

**__**

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN,

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN..

"You may have gotten her back, but you'll never stop us from obtaining the sun power unit. Your world is doomed!" Vile said, as he and the other villains disappeared. The rangers sighed with relief and demorphed. Billy hugged Kat tightly and then joined hands with her, as the group continued through the jungle.

Nearly three hours later, the group was coming to the edge of the jungle.

"If there's another stupid Mayan city after this, I'm gonna scream," Skull said.

"No kidding, we're never going to get anywhere if we just keep running into abandoned ruins," Zhane mentioned. The group came out of the thick and was pleasantly surprised to see a clear river.

"All right!" Skull said, as he ran to the river and splashed water in his face. Billy tuned the scanner and was finally able to pick up on Vile's signal again.

"I've got his signal again and this time he can't fool the scanner," Billy said.

"Where is he?" Zhane asked.

"Up stream," Billy replied.

"That's great, but we can't exactly swim in a river," Kat said.

"Let's build a raft. I'll go cut some wood with my Silverizer," Zhane said.

"I'll help," Skull said.

"We can get some vines," Billy said, as he took her hand and they went to find some.

Some time later, they finished the makeshift raft and pushed it into the water. The four rangers boarded it and each paddled with a long stick. They flowed with the steady current and soon noticed a mysterious fog in front of them. A rainbow appeared and Kat awed.

"How beautiful," Kat said. Billy smiled at how her eyes lit up with joy. Suddenly, he noticed a strange noise.

"Wait, listen," Billy said, as he listened to the noise and watched the mist.

"It must be a waterfall making that noise!" Billy exclaimed.

"What?!" Skull said. Suddenly, the vines began to snap.

"Billy, the vines!" Kat cried. The logs began to come apart. Billy quickly took a hold of Kat, as all four of them fell into the river.

"Hurry! Swim to shore!" Billy called. But it was no use, the current was much too strong. The four rangers spilled over the falls and plunged to the bottom.

A while later, the four surfaced and worked their way to the bank, where they collapsed in exhaustion.

"We made it," Skull said.

"Yeah, we're lucky," Kat replied.

"Vile's signal has stopped moving for the night, so we should stay here for the night," Billy suggested. The others agreed, as sleep did not take long to come.

~*~*~*

"Princess, Vile and Ooze have been located in another dimension. They seek to possess a sun power unit," Ecliptor said.

"If they think they can get away with betraying me, they are sorely mistaken. Dark Spector has already discovered that it was their Tengus and Ooze men that were draining him and he will deal with them," Astronema.

"But princess, what if they succeed in getting this unit?" Ecliptor asked.

"Let the rangers do the dirty work and if they fail, I will step in," Astronema replied.

"As you wish princess," Ecliptor replied.

~*~*~*

The rangers woke up the next morning and ate a small breakfast.

"I'm going to the river to bathe, so you boys need to stay here," Kat said.

"Can't I come?" Billy asked.

"Down boy," Kat chided, which made the other two guys crack up. After Kat cleaned up, the boys did as well and the group set out again. Their travels that day brought them through two more cities and soon to a mysterious lake that seemed to have a mysterious fog protecting it.

"Where are they Billy?" Zhane asked.

"They're crossing the lake, but where could they be going?" Billy wondered.

"Wait, don't you see it?" Kat asked.

"All I see is fog," Skull mentioned.

"Look out there in the middle, there's an island," Kat said.

"I see it now, that has to be where the city is," Billy said.

"Over here, there's a boat!" Zhane said. The four of them boarded the tiny boat and set off into the lake.

~*~*~*

Vile and Ooze arrived in front of the mighty doors in which the city lay behind.

"Stop, only those chosen may enter the cities of Gold," the guardian said. He had a long blue robe on, with a golden mask covering his face.

"Master Vile is always chosen to do great things," Vile said, as he raised his hand. Ooze did the same and the island began to shake. The mighty doors crumbled after being subjected to their power. The four villains entered the magnificent city.

"There it is," Vile said, as he pointed at the tallest tower.

"Let's go," Ooze said.

~*~*~*

The four rangers heard the loud explosion from their boat. But they were only half way there.

**__**

IF YOU'RE IN A BIND, IN THE NICK OF TIME,

HELP IS COMING YOUR WAY..

EVERY RANGERS KNOWS, BAD GUYS COME AND GO,

BUT THE POWER'S HERE TO STAY!

"There in, let's go," Billy said.

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane and Skull said.

**__**

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN,

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN..

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called. The four rangers hopped on their galaxy gliders and flew into the city.

"Stop them, while I go get the sun power unit!" Vile ordered, as he began climbing the stairs toward the tallest tower.

**__**

JUMP INTO ACTION, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN,

WHEN THE RANGERS RETURN..

WHEN YOU SEE TROUBLE..

GO GO ON THE DOUBLE,

GO WITH POWER TO BURN!

"Zhane, look after Kat for me," Billy said, as he took off after Vile.

"Billy, be careful!" Kat called.

Billy ascended the stairs as fast as he could, knowing that it was up to him to stop Vile.

**__**

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN,

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN,

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN,

HERE COMES THE POWER AGAIN..

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!


	36. Forever In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 36! Enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 36: Forever In Your Eyes

A morphed Billy ran up the golden steps in hot pursuit of Master Vile. He had to stop him from acquiring the sun power unit, or they were all doomed. He soon reached the top and went inside the tallest tower, only to find Vile beginning to decipher the instructions to the successful removal of the unit. Billy removed his helmet, but still donned his armor.

"This ends here Vile," Billy stated.

"No blue ranger, I will gain this unit and with it I will destroy not only your world, but millions of other worlds as well.

"Not unless you can get through me," Billy said, as he crouched into fighting stance.

"Oh, but I will," Vile said, as he copied Billy's stance.

Billy lunged at Vile and he countered. This time he would succeed in killing the blue ranger even if it killed him as well. But Billy had other plans. He was determined to defeat Vile and come out of this alive.

"It ends for you today boy," Vile taunted.

"Afraid not monster, your reign of terror is the only thing that will come to an end today," Billy spat back.

"No blue ranger, you will die and then Katherine will be mine," Vile said.

"Kat will never be yours, if I don't defeat you then she will. She's not as weak as you might like to think," Billy replied back, as he did a drop spin kick and landed a hard fist in Vile's gut.

"Your cooked Vile," Billy said, as his clenched fist began to glow with blue light.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Billy called, as he punched his energy charged fist into Vile's gut. The villain screamed in horror and clenched the gaping wound in his gut. Billy quickly grabbed the sun power unit and ran down to meet the others. Vile dragged himself along and warned Ivan of the situation.

"Ivan, stop him! He has the sun power unit!" Vile called.

Ivan was about to tackle Billy, but he found himself bound by Kat's wolf whip.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, as she released him and sent him sprawling to the ground. Billy smiled at her, as they joined hands. But Vile had managed to use his teleportation to bring himself down the steps. Ivan laughed evilly, as he saw that the two rangers were directly in his path. The maniacal villain shot a beam directly at Billy. Kat gasped, as she saw the beam coming over his shoulder. Thinking quickly, she shoved him out of the way. The beam hit her hard in the neck and upper chest area, though it had been meant for Billy's heart. Billy dropped the sun unit and caught her in his arms.

"Kat!" he screamed.

"You idiot, you weren't supposed to hit her," Vile scolded.

"I know that, but she got in the way!" Ivan spat back.

"Kat, please hang on, I can't lose you. Why did you have to shove me out of the way?" Billy cried.

"Damn, Kat's hurt, we've got to help them!" Skull said, as he continued to fight Rito off.

"Yeah, but these two don't seem to care," Zhane said, as he battled Goldar. Billy held her close, but soon he felt a shadow upon him.

"Don't worry blue ranger, she'll be fine. Once I kill you, Ivan will heal the wound that was meant for you," Vile said. Billy thought quickly and with all his might, he picked up the sun power unit and hurled toward Zhane.

"Destroy it Zhane!" he called. Zhane obeyed and wasted no time.

"Super Silverizer!" he called, as his power disintegrated the dangerous unit.

"Those shall be your last words," Vile said, as he pointed his sphere down at Billy's chest, eager to shove it into his heart.

"Lunar Lance!" Skull called, as he struck Vile with his. This allowed Billy to roll himself and Kat out of the way. But Vile's anger was boiling and he quickly recovered. No longer caring where he stabbed Billy, he shoved the spear into the blue ranger's prone side. Billy cried out, as he demorphed. Vile smiled wickedly, as he painfully removed the spear, earning an agonized cry from his enemy.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane called, as he caught Vile off guard and injured him further. The portal opened behind Zhane and he hoisted Billy up. Skull picked the unconscious Kat up and followed the silver ranger through the portal.

"Damn, they got away again!" Vile screamed. The four villains reluctantly returned to Astronema's ship, knowing that she would be none too happy with them.

The other rangers were standing by to help. Tommy and Adam quickly took Billy from Zhane and got him to the medical wing. Skull followed with Katherine and the rest followed to see if they could help.

Trini and Kim treated Billy, while Aisha and Tanya took Billy.

~*~*~*

"Please princess, I beg you, please allow Ivan to heal me," Vile pleaded.

"I should let you die for what you did. Going behind my back in hopes of gaining a stronghold on the power. That is unacceptable and I should kill you myself. But I will allow you to be healed and only because the time has come to bring the universe to their knees," Astronema said.

"What are you saying princess?" Ivan asked.

"It's time for the final battle. The one in which the power rangers will lose for good," Astronema said.

"Tell us what we must do," Ivan said.

"Evils from all across the universe are gathering together to bring down the forces of good. Zordon's energy is diminishing more and more every hour. Stand ready to fight and wait for my orders to attack," she said. Ivan and Vile understood and Vile was healed.

~*~*~*

Trini and Kim stopped the bleeding in his wound and cleaned it. They bandaged it and then gave him a tetanus shot. He was slowly coming to when they had finished.

Kat's wound was treated as well and taped up, but she wasn't showing any signs of consciousness yet.

~*~*~*

Billy woke up to a numbing pain in his side. As quickly as he opened his eyes, he shut them again due to the bright lights. Slowly, he opened them and let them adjust to his surroundings. He immediately recognized this place as sickbay. To his side lay an unconscious Katherine and at that moment, everything came back to him.

"Kat!" Billy panicked.

"Easy Billy, she's going to fine. She just hasn't come to yet," Trini assured him.

**__**

Eyes like fire - Burn desire  
As we dance away into the night

This attraction - Fuels a passion  
That's just too strong for us to try and fight

Each moment we're together  
I just never want to end  
'Cause I could never feel this way again

"It's my fault that she's hurt in the first place. She pushed me out of the way and took the blast that was meant for me," Billy said sadly.

"That's because she loves you ya idiot," Kim told him.

"But she shouldn't put herself in danger like that! She could have been killed!" Billy said, getting angry.

"Billy, you need to calm down or I will have to sedate you. Because if you pull out any of my nice stitching, your biggest problem is going to the lump on your head," Trini told him. Billy relaxed somewhat, but never took his eyes off his sleeping angel.

Soon, she began to stir and Billy struggled to get up so he could be by her side.

"Billy, get back on that bed!" Trini demanded. But her order fell on deaf ears, as he hobbled over to her bedside.

"Mmm...Billy?" she asked, as he eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, it's me love," he told her, as he gazed into her eyes.

**__**

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
To feel your body lying next to me  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
All through the night  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
Forever in our eyes

"Billy, what happened?!" she exclaimed, as she saw his side.

"Vile happened, but don't worry, it's just a scratch," he lied. Trini was about to interrupt his little white lie, but Kat beat her to the punch.

"You are really a horrible liar wolf-boy. That is much more than a scratch, but I'm glad you're okay. At least you seem to be since your stubbornness is in full force," Kat teased. Billy blushed.

**__**

Lips so tender - I surrender  
Everything I am is yours alone

When you touch me - All that I see  
Fire feeling that my heart has never known

You're all I ever dreamed of  
you're my every fantasy  
Whoever thought on angel could bring heaven here to me

"I was so scared Kat. When you took that blow for me, I thought I was going to lose you. Promise me that you'll never do something like that again," Billy said.

"Billy, you know I can't promise that. You protect me, but I also need to protect you," Kat said.

"Kat I need you to promise me, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," he pleaded.

"I can't promise that Billy, because I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. Yes, you must protect me, but I also must protect you," Kat said, as she slowly got up.

"Trini, I'm feeling fine so I will be going now. I don't think my injury was as severe as you may have thought," Kat said, as she left.

"I think I should have been the one to determine that," Trini commented. Billy also left, despite Trini's pleas for him to stay. She knew they both would be okay, seeing as how their "ranger healing factor" was already kicking in.

~*~*~*

**__**

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
To feel your body lying next to me  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
All through the night  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
Forever in our eyes

Kat sat in the sand at Angel Cove, trying to be mad at Billy. She wasn't really mad at him, just frustrated. He was so stubborn and it infuriated her sometimes. Maybe that was part of why she loved him so much, she didn't know. She heard footsteps behind her and knew it was him.

**__**

You're the one my heart beats for  
You're my everything and more  
It's a burnin' love I can't seem to ignore  
All the things I feel inside  
Are too strong for me to hide (baby)  
I need you by my side  
'Cause I could live forever in your eyes

"I'm still mad at you," she lied.

"I know and you have every right to be. I'm sorry Kat, I am overprotective sometimes, but I love you and I couldn't live if anything happened to you," he said. She glanced at him and saw the pitiful, yet adorable puppy look he was giving her.

"Why is it so impossible to stay mad at you?" she asked. Billy only shrugged and closed the distance between them.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked, as he sat down beside her. She only responded by devouring his lips in a passionate kiss.

**__**

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
To feel your body lying next to me  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
All through the night  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
Forever in our eyes

"Wow, maybe we should fight more often so we can make up more," Billy joked. Kat smacked him on the arm playfully.

"No, then we'd be Rocky and Aisha. Besides, if what we just had was a fight, it was a pretty pathetic one," Kat said, as she snuggled into his arms and they watched the rest of the sunset together.

~*~*~*

"Damn him, he's still alive!" Vile growled angrily.

"They seem to have an unbreakable bond," Ooze mentioned.

"Thank you captain obvious," Vile said

"But maybe we could use their bond against them?" Ooze suggested.

"And just how pray tell do we do that?" Vile asked impatiently.

"The dream void of course. Tonight, when they fall asleep, we put a sleeping spell on Katherine. The worried Billy will attempt to reach her in the dream void when she doesn't wake up. Then we trap them there and eliminate Billy, thus breaking their bond and rendering the broken Katherine to submit to your every will," Ooze said.

"It's brilliant," Vile said, with an evil smile.

~*~*~*

Billy and Katherine arrived back on the megaship later that evening. Trini was plenty mad about them leaving the ship at all, but they managed to sneak past her and quietly to their quarters, thanks to a little heads up from Jason. He assured them that he would cool her down.

Billy sat down on the bed. Katherine smiled, as she watched him while brushing her hair out. She could tell that he was still in pain, but he would never show it or admit it. She slipped into a short silk spaghetti strapped nightgown, which was royal blue and sat down beside him. She slowly helped him slip out of his muscle shirt, feeling the need to pamper him. Then, she got behind him and began to massage his shoulders and neck. Her hands moved along his shoulders, while her lips moved along his neck.

**__**

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
To feel your body lying next to me  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
All through the night  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
Forever in our eyes

"Mmm...Kat, you are way too good to me. I don't deserve you," Billy said.

"Of course you do, I'm the lucky one," she replied. She helped him lay down and then snuggled close to his chest. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her and they both fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*

Billy woke up the next morning to see that Kat was still sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her still lips before going into the bathroom to clean up. Billy decided to let her sleep as long as she wanted and left for the bridge after he had cleaned up.

~*~*~*

"What are you doing up?" Trini asked.

"I'm fine Trini, Kat's still asleep though," Billy said, as he sat down at the command console.

"Which is why you're not still in bed too, because I know she would have kept you there," Trini reminded. Billy smirked at her and then turned to the console. Trini made a motioning with her hands while his back was turned, indicating that she was very close to strangling the stubborn blue ranger.

About noon, Billy was beginning to wonder where Katherine was. He went back to their quarters to find her still asleep. Getting worried, he brushed his hand over her forehead to feel it. She didn't feel hot so she didn't have a fever. Her breathing was normal and her complexion was also normal.

After she still hadn't woke up at 3, Billy called Trini and Aisha in to look at her. They both could find nothing wrong with her, other than the fact that she refused to wake up. Fearing something unknown was wrong, Trini hooked her up to a heart monitor and began running every test she knew. Billy was nearly frantic by now and only wished she would open her beautiful sapphire eyes.

~*~*~*

"Things are coming along nicely," Ooze said.

"Yes and soon the blue ranger will fall asleep and meet Katherine in the dream void. Then we shall trap them inside and control of the void will be given to us. We will eliminate Billy and then awaken Kat to her destiny of a life as my queen," Vile said evilly.

AN: Uh oh! Will Vile ever quit? Well, we'll find out in future chapters to come! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	37. Home

Disclaimer: Don't own anything,. Bet that was a shocker.

AN: Here's chapter 37! The song is called Home by Dream Theater. It is from Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks! One of my favorite movies! Enjoy and please review. Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 37: Home

Trini hooked two monitors up to Billy. One was to monitor his brainwaves, the other was to monitor his heart. Within five minutes, Billy had fell into a deep sleep in hopes of finding out why his angel refused to wake up.

~*~*~*

__

Billy saw himself surrounded by haziness.

"Kat!" he called.

"Billy!" she answered. He followed her voice and found her in the same clearing where they had met so many times before.

"Kat, what's going on? You've been asleep for almost 24 hours and we can't get you to wake up," Billy said, with concern overwhelming his tone.

"I know Billy, I've tried waking up, but I can't. I don't know why, but something is keeping me here and it's scaring me," Kat said, as she snuggled close to him. Billy wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. Suddenly, a very unwelcome voice interrupted them.

"I bet you're wondering why you can't wake up, aren't you dear Katherine?" Vile said, as he appeared before them.

"What the hell?! You can't actually be here, we control the dream void!" Billy yelled.

"Sorry blue ranger, but you are wrong. I have put Katherine under another sleeping spell and therefore, I can control this little void while she is under my power," Vile said.

"And what the hell do you expect to gain?" Billy demanded.

"This..." Vile said, as dark, transparent tendrils extended from his hand. They flew into Billy chest and went for his heart. Billy clutched his chest in pain and fell to his knees.

****

Shine- lake of fire

Lines take me higher

My mind drips desire

Confined and overtired

__

"Billy! What have you done!?" Kat demanded.

"I control this void, therefore, I have the power to kill him in here," Vile replied.

****

Living this charade

Is getting me nowhere

I can't shake this charade

The city's cold blood calls me home

Home It's what I long for

Back home where I belong

~*~*~*

suddenly, Billy's heart monitor flat lined.

"What the...Trini! Billy's flat lining!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?! Get Adam in here!" she told Aisha.

Adam rushed in and saw that his best friend was flat lining.

"I need your help Adam," she said. Knowing what to do, Adam ripped Billy's shirt open and pounded his chest hard. He jerked, but the line remained flat. Adam began pumping his heart in hopes that the line would come to life again.

**__**

The city- it calls to me

Decadent scenes from my memory

Sorrow- eternity

My demons are coming to drown me

Help- I'm falling,

I'm crawling

I can't keep away from its clutch

Can't have it, this habit

It's calling me back to my home

"Come on bro, you can't die on me now," Adam told his best friend.

~*~*~*

__

Kat concentrated and closed her eyes. She fed him some of her energy in hopes to stop Vile's attacks. Vile knew she would do this and he knew it would drain her. The next time he attacked Billy, she would not be able to save him.

****

Living this charade

Is getting me nowhere

I can't shake this charade

The city's cold blood calls me home

Home It's what I long for

Back home where I belong

__

"You have saved him this time Katherine, but he shall die next time," Vile said, as he disappeared.

~*~*~*

Suddenly, just as Trini began to lose hope for him, the line came to life and once again was beating normally.

"Thank goodness," she sighed with relief.

~*~*~*

__

Kat, you've been weakened," Billy said, as he helped her sit down.

"I know, but I'm glad that you're okay," she replied.

"I am, but you won't be able to do that next time. Which means I have to find out how to break Vile's hold on the dream void before I fall asleep next time," Billy said.

"I know that you'll find someway to free me. You always do," she told him with confidence for him shining in her eyes.

"I love you Kat," he told her.

"I love you too Billy. Be careful my wolf," she said, as things became hazy around them. He drew her into a searing kiss before he disappeared from that plane.

~*~*~*

Billy slowly opened his eyes and saw a concerned Trini, Adam, and Aisha surrounding him.

"You scared the hell out of us man," Adam said.

"What happened in there? You flat lined and Adam had to pump your chest," Trini said.

"Vile has control of the dream void, that's why Kat can't wake up," Billy stated.

"What?! How is that possible?" Adam asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure. But he appeared and these dark tendrils extended from his fingers. They went straight into my chest and wrapped themselves around my heart. Kat used her life energy to save me, but it drained her and she won't be able to do it again. This means that I have to figure out how to break Vile's hold on the dream void before I go to sleep next time, otherwise I might not wake up," Billy explained. Aisha sat deep in thought. Something about what he had said sparked an idea.

"Billy, something you said intrigued me," Aisha spoke.

"What's that?" Billy asked, eagerly seeking any help whatsoever.

"Well, from what you have told us about the dream void, I understand it to be just a space. Sort of two-dimensional almost," Aisha said.

"Right, I suppose in a way it is two-dimensional," Billy agreed and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, two-dimensional things are always simpler than three-dimensional. The black tendrils you mentioned can only be a representation of hate in the dream void. And what fights hate?" Aisha asked him.

"Love," he answered.

"Exactly," she replied simply.

"So you are saying that Kat and I can fight him using that same kind of representation in the form of love?" Billy asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"Of course! With our combined power, we can break his hold on the dream void, thus allowing Kat to wake up! Do you think it could work?" Billy asked.

"Let's just say, I've never seen a couple quite as unique as you and Kat. I think it will be more than enough," she replied.

"Thanks Aisha. And the same goes for you and Rocky though. He can be a blockhead, but he loves you very much," Billy told her, as he rushed off to make preparations. His words made Aisha blush.

"I can't believe him! He nearly dies and now he's off running amuck to God knows where five minutes later!" Trini exclaimed. Adam winced at Trini's stern voice. Who knew that such a peaceful, quiet person like Trini could get so worked up. Then again, the person she was getting worked up about was one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"You know Billy, he'll be fine," Adam reassured her. She sighed in defeat.

"You're probably right. But while you are here Adam, come take a look at this reading I am getting on Kat," Trini said, as she led him to the monitor.

"That's weird, her energy signature is fluctuating. But that only happens usually when someone is fighting, why would it happen when she's asleep?" Adam wondered.

"I'm not sure; will you help me run some tests?" Trini asked.

"I don't know if that will be necessary," Adam said, as his fingers began to fly over the keyboard. He was running a number of deeper scans on her body and soon something was coming clear.

"Look at that," Adam said in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't believe it," Trini said, shaking her head.

"Her energy isn't really fluctuating," Adam began.

"There's two energies," Trini put in.

"Mother and baby," Adam finished.

"Are you saying that Kat's pregnant?!" Aisha, who had been quiet for the last few moments, exclaimed.

"Yep," Trini said.

"Should we congratulate the father now, or wait till the mother wakes up?" Adam asked.

"You can congratulate them, while I ring their necks," Trini said.

"Aw come on Trini, cut em some slack," Aisha said.

"They are way too young to have a child," she replied.

"Yeah, but what's done is done. And I have a feeling that neither is going to be unhappy about this," Adam said.

"I suppose you're right, but we should wait. If Vile finds out, who knows what he'll do," Trini said.

"I think you're right about that," Aisha replied.

AN: Cliffhanger! No, I'm not really that mean. Chapter 38 is right around the corner, so review and get onto the next chapter! Thankies!


	38. The Power of Love

Disclaimer: Never mind this pointless thing. If you really need a disclaimer, please refer to the previous 37 chapters. Thanks.

AN: Chapter 38 is here! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 38: The Power of Love

Determination lined Billy Cranston's face as he prepared for his mission. He would free Kat or die trying, those were the two possible outcomes of this mission. He seethed at the thought of Vile touching Kat. No, there was only one outcome. He would free Kat no matter what.

Billy entered sick bay, where Kat still lay asleep, her condition unchanged.

"Are you ready Billy?" Adam asked.

"Yes," he replied, as he lay down on the bed next to Kat. Trini hooked up the monitors to him once more and they shut the lights off. Soon, Billy was asleep once more. Adam, Trini, and Aisha sat in the room that was only lit by small overhead lights. The others waited anxiously for any news on other parts of the ship.

~*~*~*

__

Kat curled up in a fetal position. The dream void was so cold without her Billy, though she knew some of it was because the void was being controlled by Vile. The light, airy fog that was somewhat humid to the feel was now gone. It had slowly been replaced by a dark, cold fog that seemed to drip with evil venom. It nipped at her skin, as if taunting her before it would finally consume her into Vile's possession. Suddenly, a voice of hope broke through the darkness like a ray of light.

"Kat!" Billy called, confused as to why the fog was so dark. Then it hit him. Aisha had been exactly right. The fog was dark and evil, unlike the once clear fog of love.

"Billy!" Kat called weakly. He followed her voice and found her in the corner with her legs pulled to her chest. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. She took comfort in his embrace.

"Billy, how are we going to get out of here?" she asked.

"We have to fight Vile with the only thing that can defeat evil," Billy told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Our love," he replied.

"Do you think we can? What if it's not enough?" she whimpered.

"It's enough Kat, you can't let this place get to you. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you," he replied, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, reminding her of how strong their love was.

"That's touching, but you can't defeat me," Vile said, as he suddenly appeared.

"Oh yes we can," Kat said confidently, as she stood tall next to her love.

****

There comes a time

When you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign

Lost in the darkness of nights

The wind blows so cold

Standing alone

Before the battle's begun

But deep in you soul

The future unfolds

As bright as the rays of the sun

__

The darkness extended from Vile and started to make its way to them.

'Lupis, Lupina, please help us,' Kat said, as she and Billy began to glow with pure white light. The light hit the dark and the battle for control began. Vile cackled evilly, as he intensified his power and began to push the two wolves back. Nothing would stop him from claiming his prize this time.

****

You've got to believe

In the power of love

You've got to believe

In the power of love

The power of love

~*~*~*

The monitoring rangers' attention was drawn to the two sleeping rangers, as their heart monitors began to beep faster.

"Their heart rates are going sky high!" Adam said.

"So is the baby's, Kat might lose it," Trini said.

"We have to do something!" Aisha exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do, it's up to them," Adam replied, not exactly liking the idea.

~*~*~*

__

"Billy, we're losing it!" she exclaimed.

"No, we can't!" Billy said, through clenched teeth. Vile laughed maniacally.

"You are going to be mine Katherine and you shall die Billy!" he yelled.

****

Blazing emotion

There's a light that flows from your heart

It's a chain reaction

And nothing will keep us apart

Stand by my side

There's nothing to hide

Together we'll fight to the end

Take hold of my hand

And you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends

"No, I won't let you take him from me!" Kat screamed, getting her second wind. She intensified their beam of light, taking some of the strain off Billy. He held her tight and listened as heard a voice speak to him.

****

You've got to believe (You've got to believe)

In the power of love

You've got to believe (You've got to believe)

In the power of love

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe (You've got to believe)

In the power of love (the power of love)

The power of love

__

"Use your wolf power cub," the voice, which he recognized to be Lupis told him. Billy's eyes snapped open and he concentrated on filtering his power into their beam. The beam changed, now tinted with blue. Vile felt the power overwhelming his and could only watch in horror as it ate away at the darkness. Kat and Billy stood up together, both of them glowing with incredible light.

****

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe (You've got to believe)

In the power of love (the power of love)

The power of love

__

The void was now blindingly bright, causing Vile to clench his eyes shut. He screamed in agony and everything went blank for all three involved.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat both woke up with a start, nearly scaring the others out of their skin.

"You did it!" Aisha said, as she hugged Kat.

"We did it Billy!" she said, as she hugged him.

"I knew we would," he told her, as he caressed her cheek. Adam cleared his throat to get their attention.

"There's something you guys should know," Adam began.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"Well, when you were asleep, Adam and I ran many tests on you and we discovered something," Trini said.

"What is it Trini?" she asked anxiously.

"You're pregnant Kat," Adam stated. Billy nearly fainted and Kat put a hand to her stomach.

"Wow," she said, as she looked up at Billy, who smiled down on her.

"Billy, are you upset about this?" Kat asked.

"Kat, how could I ever be upset about something like that? It may be unexpected, but I could never be anything but happy about you having our child," Billy said, as he kissed her. Adam and Aisha smiled at the couple.

"You guys are way too young to have kids," Trini stated sternly.

"We may be young Trini, but we'll be okay," Kat replied.

"Yeah and we're going to be getting married soon anyway," Billy stated. Trini rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends. After that, they broke the news to the rest of the rangers.

"Great, just what we need. Another smart-ass stubborn miniature Billy or a miniature, pain in the ass brat like Kat," Rocky teased.

"Meany," Kat replied.

"Ouch Rock," Billy mocked. The rangers continued to talk for a while, before everyone decided to go to bed.

~*~*~*

"I take it you lost," Ooze said, as Vile stormed into the room.

"Curse those two," he spat.

"Well, if you're mad now, then you're going to be even angrier when I tell you what I have just found out," Ooze said.

"Well my mood can't get any worse, so what do you have to tell me?" Ivan growled.

"She's pregnant," Ooze stated.

"What?!" Vile exclaimed.

"Katherine is pregnant with Billy's child. I overheard Trini and Adam when I was watching the whole situation from up here," Ooze said.

"How can this be?! She's supposed to carry my child," Ivan said.

"That doesn't matter now, we have to destroy that child. It would be very powerful if it were allowed to mature into an adult," Ooze said.

"Yes, I'm sure Lupis and Lupina are behind this," Ivan growled. He really hated the wolf guardians for destroying his chances of ruling the universe.

"Rita and Zedd are already leading an attack on Triforia. Divatox is on her way to Aquitar. And of course Dark Spector has forces consuming Eltar. Princess Astronema has given us the task of bringing the Earth down. The armies are ready, we attack tomorrow," Ooze informed him.

"Yes, then they shall all pay," Vile said.

~*~*~*

Billy watched his future wife sleep peacefully. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He touched her stomach and kissed her forehead. Sleep was not going to come to him tonight. No, there was something far too sinister in the air. He quietly got up, so as to not disturb her. He dressed and went to the bridge. He found the other guys were also up, confirming his fears. Rocky saw Billy come in and sighed.

"It's official, there's major trouble on the horizon," Rocky said.

"Damn, I just wish we could attack now, instead of sitting here waiting for it to happen," Jason said, as he pounded his fists on the console.

"Aye yi yi!" Alpha squeaked.

"What is Alpha?" Billy asked.

"Eltar has fallen! And Aquitar and Triforia are losing ground fast!" Alpha exclaimed.

"KO-35 won't last much longer either," Zhane said an

"I have a feeling Earth is next," Billy said.

"We need to be ready, we'll get the girls up early," Jason said.

"While you guys are on Earth, I'm going after my sister," Andros stated.

"Let me come with you Andros, you'll need some back up," Jason said.

Andros nodded and the boys continued to discuss into the early hours of

the morning, know that sleep would not come that night.

AN: Hope you liked it! The stage is set and the Countdown to Destruction

begins in chapter 39! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!


	39. Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

AN: Here's chapter 39! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 39: Hero

"The time has come to complete my master plan Astronema! Summon all evil forces!" Dark Spector.

"Let the battle begin!" Astronema praised, as she raised her diamond shaped speared staff into the air.

__

5...4...3...2...1...Rangers in Space!

Set controls to outer space now

Flying higher than ever before

Rangers...

Go power rangers...Go power rangers

Go...Go...Go...Fly!

Go power rangers...Go power rangers...

Go...In Space!

Astronema stood upon a balcony in front of her monstrous army.

"When we're finished, there will be no good, no happiness, no love. Only chaos, greed, anger! Fight strong and destroy all the forces of goodness, especially the power rangers," Astronema spoke. The minions cheered and prepared for their mission.

"Go now and spread the wrath of Dark Spector!" Astronema ordered.

~*~

"This is the biggest battle yet," Sprocket squeaked.

"Prepare for the battle of the century!" Mondo announced, as he released his cogs and Quadra fighters in hoards.

~*~

Divatox cackled, as her overtake of Aquitar was coming along nicely. The Aquitian rangers were fighting hard, but were nearly defeated.

~*~

Astronema entered the bridge, only to be bothered by Elgar.

"Princess, I have Rita and Zedd on the line.

"We don't need your plan, we...have our own!" Zedd argued.

"Yeah!" Rita agreed.

"You will follow orders," Astronema stated.

"Who put you in charge?!" Rita spat.

"Dark Spector himself," Astronema answered.

"Ah...well, we love your plan," Zedd replied.

"That's what I thought," Astronema said, as she turned to a covered tube. She pulled the sheet off to reveal Zordon. The bottom half of his energy tube was filled with a rising orange glow, indicating that his energy was being drained.

"Well Zordon, it looks like your energy will soon be drained," Astronema said.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS ASTRONEMA," Zordon replied.

"I already have. You have a front row seat to the end of your era. And beginning of mine,"

~*~*~*

The Gold Ranger fought heavily against Rita and Zedd's onslaught, but he was completely outnumbered. Soon, he would be forced to surrender or he would perish.

~*~

"They're attacking in hoards. We can't hold them off much longer," one Kerovian announced. Zhane got up and prepared to leave.

"Zhane?" a woman asked.

"I'll be back, with the other rangers," he said, as he morphed and left on his glider.

On his way to the Astro Megazord, he narrowly escapes a massive amount of Velocifighters.

"They're attacking everywhere. I don't know how much longer KO-35 is going to hold up," Zhane reported.

"Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vica galaxy. The Vica have no defenses," Trini reported.

"They won't know what hit them," Adam finished.

"I've got something on radar," Billy announced.

"Velocifighters. There's over a thousand!" Adam announced.

"Where are they heading?" Rocky asked. Horror covered Billy's face.

"Earth," he announced.

Andros took the helm and set the coordinates for earth.

"Hold on earth," he whispered.

"You guys go, I'll keep them busy up here," Zhane said. The rangers nodded and the transformations began.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Let's Rocket!"

~*~*~*

Chaos broke out on earth, as the invasions began. People ran rampant through the streets, trying to get away from the hoards of creatures. Suddenly, their beacon of hope arrived. The Ninjetti and Astro rangers arrived on their gliders. The power rangers would save them.

**__**

I am so high, I can hear heaven

I am so high, I can hear heaven

Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me

"Look, it's the rangers, how predictable," Ooze said sarcastically. Vile laughed, as sent a blast to Kat's glider. It made a direct hit and sent Kat spiraling into the air.

"Billy!" she screamed. Billy saw her falling fast and went after her. He caught her just before she hit the ground. The two blue rangers stood in front of Vile and Ooze. This would be their final battle.

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I hold on to the wings of an eagle

Watch as we all fly away

The rangers paired up and began to fight off the creatures. But there were just too many and the rangers were losing ground fast.

"How are we supposed to fight this many!" Skull wondered.

"I don't know, there's no way," Bulk replied.

"Stay strong guys," Tommy encouraged.

**__**

Someone told me, love will not save us

But how can that be?

Look what love gave us

A world full of killing

A blood spilling

That world never came

Tanya and Adam were taking a serious beating and soon it became too much. They demorphed due to the strenuous attacks. Adam helped Tanya up and they began to run.

Trini demorphed as did Jason.

"We have to retreat!" Trini called. Jason took her hand and they met up with the others.

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I hold on to the wings of an eagle

Watch as we all fly away

Zhane had arrived in the Mega Winger and gave them some aid. But the Mega Winger took some bad hits and was soon down as well. The rangers found their way to a secluded corner of rubble where they regrouped, Kat and Billy being the last to arrived. Kat coughed from the dust.

"Are you okay," Billy asked breathlessly.

"I'll be fine," she replied. He touched her stomach and worry lined his face. They both knew that she would have to have a thorough check up after this.

All around them, Piranhitrons and Quantrons herded humans like cattle into a common place.

"They cannot hide forever," Vile said.

"No, they shall show again and try to save their stupid mud ball of a planet. But right now, I have something I must do," Ooze replied.

"What is that?" Ivan asked.

"I must see to the destruction of Dark Spector," he replied.

"And just how to you think you'll be able to do that?" Vile asked

"I will simply steal the super torpedo that Astronema has designed for earth," Ooze replied. He left in a streak of purple and boarded his space ship in which he already had the stolen torpedo aboard.

~*~*~*

"Astonema, prepare the torpedo and destroy the earth," Dark Spector ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," she said, as she prepared to leave her quarters.

Ivan was approaching Dark Spector and he readied the torpedo.

"King Ivan, it has a nice ring to it," Ivan said, as he fired the torpedo. Dark Spector was taken by surprise and he began breaking up.

"Dark Spector? What's going on?" Astronema asked. The evil villain began to explode, but he turned to see his killer.

"Traitor!" Dark Spector growled, as he bit down on the small space craft. Together, both began to explode. Dark Spector and Ivan Ooze were dead.

"Dark Spector, destroyed? How can this be?" Astronema asked.

~*~*~*

Debris floated down to earth. They were the last remains of Dark Spector. Suddenly, Astronema's ship descended to the earth. A projection of Ecliptor appeared in the sky. Everyone in the universe could see this.

"Dark Spector has been destroyed. Astronema is now supreme ruler of evil," Ecliptor announced. Astronema's face appeared and evil everywhere bowed to their queen willingly and reluctantly. Vile gathered that Ooze had been successful, but lost his life in the process since Astronema was still in control. He cursed Ivan's failure, for he hated not being in control.

~*~*~*

"KARONE, NOW THAT DARK SPECTOR IS GONE, YOU CAN BREAK HIS CONTROL. ARE YOU SO FULL OF EVIL THAT YOU WILL DESTROY YOUR OWN PLANET," Zordon coaxed. The chip on her forehead began to malfunction, but she resisted again.

"I am not just evil, I am the queen of evil!" she announced, as she prepared to go down to earth.

~*~*~*

Astronema appeared to the people of earth outside her ship.

"People of the earth, it is your time to surrender. The power rangers aren't going to save you. They've already tried and they failed! The rangers are among you. Bring them to me by tomorrow morning, or I'll destroy you all. It's either them or you!" she threatened.

Frantic humans began discussing what to do. Some believed the rangers had left them, but others knew that their heroes were only regrouping and devising a plan. The rangers had never let them down before.

~*~

"I'm going to Astronema's ship. Maybe I can reach her," Andros said.

"Andros, you have to face it. Karone is gone," Zhane pleaded.

"I will never accept that," he replied hotly.

"Wait Andros, let me come. We still need to free Zordon," Jason said. Andros nodded, as they morphed and left for her ship.

~*~

The morning came quickly and Astronema arrived calling for the rangers. But they didn't show. Desperately, the people begin claiming to be rangers.

"Fine, then you'll all die!" Astronema said, as she prepared to fire on them.

"Stop! We are the power rangers!" Tommy announced. Twelve people stood on a ledge over looking the citizens. Everyone turned to gawk at them. They knew that their lives would never be the same after this moment, but none of that was important now.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane called.

"Ninjetti-The Falcon!" Tommy called.

"Ninjetti-The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti-The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Ninjetti-The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Ninjetti-The Frog!" Adam called.

"Ninjetti-The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

"Dragon Zord!" Bulk called.

"Pink!" Tanya announced.

"Black!" Skull announced.

"Yellow!" Trini announced.

Silver!" Zhane announced.

The rangers began to fight again. Billy and Kat approached Vile for what they all knew would be their final bout.

**__**

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't do

"My my Katherine, are you sure that it's all right for you to be out here on the battlefield. Your child could die!" Vile threatened, as he thrusted his staff toward her abdomen. Billy blocked it.

"Wolf Battlized Armor!" Billy called.

"Wolf Saber, Warrior mode!" Billy called. He tossed his lance to Kat and she snapped it in two. She crossed the forked weapons in front of her.

"You won't get anywhere near our baby. Besides, I know that Lupis and Lupina would never let anything happen to our baby, or us" Kat replied.

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I hold on to the wings of an eagle

Watch as we all fly away

**__**

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

"Face it Vile, you're finished," Billy stated.

"We'll see," Vile said, as he launched at Billy.

AN: Uh oh! What will happen? Well, chapter 40 is right around the corner, so check it out!. But don't forget to review! Thanks!


	40. This is What Dreams Are Made Of

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 40! Enjoy and please review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Chapter 40: This is What Dreams Are Made Of

Jason and Andros crept into a dimly lit room.

"JASON AND ANDROS," Zordon said.

"Zordon!" Jason exclaimed.

"YES JASON, WE DO NOT HAVE MUCH TIME. THE UNIVERSE IS IN GREAT DANGER," Zordon said.

"They're attacking everywhere," Andros said.

"YES, BUT I HAVE A WAY TO STOP IT," Zordon said.

"How?" Jason asked.

"SHATTER MY ENERGY TUBE. ONLY THE GOOD ENERGY IN MY TUBE CAN CLEANSE THE UNIVERSE OF THE EVIL THAT INVADES IT," Zordon said.

"But what will happen to you?" Andros asked.

"I WILL BE GONE. JASON, AS MY FIRST CHOSEN RED RANGER, IT IS YOUR DUTY TO PERFORM THIS ACT," Zordon said.

"I can't kill you Zordon," Jason replied.

"You must Jason," he replied. Zordon used his energy to summon Jason's power sword that he used during his time as the red ranger. Jason prepared to strike, but he hesitates.

"I can't," Jason said.

"Then let me do it for you!" Astronema said, as she took a swing at them. Andros blocked her and they began to fight. Andros reluctantly fought his brainwashed sister. She tripped him and prepared to blast him. But Andros moved in time and reflected the blast back at her. It hit and sent her to the ground collapsing.

"No, Karone!" Andros cried.

"What have you done?! Your own sister!" Ecliptor screamed.

"Jason, you have to do it now!" Andros cried.

"Goodbye Zordon," he said softly, as he swung the sword and shattered the tube. A wave of gold erupts from the ship and begins to spread.

The minions attacking the gold ranger suddenly turn to dust. The wave washes over Rita and Zedd, cleansing their bodies and making them human again. Trey looked around in wonder, trying to figure out what had just happened.

~*~

Elgar and the Piranhitrons become dust as well and the wave hits Divatox. She is also transformed into a human and she realizes that she was free.

~*~

"She will be mine yet blue ranger! And as for your bastard child, he shall be exterminated as well!" Vile yelled, as he swung his staff and hit Billy in the abdomen. He quickly regained and swiped at Vile with the Wolf saber.

"You won't touch my future wife or child!" Billy spat back.

Vile tripped Billy with his staff and prepared to shove it through his heart.

"Goodbye blue ranger!" he cackled. Suddenly, the gold wave hit and Vile was turned into dust. The minions around them were soon dust as well and the rangers were demorphed.

"Zordon," Adam said.

"He's gone," Trini replied.

"He sacrificed himself," Tommy said.

"Just like him," Kim said softly. At that moment, Astronema's ship landed. The rangers were excited to see Jason and Andros exit. Trini ran into Jason's arms and hugged him tightly. Andros carried an unconscious Astronema. He set her down and cried over his sister, letting his tears fall on her face. But Zordon did not forget Karone. The girl was transformed from Astronema and back to Karone before their eyes.

"Andros? What's going on?" she asked. Andros laughed.

"That's a long story," he replied.

"He's gone Billy," Kat said, tears threatening to fall. Billy spun her around and kissed her, causing the crowd and the rangers to cheer for the couple.

The rangers soon returned to the Megaship, where Billy insisted on Kat having a check up.

~*~*~*

"Is everything all right?" Kat asked, as Trini finished.

"You and the baby are in perfect health," Trini reported. Kat smiled and Billy wrapped his arms around her. Trini left the couple alone.

"It's over Billy, he's really gone this time," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"Yes, and we can finally move on with our lives," he replied.

"Let's go celebrate with the others," Kat said.

"Yeah, and then later we can celebrate alone," Billy said, as he kissed her.

"Sounds great. We can start with a hot bath while we discuss baby names," Kat said.

"Sounds perfect," he replied. The earth celebrated their freedom that night and they celebrated their heroes: The Power Rangers.

~*~*~*ONE YEAR LATER~*~*~*

Billy stared at his bride in awe, as she descended down the aisle. He glanced at his mother who cradled their two-month-old son: Toran William Cranston. Katherine glowed with happiness, as she reached the altar. She glanced at their son, before taking his arm and turning to the minister. To Kat's left, Aisha, Tanya, Kim, and Trini stood in baby blue bridesmaid's dresses.

To Billy's right, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason stood in black tuxes with royal blue bowties and sashes. Love shined in their eyes as the minister began the ceremony. The minister finished and vows and rings were exchanged. He pronounced them husband and wife and they shared a sweet kiss. The reception followed and it started with the bride and groom's dance. Kat and Billy smiled, as they the girls and their mothers cooing and doting over their baby.

"Can you believe it Billy? We're finally married!" Kat said, as they danced.

"I have to be the luckiest man in the world. I have the most beautiful wife and a beautiful baby boy," Billy replied, as he kissed her.

__

**__**

Hey now  
Hey now

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smile and I go  
oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart I know what this is

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery and  
here now it's you and me

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

**_Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)_**

Then I see u smile and I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

**_(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of_**

The reception soon came to an end. The rangers loaded the couples space jet, which had been a wedding gift from the Kerovians(courtesy of Andros and Zhane) and prepared them for their journey. They would spend their honeymoon is space. First, their ship would take them to Phaedos to visit Lupis and Lupina, for they wished to see young Toran. Then they would dock their ship on the new space station: Terra Venture.

"I can't believe you guys are going to Terra Venture, what an opportunity," Trini said.

"Yeah, my expertise is needed. Plus, its a really goo paying job," Billy replied.

"What are you going to be doing?" Adam asked.

"Heading my own research team and a lot of other stuff. Plus, I plan on giving the galaxy rangers a little help. My cousin happens to be the pink galaxy ranger," Billy replied.

"You guys take care and keep in touch," Aisha said, as she hugged them.

"Don't worry, we won't be gone forever. Plus, Toran is going to want to come see his aunts and uncles," Kat said. Toran babbled in response. They bid farewell to their friends and family, before boarding the ship and leaving for deep space. But they would return.

~*~*~*

Kat sung softly to her sleepy son. She smiled and wondered how such a small little boy could make her so happy. She feathered her fingers through his blonde fuzz and kissed his head. She laid him in his bassinet next to their bed and crawled into bed with her husband. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

**__**

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

"I love you Billy," she breathed.

"I love you too Kat," he replied, as they melted together, their bodies entwined as one.

AN: Hope you liked it! I will continue this story as I promised with Chapter 41. The title will still be Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf, but now the future chapters will have a subtitle as well. Dreams 2: Trouble on Terra Venture will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review! Later!


	41. Glory of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

AN: Here is chapter 41 of Dreams! Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Dreams 2: Trouble on Terra Venture

Chapter 41: Glory of Love

Billy and Kat's shuttle arrived on Terra Venture. Billy helped his wife, who was holding their son. The Galaxy rangers were anxiously awaiting to greet them.

"Billy!" Kendrix called. Billy hugged his cousin.

"It's good to see you Kendrix," Billy said.

"It's good to see you too," she replied.

"Kendrix, this is my wife Kat and our son Toran," Billy introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you. And all I can say about this little guy is wow!" Kendrix said.

"It's great to meet you too," Kat replied.

"Why don't we relax a little and then we'll show you to your quarters," Leo said. They agreed and went inside the compound.

~*~*~*

"Trakeena, the blue Ninjetti rangers have arrived on Terra Venture," one of her minions reported.

"Great, more bratty rangers," she spat.

"They are the ones with the child. The United Alliance of Evil has put a bounty on the child's head," he replied.

"Interesting," Trakeena replied.

"Yes, the Wolf Ninjetti Masters are receiving much criticism from the forces of good as well," the messenger reported.

"Why is that?" Trakeena asked, now more intrigued than ever.

"It is said that the child will be extremely powerful," he replied.

"You mean they actually want the kid dead?" Trakeena asked.

"Yes, I think so. They are afraid that the child could be turned evil," the messenger replied.

"Send a monster. Let's size up the daddy ranger," Trakeena ordered.

"Yes my queen," he obeyed.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kat settled in their quarters. Billy smiled as he watched his wife dote over their son. Toran spashled in the bath tub.

"Are you trying to get mommy all wet?" Kat asked the cooing child. She finished washing him and wrapped the shivering baby in a towel. She brought his to his changing table and diapered and dressed him in his pajamas. Billy heated his bottle and they sat down to feed him together. Soon, Toran was asleep and the two parents went to bed as well.

~*~*~*

The next day morning, the family of three's breakfast was interrupted by the alert. Billy got up to check it.

"Trakeena's attacking. I think I'll give the rangers a little help," Billy said.

"Be careful Billy," Kat told him. He smiled and kissed her quickly.  
~*~*~*

This particular monster was making mincemeat out of the rangers. The blue Ninjetti ranger arrived to even the score.

"Wolf Battlized Armor!" Billy called. The monster couldn't touch any of the rangers after that. After a devastating blow from Billy, Trakeena enlarged the monster and the Galaxy rangers took him out with the Galacta beasts. Normally, Trakeena would have been furious about her defeat. But this was just a trial so she could size up the male blue ranger. Next time, she would corner the family so she could size up the female and their combined powers. Then, of course, she would capture the child. She laughed evilly, as she thought about her carefully laid plans unfolding into the ultimate destruction.

~*~*~*

"Lord Zev Lupine and Lady Lupina, step forward." The councilman ordered. The stood before the great sage Verdian of Eltar himself. He had taken over the United Alliance of Good since Zordon's passing. To his right and left sat four other council members. Trilo of Triforia, the great warrior. Dolphina of Aquitar, the great scientist. Dimitria of Inquirius, the wise sage and former mentor of the rangers, and finally Kalmec of KO-35, the great engineer.

Behind Lupis and Lupina, sat the other Ninjetti masters. Rach, the Frog Ninjetti; Ursa, the Bear Ninjetti; Marlon, the Falcon Ninjetti; Valin, the Ape Ninjetti; and Baka, the Crane Ninjetti.

"When we allowed you to give a second set of Wolf Ninjetti powers to Katherine, there were some conditions. Conditions in which you have not followed," Veridan spoke.

"Katherine is a true Ninjetti, as is William. She also needed the protection from Master Vile," Lupis defended.

"Yes and we allowed this. But you were supposed to cause her to become barren the day. Your wife is barren, because it is against Ninjetti law for a child to born of two Ninjetti's!" Veridian yelled.

"That must have slipped my mind," Lupis retorted.

"That law is causing the extinction of the Ninjetti," Marlon, also known as Sam Trueheart, argued.

"You are getting off easy Marlon. You also Baka, Valin, and Ursa. I am allowing your Ninjetti to procreate only because they are not Ninjetti of the same master. But it was understood that a child of two Wolf Ninjettis would never be born. And now that one has, the child must be destroyed," Veridan said.

"You can't destroy a child! You would be no better than evil itself!" Lupina screamed.

"The United Alliance of Evil is meeting right now, discussing how they could capture and corrupt such a powerful child. We cannot take the chance of such a child falling into evil hands," Veridan said.

"Do not worry. I have concocted a poison that will give the child a painless death. It will be placed in his bottle and he will die soon after consuming it. It will appear to the humans that the child died in his sleep, which is not uncommon to them," Dolphina said.

"You can't do this!" Rach interrupted.

"Yes we can. It is ordered and will be carried out. If anyone interferes, they, along with their charges will be punished. Dismissed!" Veridan ordered.

~*~

"Lupis, we cannot allow them to kill the child," Lupina pleaded.

"We will not Lupina. We will go to William and Katherine. They must be told of the situation," Lupis replied.

~*~*~*

Kat warmed his bottle for his evening feeding. She poured a little on her wrist to test the temperature and then sat down, ready to feed him. Billy came into the room after working with the technicians all day.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she asked.

"Good, but I'm glad to be home with my family," he said, as he kissed her and then Toran's head.

"I'll make dinner as soon as Toran is done eating," Kat said.

"Honey, you don't have to make dinner, I can help too," Billy protested.

"Billy, your cooking tastes like your coffee," Kat retorted.

"That hurts, but who says I am doing the cooking," Billy said. At that moment, Kendrix, Leo, Damon, Kai, and Maya came in bearing dishes.

"Maya and I cooked for all of us," Kendrix said.

"That's so nice of you both, but you really didn't have to," Kat replied.

"We were glad too," Kendrix said. Just as Kat was about to put the bottle in Toran's mouth, two people appeared in the middle of the room.

"Lupis and Lupina?" Billy asked.

"Katherine, you must not feed Toran the milk that is in that bottle, for it has been poisoned," Lupis said. Lupina took the bottle from her and destroyed.

"Who would do something like that?" Kat asked.

"The United Alliance of Good," Lupis replied.

"Don't you mean the United Alliance of Evil?" Billy asked.

"No young wolves. Please sit down everyone, we have a lot to discuss," Lupina replied.

~*~*~*

"So the UAE wants to kidnap Toran and raise him to be evil? That I can understand since they are evil. But why does the UAG want him dead? That goes against everything that Zordon stood for," Billy stated.

"You are right cub, but the Alliance has always been against the mating of two Ninjettis of the same master. They tolerate Ninjetti couples such as Kim and Tommy and Rocky and Aisha because they are not of the same Ninjetti master. You see, Lupina is barren because she is a Wolf as well. When Katherine became a Ninjetti, she was supposed to be rendered barren," Lupis replied.

"Okay, I know that you didn't forget something like this Lupis. Why did you allow me to have Toran?" Kat asked.

"I don't believe in the law. It is the reason that the Ninjetti are so near extinction," Lupis replied.

"I know that you are liking it here, but Lupina and I believe that you and your family would be safer on Earth with the other NInjetti. They are being informed of the situation by their masters as we speak. Word has probably already spread that the child has not been killed and the alliance will be in an uproar," Lupis said.

"We know that the galaxy rangers would do all they could to protect Toran, but their hands are full with Trakeena. Plus, I know she wants to collect the bounty that is on the child's head," Lupina added.

"I agree. Earth is going to be much safer," Leo replied.

"Billy and I should be able to establish a teleportation link between Angel Grove and Terra Venture. That way we can teleport to earth if we are needed," Kendrix said. While Billy went to work with Kendrix, Maya and Leo stayed to keep Kat company, as did Lupis and Lupina.

~*~*~*

Much later, Lupis and Lupina returned to Phaedos, while Maya and Leo turned in for the night. Kat quietly put the sleeping Toran in his bassinet. She watched him sleep and soon she began to cry.

~*~

Billy came in and peeked in their bedroom. He heard small sobs and knew that his wife was crying. He wordlessly placed his hands on her shoulders. She didn't try to hide her tears, but instead she turned in his embrace and cried into his chest.

"I couldn't lose Toran," Kat sobbed.

"We won't lose him angel-girl, I promise that I won't let anything happen to him or you," Billy told her. He began giving her a series of short, yet passionate kisses. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

**Tonight it's very clear, as we're both lying here**

**There's**** so many things I wanna say**

**I will always love you, I would never leave you alone**

**Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret**

**It breaks my heart to see you cryin'**

**I don't wanna lose you, I could never make it alone**

They hadn't gone on an actual honeymoon and they felt starved for each other. Billy pulled her tank top over her head and continued his assault on her mouth. He caressed her breasts through her bra, earning a much desired moan of pleasure.

"I need you Billy," Kat whispered.

**I am the man who will fight for your honor**

**I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of**

**We'll live forever, knowin together**

**That we did it all for the glory of love**

He kissed her neck and moved toward the bed, while pushing her skirt off. Kat's hands roamed his bare chest and moved to his belt buckle. Kat undid his pants and pushed them off. She kissed his chest and stomach.

**You keep me standing tall, you help me through it all**

**I'm always strong when you're beside me**

**I have always needed you, I could never make it alone**

**I am the man who will fight for your honor**

**I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of**

**We'll live forever, knowin together**

**That we did it all for the glory of love**

Then she moved up and cupped his face in her hands, as he took in her bare beauty. He kissed her deeply and the rest of their clothes were shed.

**Like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago**

**Just in time to save the day **

**Take you to my castle far away**

**I am the man who will fight for your honor**

**I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of**

**Gonna live forever, knowin' together**

**That we did it all for the glory of love**

**We'll live forever(we'll live forever), knowin' together(knowin' together)**

**That we did it all for the glory of love**

Billy made love to Katherine all night, assuring her that they would always be together and he would never let anything happen to her or their son.

**We did it all for love**

**We did it all for love**

**We did it all for love**

**We did it all for love**

~*~*~*

"The child is still alive. Lupis and Lupina have spoiled our plan and the Ninjetti Wolves know that we aim to kill their cub," Dolphina reported.

"No matter, the child still must die. We will not cease our efforts until the assassination has been carried out successfully," Veridan said.

"Lupis has still refused to make the wolf female barren. Do you wish for me to use a concotion?" Dolphina asked.

"Yes, do not kill her, but only make her body so it may never bare another child," Veridian ordered.

"As you wish," she replied, as she began to work.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 42 should be up soon hopefully. Thanks for reading and please review! BYE!


	42. With Arms Wide Open

Disclaimer: It's belongs to...well not me.

AN: Here it is! Chapter 42! Enjoy and please leave a review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Dreams 2: Trouble on Terra Venture

Chapter 42:With Arms Wide Open

Billy, Kat, and Toran arrived in Angel Grove via teleportation. The other rangers were there to greet them.

"It's so good to see you guys," Kim said, as she hugged them.

"It's good to see you guys too," Billy replied. Aisha put her arm around Kat's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"All right, I guess I'm just scared that so many people are after my baby. I thought Billy and I would have some peace once Vile was dead," Kat replied.

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to this little guy with all of us around," Rocky assured her.

"We told your parents what was going on and your mother insisted that you both stay with them," Tommy said. Billy had already earned enough money to support his family for a couple years, but he figured it was best to stay with his parents for now.  
~*~*~*

Kat and Billy arrived at the Cranston residence. Kara was there, greeting them with open arms.

"Peter, why don't you get the kids some lemonade, while I hold my grandson," Kara said. Peter chuckled at his wife's antics and left for the kitchen. Kara cradled Toran in her arms.

"He's grown so much already," Kara gushed. At that point, Peter brought in the lemonade. Later, after dinner, Billy and Kat decided to meet the others at Ernie's.

"So I finally get to see this little bundle of joy," Ernie said, as he peered at Toran,"

"He's beautiful you guys," Ernie said, as he set their smoothies down.

_Well I just heard the news today  
__It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
With arms wide open  
_

"Billy and Kat enjoyed their smoothies, while their friends took turns holding their God child. After some time, Kat began to feel a pain in her stomach, followed by lightheadedness. She clutched Billy's arm before fainting.

"Kat!" Billy cried.

"We should get her to the hospital!" Aisha said, who was currently holding Toran.

"No, let's get her to sick bay on Terra Venture. Billy to Kendrix," he said into his communicator.

"What's up Billy?" she asked.

"Lock on and teleport all nine of us to sick bay!" Billy called frantically. Within seconds, the eight rangers and one infant teleported away.

~*~*~*

_Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I __hope__ he's not like me  
I __hope__ he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide __open__.._.

Billy held his son as he paced a hole in the floor outside sick bay. Soon, Kendrix and Kai came out.

"Can I see my wife?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but she's not awake yet. We need to tell you why she fainted first," Kai said. Billy looked at his cousin and saw tears in her eyes.

"Kendrix, please tell me my wife is going to be okay," Billy pleaded.

"She's going to be fine physically. You see a poison was slipped into her drink. The doctors had to do emergency surgery to save her and they had to remove her uterus," Kendrix said.

"Oh my God," Kim cried.

"Katherine is never going to be able to have any more children," Kai replied sadly. Suddenly, Leo came out.

"The nurse said Kat is waking up," he reported. Billy took Toran and followed him.

~*~

"Billy?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here angel-girl," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"I want to hold my baby," she said. Billy carefully put the sleeping Toran in his mother's arms.

"It's not good...is it wolf-boy," Kat said knowingly, as she cradled her son. Billy shook his head. He could never hide anything from her, for she could read him like a book.

"Afraid not angel-girl," he replied.

Kat looked him straight in the eye, demanding the answer.

_Well I just heard the news today  
__It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my __eyes__, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
With arms wide open  
_

"They had to perform...emergency surgery. Your uterus had...to be...removed," Billy said, as strongly as possible. He was holding back his tears, because he needed to be strong for her. Kat squeezed his hand tightly, before the tears started to come. He held her and Toran while she cried for the next few hours.

_Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I __hope__ he's not like me  
I __hope__ he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide __open__...  
_

~*~*

Billy and his family soon returned to Earth. Attacks on the Ninjetti rangers were now very frequent, and the Galaxy rangers were very busy with Trakeena. Months of this warring passed and the rangers grew weary. Billy had to eventually move his family and the other rangers into a secret base. The base was encased inside a mountain. On the inside, it was much like a large house, but the basement chamber had all the necessaries of a ranger command center. Each battle that the rangers fought ended in stalemate. They were fighting against those who held the highest positions in the United Alliance of Good and therefore these holder had unimaginable powers at their hands. The Ninjetti masters themselves had been forced to step in nearly every other battle. More months passed and the fateful final battle between the Galaxy rangers and Trakeena took place. The Galaxy rangers had been victorious and had finally found the new world they were looking for, which strangely enough turned out to be Mirinoi.

But the situation on earth still remained a stalemate...

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

In chapter 43, Billy, Kat, and the rangers prepare to celebrate Toran's first birthday. But some new rangers crash the party claiming to have been sent by the UAG to exterminate Toran. But they are confused when they find out Toran is just a child. Who are they? Find out in chapter 43! Dreams 3: The Dawn of Lightspeed!


	43. Walk On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

AN: Here's chapter 43! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Dreams3: Power Rangers Forever

Chapter 43: Walk On

Months continued to pass and Toran's first birthday was approaching. Kat was determined to throw her son the best birthday even though he didn't understand yet. He had grown so much in the past few months. He was already trying to walk, though Kat thought he was a little young yet. But Billy reminded her that he was not a normal child. She knew her son would grow up to be a great warrior for the forces of good, though she wasn't sure she liked the idea of her baby fighting. But she knew that his desire to protect the good and innocent would mirror his father's.

Kat finished feeding Toran his breakfast when Kara came into the kitchen.

"How's my grandson this morning," Kara said, as she kissed the top of his head and ruffed the light blond fuzz on the boy's head. Toran babbled incoherently at his grandma and looked at her with his beautiful sapphire eyes. Toran was beginning to form words, but so far the only two words anyone could make out were 'mama' and 'da'. Kat bathed and dressed Toran. Billy was at Ernie's helping him set up for the party. They knew a party like this might draw attention, but Billy and Kat weren't not going to shelter their son and deprive him of things that they both had when they were children. Besides, all the rangers would be there if a threat arose.

~*~

Billy felt his heart melt at the site of his wife coming into the youth center with their son. Kat held his hand tightly, as he slowly trotted beside her. She picked him up, not wanting to tire out his little legs too soon.

"Hey," Billy said, as he kissed her and Toran.

"Hi," Kat said.

"Da!" Toran said, as he saw his father.

"Hey there big guy," Billy replied. Soon, all the guests arrived and the party began. After cake and ice cream, Billy and Kat helped Toran open his presents. He didn't know what was going on and the event was proving to be more fun for the parents.

"It's really nice, should we go out to the beach?" Aisha suggested.

"That sounds nice," Kat replied.

~*~

The girls sat with Toran and watched the boys have fun playing volleyball.

Suddenly, five rangers appeared before them. This caught everyone's attention and Billy quickly rushed to Kat's side.

"We're looking for someone, do you think you could help us?" the red ranger asked.

"Who are you looking for?" Tommy replied.

"We were sent on a mission to destroy a dangerous Ninjetti by the name of Toran Cranston," the pink ranger replied. This made everyone gasp.

"Do you know where this guy is?" the green ranger asked.

"Who sent you?" Billy asked.

"We cannot say," the yellow ranger replied.

"Was his name Veridian by chance?" Adam asked. This made the rangers gasp.

"How do you know of the leader of the United Alliance of Good?" the blue ranger demanded.

"Because we are the Ninjetti rangers," Rocky announced.

"We were told this Toran guy is dangerous, so we must complete our mission in destroying him," the red ranger replied.

"Did Veridian happen to mention that Toran is a one-year-old child," Tanya replied. The foreign rangers' eyes fixed on the child in Kat's arms.

"That's Toran Cranston? The dangerous Wolf Ninjetti?" the pink ranger asked confused.

"Yes, Veridian wishes to kill our child," Kat said, as she held him tightly.

"But why would Master Veridian wish to kill a child?" the yellow ranger wondered.

"Toran is my son. My wife and I are both Wolf Ninjetti and the UAG is against two Ninjettis of the same master having children," Billy said.

"If you really want to try and take him, you'll be in for one hell of a fight," Tommy warned.

"Yeah, and from the looks of you guys, this is one of your first missions. You'll be going up against a ranger team that has a quite a few years experience on you guys," Rocky replied.

"You won't win. Rangers are supposed to fight for all that is good. You became rangers to protect mariner bay, not become mercenaries for Veridian," Adam said.

"He may be the leader of the UAG, but he is an evil man," Tanya finished.

"Carter, we can't kill a baby!" the pink ranger said.

"I know Dana and we won't. That would be wrong no matter what the circumstances," Carter replied. The rangers demorphed.

"We're the Lightspeed Rangers of Mariner Bay. I am Carter Grayson," the red ranger introduced.

"I'm Dana Mitchell," the pink ranger said.

"Kelsey Winslow," the yellow ranger said.

"Chad Lee," the blue ranger said.

"Joel Rawlings," the green ranger said.

"It's great to meet you and I'm glad that you see things our way," Billy said, as they shook hands.

"Could I hold him?" Dana asked.

"Sure," Kat replied.

"Hi there little guy. How could anyone want to hurt something so precious," she cooed at Toran.

"Wow, so you guys are the Ninjetti rangers? We've only heard stories about you guys," Carter said to Tommy.

"That's us. We're supposed to be retired, but we all learned a long time ago, that a ranger never retires," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, especially when your powers are permanent," Rocky added.

"We should be getting back to Mariner Bay soon in case Diobolico decides to launch an attack while we're gone," Carter said, as he and the other Lightspeed rangers morphed again and teleported away.

The rangers helped Ernie clean up and then left for their respective homes.

Billy drove his family home and the two young parents put their very tired baby to bed. They held each other and watched their sleeping son for a while before retiring to bed themselves that night.

~*~*~*~*

"Damn, those Lightspeed rangers!" Veridian cursed.

"I don't think that's it's likely for us to get any rangers to help us destroy the child," Dolphina said.

"Do not worry, I have a new plan of attack. But this will take some time to produce any results. This time we will not fail," Veridian assured the council.

~*~*~*~*~*

_And love  
__It's not the easy thing  
The only baggage  
That you can bring  
Not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind  
_

During the next few years, Veridian pulled out all the stops in trying to claim Toran's life. After the Lightspeed rangers refused to help him, Veridian made an alliance with a powerful mutant from the future. This mutant, Ransik, was bent on destroying the peaceful world that the Time Force rangers had created in the future. He journeyed back in time to destroy the Earth in the past so that the future would change in his interests. He soon was approached by Veridian and agreed to help him claim the boy. And they had been successful in kidnapping Toran while fighting the Time Force and Ninjetti rangers, who had teamed up. But during this time, Nadira, the daughter of Ransik was questioning her father's motives for destroying life. She didn't understand why he wished to destroy humans anymore, especially since children had never done anything to wrong him.

_And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
Before the second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong  
_

She took an instant liking to Toran and saw how much his parents were hurting without him. So, she took the two-year-old to the rangers. She happily watched as the child toddled excitedly to his parents. She had officially switched sides and in the end her father did too. He was still taken into Time Force custody, but she was rewarded by the Ninjetti rangers. She was allowed to go back to the future where she was placed in a care center for children. Nadira loved her job and loved children. She visited her father often and also found herself in company of Lucas, the blue Time Force ranger often.

_Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got, they can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it_

Walk on  
Walk on  
Stay safe tonight  


~*~*~*

But Veridian was not done there. Dolphina, Dimitria, Trilo, and Kalmec, however, wanted no part in Veridian obviously evil intentions. Thus, the United Alliance of Good crumbled. The four council members returned to their respective planets, while Veridian continued to rule Eltar under his evil.

The threat from Ransik had been extinguished, but a new evil came to be. This time Turtle Cove California was its target. Again, five heroes were chosen for its defense. They were known as the Power Rangers Wild Force, calling upon the ancient powers of mystical animals. Not much was heard from Veridian during this year, which was both relief and stress for the Ninjetti rangers. Billy knew that Veridian was plotting something big against them and the other rangers feared the same. They knew the battle would soon come to a head and the result of the battle would ensure their safety or their destruction.

_You're packing a suitcase for a place  
None of us has been  
A place that has to be believed  
To be seen_

You could have flown away  
A singing bird  
In an open cage  
Who will only fly  
Only fly for freedom  


The Wild Force rangers defeated Master Org and freed Turtle Cove, but not long after that, a new threat came to Blue Bay Harbor. Billy and Kat quickly went to help once they learned that Tori, Kat's cousin, was chosen to be the blue ninja ranger of water. She and her friends became the Power Rangers Ninja Storm and fought against Lothor. Soon, the rangers learned that Lothor was indeed allied with Veridian, so everyone thought it best for Kat, Billy, and Toran to stay at Ninja Opts for protection. Billy often assisted Cam with the technical aspects in the beginning and especially after Blake and Hunter joined. Then of course, Cam himself gained the power of the Green Samurai ranger. Both Billy and Kat were a great help on the battlefield. Toran was now four years old and very bright. He had a blonde mop of hair in his mother's color and texture and his father's deep emerald eyes. He had grown up around rangers and understood when his parents went out to fight. He was very powerful for a child and was already training in martial arts. When they weren't battling Lothor, Billy and Kat attempted to give their son a childhood that resembled normalness, though it would never be normal. Toran loved spending time with his aunt Tori, Dustin, Shane, Cam, Blake and Hunter. He also loved when all of his God parents came to visit him. Kat could already tell that he had a desire to fight evil, which was something she knew would never set well with her.

_Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got  
You can't deny it  
Can't sell it or buy it_

Walk on  
Walk on  
You stay safe tonight

Already at four, he was quite witty and had already stood up and talked back to some of the most ferocious villains. He never seemed fazed by their idle threats and Kat could see so much of his father in him. Most children would be scared that they were evil's number one target, but Toran William Cranston was in a far different league than most children. And Kat knew that someday, her baby boy would become the ultimate warrior against evil, whether she liked the idea or

not.

_And I know it aches  
_

_How your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much_

Walk on  
Walk on

Home  
Hard to know what it is  
If you never had one

Home  
I can't say where it is  
But I know I'm going

Home  
That's where the heart is

And I know it aches  
And your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much  
Walk on  


_Leave it behind  
You've got to leave it behind_

_All that you fashion  
All that you make  
All that you build  
All that you break_

All that you measure  
All that you feel  
All this you can leave behind

All that you reason  
All that you care

It's only time  
And I'll never fill up all my mind(???)

All that you sense  
All that you scheme  
All you dress up  
And all that you see

All you create  
All that you wreck  
All that you hate  


~*~*~*

"Things are proceeding just as you have instructed," Lothor reported.

"Good work Lothor, this time I will not fail. But for our plans to work, we must capture the green samurai amulet," Veridian replied.

"Do not worry, I will handle my nephew Cam. Once we possess his powers, all the evils from the past shall rise once again. Together we will dominate the universe, starting with Earth," Lothor said.

"Continue with our plans and keep me informed," Veridian replied.

AN: Hope you liked it! This fic is finally winding down and will end in two chapters. I was going to drag it out longer, but I decided to do it this way, because to be honest, I am loosing inspiration for this fic after 43 chapters. I think that it's time to wrap things up, but that doesn't mean that this fic won't go out with one hell of a bang! Chapters 44 and 45 will be the ultimate ranger battle. Lothor will succeed in bringing back every evil possible(yes, that means Vile). It will be a battle in which every ranger team in existence will have to work together to combat this. The Ninjetti rangers formulate a plan and decide that the best way to combat this evil is to split up into teams. The red ranger team, the black/green ranger team, the pink/white ranger team, the yellow ranger team, and the blue ranger team. It will be the ultimate battle royale and it's coming soon!

Thanks for reading this chapter and please leave me lots of reviews! (since I kind of want to make 200 reviews with this one).

I will have the finale chapters out soon, since my goal is to have this fic finished by my 21st b-day(Feb.18)

Later for now!

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Bye!


	44. Hope for the World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except any original characters.

AN: Here is chapter 44! This is the second to last chapter and then this epic will close. I have had so much fun writing this story and it turned out to be so much more than I ever planned on. I am extremely happy with the way it has gone and I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have had writing it. So without further ado, chapter 44! Also, any spelling and grammar errors in Toran's dialogue are intentional, because he's four.

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Dreams 4: Power Rangers Forever

Chapter 44: Hope for the World

Many things had changed since the death of Zordon. The United Alliance of Good had recently crumbled due to its evil rule under Lord Veridian, as he was calling himself these days. Shortly after Toran's first birthday, Tanya and Adam became the second couple of the Ninjetti to marry. Not long after that, Tanya became pregnant and gave birth to a little girl they named Danielle Ashala Park. She was two years younger than Toran, being born during the time when Master Org was terrorizing Turtle Cove. Then finally, after the trouble with Ransik, Tommy and Kim and Rocky and Aisha finally married in a double wedding. Kim and Tommy had decided it was time when Kim became pregnant and Rocky knew that Aisha would love to get married alongside her best friend. 9 months later, Kim had a son they named Jason Thomas Oliver. He was a year younger than Danielle. And soon, Aisha herself joined the ranks as a mother, having a daughter a year after little Jason was born. She and Rocky named her Alyssa Mercedes DeSantos and she was currently six months old.

~*~*~*

Billy Cranston monitored the latest battle between Lothor and the current ranger team. It looked like he and Kat would have to once again step in. Lothor and his forces continued to strengthen each day. Marah and Kapri had proven in the last battle that they were anything but stupid. They had spent an entire year working on zords of their own and they had the rangers on the ropes for a while. It was hard trying to keep track of who was betraying who and Billy hoped that their betrayal tactics would in turn destroy each other. But it was not turning out like he had wanted. Lothor seemed to be in complete control, thanks to his alliance with Veridian. Billy glanced to his side to where his son was sitting and watching the battle intently.

"Daddy, aunt Tori and the others aren't doin very good," Toran said.

"I'm afraid not little man. Looks like your mom and I are going to have to step in again," Billy replied.

"Lothor is really after Cam this time," Kat said, as she approached them.

Just as Billy and Kat were about to morph, the rangers called upon the mammoth megazord. Seeing this, Lothor abruptly pulled his forces back. He had decided that it was time for a new approach. The tired and weary rangers arrived back at Ninja Opts.

"Well done rangers, Lothor has pulled back. But we must keep our senses tuned for another attack, for I am sure Lothor is plotting his next move as we speak," Sensei spoke.

"Man, we got majorly worked," Dustin complained.

"Dude, I am so wiped. We're going to have to take a rain check on that spar I owe ya little man," Hunter said, as he ruffled Toran's hair.

"That's okay uncle Hunter," Toran replied.

"Yes, besides, it's bedtime for you anyway," Kat said, as she picked him up.

"Awww...but mama, I not tired. I don't wanna go to bed," Toran whined.

"Sorry sweetie, but mama knows best," Kat replied. Toran said goodnight to everyone and Kat tucked him in for the night.

The next day, Lothor readied his forces for another attack. His goal was to draw the three ninja rangers and two thunder rangers out. Then, he would send some kelzacs and a monster to Angel Grove, thus taking the two wolf Ninjetti rangers out of the picture. That would leave his nephew Cam and the boy Toran at Ninja Opts. Then, he himself, would attack and capture them both. And he would also do away with his rodent brother.

~*~*~*

Cam continued his scan of Blue Bay Harbor and soon his sensors picked up a disturbance.

"Guys, it looks like Lothor's goons are back," Cam said.

"Let's get on it," Shane said.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Shane, Dustin and Tori called.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter and Blake called.

"I'll monitor the battle and join you soon," Cam said. Toran hopped up on a chair so he could watch the battle with Cam. Suddenly, Billy's communicator rang. And he knew it probably meant trouble in Angel Grove.

"This is Billy," he answered.

"Billy, it's Tommy. Some of Lothor's goons are attacking here in Angel Grove!" Tommy said.

"Kat and I are on our way," Billy replied.

"Toran, you stay here with Cam," Billy ordered. Toran nodded, knowing not to argue with his father in these types of situations.

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called, as they morphed and teleported out.

Kara Cranston and Karen Hillard graciously accepted the last minute call for a babysitter. They gladly took Danielle, little Jason, and Alyssa into their care while their parents went off to fight evil. Of course Kara and Karen couldn't help but worry about their little Toran.

~*~*~*

Cam watched the screen intently and soon the monster became large.

"The zords are on their way," Cam said, as he initiated the sequence.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked through the entrance of the secret place. Cam hauled Toran to the floor with him, avoiding the flying debris. Lothor himself entered and fixed his stare upon Cam.

"Lothor, I order you to leave at once," Sensei demanded. Lothor responded by backhanding the small rodent and sending him into a wall. He blasted him, causing small explosions and sparks to ensue.

"Dad!" Cam called.

"Feels good to be rid of that meddlesome brother," Lothor said. Toran scowled and jumped down on Lothor's foot.

"You little brat!" Lothor cried.

"Get out of here Toran!" Cam yelled, as he began fighting Lothor.

"Don't think I will make it that easy for the boy. Kelzacks, capture that brat!" Lothor called. Toran began using all the skills that he had been taught thus far, but due to his size and lack of experience, the kelzacks soon caught and restrained him. Cam was not having much luck against Lothor and found himself being hurled about. With a quick swipe, Lothor seized the Samurai amulet.

"No!" Cam cried. Lothor hauled Cam up, as he and his minions disappeared with their prisoners.

~*~*~*

_Silly little man, it seems you had,  
A big idea in your head,  
To come and conquer me. _

_1. Now I don't mean to go and wreck your day,  
but ya better turn and run away,  
Or there'll be a big, big price to pay.. _

The Storm Megazord proved too much for Lothor's latest lackey and went down in a brilliant display of fire. The five rangers exited the large zord and headed back to Ninja Opts.

~*~

_Cuz I am the one you should fear the most..  
Cuz I am the one who will take you..down.  
And as long as I exist..  
There's hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world.. _

"Wolf Saber, Final Strike!" Billy and Kat called. The Wolf Saber lit on fire with blue flames and swept through the monster. It became ashes and the rangers regrouped on the ground.

"Tell me why I'm not excited about our victory," Rocky said, as they all demorphed.

"Because that was way too easy," Adam replied.

"Yeah, since when does Lothor attack Angel Grove?" Tanya asked, as she joined her friends. Tanya had helped as the pink astro ranger with the ground battle, but allowed the others to take it on with their zords.

"Something's wrong at Ninja Opts, I have a really bad feeling," Billy said.

"Toran and Cam!" Kat explained, as it all made sense.

"Damn it! It was trick to get Cam and Toran!" Billy yelled.

"I'll go get Bulk and Skull. I think we're going to need every ranger we can get," Rocky said, as he ran off for the youth center.

"I'll contact Andros on KO-35," Tanya said.

"I'll contact Jason and Trini and have them teleport to Blue Bay Harbor," Kim said.

"Are they back from their honeymoon yet?" Tommy asked. Jason and Trini had just married two weeks prior.

"They just got back today," Kim replied, as she proceeded to contact Jason's communicator.

"This is Jason," he answered.

"Jase, it's Kim. We've got serious trouble. Teleport to Blue Bay Harbor ASAP, Trini should have the coordinates," Kim said.

"Got it," he replied.

~*~*~*

Billy, Kat, Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Jason and Trini entered the smoky entrance of Ninja Opts. Kat choked back sobs as her mind raced with the possible things that could have happened to her baby boy. Billy squeezed her small hand in his own comfortingly.

"This place is trashed," Tommy exclaimed.

"Oh god, Toran!" Kat cried.

"Kat, I don't think he's here, but I know he's still alive," Billy comforted her. The current rangers of Blue Bay Harbor arrived behind them and gawked at their ruined headquarters.

"Lothor did this?" Dustin asked.

"I am afraid so my students," came the voice of sensei. But it was now coming from a man rather than a rodent.

"Sensei! Your back to normal!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes, the power flux Lothor created when he was here reversed my condition. But I was not able to stop him from abducting my son and young Toran. The world is in great danger, for Lothor has already begun to open the abyss of evil. And Veridian is here ready to claim the young cub," Sensei said. The viewing screen hummed to life, thanks to Billy. It focused on Lothor and his goons, as they used the Samurai amulet to arise the fallen from the abyss of evil. Toran and Cam were no where to be seen and everyone assumed that they were still on Lothor's ship.

First, springing to life were all of Lothor's previous goons and monsters. Then came many faces from the past. Trakeena, in her green form rose. Kat shuddered, remembering their hellacious battle with her when they assisted the Lightspeed and Galaxy rangers. Many less significant figures continued to appear. Trini gasped, as she saw Dark Spector and Ecliptor. Kim groaned, as she spotted Rito and Goldar. She expected to see Rita and Zedd, but remembered that Zordon had cleansed their bodies from the evil and made them human. The same had also been for Divatox. Her reverie was broken by Kat's whimper. She looked again and saw none other than Master Vile and Ivan Ooze. Kim hugged Kat and watched Billy closely. His eyes seemed to bore into the screen and his jaw clenched.

"How the hell are we supposed to combat that much evil?" Shane wondered.

"It's going to take every ranger we have," Billy said.

"Got an idea Bill?" Tommy asked, though he could almost see the gears turning in Billy's brain.

"Yes, we're going to call all rangers. Then, we are going to break off into ranger teams divided by color. From there, we will be better able to combat this," Billy said.

"That's brilliant!" Tori said.

"I'll get the call out," Trini said, as she began to call contact every ranger team.

"Rocky, you're going to lead the Red Ranger team," Billy said.

"Wow," was all Rocky could say.

"Kim, you and Tanya have the Pink Ranger team," he continued.

"Aisha, you and Trini have the Yellow Ranger team,"

"Tommy, you have what I'm calling the sixth ranger team," Billy said. Tommy smiled, knowing that the various sixth rangers came in a variety of colors.

"Thanks man," he replied.

"Adam, you have the black/green ranger team," he continued.

"And we have the blue ranger team," Billy told his wife.

"Messages sent. The Red team has been instructed to teleport to the Astro Megaship, which is orbiting the Earth. The sixth ranger team is meeting at the Headquarters for the Silver Guardians. Wes informed me that the rest of Time Force is on their way here. The black/green team is meeting at the youth center since I cleared it with Ernie and Skull is already there. The pink and yellow ranger teams are meeting at the Animarium with Princess Shayla and the blue ranger team is meeting here at Ninja Opts," Trini reported.

"Great work Trini," Billy replied.

"We are here to help too my young warriors," a familiar voice said.

"Lupis!" Kat cried.

"Yes, and I have brought the rest of the Ninjetti masters as well. Sure enough, behind him stood Lupina, Baka, Valin, Marlon, Ursa, and Rach.

"Great, now for assignments. Rock, you and red team are in charge protecting Silver Hills. Kim, you and the Pink

team have Turtle Cove. Adam, you and the black/green team have Angel Grove, Aisha, you and yellow team will help the pink team in Turtle Cove since I am detecting a high concentration of evil heading to that area. And the blue team will take care of Blue Bay Harbor," Billy ordered and then looked Tommy straight in the eye. And Tommy knew their assignment.

"Don't worry man, I know how much you want to go up there. But you know it's probably not the best idea since you're mind is not at peace. Don't worry, we'll bring back Cam and your son," Tommy assured him.

"Thanks Tommy," Billy replied, with a handshake.

~*~*~*

"All right, you all have your assignments. I know most of you are eager to pay certain towns a visit. But I urge you and Vile to stay here if you want to face the Wolf Ninjettis," Lothor told Ooze.

"Yes, we have some unfinished business with those two," Vile said darkly.

"Go now everyone, we attack at dusk, and that only a few hours away!" Lothor shouted. The evils of the universe cheered, eager to take back what they had lost.

~*~

{Location: The Astro Megaship}

Rocky and Andros waited for the arrival of the other red rangers. Their arrivals were signaled by streams of teleportation.

"Is this the meeting for red rangers?" Leo asked.

"Good to see you Leo," Rocky said.

"Thank you all for coming," Andros said.

"Hey, where else is a red ranger supposed to be when there's evil asses to kick?" Wes joked.

"Good to see you too Wes and Carter. Glad to see you again Cole. Now you should all meet the two newest red rangers. Shane, the red ninja ranger and Hunter, the crimson thunder ranger," Rocky introduced.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Shane said, as he began shaking all their hands.

"Calm down dude, you sound like Dustin," Hunter laughed.

"Nah, he was just exited since he was going to be surrounded by girls," Shane replied. The meetings continued and plans were formed. A few hours passed and it was time to meet evil head on.

~*~

_So, the battle field lights your way,  
It's what you want, well then okay.  
Prepare to disappear.  
I'm gonna crush you down till you're so small,  
That a mouse will seem like stories tall.  
It's what you want..good bye! _

The unmorphed pink and yellow teams strode toward the small army of evil, which was being led by Master Org and several of his past monsters.

"Ready girls and Dustin?" Kim asked. They nodded.

"Let's do this!" Tanya yelled.

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Kim called.

"Ninjetti! The Bear!" Aisha called.

"Let's Rocket!" Tanya and Trini called.

"Go Galactic!" Kendrix and Maya called.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Dana and Kelsey called.

"Time for Time Force!" Jen and Katie called.

"Wild Access!" Alyssa and Taylor called.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Dustin called.

~*~*~*

The black/green team stood ready to defend Angel Grove. They faced the army of Zedd and Rita's old monsters, which was lead by Goldar, Rito, Squat, and Baboo.

"Look, it's Goldilocks and the three dumb asses," Adam shouted, which made Goldar growl.

"Wow Adam, I don't think I've ever heard you swear," Skull replied.

"I hang out with Rocky, remember?" Adam joked.

"That explains it, Rock head can swear up a storm," Skull replied.

"I say we make these guys wish that they never came back. Ready guys?" Adam asked. They nodded in the affirmative.

_Cuz I am the one you should fear the most..  
Yes, I am the one who will bring you..down.  
And as long as I exist..  
There's hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world.. _

"Ninjetti! The Frog!" Adam called.

"DragonZord!" Bulk called.

"Let's Rocket!" Skull called.

"Go Galactic!" Damon called.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Joel called.

"Time for Time Force!" Trip called.

"Wild Access!" Danny called.

The battle in Angel Grove had begun.

~*~*~*

"Awe, dude she has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Hunter said, as the army of evil approached them with Trakeena in her green form leading them.

"Yeah, she is one nasty bitch, take it from experience," Leo replied.

"All right, the Rock man is on the job. Let's send the slime bucket back to the hole in the ground!" Rocky said enthusiastically.

_Never a time, I fall apart...I must be strong.  
Cuz the winners win, the losers lose.  
Choose your sides...it's your move.. _

"Ninjetti! The Ape!" Rocky called.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called.

"Go Galactic!" Leo called.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter called.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called.

"Wild Access!" Cole called.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Shane called.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter called.

The battle in Silver Hills ensued.

~*~

The sixth ranger team was currently on board the Astro Megaship and they were slowly approaching Lothor's ship.

"Rescue mission time. Everyone ready?" Tommy asked, as he looked at his troops. They nodded.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!"

"Let's Rocket!" Zhane called.

"Magna Power Now!" Mike called.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan called.

"Quantum Power!" Eric called.

"Wild Access!" Merrick called.

The ranger team teleported onto Lothor's ship. Their mission was to rescue Cam and Toran and then the other Ninja students as well.

~*~*~*

The blue team faced their army, which was led by Vile and Ooze.

"Ah...Katherine, still as lovely as ever," Vile said.

"We sent you to hell once Vile. Thing won't be any different the second time," Kat spat.

"We'll see about that," Vile replied.

Billy faced the blue team and knew that they were all ready. He looked to his side and quickly pulled Kat into a hug.

"You don't have to do this," Billy told his wife

"No, I do. Those monsters have one angry mother on their hands," Kat said with determination. Billy chuckled slightly.

"You're right, I'd hate to be them. Let's go," he said. She nodded.

_And I am the one you should fear the most..  
Cuz I am the one who can bring you..down.  
And as long as I exist..  
There's hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world..  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world..._

"Ninjetti! The Wolf!" Billy and Kat called.

"Let's Rocket!" Jason called.

"Go Galactic!" Kai called.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Chad called.

"Time for Time Force!" Lucas called.

"Wild Access!" Max called.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Tori called.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Blake called.

AN: The battle for earth continues in the final chapter, which is just around the

corner


	45. Heaven is a Place on Earth

Disclaimer: This thing is really not necessary after the previous 44 chapters, because everyone knows that I don't own anything.

AN: This is it everyone! Chapter 45 and the final chapter of Dreams! Enjoy and please give me lots of reviews. Thanks for being such loyal readers!

Dreams of a Cat and a Wolf

Dreams 4: Power Rangers Forever

Chapter 45: Heaven Is a Place On Earth

The sixth ranger team infiltrated Lothor's ship.

"Split in to two teams. Half of you go and free the other Ninja students. The other half of you are with me," Tommy ordered.

Tommy, Zhane, Eric, and Merrick stormed onto the bridge.

"Oh please help us too!" Marah and Kapri pleaded.

"Why should we help you?" questioned Eric.

"Lothor turned against us too, please we'll help you fight uncle," Marah pleaded.

"I think they're really telling the truth," Cam told Tommy, as he sawed through his chains with Saba.

"All right, let them come," Tommy said, as he sawed through Toran's chains.

"Uncle Tommy, where's my mama and daddy?" Toran asked innocently.

"They're fighting the bad guys, so they sent me to get you," Tommy explained.

"Do I get to help beat da bad guys!" Toran asked excitedly.

"Um...I don't think your mom would like that idea too much squirt," Tommy replied.

"Sometimes when mama's not listenen, daddy says that she is over...overpertec...tive," Toran said. Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on squirt, let's get out of here," Tommy said, as he let Toran ride on his shoulders, much to Toran's delight.

~*~*~*

By now, the villains had abandoned their original plans of attacking the other cities and they had regrouped together. The pink, yellow, red, and black/green teams were not long in following. The horrific battle continued to rage in blue bay Harbor and the rangers felt like they were loosing ground.

"You end here blue ranger!" Vile yelled, as he tripped Billy and prepared to drive his spear into him. He had Kat in a stranglehold with his other arm.

"Go Saba!" Tommy called. The sword took his command and sliced through Vile's hand, effectively cutting it off. Vile screamed in pain and looked at his lost appendage in horror.

"Let go of my mama meany!" Toran yelled, as he kicked him in the shin, which only added to Vile's pain. He released Kat and she scooped her son up. She took her helmet off and cuddled him close.

"Oh Toran, I was so worried about you," Kat cried.

"I'm all right mama," he comforted.

"Hand the child over to me," Veridian said, as he approached Kat. Billy stepped in his way.

"Instead of barking orders, maybe you should show me if you can fight," Billy said dangerously.

"All right Ninjetti, but I promise that you shall regret this action," Veridian replied.

"We'll see. Wolf Battlized Armor!" Billy called.

"Wow, what is that stuff on daddy?" Toran asked.

"That's the wolf armor sweetheart. Someday when you become a ranger, you'll learn how to use it too," Kat explained.

"Cool!" Toran cheered.

"You're finished Lothor! Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Cam called. The current ranger team took on Lothor, while the others dealt with the other villains.

"I may only have one hand left, but I will still claim you Katherine," Vile said.

"Stay away from my mama!" Toran yelled.

"Well why don't you make me shrimp!" Vile yelled back.

"My daddy is fighting another bad guy. He always tol me to pertect mama when he couldn't," Toran said, as he fell into the fighting stance that he had been taught. This made Vile laugh.

"How amusing, the little cub thinks he can fight like his father," Vile laughed. Toran kicked and punched at Vile's knees and stomach.

"You can't even reach my mid-section, much less my face. How do you expect to defeat me puny little boy?" Vile mocked, as he delivered a swift kick to Toran's stomach.

The little boy fell to the ground and his mother scooped her baby boy up. Toran coughed and she rubbed his back.

"I'll take him Kat," Tori said.

"Thanks Tor," Kat said, as she stood up to face Vile.

"It's time to end this. You'll never get your hands on my family! Wolf Saber Burning Slash!" Billy called, as an eerie wolf sound was heard. The saber lit on fire with blue flames and Billy made several slashes to Veridian. Before he could recover from that, the blue flames engulfed him and incinerated him to nothingness. Billy gripped the saber by its shaft and tossed to his wife.

"Wolf Saber Final Strike!" Kat said, as she used the attack on Vile, killing him instantly. The current ranger team formed the Storm Striker with their weapons. They were about to fire when Tommy stopped them.

"Wait, we're going to have to hit Lothor with everything we have," Tommy said.

"Let's bring 'em together guys!" Tommy called.

"Frog Axe!" Adam called.

"Crane Bow!" Kim called.

"Bear Claws!" Aisha called.

"Ape Sword!" Rocky called.

"Wolf Lance!" Billy called.

"Wolf Whip!" Kat called.

"And for extra fire power, Wolf Saber!" Billy called, as he attached the saber to the already powerful weapon.

"Quadro Blaster ready!" Skull called.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros called.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane called.

"Quasar Sabers!" the galaxy rangers called.

"Lightspeed Rescue Blasters!" the lightspeed rangers called.

"Chrono weapons ready!" the time force rangers called.

"Jungle Sword ready!" the wildforce rangers called.

"FIRE!" they called in unison. This threw Lothor back into the abyss of evil and completely obliterated him. The force of such a combined blast threw every evil being still present back into the hole they had come out of. The earth closed up and sealed. The threat had been vanquished.

"Well done rangers, the earth is safe again," Lupis spoke.

"Daddy, that was so cool!" Toran said, as he jumped into his father's arms. Billy hugged his son and demorphed.

"Thanks and I see you got a good hit in on Master Vile," Billy replied.

"I tried to pertect mama just like you tol me to, but he was stronger tan me," Toran said.

"But you did your best and you were very brave. I am very proud of you," Billy told him. Toran hugged him tightly and Billy enveloped Kat in their family hug. Everyone looked on with smiles and knew that a huge celebration was in order.

~*~*~*

The next day, the huge celebration took place.

It was truly a victorious day in ranger history. The outcome of the battle had ensured the survival of the Ninjetti and would begin a new generation of Ninjetti in the future. The Ninjetti would watch their children grow into extraordinary young adults with the strength of will to take on the evils of the universe like their parents had.

_When the night falls down  
__I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside_

When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

But for today, everyone was content in just watching them play and playing a little themselves. The rangers enjoyed each other's company as they ate the enormous amounts of food that had been prepared.

"Daddy, after lunch, are you and uncle Rocky gonna teach me how to use a sword like you said you would?" Toran asked innocently. Billy nearly choked, as this was something Kat was not supposed to know about.

"Teaching him how to use a sword?" Kat questioned sternly.

"Um...I...well," Billy stuttered.

"Don't worry mama, I won't get hurt," Toran insisted.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play while I talk to your father," Kat said, watching Billy slump down in defeat.

"Cough...whipped...cough" Adam and Rocky mocked. Aisha and Tanya glanced at each other and then grabbed their husbands by their ears.

"Ouch, Aisha let go, my ear is attached!" Rocky whined.

"Not for long if you're not careful," she replied.

"Ouch T, that hurts," Adam whined. Everyone else just roared with laughter.

"Okay, I'll go play. Maybe uncle Blake will let me ride his bike!" Toran said energetically, as he ran off. Kat nearly fainted.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" she wondered.

"He certainly is ambitious," Billy replied. She eyed him dangerously.

"And you don't help the situation one bit," she replied.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Billy said, as he pulled her close and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"You're right, everything's going to be just fine. For the first time, everything is going to be fine," she replied, as she kissed him passionately.

_When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me_

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

"I love you angel-girl," he whispered to her.

"I love you too wolf-boy," she whispered back as their lips met in an eternal kiss.

The End.

AN: Oh my gosh, it's done! That was it everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed this story, I know I enjoyed writing it. Since this is an end of an epic, I think it's time to thank each and everyone of my reviewers!

Firstly, special thanks must go to Harry, who has reviewed every single chapter of not only this story, but of just about everything I've written. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer. I love posting new chapters and stories because I know how much you appreciate my writing and that's one of the many reasons I write and that's for the fans. Thanks again!

Thanks to Dcm3387. It is really great to see a reviewer who didn't start reading this from the beginning. I feel that I am doing something right if I can get you to read a story that was 42 chapters long when you started. J. I read your profile and noticed that you also like DBZ. I'm a huge fan too and have a DBZ/PR crossover that you might enjoy!

Thanks to Ace Venom. Thanks for all your reviews and all the times you helped me get rid of my writer's block on this story. J

Thanks to Dominic Fiduccia. Thanks for you kind reviews and your love for the Billy/Kat pairing!

Thanks for Hartfelt. I know that Billy/Kat was never your favorite pairing, but you continued to read my stories. That makes me feel good about my writing, knowing that I can get people to read it for more reasons that just the pairing. Thanks so much! J

Thanks to Karyn (aka Sparkling Pink Ranger). I always love reading your reviews, because they make me smile and glad that I am sharing my work with this group of people. I am glad that you get some time to read, though I know how busy senior year in high school is, since I remember mine very well. Thanks for being a loyal fan.

Thanks to Teri (aka kimberlyluvstommy). I thank you for also reading my story, despite the fact that it does not focus on your favorite pairing(Kim&Tommy). Again, it makes me feel good that I can reach a group of readers even if the story doesn't have some of their favorite criteria. Thanks! J

Thanks for Derek (aka SuperZeoSilver). You've been another loyal reviewer and I thank you.

And of course I can't forget you T! (aka Bleu-Woulfe). Thanks for your reviews and support. And now that this story is done, I am going to seriously try to shake this writer's block I have on Quiet Evil so we can revive that one. J

And finally thanks to the rest of you who also left many kind reviews.

Thanks to: Blinding_light101, Quaria, anonymous fan, Mandy(babybluechik2005), MchakotayParis, tiger86, David Knight, Cloudy Head, and MegaSilver.

Again, thanks to all of you for your support and kind reviews. They are what makes this story so great!

Later gators! J


End file.
